


Compendium

by meanderingmirth



Series: Short Collection [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi, please check notes for additional warnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 79,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>com·pen·di·um</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(noun) a collection of concise but detailed information about a particular subject, especially in a book or other publication.</i></p><p> </p><p>The second collection of prompts via requests on Tumblr.</p><p>*This batch of prompts are complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ravi/Hyuk - Now We Know

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ravi/hyuk: drunk hakyeon challenges wonshik to a rap battle, but he just raps ridiculous porn video titles he's seen on sanghyuk's laptop because sanghyuk doesn't use incognito mode. and wonshik? wonshik is intrigued.
> 
> 16/02/07

It is general knowledge that Hakyeon cannot rap. It is also general knowledge that Hakyeon _should not_  rap— but they’d already broken a handful of rules when the six-pack of beers came out earlier in the evening, so it makes sense that only a few more gets brutally smashed along the way.

“No,” Hakyeon slurs incoherently from where he’s slumped haphazardly against Jaehwan. “No, that beat won’t work. Gimmie a better one, Jaehwanie, so I can beat Wonshikkie.”

“But my throat is sore now,” Jaehwan whines, fingers curled loosely around the bottle of his drink, and Wonshik fights down a snicker at how ridiculous the two of them look. He’s certain he won’t be laughing tomorrow morning when the hangover kicks in, so he’ll enjoy the giggles now.

“Gimmie,” Hakyeon says, even louder than Jaehwan, and their main vocalist groans before seizing an empty Styrofoam cup from their mess of snack wrappers and booze on the coffee table. It’s fortunate that it’s only the three of them staying at the dorm tonight; Wonshik can’t even imagine how horrified Hongbin will be if he sees this chaos.

“Yo,” Hakyeon yells, doing an odd hand gesture slash wave thing as he tries to keep up with Jaehwan’s sad, muffled beatboxing into the cup. “I’m VIXX’s leader N, listen to my rap and be my friend!”

“Oh god,” Wonshik snorts. He takes another swig of his  drink, letting the burn sear down his throat and counteract the goosebumps of mortification that have risen on his arms.

“Our sextet’s down to three, all my babies have left me.”

“Jaehwan and I are sitting right in front of you,” Wonshik complains, and Hakyeon waves him off. Jaehwan’s going a little red in the face.

“They’ve all grown up now, won’t tell me what they do.”

“Are you reciting your diary to us?” Wonshik laughs, almost dropping his bottle by accident. He gets a kick to the leg.

“Even baby Hyukkie, always sneakin’ off to do the dirty—”

Wonshik _spits_.

“What?!” he splutters, but Hakyeon is ploughing on.

“Always on the internet, he thinks I don’t know, but dummy doesn’t use incognito mode,” Hakyeon fairly shouts, and while the veins are starting to stand out in Jaehwan’s neck, Wonshik can feel the one twitching in his temple for a whole other reason.

“Watchin’ hentai porn, about dudes wearin’ horns, something weird with corn—”

“What the fuck,” Wonshik stammers, wide-eyed. Jaehwan is coughing into the cup now and Hakyeon is struggling to rap to that.

“And— and Ring Ding Dong? No, wait, that’s not porn—”

“ _What_.”

“Videos with eggnog shakes and girls smashin’ coke bottles with their fist and a ten minute audio clip of people moaning to the sound of pages turning—”

Jaehwan gives one terrifying gargle and collapses onto the side. Wonshik startles, momentarily worried, but then Jaehwan gives an almighty snore and he retreats. Dude’s fine.

Meanwhile, Hakyeon has fallen over onto Jaehwan’s side. His eyes are slowly drooping shut as he yawns and tries to finish. “What else was there… Hot Couple Getting It On While They Fix The Blender? Sexy Office Situation Over Fast Keyboard Typing Skills? I dunno… urhg.”

“No, don’t you dare fall asleep,” Wonshik groans. He falls over trying to grab Hakyeon’s arm, shaking him weakly. But Hakeyon has already given up on his rap and trying to stay awake, if the lack of response is anything to go by. And Wonshik? He’s presently going nuts, trying to keep his own eyes open and figure out what in the world it is Sanghyuk’s got going on in his internet history— just what on earth is that boy _watching_?

+

He has a very strange dream about Jaehwan buying cups and Hakyeon trying to scrub a laptop clean with laundry detergent and Hongbin glaring down at him while pointing at the mess in their living room—

No, wait, that was real, the others are home and are clearly not happy about the state of things.

“Next time you drink, clean up after yourselves,” Hongbin scowls, stepping over Jaehwan’s prone body as he collects the wrappers and bottles. “We’re gonna attract ants in the dorm.”

“Huh?” Wonshik mumbles, trying to sit up. His head spins and his stomach lurches and he immediately ceases all movements. “What’s going on? Where’s Hakyeon?”

A horrible retching sound in the bathroom answers his question, and Wonshik closes his eyes in despair. Hongbin sighs.

“Taekwoon’s in there, looking after him… Sanghyuk, can you watch Wonshik and make sure he doesn’t puke either?” Hongbin calls, and Wonshik’s eyes fly open just as Sanghyuk appears in his field of vision, standing over him as he stares curiously down.

“If you’re gonna drink next time, call me up and invite me,” Sanghyuk complains, crossing his arms. He’s grinning, though, which means he’s actually enjoying Wonshik’s hungover pain.

But that’s the last thing that’s on his mind at the moemnt— he gulps as he looks up at Sanghyuk, who has no idea that Hakyeon had just rattled off a whole list of rather questionable porn he’s left on his laptop, and suddenly, Wonshik is both intrigued and little horrified about their youngest’s tastes.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Sanghyuk asks, tilting his head curiously, and Wonshik tries to force a dry swallow down his parched throat.

“No reason,” he stammers, covering his face. “No reason at all.”


	2. OT6 - Burning Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ot6- the moment they realized they were all in love with each other
> 
> 16/02/08

“What’s with the big dumb grin on your face?”

Wonshik jolts, chin slipping off his palm when he sees Hongbin standing on the other side of the counter, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“You scared me,” he complains, trying to gather his wits back. Hongbin snorts.

“It’s your fault you’re too busy looking off at some tree while you daydream instead of working.”

“I was _not_  staring at trees,” Wonshik complains, but Hongbin turns towards the direction he was looking in, and Wonshik immediately wishes he kept his mouth shut.

“Ah,” Hongbin smirks when he catches sight of the fair’s caricature artist bent over his crate of supplies in the distance, rooting through it for something. “Jaehwan’s ass does look mighty nice in those white shorts today. No wonder he caught your eye.”

“Shove off,” Wonshik groans, burying his face in his hands. Hongbin laughs and tosses the bag of stuffed animals he went to retrieve over the counter of their carnival game booth. He rolls the sleeves of his bright red uniform up onto his shoulders as he hefts the bag over to the prize rack behind them, and Wonshik tries valiantly not to peek through his fingers at the way Hongbin’s bicep flexes as he lifts the bigger toys up onto the shelf.

“You could help instead of ogling my butt too,” Hongbin snarks, and Wonshik feels his face go even warmer in the already hot summer weather.

“I’m not ogling your butt!” he protests, and Hongbin gives him a look of mock offence when he tosses a giant purple monkey to Wonshik.

“You’d look at Jaehwan’s but not mine? I’m hurt.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Wonshik wails, and shoves the massive Pikachu plushie into Hongbin’s face to muffle his co-worker’s comeback.

+

“Sometimes I wonder how they ever get anything done,” Hakyeon remarks as he squints at the direction of the carnival game booth. Jaehwan laughs from where he’s sitting in front of his easel, sorting the erasers and pencil stubs that sit in the tray, worn down from hours of sketching.

“They don’t actually have to do anything; all they do is collect money and hand kids toy guns filled with ping-pong balls and watch them fail at knocking over anything.”

“Pessimistic, aren’t you?” Hakyeon asks, raising an eyebrow. Jaehwan juts out his full bottom lip and pouts.

“I never once won at those damn things,” he whines. “My childhood was full of depressing disappointments.”

“I don’t see how that’s any different than your life now,” Hakyeon jokes, and quickly takes to ruffling Jaehwan’s hair when the artists straight up hisses at him. “Anyway! I was supposed to tell you something before I have to go back to work. We’re staying late to watch the fireworks show tonight, so don’t even try to think of sneaking home early.”

“Why? They’re just fireworks,” Jaehwan asks, and Hakyeon tuts loudly.

“ _Just_  fireworks! They’re an essential part of our youth, you idiot. We gotta watch the fireworks properly together once before this summer ends.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll text my brother and make him record the new episode I was gonna watch tonight,” Jaehwan sighs, smoothing out the sheet of paper before him. Hakyeon beams at him and brushes his fingers against Jaehwan’s cheek.

“Excellent! Gotta jet. Still gotta tell Dumb and Dumber over there the plan and get them to stop trying to strangle each other with the snake plushies. They’re bad for business.”

“It’s a miracle they haven’t burned down their own stand yet,” Jaehwan snorts. Hakyeon’s eyes flash as he fits his cap back down on his head and raps his knuckles on the side of Jaehwan’s crate solemnly.

“Knock on wood, Jaehwan. If there’s anything that’s gonna burn down in this fair, it’s gonna be the damn hot dog stand.”

+

“Hoit, hoit.”

“Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon begins, only to retract immediately when a burst of flame explodes from the grill. Unperturbed, Sanghyuk flicks the tongs with a wide grin on his face and turns the sizzling sausages and patties over. Taekwoon swallows and tries again. “Sanghyuk, could you _please_ stop setting things on fire for two minutes and actually cook those properly?”

“But this is the fun way, Taekwoon!” Sanghyuk protests. He flicks the rim of his cap back up and gestures at the grill with flourish. Taekwoon clears his throat. 

“It’ll be less fun when something catches on fire and burns.”

“ ‘swhat the fire extinguisher is for.”

“You can go use the fire extinguisher,” Taekwoon grunts. He grabs two hamburger buns from the bag stashed on the shelf above them and place them neatly into the oven. “I’ll be the first one outta here.”

“That ain’t very nice of you,” Sanghyuk sniffs. He hip checks Taekwoon cheekily, making the elder stumble into the counter. The tiny, enclosed space of their little hot dog stand is really no place for a six-foot guy, let alone two.

“Where’s Hakyeon?” he sighs instead, because it doesn’t look like Sanghyuk’s going to stop his Fire Bender imitations anytime soon. “He said he was gonna get us the relish refills.”

“Probably off goofing off with Jaehwan or something,” Sanghyuk laughs. “You know how he’s got a soft spot for him surrounded by giggling children wanting their pictures drawn. Probably because Jaehwan’s a kid himself.”

“That’s rich, coming from the guy who wheedles free plushies out of Wonshik whenever he goes over to harass them,” Taekwoon shoots back without any real malice. “I have no idea how Hongbin hasn’t caught on to the  injustice yet.”

“Oh, he has, but I just spin him around until he stops telling me off,” Sanghyuk cackles, and Taekwoon shudders. A moment later, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He retrieves it, only to find a message from Wonshik.

 _pls save us some hot dogs and burgers for the fireworks tonite_   _♡_

Taekwoon squints. Meanwhile, Sanghyuk purses his lips and gazes off towards the cotton candy stand through the greasy window of their stand. The _be back in five minutes!_  sign is still plastered to the window, signalling a lack of employee running the booth.

“Where is that butt?” Sanghyuk complains. “He’s still not back with the cones he said he was getting.”

“Or our relish supply,” Taekwoon adds with a morose sigh, only to leap back again when flames explode from the grill in time with Sanghyuk’s maniacal laugh.

+

“Oh thank god, you brought food,” Wonshik cries when Taekwoon and Sanghyuk finally appear, arms loaded with leftover hot dogs and burgers and panting from the trek up the hill.

“Hakyeon, did you _have_  to pick such an obscure spot?” Taekwoon demands as he hands the food off to Wonshik.

“That’s what I said!” Jaehwan cries, shaking his fist. “Us artist types aren’t meant to experience strenuous exercise.”

“Quiet,” Hakyeon yells. “Trust me when I say this is the best view in the whole fair. You’ll thank me later.”

They bicker playfully until the firework show suddenly begins, startling them out of their loud conversation with a _fweee_  that leads to an explosive boom in the sky. Silver streams and red light bursts into the open night sky before scattering over the illuminated fair grounds.

“Oh, here! Here!” Hakyeon says suddenly. He rummages through his bag (Sanghyuk grumbles from where he’s pillowed his head on Hakyeon’s thighs) and pulls a little package out with flourish.

“Sparklers?” Hongbin asks in surprise.

“Yup! I had to dig through the entire storage cabinet to find them,” Hakyeon says happily, tearing open the package. He passes them out while Wonshik procures a lighter from his pocket and sets his sparkler alight first— the fizzle quickly turns into a shower of gold sparkles.

“Quick, put ours in!” Sanghyuk yells, grabbing Hakyeon’s wrist. They jostle their unlit sparklers together— Taekwoon and Jaehwan pressed against each other’s side and Wonshik and Hongbin curled around one another— until all of them catch on fire. The warmth of six handheld fireworks spill over in the little circle they’ve formed. There’s something beautiful about the way the way the light dances around them underneath bigger explosions.

They look to one another, smiling, and perhaps there’s something magical about the way a summer romance blossoms that even they’re not immune to; not even when they’re goofing off inside a game booth, or humming to themselves as they draw, or when they’re serving the classic carnival foods to hundreds of hungry fair-goers during the day.

The burning gold between them might fade out in a few more seconds, but that’s alright. What they’ve discovered now, in this moment, is a flame stronger than even the bold summer fireworks dancing above them.


	3. N/Ken - Pure White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can i request sub!hakyeon? open to any ship ^w^ crossdressing!kink with hakyeon being fucked mercilessly & having multiple orgasms~ thanks~
> 
> 16/02/09
> 
> *nsfw

When Jaehwan sinks to his knees in front of him, Hakyeon very nearly raises his hands off the wall— nearly. Jaehwan’s eyes flash up, always aware, and Hakyeon freezes where he is, the backs of his knuckles still resting against the cool surface. Then Jaehwan smiles at him, cheerful.

“Don’t move ‘em yet,” he says, perhaps a warning or a reminder, but Hakyeon hasn’t forgotten. He never forgets what Jaehwan tells him to do.

Long fingers slide up his legs, catching a little on the thin fabric of the thigh-high socks, and slides against the hem of the white pleated shirt. Hakyeon squirms, disliking the intent to tease. But his hands stay against the wall and Jaehwan’s fingers travel further up his legs until he brushes against Hakyeon’s length beneath the skirt, which is as good as ruined now that Hakyeon’s already come three times— once from Jaehwan teasing him through his jeans, once from grinding against each other after he changed, and the most recent one from Jaehwan jerking him off under the skirt.

He grimaces, trying not to flush at the predicament he’s in. They haven’t even fucked yet but Jaehwan’s already caught him in an unending maze of depravation, and it’s no secret between them just how turned on Jaehwan gets when he sees Hakyeon practically shaking after coming so many times in a row.

Warm lips brush against the head of his length and Hakyeon chokes on air, drawn back to the present. Jaehwan’s bunched the skirt up around his middle, giving Hakyeon a pointed look (which is hilariously ridiculous when he’s basically got a dick in his mouth), but Hakyeon knows the unsaid order. He lowers his hands and grasps the fabric of the skirt in large bunches, holding it up as Jaehwan pulls back and touches Hakyeon’s trembling thighs steady.

“I want you to get loud,” he hums, as though contemplating the weather. Hakyeon’s face heats, but he nods obediently, revealing in the way Jaehwan gives him a pleased kiss to the inside of his thigh. And then he’s got Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth and he’s deep-throating him, shocking Hakyeon into a desperate yell.

“Jaehwan— fuck—!”

He had no idea he could feel so weak even though he’s not the one on his knees. Jaehwan’s mouth is basically magic, and he’s relentless with the way he works his tongue and pulls off again a moment later to drag his plush lips across Hakyeon’s length. He thrashes and almost bangs his head against the wall, words spilling from his mouth in abandon.

“No, wait, Jaehwan, you’re so— fuck, please, _please_ —”

Jaehwan’s eyes brightens and he sucks again, hard, and Hakyeon comes again with a desperate shout, knuckles white against the pale skirt clenched in his fists. Jaehwan retreats with a little cough, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Hakyeon knows he’s fucked when even that little gesture is enough to make his dick twitch again.

Jaehwan backs them up into the bedroom after that. He makes Hakyeon wait as he slowly tugs the thigh-highs off Hakyeon’s legs, tracing his nose against the sensitive skin in an attempt to work Hakyeon up before finally pressing into him, mouth muffling Hakyeon’s whimpers as they fuck.

The soft material of the skirt brushes against his legs and abdomen each time Jaehwan thrusts forwards and Hakyeon desperately wants to pull it back down, but what’s the point in being shy now? He’s teetering on the verge of orgasm _again_ , and he might combust if Jaehwan decided that him messing with the skirt warranted more teasing. And Jaehwan knew how to tease, alright.

Fortunately, Hakyeon’s hands stay locked around Jaehwan’s neck and Jaehwan only steadily increases his thrusts, snapping his hips forwards in a smooth, unrestrained rhythm.

“Hakyeon,” Jaehwan whispers, and it’s incredible how the soft tone of his voice still draws Hakyeon in. “One more, for me. I know you can do it.” His hands are gently insistent, and Hakyeon moans, spreading his legs further. “One more, Hakyeon.”

He falls, falls, and falls. 


	4. OT6 (Hyuk centric) - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ot6- sanghyuk is the last to learn about his hyungs' relationships (can be fluff or angst whatever you prefer)
> 
> 16/02/09

A flower shop isn’t one of Sanghyuk’s known haunts, but he has his own agenda for buying a nice card (the kind that has fancy decorations on it and uses thick glossy paper) for his sister’s birthday. What’s interesting is why he spies three tall, familiar figures huddled in the back of the store, trying to remain discreet but ultimately failing— there is literally only one person Sanghyuk knows would tuck his _pants_ into his _socks_ , and after that it’s not difficult to guess who the other two are.

“I don’t get why all three of us have to come,” Hongbin is hissing as they huddled around the large collection of flowers in decorative buckets. Curious, Sanghyuk sneaks over and does his best to tuck himself out of sight behind a rotating display.

“Yeah, but if one of us gets caught buying flowers, it’s gonna look weird,” Wonshik whines. Hongbin snorts and pulls his hood further over his face.

“And the _three_  of us getting caught will make it any less weird. That makes total sense.”

“Just shut up and pick the damn flowers out, won’t you?” Jaehwan interrupts. He fixes an obnoxiously large pair of sunglasses on his face and Sanghyuk has to stifle a snort; if Jaehwan wanted to hide, he should’ve covered his nose instead.

“I don’t see why Hakyeon and Taekwoon got to do grocery shopping duty,” Hongbin complains, twirling a purple tulip between his fingers. “Nobody’s gonna harp on them if they get caught.”

“I’m fairly sure it’s because Hakyeon had bribed Taekwoon to do that dance thing on the radio show a few days ago and now he has to pay up with— you know,” Jaehwan smirks, waggling his eyebrows at the other two, and Hongbin scoffs.

“He is holding out on us,” he grumbles, tucking the flower back into the bucket, and Wonshik laughs, curling an arm around Hongbin’s waist. Sanghyuk doesn’t think much of the gesture— Wonshik’s always been the hands-on type— until he leans over and pecks Hongbin on the lips, lightly and with familiarity. And then, to Sanghyuk’s shock, _Jaehwan_  steps forwards and presses his lips against Hongbin’s as well, lingering a tad bit longer than Wonshik. Then they’re back to picking flowers like it was the most natural thing for the three of them.

“S’okay Binnie, if you act cute for Hakyeon he’ll definitely include you next time.”

“The cute card loses its effect when you use it one too man times,” Hongbin snorts. And while Sanghyuk is still reeling a little from the kiss, he gets a second revelation dumped on him: not only Taekwoon and Hakyeon, but Hakyeon and Hongbin too?

“Hey, I’m still plenty loved,” Jaehwan retorts, only for Wonshik to laugh and say, “That’s because Taekwoon’s too easy on you.”

“Rich, coming from you,” Hongbin snickers. “Remember the time Jaewhan basically _pouted_ and you immediately went over budget to buy those shoes for him?”

“Oh, shut it,” Wonshik mutters, tugging on his cap with a huff. “You’re the one who’s secretly weak to a clingy Hakyeon anyway, just how many times has he successfully wheedled a massage out of you?”

“Guys,” Jaehwan interrupts again, smacking the two on the arm. “We _really_  need to finish buying those roses or Hakyeon’ll have our heads.”

“I still don’t know why it’s gotta be a ‘secret’ dinner,” Hongbin sighs, making finger quotes in the air as Wonshik picks out each rose with a critical eye. “We really should just—”

“Yeah, well, he still doesn’t know yet,” Wonshik cuts in quietly, and Sanghyuk swallows, throat suddenly dry. _He_. It’s him. “And we’re gonna keep it that way—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehwan shushes him. “Just grab the flowers and go pay already, we’re really running late.”

“Okay, okay,” Hongbin says, waving Jaehwan off, and Sanghyuk’s seen enough. He hurries to the front, forks over the cash for the card, and slips out of the store unnoticed.

+

In retrospect, he realizes he should’ve known.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon, the two oldest, have always had their own thing going on. Hongbin, despite being reserved, does in fact have a soft spot for their leader. And even though Wonshik is generally the cling-and-linger kind of guy, he figures he should’ve seen the way his touch lingers on Jaehwan’s neck, how he close he holds Taekwoon, and the way he smiles whenever he reads Hakyeon’s message for him. Sanghyuk’s sure there’s more he’s not recalling right away, but that’s fine. He’s barricaded himself inside a café, nursing a hot chocolate as he resolutely tries not to let the cold claws of insecurity sink in again. It’s fine if the others are in some large, polyamorous relationship. So long as they’re happy and they have the support they need, he doesn’t mind.

And then he thinks about the bumpy trial they went through during Mydol and how they’ve gotten closer since then, but perhaps not as close as Sanghyuk thought they were. He wonders about moments where touches had lingered for too long, when the others were blatantly spoiling him, and when friendly affection came way too close to something more—

His phone buzzing with a text notification jolts Sanghyuk out of his thoughts, and he’s surprised to feel something wet trickle down his face. Swiping hurriedly at his eyes, he sees Hakyeon’s message on the screen. _Hey, are you done gift shopping? Come home and eat dinner_.

Dinner. Fuck.

The trek home might’ve been worse than his blind sprint down the street when he was leaving the flower shop, but he resolutely refuses to let it get to him. He doesn’t want to make things awkward. He won’t be able to stand it if things got awkward again.

The dorm is oddly quiet when he walks in. Confused, he kicks his shoes off and drops off his purchases, calling a cautious, “Hello?” into the apartment. Something moves in the kitchen, and Sanghyuk walks in, his bandmates’ names on the tip of his tongue, only to stop short at the sight before him.

The table is set and covered with his favourite foods, but the others are standing around the table. They’re holding something behind their backs, and Sanghyuk quickly prays it’s not water guns.

“What’s going on?” he asks slowly, looking from Wonshik’s poor poker face and Jaehwan’s broad grin at him. It’s Hakyeon who clears his throat and says, “We have a surprise of sorts for you, Sanghyuk.”

“My birthday’s not till July,” he says, blinking, and Hakyeon chuckles.

“Who said anything about a birthday?”

“Then what…?”

“We’d like to confess to you,” Hakyeon says, and as the five of them finally reveal what it is they’ve been hiding behind their backs in unison, Sanghyuk’s eyes widen.

It’s roses.

“And we were wondering,” Hakyeon adds, smiling as Wonshik covers his face to hide his blush and Taekwoon ducks, showing the top of his head again and red to the tips of his ears. “If you’d accept us? All five of us?”

“Holy shit,” Sanghyuk swears, and Jaehwan bursts out laughing.

“Just say yes so we can get it off our backs!” he yells, waving his rose at Sanghyuk. “And then I can finally kiss our baby Hyukkie, wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Don’t be pushy,” Hongbin scolds, and Sanghyuk can feel a giddy kind of warmth spreading in his chest and all the way down to his fingertips. He can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face and the relief that envelops him. 

He gathers his courage, and finally takes a step forwards.


	5. Leo/Ken - Break Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: this might be too vague but ;-; would you write something about jaehwan's nail biting habit? it's always interested me. literally any pairing (or ot6) would be fine with me. maybe with trying to help him break the habit, or soothe him if he's nervous/antsy enough to nailbite? could be fluffy.~
> 
> 16/02/10

The feeling of Taekwoon’s fingers closing around his wrist has become all too familiar now, which is perhaps both a good thing and a bad thing. Jaehwan smiles sheepishly over at his friend as Taekwoon fixes him with a pointed stare and tugs Jaehwan’s hand away from his face.

“Stop chewing on your nails,” he says, and that’s followed by a light flick to the forehead. Jaehwan yelps and rubs the sore spot, giving Taekwoon a disgruntled look.

“That hurt!”

“Good,” Taekwoon nods, smirking. “Pain makes the reminder stand out more vividly in memory.”

“Where’d you come up with that theory?”

“Just in life,” Taekwoon replies, offhand, and Jaehwan grunts.

“Meanie,” he shoots back, and has to dodge the jab aimed at his side next.

+

Taekwoon isn’t the only one who’s aware of his nail biting habit (Hongbin makes a point of bringing it up whenever Jaehwan petulantly pretends not to know what he’s being scolded for), but he is the one who catches Jaehwan biting his fingers the most. And he comes up with the weirdest ways to try and stop him.

“You can’t just _tape_  my fingers,” Jaehwan complains, staring down at the green masking tape wrapped around his fingertips. Sanghyuk is snickering at him while Taekwoon packs away the tape with a satisfied look on his face. “I need to use them, Taekwoon. How am I supposed to text?”

“You can take them off once you don’t think you’ll bite them again,” Taekwoon says, and Jaehwan stares down at his green-fingered hands. Hakyeon’s laughing lightly from where he’s leaning against the counter, whispering something along the lines of “Fran-Ken-stein” to Sanghyuk.

“But you did such a crappy job of taping them up,” he whines, and now it’s turn Taekwoon to whirl around with an offended glare.

“My taping skills are fine,” he sniffs, exiting the kitchen with his coffee, and Jaehwan sighs. Later on, he bites the tape a total of eight times throughout the rest of the evening before tearing them off in the shower.

+

Taekwoon leaves him alone for a few days, which should’ve roused his suspicions, but Jaehwan figures he’s got a good track going on. They’ve been busy lately, with hardly any time to think, so maybe Taekwoon didn’t notice his few slip ups.

At least, that’s what he thinks until he unconsciously bites down on his nail while reviewing some lyrics and feels an ominous shadow fall over him again.

“Uh,” Jaehwan says, turning slowly to face a looming Taekwoon with one of his fingers still in his mouth. “Whoopsie?”

Taekwoon sighs and pulls his wrist again, tugging Jaehwan’s hand from his lips. “Jaehwan. Stop biting your nails.”

“I can’t help it!” he pouts. “I’m not even aware of it sometimes.”

“Can’t you do something else with your hand?” Taekwoon asks, turning over Jaehwan’s palm, as though inspecting it. The soft touch sends a tingling feeling up his arm that he hastily squashes, not willing to let the simple act of Taekwoon holding his hand get to him. “Something like twirling a pencil or anything?”

“I dunno how to,” Jaehwan grumbles. Taekwoon shakes his head and folds Jaehwan’s fingers into a fist in his palm, patting it lightly.

“We’ll think of something,” he says, absent-mindedly returning Jaehwan’s hand to himself. Jaehwan retracts his hand to his chest, trying not to wonder what _we_  meant exactly.

+

The next day, he finds a bright orange stress ball tucked away inside his pencil case.

He grins, and squeezes it in his palm, purposefully denting the weird little frowny face printed on the side. It kind of resembles Taekwoon’s expression when someone swipes the last bottle of iced coffee out from under his nose.

+

He finds a pack of rubber bands in his bag a while later, the neon jelly kind that are shaped in a variety of animals. There’s a sticky note taped on the plastic.

_You could play with these when you want to nail bite instead_.

Cute, Jaehwan thinks to himself as he eagerly tears the package open and spills the contents out on his desk. He gets a chicken, an elephant, a lizard, a dog, and for some reason, an ostrich. He slides the dog one on first— he figures it’s the one Taekwoon would pick too.

+

“You’ve stopped chewing on your nails,” Wonshik comments one day, when they’re doing a snack run at the store down the block. Jaehwan puffs up his chest at once. “And biting things, in general.”

“Did you notice now? Finally, recognition!”

“Mostly because the pencils you borrow from me no longer come back with teeth marks all over them,” Wonshik adds with a long-suffering look, and Jaehwan laughs. “Have you gotten rid of the biting habit for good?”

“I dunno,” Jaehwan shrugs. He tugs at the dog-shaped elastic on his wrist and smiles. “But it’s alright. I’ve found other ways of distracting myself.”

+

And then, after a particularly rough week (for all of them; Jaehwan can practically taste the exhaustion leaking out of his band mates’ bones as they drag their bodies around the flat), Taekwoon finds him huddled on the couch in the wee hours of the morning.

He’s crying, barely stifling his sniffles in the crook of his arm, and when Taekwoon comes over, Jaehwan shies away at once.

“Jaehwan,” Taekwoon says quietly, pulling lightly on his arm. He resists, at first, but he’s too tired to really put up a fight against Taekwoon’s insistence. He eventually lets Taekwoon tug his arm away and touch his hand again, gently guiding Jaehwan’s fingers away from his mouth. He hiccups and looks away, suddenly ashamed of how he’s turned back to the damn habit again— he’s not sure if he’s just lost his resolve or stressed to the point of needing an outlet. Either way, it certainly feels like all the work Taekwoon’s put in to helping him has gone right down the drain.

“Jaehwan,” Taekwoon says again, catching his attention, and then he takes Jaehwan’s hands in his own and kisses each finger. His lips are soft and warm, and Jaehwan stares, slack-jawed, as Taekwoon kissed all ten fingers with a sad expression on his face.

“Don’t cry alone, you idiot,” he says, placing his own palm against Jaehwan’s cheek. His lips are on Jaehwan’s the moment after, and Jaehwan immediately clutches at the front of Taekwoon’s shirt, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. His nails, blunt and wrecked, gathers the fabric in bunches, as though he’s afraid Taekwoon will suddenly disappear.

But then Taekwoon’s arms wrap around him, holding him in place, and Jaehwan knows— Taekwoon will be there for him.


	6. OT6 (Hyuk centric) - Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: OT6 Prompt with Hyuk as a lone vampire/ as a newly turned vampire and the other 5 as vampires that are interested in him and wanting him to be part of their little polyamorous coven?
> 
> 16/02/11

“Ta-da,” Hakyeon says cheerfully, fingers curled around Sanghyuk’s wrist he leads him in through the front of the house. “Welcome to our humble abode.”

“…and here I was, half-expecting your little coven to live in a cave,” Sanghyuk replies, glancing around. He takes a moment to observe the simple furniture and the miscellaneous objects piled around the living room and kitchen. “It’s nice,” he admits. Hakyeon perks up at once, the tips of his fangs peeking out when he smiles, and Sanghyuk almost wishes he could retract the compliment.

“Doesn’t mean I’m in,” he interjects quickly, and Hakyeon pouts. “Decor shouldn’t be a deciding factor in this whole join-our-coven-and-move-in-with-us arrangement thing, you know.”

“Well, it should,” someone says from above, and he turns to see Wonshik leaning over the banister on the second floor, grinning handsomely down at him. “I’m the one who decorated, after all.”

“Right,” Sanghyuk snorts, crossing his arms. He eyes the mixture of abstract art, pop culture prints and old-fashioned paintings hung along the walls. He hears footsteps coming from various parts of the house and turns to see the other three occupants walk into the landing, no doubt alerted of his presence by now.

“Oh, it’s the baby vamp,” Jaehwan says brightly, and Sanghyuk bristles.

“I’m not a baby,” he retorts, and the elder vampire chuckles.

“You’re a baby to us,” he teases, flashing his pointed teeth. “Cute and cuddly. Makes me want to eat you up. Pun totally intended.”

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon hisses, glowering. “Stop making fun of him, we want him to _like_  us.”

“But he does already, doesn’t he?” Jaehwan asks, winking cheekily at Sanghyuk. “I mean, we are all very very gorgeous young men.”

“I wouldn’t call you lot young, exactly,” Sanghyuk interjects, hiding a smirk, and Hakyeon turns to glower at _him_. Fortunately, Hongbin darts forwards, leading Sanghyuk away from Hakyeon with a laugh.

“Wonshik and I will show you around,” he says serenely, even as Hakyeon raises his voice and yells _I was with him first!_  Sanghyuk shrugs, letting Hongbin loop an arm through his and pull him through all the rooms on the upper floor. Meanwhile Wonshik fancies himself a tour guide and explains everything with the lightest touch on the small of Sanghyuk’s back.

“This one’s my favorite room,” Wonshik says proudly, showing Sanghyuk the figurines and books lined up on the shelf. “Half of them are Jaehwan’s, but we like the same stuff anyway.”

“Anime, you mean,” Sanghyuk notes, peering at the carefully organized One Piece figurines. Wonshik laughs bashfully, clearly self-conscious of his hobbies (but he doesn’t need to know how much Sanghyuk invests in anime too).

“Hongbin does a lot of photography, you should see some of his stuff,” Wonshik adds, and Hongbin scoffs.

“It’s just a few pictures,” he says, but there’s a rather cute flush creeping up his neck that Sanghyuk notices. He grins, about to tease, but stops himself just in time— when did he already get so comfortable with the five weird vamps that randomly accosted him in the street one day, cheerful and friendly and now wants him as their sixth housemate?

They descend back downstairs a while later, after peeking into Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s shared room (“Best not to snoop, Hakyeon gets annoyed when we rearrange his facial products,” Hongbin warns playfully) and cluster into the kitchen again.

“So, as you can see, there’s plenty of space for all of us,” Wonshik smiles. “We’re pretty clean and tidy housemates. Most of the time.”

“That’s a lie, Wonshik doesn’t put his laundry away, ever,” Jaehwan snickers, popping up beside Sanghyuk. He tosses an arm over Sanghyuk’s shoulder and pulls him close, pressing his front right up against Sanghyuk’s side. Sangyuk can feel himself reddening against his will and he coughs, awkwardly straightening his back.

“You are ruining everything, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon chides, jabbing Jaehwan in the side. “Stop spilling all of our secrets out to our new friend.”

“Hey, I figured Sanghyuk would want to know what he’s getting himself into,” Jaehwan shrugs. “Not that your old place is any better, no offence,” he adds, and Sanghyuk grimaces, thinking about the shabby little flat he’s being evicted from soon. Honestly, that’s the only reason he’s entertaining these five with their offer of joining their so-called coven. He really just needs a place to stay, and it’s got nothing to do with handsome, friendly potential housemates. Honestly.

Cool hands tug him away from Jaehwan, who whines at the loss of a Sanghyuk-shaped figure to hug, and Taekwoon is now staring him down, piercing eyes roaming over Sanghyuk’s face. He fights not to fidget as he stares back.

“What?” he asks defensively, and to his surprise Taekwoon reaches out, cups Sanghyuk’s cheeks with both hands and squishes his face together, mumbling, “Baby vamp.”

“I am not a baby!” Sanghyuk yells indignantly, reflexively smacking Taekwoon hard in the arm, and for a moment everybody freezes. Sanghyuk stills, a shiver of fright crawling up on his insides as he suddenly remembers the presence of five much older and much, much stronger vampires surrounding him, and as much as he’d like to pretend he wasn’t the youngest— he is.

But then, Taekwoon’s mouth turns downwards and he drops his hands, clutching at his arm while he straight up _whines_  in pain, and the others burst out laughing.

“Oh my _god_ , I can’t believe you just did that,” Wonshik chortles.

“Taekwoon likes him!” Jaehwan shouts happily, grabbing Taekwoon in an attempt to hug the pouty and disgruntled vampire. “It’s a done deal! You’ve passed the initiation test, Sanghyuk!”

“We had an initiation test?” Hongbin asks, arching a fine brow, and Jaehwan waves him off.

“He whacked Taekwoon and didn’t even get bitten, it’s a god damn miracle—”

“But I don’t want to pass—” he tries to say, but his resolve is waning and he knows that Hakyeon, in particular, can sense it. And if there’s going to be any semblance of authority in this house, it’s going to come from Hakyeon.

“Seriously, Sanghyuk, I think you’ll like it here,” the eldest says kindly, reaching out to take Sanghyuk’s hands, squeezing lightly. “We might be kind of noisy and a little rowdy at times, but we promise to take care of you. You don’t have to live alone anymore, you know.”

“You can split a room with me and Hongbin,” Wonshik grins, side-hugging Hongbin as if to make a point.

“Don’t,” Hongbin shakes his head at once. “Wonshik snores. I only got that room because I lost in rock-paper-scissors.”

“Rude,” Wonshik huffs, amidst Jaehwan’s snorts, and Sanghyuk smiles despite himself. He really can’t believe this is happening.

“Well?” Hakyeon asks. He touches Sanghyuk’s cheek, feather-light, and smiles with a kind of gentleness Sanghyuk would’ve never associated with a vampire before. “How about staying with us, Sanghyuk?”

“Hopefully forever?” Jaehwan chimes in, blinking cutely.

“…that doesn’t sound too bad,” Sanghyuk muses, deliberately playing hard to get. But if the way the others’ expressions are lighting up are anything to go by (even Taekwoon, who’s pretending his arm still hurts), he knows that they’re ready to drag Sangyuk’s belongings over to the house and welcome him to his new home.


	7. Hyuk/Ken - I'll Tell You This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hyuken- normal close friends, one of them accidently confesses "I love you"
> 
> 16/02/11

“Yo,” Jaehwan says, throwing his front door open. Even though Sanghyuk’s the one shuffling in from a snowstorm, shaking the bit of snow off him, Jaehwan is the one who’s utterly disheveled with a rather wild look in his eyes. “Thank god you’re here man, you took forever—”

Something falls over with a clatter, followed by a high-pitched child’s scream. Cussing under his breath, Jaehwan abandons Sanghyuk and sprints back into the house. Shrugging out of his coat, Sanghyuk sets his things inside the closet and trails after Jaehwan, curious.

Inside the living room is, perhaps, the most literal definition of a _disaster_. Clothes, cushions and even more toys are tossed over every flat surface. Jaehwan is standing in the middle of a lego pile, trying to scrape everything off to one side as he balances a young toddler in his arms and argues with a slightly older child while two more look on from their perch on the sofa.

“Taekwoon, I _told_  you, Hongbin isn’t old enough to play with lego yet—”

“Why not?” Taekwoon demands, chubby cheeks set in a pout as he glares back at Jaehwan. “Teacher from school says to share.”

“Yeah, but—”

“We’re gonna share!” Taekwoon insists, holding out fistfuls of legos, and Jaehwan pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks like he’s seconds away from losing his shit. Struggling not to laugh, Sanghyuk intervenes.

“Taekwoonie,” Sanghyuk interrupts, kneeling down in front of the child with a grin on his face. “Why don’t you share the lego with me instead? If you do, I’ll put on the new Kung Fu Panda movie that just came out.”

Taekwoon’s expression brightens and he immediately holds the lego blocks out to Sanghyuk, who gathers them and stuffs them into his pockets. “C’mon,” he says, waving for the others to follow him as well— Wonshik immediately holds his arms out, wordlessly asking for Sanghyuk to hold him, and so he scoops the youngest up and leads Taekwoon and Hakyeon to the recreation room beside the kitchen. It’s a completely child-proofed room, full of the kids’ favourite toys and the television set, so Sanghyuk’s really not sure why Jaehwan didn’t barricade them all in there in the beginning.

After the three have settled in and Jaehwan arrives with Hongbin, they shovel the lego back into the bin and retreat to the kitchen, where they could keep an eye on the children through the glass panels in the doors.

“These kids,” Jaehwan wheezes as he fans himself. “They’re gonna end me, I swear it.”

“I thought you’d get along fine with them, seeing as you’re basically a small child,” Sanghyuk jokes. Jaehwan shoots him a dirty glare and elbows him.

“I’m older than _you_ , thank you very much.”

“Whatever,” Sanghyuk laughs. “I didn’t know your neighbour had so many kids though? There weren’t so many here the last time I came over to help.”

“I don’t think they’re all Mr. Hwang’s,” Jaehwan squints. “They’re cousins, I think? Or they’re vaguely related in some way, I dunno. I didn’t ask.”

“Sketchy,” Sanghyuk says, waggling his eyebrows as he snags a mug from the dish rack and reaches for the coffee pot.

“Well, you’re doing fine; you’ve gotten the hang of this quicker then I did,” Jaehwan comments.

“It’s because you keep on calling me over to help whenever you screw up.” Sanghyuk snorts. “I’m a well-trained child disaster responder now, always first on the scene.”

“I take it back, you’re getting _too_  comfortable, if you ask me,” Jaehwan grunts, sticking out his lower lip.

“We’ve been friends for way too long, Jaehwan, your cute antics won’t work on me,” Sanghyuk hums, helping himself to the coffee inside the pot while Jaehwan splutters.

“Don’t you youngsters have homework or anything?” Jaehwan sighs, gesturing for Sanghyuk to pass him a cup as well. Sanghyuk shakes his head, leisurely reaching up above him to open the cabinet and select one. He held the mug out as Jaehwan poured himself his drink.

“Midterms just finished. I only have some readings to go over but that’s about it,” Sanghyuk shrugs, smirking as he leans against the counter. His cheeks and lips, still bright red from the cold, contrast against the white turtleneck he’s wearing.

“Lucky youths,” Jaehwan groans, adverting his gaze into his mug. “Back in my day—”

“You’re literally only three years older, Jaehwan.”

“Besides the point!” Jaehwan exclaims, jabbing a finger at his friend. “You guys have it _so_  easy nowadays.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sanghyuk downs the last gulps of his drinks and places his cup in the sink. “Let’s not get into you freeloading at my place when you forget to buy groceries—”

Another scream sounds from the room, and they spin around in unison.

“For god’s sake,” Jaehwan groans, putting his mug back down on the counter. Sanghyuk stifles a snicker and follows. When they enter, all the kids look up and Taekwoon freezes from where he’s attempting to bury a resisting baby Hongbin under a pile of stuffed animals, a vaguely guilty look on his face.

“Taekwoon,” Jaehwan sighs. “What are you doing?”

“…sharing,” Taekwoon mumbles, lower lip wobbling as tears began to fill up in his eyes. Jaehwan splutters at once.

“No, no, Taekwoon, I’m not mad, don’t cry, oh my god—”

“Hey, Taekwoon, why don’t you share some of the animals with me?” Sanghyuk suggests. He lifts the boy and drops onto the sofa, folding his legs awkwardly as he sets Taekwoon on his lap. He’s too long-limbed to actually find a comfortable position, but manages it anyway. Hakyeon, who’s watching on with fascinated eyes, immediately tugs Wonshik over and tries to yank the baby on to his own legs. Not for the first time, Jaehwan wonders what goes on through these kid’s heads.

“You can’t watch the movie if you’re crying,” Sanghyuk says brightly. “If you stop crying, Jaehwan’s gonna bring popcorn in, okay?”

“… ‘kay,” Taekwoon says, nodding, and Sanghyuk gives Jaehwan a pointed look. Shaking his head, he digs the bags of microwavable popcorn out of Mr. Hwang’s cupboard and the softer foods set aside for the babies. He returns to find the kids and Sanghyuk completely riveted in the film, and the strength of the affection that rushes through him at the sight of his friend with kids literally threatens to topple Jaehwan over.

So when he sits down, hands out the little plastic bowls of popcorn and Sanghyuk whispers a quick thanks for his own portion, Jaehwan unthinkingly replies, “ _I love you_.”

Sanghyuk freezes, a handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth, and Jaehwan has never been more grateful for the darkness hiding the blush that spreads across his overheated face. He spins around and faces the television, eyes wide and mouth clamped shut, and watches with nervous fear out of his peripherals as Sanghyuk slowly puts his bowl aside.

Then, he feels a palm settle at the base of his neck, tugging him down lightly, and he goes along with it until his head is resting against Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

“About time,” Sanghyuk whispers, a note of fondness in his voice as he slowly trails his hand down Jaehwan’s back, letting it settle on Jaehwan’s waist. Jaehwan splutters quietly covering his face and earning a muffled laugh from Sanghyuk. When he peeks through his fingers, he sees little Hakyeon and Wonshik staring at them again, with Hakyeon now wrapped around Wonshik in some weird imitation of Sanghyuk holding him.

Kids, Jaehwan thinks. They do the darndest things.


	8. N/Hongbin - Buff Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: how about nbin or leobin hybrid au with bunny!hongbin?
> 
> 16/02/11

The smell of sweat and plastic wafted over to Hakyeon as he descended down the stairs into the basement level of the gym. When he gingerly edged his way into the room, he immediately began scanning the area, over to the exercise machines, weights, and the posters of muscular guys plastered on the walls for the person he was looking for.

He felt more than heard someone sneak up beside him, and when Hakyeon was about to spin around, an arm landed on his shoulder and he let out a muffled shriek.

“Oh my god,” Sanghyuk chortled, arm dropping away from Hakyeon. “Why are you so jumpy all the time?”

“I’m not jumpy,” Hakyeon sniffed. “I’m just not comfortable hanging around a gym.”

“You’re not comfortable around gyms, period.”

“It’s because everybody here could probably snap me in half like a toothpick, duh,” Hakyeon hissed, nervously glancing at a couple of guys taking their water break. He glared at Sanghyuk, who was shaking with barely restrained laughter.

“Just tell me where Hongbin is,” he sighed. “So I can grab his stupid ass and go before we’re late.”

“Ooh, is it date night?” Sanghyuk teased, but he led Hakyeon towards the back of the room nonetheless.

“None of your business,” he grumbled.

“Alright, alright,” Sanghyuk snickered. “Don’t get hissy with me now. Anyway, he’s there, training with Taekwoon.”

_There_  was the boxing ring that had somehow been crammed into the back of the basement level, and sparring together was Hongbin and Taekwoon. Hakyeon grimaced as he watched sweat fly from the two of them and listened to their grunts as the gloves made contact with the protective padding. Taekwoon’s cat ears were nearly flat on his head as he sparred, but Hongbin’s bunny ears were pointed upright, twitching at every turn, and Hakyeon guessed he was listening to the sound of Taekwoon moving to predict his actions.

“How much longer are they gonna take?” he whispered to Sanghyuk, who shrugged. Hakyeon chewed his lip, wondering if checking his watch will just stress him out more, but Taekwoon when caught sight of him, he backed up, holding up a gloved hand to halt Hongbin. Finally, Hongbin turned, a look of surprise on his face when he sees Hakyeon.

“Hey! Is it time already?” Hongbin asked, and Hakyeon nodded.

“Yeah, why do you think I’m here?”

“Okay, I’m out,” Hongbin laughed, ducking under the ropes. He hopped down onto the floor, slapping a gloved hand onto Hakyeon’s shoulder for balance. Hakyeon immediately made a face.

“You smell _terrible_.”

“I’ve been working hard,” Hongbin replied sagely, flexing for good measure, and Hakyeon fixed his gaze somewhere around Hongbin’s ear instead, fighting the heat that was trying to crawl up his neck. “Anyway, time to go, yeah? I’ll be back on Friday,” he added to Taekwoon, who nodded as he took a large swig of water.

“See you,” Taekwoon said, and nodded politely at Hakyeon as well. He gave Sanghyuk and Taekwoon a weak smile as Hongbin grabbed his bag and led him towards the exit. Hakyeon frowned.

“Aren’t you going to shower?”

“Thought I’d take one back at home instead,” Hongbin said, snickering when Hakyeon’s face scrunched up on horror. “Oh, you’ll live, I don’t smell that bad.”

“No,” he sighed, theatrically pinching his nose shut as the walk upstairs. “You smell _putrid_.”

+

Hongbin was eager to strip out of his sweaty gym attire when they finally made it back to the flat, and while Hakyeon was equally pleased that his boyfriend would no longer smell of sweat and that vague gym scent, he was also certain that the sight of Hongbin’s shirtless upper body was going to raise his blood pressure considerably because firstly, Hongbin was  _ridiculously_  fit, and secondly, he knew it’s one of Hakyeon’s greatest weaknesses.

“Like what you see?” he suggested innocently, flashing Hakyeon a wide smile. Hakyeon sniffed.

“I see nothing.”

“You’re seriously not even going to admire me? Today was an ab day too,” Hongbin sighed, ears drooping as he patted his six-pack sadly. “I’m so unappreciated.”

“Just get your fluffy ass in the shower, Hongbin.”

“Make me,” Hongbin retorted, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“You’re the one who wanted to catch the new episode of Moorim Institute with me!” Hakyeon yelled, trailing after Hongbin as he made his way to the bathroom, hurriedly scooping up his dirty clothes as he tossed them to the ground. “And stop leaving your gross laundry on the ground—!”

Arms caught him around the middle and pulled him backwards, heedless of Hakyeon’s half-hearted flailing, and then Hongbin was lifting him. Hakyeon glowered down at his boyfriend when Hongbin set him on the counter and moved to stand between his legs, making Hakyeon blush at their position. Hongbin tilted his head, nose twitching in a cute, bunny-like image that didn’t match his figure— the broad shoulders, defined arms, lean torso and the v-line.

The fingers that tipped his chin back up made Hakyeon aware of his accidental ogling, but he refused to shy away, even when Hongbin grinned at him.

“What?” he huffed. Just his luck to get with with a boyfriend with a cute bunny exterior and a buff body underneath. Buff bunny; that’s what Hakyeon should call him.

“Thanks for coming to pick me up,” Hongbin said, giving Hakyeon a light peck on his lips. “I know you don’t like the gym very much.”

“But you do,” Hakyeon replied, finally settling his hands on Hongbin’s shoulders. “And it’s one of the few gyms in the area that are hybrid-friendly and hybrid-owned. I don’t have a problem about you going if you’re comfortable there, you know?”

Hongbin didn’t answer, but his hands had settled on Hakyeon’s waist while his mouth pressed insistently against Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon let his eyes fall shut as he sighed, kissing back contentedly. He chuckled when he felt Hongbin’s bunny ears drop forwards, flopping on top of his head, only to choke in surprise when Hongbin’s hands fell lower and gave his ass a squeeze.

“You should shower with me,” Hongbin suggested, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he leaned back, just close enough for lips to brush but not for them to kiss. “It’ll be fun for us both, y’know?”

“…god damn it,” Hakyeon mumbled, face burning but heart hammering in his chest. “You talk me into this every. Single. Time.”

“Glad we both agree on it,” Hongbin laughed, bumping his nose against Hakyeon’s cheerfully.

(He doesn’t envision them catching the drama when it airs anytime soon.)


	9. Hyuk/Hongbin/Ravi - It's Not What You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hyuk/ravi/hongbin- they're just bros tHEY SWEAR JUST BROS NO HOMO but like with nice asses bUT NOT HOMO
> 
> 16/02/14

“Don’t you think,” Wonshik says, nudging Jaehwan in the side. “That Hongbin’s butt looks like that cat emoji?”

“Beg pardon?” Jaehwan asks, blinking slowly at Wonshik, and somehow he’s not sure if he heard correctly or if he really does Wonshik to elaborate.

“That cat face, y’know?” Wonshik repeats, and when Jaehwan’s expressions remains blank, he gestures at Hongbin’s butt, outlining the roundness of the bottom with both hands.

“Okay, stop, it looks weird when you do that,” Jaehwan says, grabbing Wonshik’s wrist. “I still don’t get what you’re trying to say, though.”

“Look,” Wonshik insists, grabbing his phone. He pulls up the notepad app and types out the emoji for Jaehwan.

It’s the :3 face.

“What,” Jaehwan stares.

“Don’t you see?” Wonshik exclaims, and Jaehwan’s tempted to say, _no, not really_ , but he goes for a shrug of his shoulders instead.

“His butt is practically the shape of the 3,” Wonshik argues, frowning at Hongbin’s butt from where he’s bent over, searching through one of the cupboards underneath the counter while he chats with Hakyeon. “It’s so shapely. D’you think he’s been doing a better squat routine without me?”

“Man, how long have you been staring at Hongbinnie’s ass to figure that one out?” Jaehwan demands, and Wonshik splutters.

“W-what?” he says defensively. “I’m just n-noticing it! Nothing more than that!”

“Uh-huh,” Jaehwan replies, snorting. “Sure you are.”

Wonshik gargles, making a noise that sounds like a cross between choking and gasping. “It is _not_  what you think,” he insists, and Jaehwan holds his hands up.

“Okay, okay,” he laughs. “God, you’re twitchy.”

“Am not,” Wonshik mumbles, but his attention has already slid from Jaehwan back to Hongbin. Jaehwan stifles a laugh as he relaxes into his chair and wakes his iPad again.

Not what he thinks, indeed.

+

“Oi,” Hakyeon says, snapping his fingers in front of Hongbin’s face, startling him. “Earth to Hongbin, are you even listening?”

“Yes,” Hongbin answers instantly, but Hakyeon narrows his eyes at him and he deflates, mumbling no instead.

“That’s what I thought,” Hakyeon snickers, eyes trailing after Hongbin’s line of sight towards the youngest member of the group, who’s lying on the sofa next to Taekwoon with a book in hand. “Is Sanghyuk’s face so much more interesting than my story?”

“Definitely,” Hongbin deadpans, and has to duck when Hakyeon aims for his neck.

“How can baby Hyukkie’s _face_  be more important than my epic tale of how I nearly got lost in the department store minutes before it closes?”

“One, we all know you have a horrible sense of direction so that’s not news to me,” Hongbin laughs. “Also, I wouldn’t call Hyukkie a _baby_  anymore, you know, not when his jaw looks like it’s sharp enough to give you a paper cut.”

“Surely not.”

“He’s lost all his baby fat,” Hongbin shrugs. “And he’s gotten way too tall, it’s literally impossible to get around his bulk of muscles when you’re squeezing past him in the hallway.”

“Doin’ a lot of squeezing around each other in hallways, eh?” Hakyeon grins, waggling his eyebrows, and Hongbin flushes.

“Stop that,” he jabs. “You make everything sound so scandalous.”

“You should hear yourself when you talk,” Hakyeon shoots back. Hongbin glowers.

“There’s nothing wrong with pointing out the truth,” he retorts. “It’s not like you haven’t noticed Sanghyuk getting taller and getting muscles and— and— oh, you get the point! I’m just observing!”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes and takes a sip of tea, eyes glittering over the rim of his cup.

“Touchy,” he comments airily, and takes another gulp of tea as he breezes out of the kitchen. 

+

“But if _I_  can beat you in an arm wrestling match, and you can beat Wonshik, then I for sure can beat him, y’know.”

“You cannot beat me,” Taekwoon huffs. “It was a fluke.”

Sanghyuk snickers and turns the page, giving Taekwoon a knowing look. “You keep telling yourself that, man. Just accept it; I’m stronger. Wonshik and Hongbin both know it, why is why they’ve stopped wrestling me a long time ago.”

“They give in too easily,” Taekwoon scoffs. “But you guys shouldn’t wrestle anyway; Hakyeon banned it after you guys tore another shirt goofing off, you know.”

“Hey, I maintain that it was all Wonshik’s fault. He made a grab for Hongbin’s firm as hell ass but missed and ripped the bottom of his shirt instead.”

“… how in the world would you know how firm Hongbin’s butt is?” Taekwoon asks, arching an eyebrow.

The question seemed to throw Sanghyuk off, if just for a split second, and he flounders, clearly not ready to answer.

“Well, isn’t it— isn’t it common knowledge? It looks firm, doesn’t it?”

“I dunno. You’re the one telling me.”

Sanghyuk grunts, the tips of his ears glowing red as he returns his focus back to his book and answers, “Well, Wonshik’s is definitely softer.”

Silence.

Sanghyuk peeks over the top of his book and meets Taekwoon’s dumbfounded (and slightly judging stare), and his face reddens.

“Never mind, Taekwoon! I take back everything I said!” he yells, tackling Taekwoon in a dramatic fashion. From the kitchen and the dining area, the quiet conversations going on between the others come to a halt as they watch the two struggle in some weird poke fight until they roll off the couch and onto the floor with combined yells.

+

“Do you ever get the feeling that those three are just so in denial about one another sometimes?” Hakyeon hums, twirling a pencil between his fingers as he stares out towards the living room. Next to him, Taekwoon snorts into his mug of coffee and nurses a small bruise on his forearm.

“Sometimes? More like always.”

“Wonshikkie likes to pretend that he’s only ‘noticing’ Hongbin’s butt from time to time,” Jaehwan snickers lowly, making air quotes with his fingers.

“Oh yeah? Hongbin thinks Sanghyuk’s muscular and has a manly jaw but he’s only ‘observing’, if you know what I mean.”

“Sanghyuk has a mental ranking of how soft Wonshik’s and Hongbin’s butts are,” Taekwoon grunts. “And I’m pretty sure he’s got a good gage of it, given how many times they like to slap each other’s bottoms.”

The three eldest members glance towards the sitting area, where Hongbin’s reclining against the armrest and Wonshik and Sanghyuk are piled on top of each other on Hongbin’s lap, talking loudly about some television show they wanted to catch up with.

“Fools,” Taekwoon sighs a moment later, and the other two nod in fervent agreement.


	10. Ravi/Ken - Who sings in the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Raken college au where wonshik is a music major who hears about the haunted auditorium and finds out that it's just an art student singing to himself as he sketches
> 
> 16/02/14

“Go on.”

Hakyeon’s eyes are glittering as he gives Wonshik a nudge. He stumbles forwards, a whine already working its way up his throat.

“Do I really have to?” he groans, peering warily around the corner and down the pitch black hallway. He’s used to seeing students cram themselves into the narrow passageway trying to get to class, but now the stillness unnerves him.

“I’ve got video evidence of you agreeing to go ‘ghost hunting’ in the haunted auditorium,” Hakyeon says smugly, flashing his phone at Wonshik. “So you’re not backing out of this one now.”

“You are such a jerk,” Wonshik growls. “Taking advantage of my drunk ramblings like that; you’re cheap.”

“Say what you want,” Hakyeon shrugs. “I’m not the one who wouldn’t stop boasting about how I’m not afraid of _anything_ — you’re not scared, are you?”

“In your dreams,” Wonshik retorts, but he can’t keep the nervous waver completely out of his voice. Hakyeon smirks.

“Good luck, boy scout,” he teases, patting Wonshik heartily on the back. “Remember, you gotta go all the way to the back room and take a picture of it to count.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wonshik grunts, but the moment Hakyeon sneakily exits the building his jellied knees wobble and give out. He can’t believe he’s here, standing in the middle of the so-called haunted auditorium with the darkness alleviated only by the small bit of light coming from the torch app on his phone.

It’s not that he didn’t believe in ghosts, but the rumours about the disembodied voice floating around the auditorium late at night sounded more like attention-getting pranks rather than a real haunting when Wonshik first heard of them. But then again, the assortment of students that have reported such incidents in the campus gossip mill was a diverse one; there was a handful of music students, some bio kids that went snooping around, and recently Sanghyuk, one of Wonshik’s friends, claimed that he really had heard a voice floating around the hall in the dead of night.

Wonshik gulps, hands shaking as he grasps the handle of the auditorium doors and pulls. All that internal speculation had only managed to wind him up, which is the last thing he needs when he’s about the step into the room.

His feet fall on plush carpeting and the door closes without a sound behind him. Everything feels vaguely muffled inside— the arching shape of an acoustic-enhancing hall might magnify the music being performed inside of it, but when it’s nearing midnight and the sole occupant of the place is Wonshik, the atmosphere feels oddly suffocating.

And then, he hears something.

The faint sounds of someone singing.

His legs give out in a moment of horrified panic and Wonshik nearly falls over one of the seats, fighting down the sheer terror that’s threatening to overtake him. This couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be actually happening, they were supposed to be rumours. There couldn’t possibly be a real ghost in the auditorium. And there is no way it could be singing Adele’s ‘Rolling in the Deep’…

Wonshik pauses. Wait.

It takes a little effort, but a moment later he hears the voice again, and there’s three things he’s certain of: those are definitely Adele’s lyrics, the voice is very distinctly male, and it’s coming from the storage area in the back.

A burst of curiosity overtakes his fear, and the next thing he knows he’s hurrying down the steps. He dashes onto the stage, following the song, and when he reaches the storage area he notices a sliver of light coming from beneath the door.

Wonshik grabs the doorknob and yanks it open.

He catches sight of a guy— a bespectacled, tousle-haired boy practically swimming in an oversized turtleneck that accentuates his skinny, jean clad legs— before the occupant of the room screams in absolute terror and startles Wonshik into screaming as well. In turn, the guy shrieks even louder and spurs Wonshik’s own wail to increase in volume until he runs out of air and has to gasp for breath.

“W-w-what the f-f- _fuck_ —”

“Oh my god,” the guy cries, covering his face with both hands. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“I’m sorry,” Wonshik wheezes, clutching over his heart. It’s pounding at a mile a minute. “You scared _me_. I wasn’t expecting to find somebody in here!”

“Me neither,” the guy gasps, carefully adjusting his glasses. “You just threw the door open; I didn’t even have time to react. God, I hope I didn’t pee myself, because I can’t tell right now,” he adds, and a weak snort escapes Wonshik.

“Why are you hiding in the auditorium anyway?” he asks, curious, and the guy shoots him a sheepish grin.

“I really like the quietness in here… it helps me focus on my artwork.” Lithe fingers tap on the surface of a smooth sketchpad sitting on his lap, where the rough forms of a mountain landscape have begun to take shape on the paper.

“Holy shit! You’re good,” Wonshik says in awe, kneeling down next to the guy. “Are you an art major?”

“Yeah,” the guy smiles, sheepish, and the tips of his rather pointy ears turn a cute red. “I’m in Illustration and Design.”

“Cool,” Wonshik replies, grinning. “I’m a music major myself, but I always make time for comics and stuff like that. I watch a bit of anime too, when I have the time.”

Bright eyes meet his as the guy visibly perks up, excited, as he launches into a fast-paced spiel of the animes he’s watched— but, strangely enough, it’s not the feeling of fear that’s making Wonshik’s heart skip over a beat in his chest anymore.

+

“Wonshik!”

He looks up, shading his eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun as he spies Hakyeon and Sanghyuk running up to his seat at one of the picnic tables outside.

“What’s up?” he asks. Sanghyuk drops into the space next to him and grabs his arms, a wide-eyed look on his face.

“Don’t just ‘what’s up’ me, how are you still alive?” Sanghyuk demands, giving Wonshik’s shoulders a shake.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Yesterday night! You went to the haunted auditorium!” Sanghyuk cries. “Hakyeon told me you did!”

“So?” Wonshik asks, bewildered, and Hakyeon sighs in exasperation.

“Didn’t you hear?” his friend demands. “A group of drama students coming passing by the auditorium yesterday night hear the most _horrific_  screams coming from inside of it!”

“O-oh?” Wonshik splutters. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Hakyeon nods. “It was loud enough for people outside to hear. What happened in there?”

“Nothing?” Wonshik blinks, tilting his head. “I went in, went to the back, and came back out. There wasn’t anybody there.”

“No way,” Sanghyuk says. “You really didn’t see anything?”

“Not at all,” Wonshik shrugs. His phone buzzes on the tabletop and he picks it up, checking the incoming message. “There wasn’t anybody there yesterday night.”

Sanghyuk’s hands drop from his arms as he and Hakyeon exchanged terrified looks, and Wonshik has to bite his lip to keep his straight face as he unlocks his phone to respond to the text.

_From: Jaehwan_

_-hey! still up for drinks at the pub tonight?_  ⊂((・▽・))⊃

_From: Wonshik_

_-definitely. & remind me to tell you about the funniest rumour that’s going to spread around the campus soon…_


	11. Ravi/Leo - Let me go (or watch me claw and bleed my way out of this hell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! I would like to request, if you don't mind~ Something WonTaek, and something dark (and haunting?). I hope it's not too vague? Thanks in advance!
> 
> 16/02/14
> 
> *this is a horror piece

The skin stretched over Taekwoon’s chest feels paper-thin and breakable under Wonshik’s fingertips when he splays his hand on top of his boyfriend’s chest. His palm flattens slowly over the centre of Taekwoon’s front, easing the pressure down slowly, as though pressing any harder would break the bony body beneath him.

Taekwoon jerks awake with a snort, hair mussed and half-lidded eyes struggling to stay open as he regains consciousness.

“Wassamatter?”

“Shh, shh, nothing,” Wonshik whispers, startled. He worms his way closer under the covers and fits himself against Taekwoon’s side. “It’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

Taekwoon mumbles sleepily, hovering between a moment of panicked anxiety and sluggishness. He fumbles upwards and grasps Wonshik’s hand with his own, squeezing tightly before he falls back asleep. Wonshik allows a rare smile to creep up on his face as he threads their fingers together, revealing in the way Taekwoon’s slender fingers look against his.

His eyes close a moment later, lulled into a sense of safeness and security he knows won’t last, not when he’ll wake up in the morning and find that the two of them are locked inside their apartment for the three hundred and forty-ninth day in a row.

+

The door won’t open. The windows can’t unlock. And Wonshik knows that nobody can hear them after he spends first two weeks of it screaming through and pounding on the front door whenever he hears people pass by in the hallway outside their apartment. They don’t hear him. It’s as though they’ve fallen off the face of the earth completely and everybody has forgotten them: his friends, Taekwoon’s co-workers, and their families. The last one is arguably the most frightening, because after finding their phone lines dead and phones without signal or internet, they’d waited with slowly fading hope for the ones closest to them to realize they’re missing.

But nobody had noticed.

+

“What’re you doing?” Wonshik asks when he walks out of the shower to find Taekwoon standing in the kitchen. All of their dishes and cups and utensils scattered on the counter, and the cupboards are open and empty.

“I wanted to reorganize,” he replies, not meeting Wonshik’s gaze as he pushes their silverware around mindlessly. Wonshik nods as he scrubs his towel through his wet hair, soaking up the water on the ends.

“That’s nice,” he says, and he doesn’t elaborate more on that. He wonders if Taekwoon’s revamped kitchen might stay in place tomorrow, because what they’ve noticed is how each new day seems to reset itself, somehow. Food the’ve eaten the day before re-appears in the fridge. Messes they’ve deliberately left in the apartment tidies itself with unnerving cleanliness each time, and Wonshik has had several breakdowns over that. He can’t stand how everything just _fixes_  itself, as though it needed to be fixed. He detests the ominous feeling of a higher power lording over them, as though watching to see what they’d do next only to mess it all up for him again moments later.

Taekwoon’s pacing the kitchen now, his face drawn and tight. He keeps putting things in the cupboards and taking it down again. Wonshik’s watching him, a nervous gaze on Taekwoon’s actions, because he feels like any moment now—

With a strangled yell, Taekwoon grabs a mug and whirls around, whipping it at the window above their kitchen sink. It hits the glass and breaks into hundreds of pieces while the window shakes.

Wonshik jerks back and throws his arms up instinctively, heart leaping into his throat in shock.

“Wait, Taekwoon— don’t—!”

Taekwoon ignores him and seizes another mug. He throws it with all his might at the window again. The mug smashes against the glass and shatters into another dozen pieces on the floor. A thick crack spiderwebs across the window, but it doesn’t break. Taekwoon snarls and grabs a bowl next, lobbing it with a vicious swing of his arm.

Crash. Nothing.

Smash. Nothing.

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik pleads. “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Don’t care,” Taekwoon pants. Sweat dots his forehead and his chest rises and falls in time with his rapid breathing. “I don’t give a shit.”

Wonshik darts forwards and wretches the next ceramic object out of his boyfriend’s hand before he could throw it again, and even though Taekwoon tries to twist from him, Wonshik holds fast, dragging Taekwoon away from the window.

“Don’t do this anymore,” he whispers, gathering Taekwoon tightly in his arms. Taekwoon shakes and cries as he wraps his arms around Wonshik’s middle, desperately clinging to him. “It’s alright, Taekwoon. It’s okay.”

“Will it really?” Taekwoon asks, broken. The disbelief is crippling in his voice. Wonshik swallows, and closes his eyes.

“It will be,” he lies, because the next morning will come and everything will be back in place again; the broken dishes and mugs back on the shelves and the cracked glass in pristine condition again.

+

They don’t talk for a few days after the window incident. They do that sometimes; they’ve argued for days on end and got into several physical fights with each other as well, but later on they’ll always crawl back to one another, quivering hands seeking each other’s as they curl around one another and cry. Like it or not, they’re stuck in their apartment together. Wonshik thinks it’s a small comfort that it’s Taekwoon he’s trapped with; Taekwoon’s always made him feel safe and secure, and god knows he needs that feeling right now.

He wakes one night from what might’ve been a nightmare, but he can’t remember it now. There’s a weight on his chest that’s pushing down on him, crushing him on the inside, and Wonshik turns over and sobs brokenly into his pillow. Taekwoon’s side of the bed is empty. He’s been sleeping on the couch.

The emotions churn and clash inside of him until Wonshik can’t stand lying down anymore, twisting in the sheets with such pain over his heart. He stumbles out of bed, barefooted, and walks into the hallway. He sees the living room on one end, where Taekwoon is sleeping, and the front door on the other. A wild, burning hatred suddenly boils up inside of him and Wonshik makes for the door, seizing the handle as he rattles it.

It doesn’t give.

He punches the door, bruising his knuckles instantly, but it remains coldly frozen. Snarling, he plants his palms down on the door and rakes his fingers over the hardwood surface, clawing and tearing again and again and again and again—

“Wonshik!”

Taekwoon’s arms are around him now, dragging him away from the door, and Wonshik fights it, fights him, struggling with all his might to have at it. Blood streaks down the wood where the grooves carved by his unrestrained scratching, but it’s only when Taekwoon seizes his wrists and cries, “Wonshik, for the love of god, _stop_ ,” that he realizes his the his nails on his fingers are split and torn and bleeding from his desperate scratching.

“No,” Wonshik moans, writhing in Taekwoon’s arms. He heaves a sob and reaches for the door again. “I want out— let me out!”

“We can’t,” Taekwoon whispers, his voice choked with tears as he presses his face into the side of Wonshik’s neck. “Enough, Wonshik. We can’t get out.”

“Don’t say that,” Wonshik screams. His voice cracks at the end and he’s reduced to a hoarse, cough-yelling way of speech in the end. “Make it stop— please— I want to go, please, _please_.”

He doesn’t stop crying, even though his strength is fading and Taekwoon is pulling him away. His hands shake in front of him and blood leaks down his fingers and leaks off the edges of his wrists. It hurts when the fight leaves him and he clutches at blindly at Taekwoon’s arm, but Wonshik doesn’t care.

He just wants to get out.

+

He wakes up the next day on the sofa, lying on top of Taekwoon with the blanket covering them and a thin layer of bandages wrapped around both hands. Taekwoon’s arms are warm around his waist, and it’s rare to see his boyfriend’s expression so peaceful nowadays. He pushes himself up on his elbows and brushes Taekwoon’s bangs back, careful not to wake the other man. When he lifts his head, he catches sight of something at the end of the hall that makes his arms shake and tears drip slowly from his eyes before Wonshik lowers himself back down again, hiding his face in Taekwoon’s chest as he cradles his ruined hands and holds back his sobs.

The front door at the end of the hall is intact once more.


	12. Ravi/N - And I'm Feelin' Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: for ravi b-day fic: fashion designer!ravi falls in love with model!hakyeon
> 
> 16/02/14

He hadn’t intended on going attending the afterparty that night, mainly because he’s so tired he can feel his brain leaking out of his ears and his flight the next morning is a very, very early one.

But as it stands, Wonshik gets the email about the flight cancellation and rescheduled time right after the fashion show ends, and seeing as he’s got nothing better to do, figures a couple of hours rubbing elbows with other fashion designers and models at a party might actually help him unwind.

That was, of course, his hopes before he realizes Cha Hakyeon is going too.

“And my god, when I popped by his store in Seoul three weeks ago and got a sneak peek of what he was working on, I _knew_ that was the outfit I wanted to model next,” Hakyeon is telling a small crowd of people, a flute of champagne held between slender fingers and his other hand wrapped around Wonshik’s elbow, his touch warm and gentle.

Everybody’s gaze shifts over to him in unison and Wonshik flusters, grinning back nervously before taking a gulp of his drink. Fortunately, Hakyeon is talking again, and there’s just something about the way he smiles and how animated he gets when he’s telling a story that naturally draws people’s attention to him. Wonshik is grateful for that; he’s always been awkward at parties, but paired with the scent of Hakyeon’s signature perfume wafting over to him and the bit of liquor coursing through his veins, he can’t guarantee he won’t embarrass himself horribly in public.

“You’re not worried you’ll have to compete with Lee Hongbin for Wonshik’s designs?” somebody asks, teasing. “Hongbin has been modelling for Wonshik the longest.”

Hakyeon laughs and curls closer around Wonshik. “Hongbinnie and I are good friends,” he grins. “We actually met through Wonshik and he’s the one who suggested to Wonshik about me modelling for him again!”

The crowd hums in unison, even though Wonshik knows the story doesn’t quite go like that; he can still remember the day Hakyeon and Hongbin drop by his store together, still fashionably dressed despite their day off, and how Hakyeon fell into raptures over the rough sketches of the new three-piece suit he’s mulling over while Wonshik blushes and stammers under Hakyeon’s relentless praise. And Hongbin, little shit that he is, had given Wonshik a knowing smirk before saying, “Actually, Hakyeon, I think Wonshik wants _you_  to model that outfit for him next. Right, Wonshik?”

So he’s got that to look forwards to after tonight’s party. He’d scheduled a meeting with Hakyeon’s coffee-addicted manager two weeks from now, figuring it was enough time for him to mentally prepare himself for an hour-long conversation with Hakyeon about clothes. Suddenly running into Hakyeon tonight though, when he still had stage make up on and had changed into a near-translucent, billowy blue shirt after the show for the party, was definitely not something he could’ve prepared for.

“Wonshik,” Hakyeon nudges him, a twinkle in his eye. “I’ve finished my drink; come with me to get another?”

“Huh?” Wonshik says, articulate as ever, and he flushes red immediately after. “O-oh, sure, of course.”

Hakyeon’s hand squeezes his arm every so slightly as he tugs Wonshik away from the crowd, leading him through another group of people that he waves and nodes and laughs momentarily with, and over to the refreshments table— only to keep on going and lead a very confused Wonshik out of the banquet hall and into a secluded corner in the back, next to a set of overstuffed armchairs facing an open window.

“Didn’t you want to get another drink?” Wonshik asks, looking behind him, but Hakyeon shakes his head as he retrieves Wonshik’s glass and sets it down on the tiny table next to one of the seats.

“I didn’t,” Hakyeon chuckles. “But _you_  looked like you might’ve needed another one, given how tense you are. I thought you wanted a breather so I pulled you out.”

“R-really?” Wonshik asks, surprised, and Hakyeon nods solemnly.

“You’ve got eye bags again,” Hakyeon tuts, brushing his thumb over Wonshik’s cheek. He stiffens in surprise, and Hakyeon clucks his tongue in a rather motherly fashion as he drops his hands onto Wonshik’s shoulders and pushes him down into one of the armchairs.

“What are you doing?” he says, momentarily panicked, but a second later Hakyeon stands in front of him and simply eases his fingers into Wonshik’s hair, mussing up the bit of gel holding his hairstyle up. He presses down, thumbs moving in circular motions near Wonshik’s temple, and he has to bite back a groan at just how good that feels.

“You need to relax more,” Hakyeon scolds. “Always so hardworking; it’s a miracle you haven’t collapsed by now.”

“It’s only this weekend that was overly-hectic,” Wonshik offers weakly. Hakyeon hums, fingers sliding lower.

“When I see you in a few weeks from now, I want to see that you’ve rested well,” he says sternly. “No all-nighters or coffee binges; I can tell when you’ve been eating junk food!”

“Okay, mom,” Wonshik teases, and gets a particularly firm dig into the sides of his scalp. He whines, and Hakyeon’s touch immediately softens. His fingers move down and rests against the nape of Wonshik’s neck, massaging gently.

And now he can see all of Hakyeon standing in front of him, hovering from above. His expression is one of incredible focus and his eye are fixated at the top of Wonshik’s head. The angle of his gaze gives him a rather nice view of the straight line of Hakyeon’s nose, the narrow point of his chin and the soft pout of his lips. The feeling of Hakyeon’s palm and fingers squeezing the back of his neck sends a tingle down Wonshik’s spine, though it’s not gathering the same heart-pounding feeling he’s been getting every time he runs into Hakyeon recently.

Rather, there’s a slow burn spreading from his heart, and it travels up his neck and down to the pits of his stomach, where a burst of fondness and affection well up and threatens to overtake him in an instant. It makes him both jittery and happy and to see Hakyeon so close to him and to feel heat radiating off him—

Wonshik’s thoughts skid to a halt when he’s hit with a sudden realization. This feeling, _these_  feelings in particular… he knows what it is.

“Feeling any better?” Hakyeon asks, tilting his head down at Wonshik, and he swallows the lump in his throat as he nods.

“Yeah,” he replies, a small smile quirking the corner of his lips. “I feel great.”


	13. Ravi/Leo - On My Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: taekwoon/wonshik, body worship - bonus for mention of wonshik's beautiful ankles
> 
> 16/02/14

The sharp, winged tips of Wonshik’s eyeliner disappears under Taekwoon’s cautious swipe with the cotton pad, his motion smooth and not too forceful against Wonshik’s eye. The dark line smoothes away after several wipes and leaves behind a fresh face; Wonshik had removed the concealer earlier, so all that’s left is the pinkish hue left on his lips.

“Sorry for the bother,” Wonshik says sheepishly, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. “I can’t wait to finish washing up and go to bed.”

Taekwoon makes a distracted noise of agreement, gaze fixated on Wonshik’s mouth as he speaks. He leans in unthinkingly, startling Wonshik into leaning back a bit, and presses their mouths together. Wonshik makes a quiet noise of surprise, but he goes along quickly enough, threading his fingers through Taekwoon’s product-laden hair. Taekwoon drags his mouth against Wonshik’s and adds a quick kiss to the corner of Wonshik’s mouth before he pulls back slightly. He definitely likes the unfocused glaze in Wonshik’s eyes and the smudge of pink at the corner of his lips.

Silently, he presses a kiss to Wonshik’s cheek, his forehead, his brow, and on both eyelids— Wonshik squeezes his eyes shut at that, and Taekwoon laughs, smoothing his thumbs over Wonshik’s jaw before dropping lower now, trailing down Wonshik’s neck, pausing to nip at his adam’s apple and then stopping at the hollow of his throat. Wonshik’s breath hitches faintly and his grip in Taekwoon’s hair tightens.

“Ow,” he chides, and Wonshik blushes.

“S-sorry, did that hurt—”

“Just kidding,” Taekwoon interrupts, and gives a quick bite that makes Wonshik yelp.

“You lied,” he whines, lower lip jutting out, and Taekwoon pretends not to hear when he tugs Wonshik’s hands out of his hair and holds both of them in front of him. He kneels on the floor in front of Wonshik’s chair, observing the pale skin and bony knuckles before him. He rubs his thumbs across the back of Wonshik’s hands before pressing a kiss to each one, letting his lips linger over soft skin and his breath fan lightly over them. Wonshik trembles slightly, but when Taekwoon turns his hands over and mouths gently at the insides of his wrists, a quiet, breathy moan finally escapes.

“What’re you doing?” he asks Taekwoon, who doesn’t reply. He moves Wonshik’s hands to the armrests of the chair and nudges his thighs apart so Taekwoon could settle closer. The faint bit of red on Wonshik’s cheeks darkens immediately and he coughs, looking away with a flustered expression, but Taekwoon just chuckles and rests his cheek on the firmness of Wonshik’s thigh while he traces nonsensical patters on the other.

“Tickles,” Wonshik mumbles, leg twitching reflexively, and Taekwoon eases up on the press of his fingertips. Rather, he flattens his palms on the inside of Wonshik’s thigh and smoothes his hand downwards, feeling the flex of Wonshik’s muscles beneath his hand.

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik whispers, one hand covering his face while the other reinforces its death grip on the chair. His entire body is taut, and Taekwoon would’ve felt a little bad about working Wonshik up so much when the other had mentioned how tired he was earlier.

But then Wonshik subtly slides closer and lets his legs fall open a little more, accommodating the width of Taekwoon’s broad shoulders between his knees, and he knows Wonshik is just as enticed about their situation as he is. Smirking, Taekwoon moves away, just far enough for him to lift one of Wonshik’s legs. He props it on his shoulder and trails the faintest of touches along Wonshik’s rather thin and ridiculously sensitive ankles, and Wonshik’s entire body seizes up as he moans out loud now, jerking his leg in Taekwoon’s hold. 

“Jumpy,” Taekwoon chuckles, and Wonshik shoots him a rather helpless look.

“Don’t tease me,” he whispers, already sliding down in a bit of a slump in his seat, and Taekwoon takes pity on the younger. He gives one last kiss on the inside of Wonshik’s ankle, enjoying the way Wonshik gasps again, and he finally lowers Wonshik’s leg back onto the floor.

He gives Wonshik two seconds to lower his guard, thinking Taekwoon’s finally let him off, and then goes for the kill when he reaches out to unbuckle Wonshik’s belt.


	14. OT6 - Lovers' Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hi~ can i request an OT6 one with them spending valentines day together? i love your fics a lot!
> 
> 16/02/14

“—but what are we going to do with so much of it?”

Hakyeon’s voice is coming from the kitchen, loud and frazzled when Wonshik makes it back to the dorm. He pushes his hood back and untangles the decorated sweets bag from his wrist as he walks inside, peering curiously at the other members crowded around the dinner table.

“What’s going on?” he asks, and Hakyeon rounds on him, a look of exasperation on his face that immediately morphs into horror when he spots the bag in Wonshik’s hand.

“Oh god,” he stammers. “Don’t tell me _you_ went and brought chocolate?”

“Yeah?” Wonshik replies, a little defensively as he clutches the bag. He did in fact go out and buy several parcels of chocolate, some to send home to his sister and distribute to the female staff members at work later on in the evening, but he’d also splashed out a bit and picked out some nice chocolates for the other members. If he’d known that they were going to be ungrateful though…

“No,” Hakyeon moans, covering his face with his hands as Hongbin chokes on a laugh. “Wonshik, not you too.”

“What are you going on about?” he grumbles, but Hakyeon doesn’t answer. Instead, he waves Taekwoon and Sanghyuk aside with a huff and the two part obediently, finally revealing the dinner table to Wonshik. His jaw drops.

A small mountain of chocolates has formed on the flat surface. A mixture of tiny Hershey’s kisses, milk chocolate bars, white chocolate pieces, heart-shaped caramel infused ones and even the fancy orange-flavoured dark chocolates Hakyeon likes to indulge in are present. To top it off, there’s also a chocolate cake sitting amidst the heap, cutely decorated with some truly weird frosting art.

“Holy crap,” Wonshik stares.

“Exactly,” Hakyeon sighs, holding his face as he stares down at the pile. “To think that we all decided to buy each other chocolates this year.”

“Hey, I only brought so much because I thought the rest of you guys wouldn’t bother,” Hongbin interjects. “I didn’t know we’d all try play cupid.”

“I didn’t,” Jaehwan snickers as he unwraps a chocolate. “I brought my own hoard for myself.”

“You are banned from chocolate,” Hakyeon scolds, whacking Jaehwan in the arm. “Stop snacking so much on it!”

“Where’d the cake come from then?” Wonshik asks, subtly adding his own bag to the pile.

“Taekwoon baked,” Sanghyuk says cheerfully, not at all worried about their predicament. “In case you couldn’t tell by that drawing of a spaceship on it.”

“Spaceship? I thought that was a tree.”

“It’s a heart,” Taekwoon tells them in a grumpy voice, and chops the backs of Sanghyuk’s and Wonshik’s necks in unison. 

“Maybe we could bring it to the company,” Hakyeon muses, ignoring their synchronized yells of pain. “But then we might get in trouble if we bring in _too_  much at once…”

“We could just eat it all ourselves,” Jaehwan suggests hopefully, and Hongbin nudges him.

“Do you want to get hit?” he mocks, and Jaehwan dances off the the side, pretending to shove even more chocolates into his mouth.

“Somebody stop him before he gets a sugar high,” Hakyeon says, his eye twitching a little dangerously. “And that goes for you too, Taekwoon,” he adds, giving Taekwoon’s sneaky hands a pointed look. “You just get stomach aches, which is arguably worse.”

“No, I think a hyper Jaehwan is the more dangerous of the two,” Sanghyuk pipes up, and Wonshik grunts as he catches Jaehwan around the middle and tries to avoid a bony elbow from shoving itself into his stomach.

“You can’t stop me from eating it all!” Jaehwan screeches. “Kenzilla wants his chocolates!”

“I don’t think he needs chocolates to act hyper,” Hongbin stage-whispers to Hakyeon, who bares his teeth.

“Give me the chocolate oranges,” he sighs, and Wonshik tries not to imagine how noisy tonight’s going to be when Jaehwan and Taekwoon both perk up at Hakyeon’s words. “We might as well start to work our way through this together.”

+

The following morning finds Hakyeon and Sanghyuk seated at the dinner table, still covered in the piles of chocolates and doing their best to clear out a little bit of space for their breakfast and coffee mugs. Hakyeon’s eye twitches every time a chocolate slides off the mountain and onto this plate, clearly not over how bit the pile is. Or, perhaps, he just hasn’t noticed Sanghyuk sneakily nudging pieces of chocolate over from the other side yet.

In the bedroom, Wonshik is still snoring and Jaehwan had made a mess of everything before changing quickly and running out, shouting something about doing an errand before it gets busy. Meanwhile, there’s the sounds of a gurgling stomach beneath the blankets while a very exasperated Hongbin stands by.

“Taekwoon, we  _told_  you you couldn’t eat all those chocolates in one sitting,” Hongbin chides, sighing as he stares down at the Taekwoon-shaped lump on the bed. The response he receives is a pained moan and some wiggling. He shakes his head and gathers up the garbage in the room. Wrappers, boxes, and the flyer Jaehwan was reading before he went out. It’s from the supermarket down street, advertising its sixty percent off all unsold Valentine’s day chocolates deal.

Hongbin freezes in horror mid-cleaning and snatches up the flyer again. Unsold chocolate? Sixty percent off? And Jaehwan saw this?

“Oh, _no_.”


	15. Ravi/Ken - You're Not Like The Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ravi is a motorcycle enthusiast who goes to the hospital after an accident and everyone is scared of his tattoos and piercings except for the new intern Jaehwan. Cue awkward Ravi not knowing what to do with the only person who isn't scared of him^^
> 
> 16/02/15

“And this is the reason why we should all wear our helmets when we ride motorcycles,” the upbeat intern— Jaehwan, he’d said his name was while he distributed Wonshik’s pain medicine— is telling his petrified co-worker. She’s practically quaking as she tries to fix the lump of bandages around his ankle, and Wonshik resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Everybody has been skirting around him all afternoon, hesitant to touch him and rushing through the procedures, as though afraid he’d snap at them or something. It’s getting tiring.

“Your ride a bike or somethin’?” he grunts at Jaehwan. The girl squeaks and gives Jaehwan a look of terror, as though expecting Wonshik to leap off the bed with his broken ankle, fractured ribs and dislocated shoulder and wrestle Jaehwan down.

Jaehwan, on the other hand, shakes his head with a bright laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve got the skills to handle a motorcycle, unfortunately,” he tells Wonshik with a twinkle in his eye. “But I certainly do see a few motorcyclist accidents in the ER from time to time, and it’s usually the helmets that saves lives. I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened to your face if you hadn’t been wearing one,” he adds, gesturing at his own face in explanation. Wonshik hums, thumbing absent-mindedly at the stud in his lower lip. There’s a septum piercing in his nose and a ring through his brow, as well as a whole row of piercings in his earlobes, and he barely suppresses a shudder thinking about all that dragging into the pavement.

“It’s the law,” Wonshik replies with a shrug. “Even though some people aren’t sensible enough to follow the rule.”

Jaehwan shakes his head solemnly as he marks down some of Wonshik’s vitals. Meanwhile, the girl’s attention has directed itself onto Wonshik’s piercings while she tries to edge herself away from the bed.

“I’m glad you’re sensible enough for it,” Jaehwan says, patting Wonshik’s shoulder comfortingly. “I can take it from here,” he adds to the girl, perhaps taking pity on her. “Go and see if you can help Nurse Cha in the other room.”

The girl nods, making her ponytail bounce before she’s speeding away at top speeds. Wonshik snorts and rubs at his knee. They’d cut off the bottom half of his jeans to get the cast on his leg, thus revealing a smear of purpling bruises all over the unmarked skin on his leg.

“That’s an interesting design,” Jaehwan says, nodding curiously at the tattoo on Wonshik’s leg. “Nice colours too. What’s it supposed to be?”

“Eh?” Wonshik blinks. Jaehwan stares back at him, a genuinely inquisitive look in his eye, and he reminds Wonshik a little of a bushy-tailed squirrel, twitchy and energetic. “It’s— it’s a geometric design my friend in architecture actually hashed out for me… I did my own sketch for him and we got them done together. It’s pretty big; it goes up from my knee up to my hip.”

“Wow,” Jaehwan breathes, the awe evident in his voice, and it’s actually a little gratifying to see someone show so much interest in his tattoos and piercings _and_  not get turned off by it— possibly because everybody in the damn emergency room has been edging around him like he was some volatile animal because he has some ink and a few earrings. Or maybe it’s just the pain medication finally kicking in.

“I’ve actually been looking for someone to help me get a tattoo done,” Jaehwan says, sparkling hopefully at Wonshik. “Could you introduce me to your artist? Your tats look absolutely amazing.”

Wonshik stares, momentarily taken aback, but the surprise morphs into a pleased feeling that manages to make all the aches and pains in his arm and legs diminish a little bit.

“Sure thing man, he’s actually one of my closest friends. I’ll tag along and introduce you guys.”

“Oh my god, thanks a bunch,” Jaehwan says eagerly and gives the room a quick glance. “Might I get your number later?” he whispers, grinning sheepishly. “When I’m off the clock, because right now when you’re in a cast and everything, it’d be unprofessional.”

Wonshik snorts and immediately winces when a throb goes through his ribs. “ ‘Course,” he wheezes while Jaehwan immediately walks around to check. “I don’t mind.”

He gets a wide, brilliant smile in return for his promise, and Wonshik wonders if the fluttering in his chest has anything to do with the meds or just how _cute_ Jaehwan looks when he smiles.


	16. OT6 (Ravi centric) - Thank you for being born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ot6 - everyone spoiling the shit out of ravi. lots of kisses and compliments and touches and general lovins. doesn't necessarily have to be birthday-related but it can be.
> 
> 16/02/15

Taekwoon wakes him early on in the day when he curls around Wonshik like a cat, long legs slotted in between Wonshik’s own and forehead pressed at the nape of his neck, calling out his name insistently until Wonshik finally resurfaced to the world of the living, groggy and disoriented but finally awake.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbles, patting Taekwoon’s arm sleepily, but then the bedroom door opens and Jaehwan’s suddenly crawling under the sheets as well, making the already cramped space even more packed.

“Wakey wakey, birthday boy,” Jaehwan says brightly, brushing his nose against Wonshik’s cheerfully. He wrinkles his nose at the feeling and Jaehwan laughs, smoothing Wonshik’s bangs out of his eyes when he finally gathers the energy to open them.

“I thought I could at least sleep in on my birthday,” he whines, wiggling until Taekwoon’s hand falls on his waist and holds him still, the flat of his palm splayed against Wonshik’s stomach.

“But why sleep in on your own birthday when you could be having so much fun?” Jaehwan demands, patting his cheek. “Hakyeon and Hongbin have cooked you something, and Sanghyuk finally downloaded that action movie we’ve been dying to watch recently, so get your pretty butt out of bed and come eat!”

“Five minutes,” Wonshik sighs, snuggling down into the blankets. “It’s really warm.”

“Ah, still a child,” Jaehwan giggles, and his eyes soften. He leans forwards and pecks Wonshik lightly on the lips, smiling when Wonshik’s eyes flutter open again and he instinctively reaches for Jaehwan, who happily indulges Wonshik in what were light, simple press of lips until Wonshik gasps, mouth falling open when Taekwoon joins the fray. He nips at the bit of skin showing at the low collar of Wonshik’s shirt, humming when Wonshik squirms between the two of them. Jaehwan presses their mouths together again and Taekwoon worries a mark into the side of Wonshik’s neck with diligent focus. They probably would’ve gone on longer together too, had the bedroom door not opened for a second time.

“I knew it,” Hongbin announces. “We can’t ever leave the three of you together, can we? All you guys do is make out while the breakfast we worked hard on gets cold outside.”

“We’re just waking him up,” Jaehwan says cheekily, breaking away from Wonshik with a final tug at his lower lip. The three of them lumber out of bed, though Taekwoon stays plastered to Wonshik’s back the whole time, arms wrapped loosely around Wonshiks waist as they waddle out into the kitchen.

“Oooh, birthday boy is up,” Hakyeon cheers, getting out of his chair to give Wonshik a hug as well. He groans a little under the combined weight of two grown men and staggers sideways into the counter. Taekwoon finally rescinds his grip, allowing Hakyeon to go koala mode on Wonshik.

“It’s almost eleven in the morning, you know,” he teases as he tilts Wonshik’s chin up fondly for a kiss. While Jaehwan’s kisses are spontaneous and Taekwoon’s have an endearing kind of focus about them, Hakyeon’s are slow and warm. He takes the time to trace his tongue against the inside of Wonshik’s mouth with each press of their lips, and when he parts Wonshik is still clutching the counter, but for a whole other reason this time.

“Sit and eat,” Hakyeon grins, guiding a jelly-kneed Wonshik to his seat next to Hongbin and Sanghyuk, and he nods as he sinks gratefully into the chair.

“I can see the hearts swirling around your head,” Sanghyuk jokes. He’s piling a whole lot of food into Wonshik’s bowl while he speaks, doing his best to manage a balancing act overtop the rice. “Eat up,” he adds, and Wonshik picks up his chopsticks with a rather worried look.

“At this rate I won’t have to eat again till dinner.”

“We’re going out for that,” Hongbin interjects, giving Wonshik a pointed look. “So don’t go snacking on foods during the day and eat too much before we go out. I’ve been keeping an eye out on reservations since January began.”

“Did you really?” Wonshik asks, moved, and Hongbin grins.

“Well, Sanghyuk was the one who found the restaurant. I booked the table.”

“That’s nice of you guys,” Wonshik says, and he can’t help the blush that colours his cheeks. He looks down at his food, giddy, and is surprised by Hongbin suddenly leaning in to give him a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Wonshik looks up, flushed, but when he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns, Sanghyuk is the one who tips forwards and steals another kiss, mashing their lips together with a comedic smack.

“I’m never gonna get to finish breakfast if you all keep on _kissing_  me,” Wonshik cries, and he’s really starting to see why Taekwoon hides his face and only shows the crown of his head when he’s shy. Really, if the others keep on grinning at his red face, he feels like he’ll implode.

“What a dork,” Sanghyuk laughs, hugging him around the middle. Hongbin rubs his palm against Wonshik’s back while Jaehwan coos at him.

“This is our way of spoiling you, you know,” Hakyeon chuckles. “Enjoy your birthday, Wonshikkie; god knows we’re happy we’ve got you with us.”

And even though he’s still got his face hidden, he presses both hands over his eyes and tries to hold back a sniffle. The warmth that spreads from his chest outwards and makes his heart flutter is a feeling he’s grateful to have too, because there are five very kind boys that love him and wish him the best and have made it very clear that Wonshik deserves every ounce of their affection, and more.


	17. Hyuk/Ken - Hands On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hyuken, something about their height/size difference? especially with sanghyuk subtly (or not-so-subtly) lording it over him... ^^ smth both fluffy and dirty at the same time would be amazing
> 
> 16/02/16

The edge of the counter digs into Jaehwan’s hip and his hands shake ever so slightly with the effort of keeping the frosting bag steady as he lines the edge of the marble cake with pink frosting, pretty and cute and perfectly delicious.

Meanwhile, whether he’s unaware of it or trying to get a rise out of Jaehwan for some reason, Sanghyuk is doing his absolute best to distract him from the task at hand.

“You’re going so slowly,” Sanghyuk complains, his chin nearly touching Jaehwan’s shoulder as he leans over to watch. The front of his chest doesn’t quite make contact with Jaehwan’s back, but he fancies he feels actual body heat radiating off Sanghyuk from their close proximity. He grits his teeth and tries not to let the tip wobble.

“I’m trying to make it pretty.”

“Why’re you suddenly baking a cake anyway?” Sanghyuk asks, leaning casually against the counter as well— he places a large palm deliberately close to Jaehwan’s waist and shifts his weight onto his arm. Jaehwan twitches, trying not to feel like he’s being caged in.

“W-Wonshik asked me to.”

“Did he now?” Sanghyuk hums. He moves again and places his right hand on Jaehwan’s other side before _really_ pressing up against Jaehwan’s back now, pushing him right up against the counter, and Jaehwan squeaks, nearly dropping the frosting bag in his numb fingers.

“What are you doing?” he demands, trying to turn around, but Sanghyuk doesn’t let him. He eases the entire bulk of his upper body and abdomen forwards and pins Jaehwan down. It’s weird, but Sanghyuk isn’t pushing hard enough for Jaehwan to feel squished, and now he’s caught in the odd space between confusing and trying really hard to ignore the way Sanghyuk leans in and brushes his lips against Jaehwan’s ear.

“You’d wear an apron for Wonshik but you won’t wear one for me,” Sanghyuk whines, ever so softly, and Jaehwan flushes.

“Technically Wonshik didn’t tell me to wear the apron.”

“Technically Wonshik asked you to make the cake, so by extension you had to wear an apron. So, Wonshikkie’s fault,” Sanghyuk grins, and Jaehwan scoffs loudly.

“Brat,” he retorts, elbowing Sanghyuk’s abdomen with his boney arms. “You’re just mad I haven’t tried wearing the apron naked for you, you nasty sinner.”

“That too,” Sanghyuk sighs. He’s no longer hiding the husky tone of his voice as he nips at Jaehwan’s ear and neck, rolling his hips subtly against Jaehwan’s ass. “You’re depriving me of a really great visual image, and it’s not fair.”

“You have no respect for the kitchen,” Jaehwan chokes back. He sinks his teeth in his lower lip to bite back a groan when Sanghyuk’s hands move to hold his waist, two warm palms squeezing his sides before inching downwards and under the apron. “S-Sanghyuk, god damn it.”

“You really should help remedy that,” Sanghyuk whispers. “My own boyfriend is too busy decorating a cake for another man to pay attention to me; I’m heartbroken.”

“You’re a little shit.”

“Don’t make me carry you out of here,” Sanghyuk shoots back. Jaehwan can tell by the tone of voice that he’s grinning, and he has no doubt that Sanghyuk would definitely be able to lift him without breaking a sweat. He inhales shakily and grasps Sanghyuk’s wrists tightly.

“Have it your way,” he breathes, and hears Sanghyuk’s breath hitch in anticipation.

Then, the arms around his waist, pulling him away from the counter, and Sanghyuk’s mouth is finally, _finally_ on his.


	18. N/Hyuk - Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i got inspired by the post where hyuk is telling hakyeon to stop proposing all the time hehe ^w^ prompt request: 5 times hakyeon proposes and hyuk doesn't take him seriously, 1 time hyuk proposes
> 
> 16/02/17

“Did you read the news today?” Sanghyuk asks as he trails into the kitchen, coffee mug in one hand and his tablet in the other.

“No?” Hakyeon replies, giving his boyfriend an inquisitive look as he flipped the fish on the pan. “Did something happen?”

“Nah, it’s nothing important,” Sanghyuk shakes his head as he puts his cup down. “Just some headline about a dude who spent a fortune on his proposal only to have his girlfriend reject him awkwardly in public.”

“Ouch,” Hakyeon winces in sympathy. “That’s why it’s always safer to go with more intimate proposals. Making a huge spectacle out of things is just awkward.”

Sanghyuk snorts as he scrolls through his notepad. “At least pick a place that’s not swarming with hundreds of people using their phones to film,” he hums, and that’s when Hakyeon blurts out without thinking: “Like our kitchen; I could ask you to marry me here without a crowd watching.”

Sanghyuk looks up. The silence between them stretches on, punctured only by the sound of popping oil on the pan.

“Well, I hope nobody’s gonna film us in here,” Sanghyuk finally says, grinning. Hakyeon blinks at him, but Sanghyuk’s already looking back at his notes, leaving him to deal with the strange way his heart has suddenly picked up its pace.

+

He’s not sure why their exchange in the kitchen affected him so much; it was only a conversation about proposals and that certainly didn’t mean that Hakyeon should’ve busted out a ring and flowers and go down on one knee asking for Sanghyuk’s hand in marriage. But maybe it was because Sanghyuk just brushed the suggestion off without malicious intent— he didn’t know if Sanghyuk is actually okay with the idea of them getting married or if he just hasn’t considered it yet. And now, Hakyeon’s obsessed with that thought.

The next time it happens, he’s brushing his teeth next to Sanghyuk in the bathroom, both sleepily trying to wash up before heading out to work in the morning. Sanghyuk looks softer than usual, with his mussed up hair and droopy eyes, and he says between a mouthful of toothpaste: “Marry me and let me wake up to you each morning like this?”

Sanghyuk stops brushing. He turns his head slowly and stares at Hakyeon, as though he’s trying to sleepily dissect his older boyfriend with his gaze.

“You’ve got some paste here,” he finally says, and swipes at the corner of Hakyeon’s mouth before leaning over the sink to spit.

+

They shop at the local farmer’s market on the weekends, which was originally Hakyeon’s idea but surprisingly became something Sanghyuk took to rather quickly. He’s the one combing through the fruit stands and vegetable bundles with meticulous care while Hakyeon trails happily behind him nowadays, cheerfully greeting the farmers and trying free samples. Today, he spies a honey stand giving out slices of bread with natural honey and eagerly picks up a piece.

“Try it,” he tells Sanghyuk when he catches up, holding out the bread for a bite. Sanghyuk does so obediently, and he nods to show his appreciation.

“Our lives can be as sweet as this honey if we get married,” Hakyeon smiles, giving Sanghyuk a pointed look. “It’s called a _honeymoon_  for a reason too.”

Sanghyuk chokes a little on his bite and immediately flicks Hakyeon in the forehead.

“Ow! What was that for!”

“You were being cheesy,” Sanghyuk says, looking disgruntled at himself for falling for the pun. “I think I felt a shiver go down my spine.”

“You are so mean,” Hakyeon pouts, and Sanghyuk rolls his eyes as he tugs Hakyeon along.

“C’mon, if we don’t hurry the tomatoes will sell out soon.”

+

He resorts to a much more direct tactic after that. The two of them are sitting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office, surrounded by coughing people and crying children while they wait. It’s not like either of them are sick right now— Sanghyuk just needed to pick up the results of his general health examination— but Hakyeon’s pretty sure by the time they get out, their chances of falling ill would’ve increased quite a bit. He snuggles down into the turtleneck he’s wearing and leans over the armrest to Sanghyuk.

“Sanghyuk.”

“Hm?” Sanghyuk mumbles, his attention focused on some email he’s composing to his co-worker. Hakyeon sneaks his hand over to grab Sanghyuk’s. He gets a slightly exasperated sigh, but Sanghyuk somehow manages to balance his phone in one hand and type with it at the same time, indulging Hakyeon’s hand-holding request rather cutely.

“You know that I’d be with you in sickness and in health, right?” Hakyeon says, resting his cheek against Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “People usually make that vow when they marry but I’m telling you that right now. But I’ll also say it again when we get married. Just so you know. Okay?”

Sanghyuk’s typing halts and he finally turns to Hakyeon. He looks rather alarmed.

“You’re not _sick_ , are you? You have a region-wide conference to attend at work tomorrow.”

Hakyeon stares back. “Seriously?” he says, jutting his lower lip out. Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow in response and stares right back, waiting for him to answer. 

Huffing, Hakyeon drops his forehead against Sanghyuk’s arm and mutters, “Nevermind.”

+

The last proposal he makes isn’t even one he’s aware of, but in the moment, all Hakyeon is interested in is clinging onto Sanghyuk’s broad shoulders as he presses sloppy, drunk kisses all over Sanghyuk’s mouth, cheeks and chin.

“Hyukkie,” he coos, wrapping his legs in a vice-like fashion around Sanghyuk’s hips as his boyfriend heaves him back into the apartment. “My beautiful, strong, handsome Hyukkie.”

“I’m strong, Hakyeon, but not strong enough to carry you from the cab and into the building _and_  into the apartment,” Sanghyuk pants, doing his best to waddle through the house. “Can you please walk?”

“Nope,” Hakyeon pouts, shaking his rumpled bangs out of his eyes. “If I let go, Hyukkie isn’t gonna marry me.”

“What kind of logic is that?”

“ _My_  logic,” Hakyeon announces proudly, snuggling deeply into Sanghyuk’s neck with a giggle. Sanghyuk sighs and plants his hands on Hakyeon’s butt, hefting him up before trekking dutifully to the bedroom.

“Your wasted logic, you mean. And who said that I’m not going to marry you?”

“You never notice my proposals!” Hakyeon cries, slapping Sanghyuk on the shoulder. He grunts and pulls back to give Hakyeon a warning look.

“Hey, stop whacking me. You have no sense of your own strength when you’re drunk.”

“I’ve brought up marriage sooo many times,” Hakyeon whines. He wiggles when Sanghyuk trips into the bedroom and gently deposits him on the mattress. “I’ve tried— tried—” he frowns and holds up his fingers, ticking them off randomly. “Tried a lot of times! Lots, Hyukkie! Look!”

“…okay, you need to sleep,” Sanghyuk says, bending to lift Hakyeon’s legs back onto the bed. “You’re gonna be so hungover tomorrow. Hang on, I’m gonna get you a pill.”

“You’re gonna say no again,” Hakyeon groans, but his eyelids have grown rather heavy ever since Sanghyuk left him lying horizontally on a very cushy surface. He rolls over and presses his warm cheek against the pillow. “Gonna say no, you big meanie…” he mumbles.

The last thing he feels are hands pulling the blanket up over him and a quiet: “When have I ever said no to any of your proposals though, Hakyeon?”

+

When he turns over the next morning, it’s to the sight of Sanghyuk watching him from the other side of the bed.

“Morning,” he says, soft. Hakyeon blinks blearily and pushes himself upright.

“Urgh. I feel gross.”

“Hey, at least you’re not puking,” Sanghyuk snorts. “It was a real struggle waking you up for the hangover pill last night but I saved you a whole lot of trouble this morning.”

“Thanks,” Hakyeon yawns. He scratches his neck and looks down at himself. Sanghyuk had changed him into his sleepwear. He looks over at his boyfriend, shooting him a sheepish smile. But in turn, Sanghyuk just looks back at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Hakyeon, do you remember what you said about proposals yesterday night?”

He blinks. “N-no?” he stammers. “Uh. Did something happen?”

“Not really,” Sanghyuk laughs. He pushes himself upright too, until he’s sitting up and facing Hakyeon. “You just kept on complaining that I never noticed you trying to propose. I did, by the way. I just never acknowledge it.”

“I  _knew_ it!” Hakyeon gasps. “I thought you were just being thick! Why didn’t you say anything, you horrendous dolt, leaving me hanging all the time!”

“I’m not a dolt,” Sanghyuk retorts. He pulls something out from under the pillow and holds it out to Hakyeon, exasperated. It’s a pretty red colour and Hakyeon’s breath suddenly hitches in his throat. “I didn’t want to say yes to you because I got this first and wanted to propose myself, you moron.”

He opens the box, revealing a neat silver band set with a small cluster of diamonds. It’s simple but elegant, and something Hakyeon might’ve picked out to match his own style. There’s not doubt Sanghyuk took time and effort in picking out the ring.

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon whispers behind his palm. There’s tears welling up in his eyes. Sanghyuk is smiling at him.

“Hey, Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk says lightly, eyes crinkling as he grins happily and asks the question they both know the answer to: “Will you marry me?”


	19. OT6 (Hongbin centric) - Like Boys In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hongbin-centric ot6 soulmate au where hongbin doesn't think he will ever find his soulmate but gets the shock of his life when its his five soulmates who finally find him
> 
> 16/02/17

Once the group of giggling girls had finally cleared out of his office, Hongbin rings up the front desk to let them know he’s free for the next drop-in client. He sighs as he clears the empty, lipstick-stained plastic cups off his desk and into the bin underneath it. It feels like it’s been a long day for him, even though it’s barely two in the afternoon and he’s only seen about a dozen clients looking for their soulmate consultation fortunes from him. Maybe it’s the humidity; it always messes with his head and makes him unusually antsy.

The door opens slowly and he straightens up in his seat.

“Welcome,” Hongbin begins, and stops short when he catches sight of the man standing in the doorway.

At first glance, there’s nothing distinctive about him; he’s got a round face and bright, energetic eyes. But then he takes another look, and suddenly he’s hyper aware of the man’s lithe body and his passion for dance, the constant desire to remain in motion and quite inexplicably, an adoration for small children.

Hongbin’s vision swims momentarily and he clutches at the edge of his desk.

“Pardon me,” he gasps, trying to stand. “I— I need to get a drink of water, if you don’t mind.”

The other man opens his mouth, about to speak, but Hongbin’s knees give out the same second and he very nearly face plants onto the ground. He feels dizzy, but not nauseous. Rather, he likens the feeling to a kind of lightheadedness that comes with drinking too much at once or receiving a very loud surprise. He gasps, curling in on himself as confusion bounces about in his brain— then the man walks up to him and kneels next to Hongbin. Warm hands cup his face and tilts his head up slowly, and just like that, the spinning recedes and the world finally stabilizes. Hongbin stares in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish’s.

“W-what? H-How did you…?”

“Don’t be alarmed,” the man says, his tone soft and soothing. “My name is Cha Hakyeon, and I’m one of your soulmates.”

+

Hakyeon hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was but one of Hongbin’s soulmates, because after a bit of convincing, patient explanations and a fair bit of wheedling, Hongbin’s now sitting in a secluded booth in a rather upscale restaurant with not one, but _five_  of his soulmates.

He’s never heard of such a thing.

“Believe me, I thought it was a lie the first time I ran into Jaehwan and Hakyeon,” Wonshik is saying on his left, shooting Hongbin a grin as he pours him more tea. “For the longest time I just never _felt_  any connection to anybody; I didn’t even get those false soulmate alarms most kids get when they hit their teenage years. I thought something had gone wrong.”

“Which wasn’t the case, of course,” Hakyeon interjects. He’s sitting across from Hongbin, flanked on either side by Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, and on Hongbin’s right is Taekwoon. “It’s a rare phenomena that’s rather confusing to feel because of how clustered your connections or bonds tend to get when there’s multiple partners involved.”

“H-how on earth did you all end up finding each other then?” Hongbin asks. He looks from Sanghyuk, a judo instructor, to Taekwoon and Jaehwan, who are both music teachers. Hakyeon works as the manager of a large department store and Wonshik is a programming director at the local news station. The assortment of people he’s met and is supposedly a soulmate to is so vast that he can’t fathom how they’ll get along together.

“Coincidences,” Sanghyuk shrugs. “Or you can call them pre-ordained meetings that we’re meant to have, whichever you think works best. I met Jaehwan after my old dojo suddenly closed down and I found a new placement next to the music academy Jaehwna teaches at. And by chance, my new dojo happened to host a demonstration at the school Taekwoon teaches at. And now Hakyeon found you after checking out the soulemate fortune business you work at as a favour for Wonshik’s mother.”

“That’s… very complex,” Hongbin stammers. “Did all of you meet this way?”

“One thing led to another,” Jaehwan beams at him. “That’s how it goes for everybody in some way, right?”

“I didn’t know the connection could stretch so far,” Hongbin says. He twists the napkin in his lap, hands trembling slightly with nerves. “I mean, I just… I didn’t think that after so many years, I’d still be able to…”

“Find us?” Taekwoon asks, his voice unbearably soft from his seat next to Hongbin’s, and Hongbin bites his lip before nodding. Taekwoon nods, and somehow, Hongbin just knows that the other man understands. 

“I felt the same way too. I’m rather introverted with strangers and only kept a few close friends throughout my younger years. I knew none of them were my soulmate, but I didn’t feel comfortably reaching out to strangers over such a personal matter either. For the longest time, I thought I would never have a soulmate.”

“But you found them,” Hongbin finishes, and the corners of Taekwoon’s lips curl up in a small smile.

“I did,” he says, patting Hongbin’s terse hands. “Four of them, and now five.”

“How long have you all known each other then?” he asks, glancing around.

“Perhaps… five years? Almost six now,” Hakyeon nods. “But you shouldn’t feel like you don’t fit in with us,” he adds, immediately tuning in to the worry that rises in Hongbin. It’s a little shocking, to meet with so many people that can _understand_ him so easily.

“We’ve always known there was one more,” Wonshik says, gently taking one of Hongbin’s hands. “The closer we got with each other, the quicker it became for all of us to pick up on the next person we were to meet— it was as though whatever power in the universe was dropping hints that we just weren’t complete yet.”

“Not without you,” Jaehwan chuckles, giving Hongbin a cute wink. “We all felt it, you know. When Hakyeon met you. It was like we were there too, but not quite. And then, I couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.”

“Why?” Hongbin breathed. He’s squeezing Wonshik’s hand so tightly, and Taekwoon is rubbing his back gently now. He’s not sure why he’s getting so choked up, but somehow, the knowledge that the moments of wallowing in his own loneliness, desperately questioning whether he was destined to never meet someone who’d become his world were to finally end—

A tear slips down his cheek and Hongbin ducks his head, sniffling.

“Oh, Hongbin,” Hakyeon murmurs. His expression is gentle and full of an unconditional amount of love. “We’re _meant_ to love you. No matter what, we were all waiting to find the last one, the last soul who’d love us back just as intensely.”

“And now that we have you, you’re never gonna lose us,” Wonshik promises. He ruffles Hongbin’s hair, making him give a watery chuckle in return. “You’re it, Hongbin. You’re the one we’ve been searching for all this time.”

He’s crying in earnest now, but there’s a smile on his face too, as he raises his head and looks each of his soulmates in the eyes.

“Thank you,” Hongbin whispers. He wipes the tears with his free hand and stifle a little hiccup. “Truly— _thank you_.”


	20. OT6 (Leo centric) - What Are You Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Leo-centric OT6 with fluff please! and maybe a cute dogpile?
> 
> 16/02/26

He’s been lying on the floor for a while now, quite immersed in watching the little rabbit munch like crazy on a huge piece of lettuce, only to have the tranquility of the moment ruined when he feels somebody lie down on top of him.

Taekwoon jerks his head around, trying to see who’s behind him, and he’s not even surprised to find that it’s Wonshik. Taekwoon has often suspected that Wonshik is like one of those gigantic dogs that hasn’t realized it’s grown up and can’t sit on somebody’s lap for cuddles anymore.

“…what are you doing?”

“Joining you,” Wonshik chirps, already getting incredibly handsy— he’s ruffling Taekwoon’s hair and pinching his cheeks, a sappy look on his face. Taekwoon squints at him, about to shrug him off, but a second later somebody else flops onto Wonshik and Taekwoon cuts himself off with a groan, shifting uncomfortably at the weight.

“Hiya,” Jaehwan grins, digging his chin into Wonshik’s shoulder as he gazes down on both of them. “You guys look cozy.”

“It is not cozy,” Taekwoon huffs, struggling to push himself up on his elbows. Jaehwan, much like Wonshik, enjoys clinging to Taekwoon like a small child might cling to a favourite toy.

“Mmm, Wonshikkie’s detergent smells nice,” Jaehwan sighs, happily burrowing his face into the back of Wonshik’s hoodie.

“Can’t you guys cuddle somewhere else?” Taekwoon grumbles. “For example, not on top of me?”

“But we wanna stay with you too,” Jaehwan says cheekily, prodding at Taekwoon’s cheek, and he rears around to bite the finger, resulting in Jaehwan’s wail.

“Ow! Ow!”

“Now now,” Wonshik says, squishing Taekwoon’s face playfully. “You can’t keep on biting people.”

“Watch me,” Taekwoon mumbles back, deliberately acting petulant, and hides a small smile when Jaehwan pouts back at him and inspects his finger.

There’s the sounds of footsteps, and a moment later, Hakyeon and Hongbin appear in the doorway of the living room.

“Who screamed?” Hongbin asks, but Hakyeon’s expression is lighting up and Taekwoon can already envision what’s going to happen next.

“Hakyeon—” he whines, but it’s already too late. Hakyeon’s got Hongbin’s hand in his, dragging the younger over, and a moment later they’re piling on top too. Taekwoon gurgles, elbows giving out as he clunks back onto the floor.

“Guys,” he wheezes, but he’s drowned out by Wonshik’s grunt.

“You’re heavy,” Wonshik says, a fact which is completely disregarded by Hakyeon as he takes the opportunity to snuggle into Jaehwan, who’s trapped in Hongbin’s hug now.

“ _You_  think they’re heavy?” Taekwoon gasps, and Wonshik has the grace to look sheepish. He pats Taekwoon on the head, combing his bangs away from his face so he wouldn’t be eating his own hair.

“This is comfy,” Hakyeon beams. Hongbin snickers and Jaehwan twists his arm behind to whack them both.

“Says the two on top,” he complains as the front door opens and one more person walks into the living room: Sanghyuk, who’s finally returned from the snack run they made him go for.

“Oh?” Sanghyuk says when he spies them, placing the shopping bags on the ground. There’s a devilish glint in his eye that Taekwoon immediately fears.

“Don’t!” he shouts, but it’s too late. Sanghyuk is already charging towards them, undoubtably ready to leap, and all five of them shriek and flail their arms and legs in unison.

Maybe making the six-foot-four baby of the group go out wasn’t the wisest choice they’ve made today.


	21. Ravi/N - Hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: medieval-ish au where hakyeon is an archer and is assigned to be prince wonsik's bodyguard
> 
> 16/02/28

“Oh my god, _another_  one?”

Sanghyuk is laughing when Wonshik rounds the corner, expression stormy and hands clenched into fists at his side. Behind him trails a young man dressed in what looks like huntsmen’s clothing, but there’s a pin with the royal family’s crest tucked into the lapel of his fitted leather jacket. There’s a curved wooden bow in his hands and a quiver full of brightly fletched arrows strapped to his back.

“Yes, Sanghyuk,” Wonshik growls as he nears his cousin. “Another one.”

“I told you to stop sneaking out at night,” Sanghyuk snickers. “Now that somebody tried to kidnap you again, you get a babysitter.”

“I am not being babysat!” Wonshik shouts indignantly. He gives the man standing behind him an annoyed glare; the archer merely returns Wonshik’s look with a serene expression.

“Looks like it to me,” Sanghyuk snorts, and Wonshik’s temper flares.

“More like there’s a guard dog following me around,” he grunts, and shoves past his cousin.

“You know I can hear you, your highness,” the archer says, dutifully keeping pace with Wonshik, and he swears he can hear the mocking lilt underlying the man’s words.

“I don’t care that you do,” Wonshik snaps back. He storms up to his room and throws the doors open carelessly, revealing the mess of his personal quarters. Clothes lay strewn over the chairs and sofas, his bed remains unmade, and a mixture of his homework and writing lays scattered on the table. The archer follows him into his room, glancing around the room with interest as he walks in. There’s something that feels rather shrewd and calculating about the man— even if his parents have deemed him worthy and capable of keeping an eye out on Wonshik, Wonshik doesn’t trust him.

“You don’t have to follow me literally everywhere,” Wonshik hisses. He strips his jacket off and throws it over another chair.

“I was given explicit orders from the King,” the archer replies unhelpfully, and Wonshik throws his hands up.

“Are you going to follow me into the bathroom too?”

“Do you want me to, your highness?” the archer asks, turning to face him. His face catches in the bit of sunlight spilling in through the window, and it highlights the brightness in his eyes and the tanned skin on his face, no doubt a product of spending a lot of time outdoors. Wonshik has no idea where his parents managed to unearth such a guy, but he doesn’t really feel like asking. Not when he’s got a quiver full of very sharp arrows, anyway.

“Don’t follow me into the bathroom,” he retorts, and strides purposefully across the room just because he can. The archer stays behind while he washes his face and putters around in an overall ill mood. When Wonshik finally drags himself out, the man has made himself comfortable on one of the few unoccupied chairs in the room and has set his bow and arrows against Wonshik’s desk.

“Had a good bathroom break?” the archer asks, voice neutral again, and Wonshik colours.

“Look here,” he huffs, stalking up to the archer. “I don’t care if you’re some big name village hero out there, I’m not a five year old you need to look after.”

“I have my orders from the King,” the archer reiterates.

“Well I don’t have to listen to somebody like  _you_ —” Wonshik begins, but the archer’s eyes flare and a second later Wonshik is spinning around and landing in the chair, hard. A hand slams onto the back of the chair over Wonshik’s left shoulder and he barely suppresses a surprised squeak. The archer’s face is stony as he leans in, deliberately making the chair creak with his weight as he lowers his face in line with Wonshik’s.

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation here, your highness,” the archer says. His voice is soft, but it pins Wonshik right in his seat. “An attempt was made on your life quite recently. Whether you were at fault for sneaking out does not matter. Your parents are quite invested in keeping you alive, and seeing as it is now my job, I am as well.”

Wonshik’s breath hitches a little, and the archer’s mouth finally quirks upwards as he smirks. He’s close enough for Wonshik to see the little flecks of gold in the archer’s irises and a small, barely-there scar cut into the bridge of his straight nose. And even though he had an inch or so over the archer while they were standing, Wonshik’s feeling incredibly small under the surprisingly wide bulk of his bodyguard towering above him.

Then the man is straightening, though he’s still looking down at Wonshik with the curious little grin. He dusts his gloved hands off— more leather, Wonshik thinks weakly— and says, “Lastly, my name is Hakyeon. Please use it when you’d like to address me, your highness.”


	22. Ravi/Hongbin - Empty Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: domestic Rabin where Hongbin /thinks/ he's comfortable with Wonshik coming home late from the studio every night, but hates the fact that Wonshik's never home anymore and becomes unusually clingy; wherein Wonshik is exceptionally tender but flustered when Hongbin shows signs of affection even more so than he does himself.
> 
> 16/02/28

“Here,” Hongbin says, holding out the wrapped parcel for Wonshik, who takes it with a confused look. “It’s an extra lunch,” Hongbin explains, fidgeting a little under Wonshik’s stare. “In case you stay late.”

“Oh,” Wonshik blinks, and then his bemused expression melts into a happy one. He smiles happily at Hongbin and tucks the food away into his bag. “Thanks, Binnie, I’ll save it for—”

Arms suddenly wrap around him, and Wonshik cuts himself off in surprise.

“H-Hongbin?” he asks, but receives no answer other than a squeeze; Hongbin’s got his face buried into the side of Wonshik’s neck. His hands are laced behind Wonshik’s back, resting against the dip of his spine, and he’s standing so close Wonshik can smell the fresh citrus scent of Hongbin’s shampoo lingering in his hair. Hesitantly, he hugs back, placing a warm palm on Hongbin’s back while he cards his fingers through Hongbin’s hair.

“Hmm,” Hongbin sighs, snuggling a little closer. They stand like that for a while, and then Hongbin finally pulls away. His smile is warm, but there’s a bit of strain in it when he pats Wonshik’s cheek fondly and says, “Okay. Off you go.”

“A-alright,” Wonshik nods, still a little lost. He swoops in regardless, planting a sweet kiss on Hongbin’s lips before opening the door. He turns and waves, offering Hongbin a smile as he leaves. “See you tonight?”

“Yeah,” Hongbin nods and waves back, even though they both know he’ll be asleep long before Wonshik really makes it home.

+

In between his part time job at a tutoring company and some domestic things to take care of around the house, it’s still strangely empty when Wonshik isn’t around. Which feels a little ridiculous, because there are bits and pieces of Wonshik lingering around the house at all times: from the scattered sheet music laid out on every available surface to the way he organizes their DVD collection by genres, there’s always something Hongbin can spot that will remind him of his boyfriend.

So realistically, there’s no reason why Hongbin should miss him so much while Wonshik’s working late at the studios almost every night. They’re both grown men with jobs, and a lot of people work late. And in the end, Wonshik always gets home, even if it’s at an ungodly hour in the morning. Where’s the harm in that?

Yet the alarm that goes off strangely early the following day jolts Hongbin awake sharply. A sense of dread fills him when he sees Wonshik trying to sit up, yawning and shaking sleep from his eyes. He slides over, catching his boyfriend around the waist, and pulls him back.

Wonshik yelps, losing his balance and falling smack into Hongbin. “Binnie, careful, I could’ve hurt you just now—”

“Don’t go yet,” Hongbin whispers, pressing his forehead against Wonshik’s shoulder blade. Wonshik stops in surprise and tries to crane his head around to look at Hongbin, but Hongbin just tightens his grip and hides his face.

“Hongbin? Are you alright?” Wonshik asks worriedly. His hands find Hongbin’s and he laces their fingers together, brushing his thumb over the back of Hongbin’s in a soothing manner.

“M’fine,” Hongbin mumbles. “You— I just—”

He stops, and exhales slowly. “Just stay for a moment,” he finally says. “It’s warmer with you here.”

“Oh,” Wonshik replies, a little dumbly, but he settles back down on his pillow nonetheless. He strokes over the bump in Hongbin’s wrist and plays with his fingers until Hongbin finally sighs and relinquishes his hold.

“Do you have to go to work so early? You usually wake up at eleven…”

“Have a deal to negotiate in the office today,” Wonshik explains apologetically. He leans over and kisses Hongbin on the forehead, gentle. “I’ll be back tonight.”

Hongbin nods, staring somewhere past Wonshik’s shoulder. “Alright,” he answers, and buries his face back into the pillow while Wonshik watches on, a thoughtful look on his face.

+

They’re out of fresh fruits, so Hongbin goes to the store before coming home for the night. He’s picked out a couple of really nice apples for Wonshik to take to work and there’s ideas of making something with the fish for dinner tonight when he arrives home, only to find Wonshik’s shoes in the doorway and the sound of cooking from the kitchen.

Startled, Hongbin rushes into the house, nearly tripping over himself as he skids into the kitchen. Wonshik jumps in surprise when he appears, clutching his chest, but Hongbin’s too busy checking the clock and his watch. Both of them read a quarter past five, so there’s no way he’s accidentally come home at four in the morning— but what was Wonshik doing here?

“Why are you home?” he blurts out unthinkingly, and Wonshik blinks rapidly back, clutching the spatula for dear life.

“I— I wanted to make dinner for you,” his boyfriend says weakly. “And spend a bit of time together.”

“Don’t you have work?” Hongbin asks. He sets the bags down on the table and walks over to Wonshik. He can barely believe his eyes.

Wonshik lowers his gaze at that, expression sad. “I do,” he says. “But I don’t want to be at work right now. I’d rather be home with you, because I know how much I’ve been neglecting us when I work late.”

“Wonshik— that’s not—”

“It’s true,” Wonshik interrupts. He shuts off the heat and lets the content of their dinner (a really tasty stir-fry) cool in the pan. “I’m sorry for that,” he says, putting the spatula aside in favour of tugging Hongbin close. Hongbin closes his eyes and sinks into the embrace. He thinks his heart is melting.

“It’s alright,” he replies, hugging back. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

He can feel Wonshik smiling when his boyfriend presses a soft kiss into the side of his neck.

“Me too,” he whispers. “Me too.”


	23. N/Hyuk - No Space Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: chasang - where hyuk gets jealous watching other people flirting/teasing hakyeon because he's the only one who can bully his smol hyung
> 
> 16/02/28

The moment they go to commercial, the headphones are off and Sanghyuk’s walking around the table, tailing after Hakyeon as the elder walks out of the recording room— smiling and waving to the fans through the window as he goes— and follows him out into the quiet hallway.

He takes a few quick, quiet steps until he’s almost right behind Hakyeon before leaning over and whispering, “ _Boo_.”

The effect is instantaneous: Hakyeon screams and spins around, almost smacking Sanghyuk in the face with his waving arms. The alarmed look on his face quickly gives way to one of exasperation when he realizes who it is.

“Sanghyuk! What was that for!” Hakyeon shouts, smacking Sanghyuk hard on the shoulder. He has to fight not to wince, because while Hakyeon’s got less muscle mass than he does, the leader really knows how to funnel his strength into one stinging whack.

“Surprise,” Sanghyuk deadpans. Hakyeon glares at him and tries to walk away— no luck, because Sanghyuk catches up in an instant and is hovering insistently at Hakyeon’s side.

“Why are you following me?” Hakyeon asks, and Sanghyuk shrugs, feigning innocence.

“I’m not following you. I just happen to need to go exactly where you’re headed.”

If Hakyeon’s eyes could roll any harder, they’d roll right out of his head. “Getting sassy,” he warns, pinching Sanghyuk’s side as he rounds the corner. There’s a vending machine right at the end of the empty hallway that Hakyeon makes a beeline for. Sanghyuk follows, watching Hakyeon fumble in his pocket for some spare change. There’s a twitch in his eyebrow that betrays his attempts to pretend that Sanghyuk’s actions aren’t affecting him at all. Well.

He waits until Hakyeon’s dropped all the coins in the machine before darting forwards, quick as a cat, and jabs a random button on the machine before Hakyeon could. The machine whirs as a canned coffee is dispensed, and Hakyeon screams again for the second time in less than five minutes.

“What the _hell_  was that for!”

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk says as Hakyeon retrieves the can. “Don’t mind me.”

“What has gotten into you?” Hakyeon demands. He looks down at the can, back up at the machine and then over to Sanghyuk, glowering. “You’re being extra bratty for some reason.”

Sanghyuk tilts his head and laces his hands behind his back as he leans forwards, close enough for their noses to almost brush, and relishes in the way Hakyeon draws himself up to his full height to look Sanghyuk back in the eye. That’s one of the things he likes about Hakyeon; even with his insistent teasing and little jokes, the elder never lets Sanghyuk get his way, not without a good fight, at least.

“Just now, on the radio programme,” Sanghyuk says softly. “You’re letting our hosts mess with you quite a bit.”

“Am I?” Hakyeon asks, raising an eyebrow. Sanghyuk nods in mock solemnness.

“You are.”

“So what if I am?” Hakyeon challenges, and Sanghyuk pretends to think for a moment. Then he steps forwards, sliding his hands over Hakyeon’s sides until they rest heavily on the curve of Hakyeon’s waist, warm and possessive. Hakyeon purses his lips but doesn’t say anything, choosing to let Sanghyuk explain himself instead.

“I’m the only one who gets to tease you,” Sanghyuk whispers. He leans in and brushes his lips over Hakyeon’s cheekbone, motions feather-light. “Nobody else should see you flustered.”

“You are such a child,” Hakyeon tuts, but he reaches up and pats Sanghyuk’s cheek lightly all the same. “A jealous little child.”

“That’s me,” Sanghyuk deadpans. He squeezes his hands on Hakyeon’s waist and watches as Hakyeon’s eyes flutter, his mouth parting slightly in surprise. He’s gotten thinner, again. That’s something else Sanghyuk doesn’t like— it’s right up there with being forced to watch other people get a rise out of Hakyeon while pretending to find it funny.

“Why don’t you do something about it later?” Hakyeon smirks. He steps out of Sanghyuk’s hold and out of reach. Sanghyuk feels his hands close on air and he purses his lips.

“Just you wait,” he grumbles, and Hakyeon chuckles until he looks down at the coffee in his hands. The disappointed look is so gut-wrenching it makes Sanghyuk cave; sighing, he digs out his own change and slots it back into the machine.

“My treat,” he says, and watches with a thump in his chest as Hakyeon’s face lights up immediately.

And those sights— a happy Hakyeon, a flustered, teased Hakyeon— is something he’d jealously hoard from others for as long as he possibly can.


	24. N centric - Downpour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i hope you don't mind, there are no ships in this one. 20 year old Hakyeon finds 12 year old Sanghyuk beaten and bruised and sitting in the rain. He takes him home where Hakyeon and his four roommates raise Hyukkie.
> 
> 16/02/28

“I’m not quite sure what your short term goals were, Hakyeon, but mine for sure isn’t to become a father by the time I’m twenty,” Hongbin whispers frantically, nearly chasing Hakyeon up and down the house as they scramble to collect the things they needed.

“Well, neither did I,” Hakyeon retorts hotly. He throws open the door to his and Wonshik’s shared closet and looks despairingly at the mess of clothes inside. “But right now, we’re going to have to do our best.”

“Damn your bleeding heart,” Hongbin groans, but he lets Hakyeon pile the cleanest blankets his arms anyway. They stumble back downstairs, where they nearly collide with Wonshik just as he’s coming out of the kitchen with tray and a bowl of hot soup in his hands.

“Careful!” he cries, wobbling in an attempt to keep all the soup in the confines of the bowl.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hakyeon says hastily, swerving out of the way. “Are they still in the living room?”

“Yup,” Wonshik nods, solemn. “Jaehwan’s taking a look at him right now.”

They peek around the corner and into the cramped den. There, seated on one of their mismatched sofas, is a small boy of about twelve. His damp hair is sticking up in clumps from where Taekwoon had been gently scrubbing the strands dry with his own towel, and seated in front of the boy is Jaehwan, lightly dabbing at the scrapes all over the boy’s knees. He looks so small and worn-down that Hakyeon’s heart instantly aches.

“He looks like he’s been through a wringer,” Hongbin says warily, eyeing the bruises on the boy’s thin arms as well. Hakyeon’s mouth turns downwards as Wonshik makes his way slowly into the room, careful not to startle the boy.

“Hey, kid,” he says, sitting down on the sofa next to the boy. He sets the tray down on his lap and carefully lifts the bowl up. He holds it out to the boy, who takes it after a moment’s hesitation. “It’s warm, so make sure you drink all of it, okay?”

The boy nods, gaze fixed on the bit of heated canned chicken noodle soup like it might hold all the answers to the universe.

“So… what did you say your name was?” Hakyeon asks, lowering himself onto the floor next to Jaehwan. The boy’s eyes flit up momentarily before they’re down again; but a second later, he clears his throat and rasps out, “Sanghyuk.”

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon repeats, and offers up a comforting smile. “Sanghyuk, what were you doing out in the rain?”

Sanghyuk shivers minutely. “Running,” he whispers, and they all exchange looks with one another. Taekwoon’s frowning from his perch on the armrest and Hongbin gives Hakyeon a very tense look. For a moment, they don’t really know what to say.

“From what?” Jaehwan pipes up, gently patting a bandaid onto one of the many scrapes. But Sanghyuk shakes his head, and takes a sip from the bowl to avoid answering.

“Okay,” Hakyeon exhales slowly. He laces his fingers together on his folded knees and considers his answer carefully. “Well, it’s practically a rainstorm out there tonight, so how about you camp out at our place for the time being? Once it clears up tomorrow, we’ll figure out how we can help you.”

Sanghyuk raises his head and looks between each of them— and there’s something about the way he regards each of them. He might have the face of a child but there’s a kind of wariness in his gaze that worries Hakyeon.

“Okay,” he mumbles. “Thank you.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Wonshik says comfortingly. “Do you want anything else to eat?”

After a moment’s consideration, Sanghyuk nods again, and Wonshik pushes himself off the sofa towards the kitchen. Hakyeon’s pretty sure the only thing that’s quasi-edible in the kitchen are the microwavable pastries, but it’s better than nothing right now. He catches Taekwoon’s eye and jerks his head towards the hallway, and Taekwoon follows him out at once, leaving Jaehwan and Hongbin to temporarily care for Sanghyuk.

“Is it really okay for him to stay?” Hakyeon whispers, lurking anxiously in the darkened part of the hallway. Taekwoon watches him pace, hands wrapped around himself as he thinks.

“I don’t know if our place is the best,” he says. “But I’d rather Sanghyuk stay here than go out on the street right now. Or any time, to be honest.”

“I agree,” Hakyeon nods, thinking back to how he and Hongbin had spotted the child curled up on the curb, hands wrapped around his knees as the rain poured down around them. “We’ll have to talk to the police about this sooner or later though.”

“I know,” Taekwoon says. He reaches out and pats Hakyeon on the shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Hakyeon. We’ll take care of Sanghyuk for as long as we can.”

“I hope so,” Hakyeon sighs. He glances towards the living room, and he’s greeted by the sight of Jaehwan and Hongbin tucking Sanghyuk under a thick blanket while Wonshik hurries upstairs to grab a pillow. He could see the child’s relaxed face as he sleeps, no doubt completely exhausted.

Cooling on a plate next to the sofa is the microwaved pastry, steaming hot and untouched.


	25. Ravi/Ken - You're So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hihi I was wondering if you could write a possessive or dom/sub wonjae ficlet based off of this [photoshoot](Fyeah-vixx.com/post/139890679541/cr-daumcafenaver/)??
> 
> 16/02/29

Wonshik’s arms are always, somehow, around him.

It’s not that Jaehwan really minds either; he likes it, to be honest, when Wonshik presses close and drapes his arm over his shoulder or drops his chin onto his shoulder, an always-present form by his side. He relishes in the way Wonshik likes to lace his fingers together, as though sealing off their connection in a way that can’t be broken. His fingers itch from where he’s tucked his hands into his pockets— he desperately wants to take Wonshik’s hands with his own, but right now the lights are flashing and the camera is clicking, and they’re at work.

It’s near torture feeling Wonshik moving next to him too. They’re standing really close to each other, and every time Wonshik changes his pose slightly Jaehwan can feel his posture shifting, sometimes closer to him or else putting a bit more distance in the space between their bodies. He chews his lip and tries to focus on the camera.

Another blinding flash, and then Wonshik moves his arm. The crook of his elbow slides up Jaehwan’s neck, and he feels the heat from Wonshik’s arm bleed out of the soft fabric of his tan-coloured jacket and against the sensitive skin of his neck. He closes his eyes momentarily, parting his lips in a very slow exhale, and schools his features into a more model-esque expression when he opens his eyes. Jaehwan’s not sure if he accomplishes his task or not, but his right shoulder is currently pressing against Wonshik’s chest and he can, quite literally, feel the other man breathing.

A few more shots and they call a break; Wonshik’s arm slides off Jaehwan’s shoulder as the two of them bow quickly to the crew before moving aside— Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are next— and that’s when Jaehwan seizes his chance. Grasping Wonshik’s hand in his, he tugs the younger away from the bustle of the camera crew and staff members and out to one of the secluded dressing rooms at the back of the building. Wonshik trudges dutifully behind Jaehwan as he increases his pace, and when they finally slide into the empty room he also lets Jaehwan shove him up against the closed door, their lips meeting at once.

Kissing Wonshik is always fun, because some days he’s just so eager to lock lips with Jaehwan that he almost trips over himself going for a smooch. Those kisses are usually cute and interrupted by the occasional giggle. But when Jaehwan’s the one who initiates, he has no qualms about going right for the kill. Sometimes Wonshik might challenge him, just for fun, and sometimes he might melt under Jaehwan’s touch, like right now.

“Did you like putting your hands all over my for the photoshoot?” Jaehwan whispers between the presses of their lips and the tugs at Wonshik’s lower lip. Wonshik’s eyes are half-lidded, and he looks a little dazed.

“Y-yeah, I did.”

“That’s good,” Jaehwan smiles. He moves until he’s standing right up against Wonshik, backing him against the door as he cups a hand against the base of Wonshik’s head. His fingers tangle with soft hair and Wonshik inhales sharply when Jaehwan’s grip tightens. “You know how much _I_  like having your arms around me.”

“I do,” Wonshik answers weakly, watching Jaehwan trail his fingers down his chest with his free hand, brushing over the white t-shirt beneath all his layers.

“And you know how much I like that you only pay that much attention to me, am I right?”

“Yes,” Wonshik moans, head thunking against the door as Jaehwan’s hands travel to the waistband of his jeans, hovering. “Yes, yes I do, fuck—”

“I believe you,” Jaehwan murmurs against the side of Wonshik’s neck. “But… maybe I’ll give you a reminder.”

Wonshik jerks when Jaehwan’s hand delves below the fabric, barely muffling his cries as he bites down hard on his lip, and Jaehwan smiles serenely as he watches Wonshik squeeze his eyes shut and clutch at Jaehwan’s sides.

Wonshik’s the one who loves to get clingy in this relationship, but Jaehwan isn’t about that— he knows what he wants, and he knows how to get it.

And if it means he’ll drive that point home again and again, by all means, they both know Wonshik isn’t complaining at all.


	26. Ravi/Leo - When I found you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: first, i'm absolutely in love with your writing, and checking your tumblr every morning has become a routine for me, and second, i'd like to request for a historical prompt where wonshik is a water carrier who's pulled out of poverty by the emperor's heir, taekwoon, and becomes his personal attendant. they fall in love but, of course, they can't be together, and so, the tale of the boy who filled a lake with his love is born, a tale they still tell in the modern era~ (pls make it angsty ^-^)
> 
> 16/03/01

His mother used to tell him the story about the lake of lost love.

Wonshik never placed much stock in old tales, but now that he’s stuck playing tour guide for his best friend Hakyeon, Wonshik’s struggling to recall what the exact story was.

“Man, c’mon, it’s been years since I heard it. I can’t remember.”

“Well, _I_ distinctly recall you complaining to me all the time about how your mom always tells you the story,” Hakyeon huffs. He’s remarkably relaxed for someone who just hiked up a cliffside to grab a view of the lake in question, while Wonshik, who’s lived in the quiet lakeside town his whole life, is absolutely worn out compared to the city boy.

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I actually cared to remember,” he sighs. Hakyeon pouts and drops onto the grass beside him.

“Tell me,” he wheedles, and Wonshik groans. He should’ve never underestimated Hakyeon’s love for romantic tales.

“Ugh, fine. You know those old ruins down by the bog? They say it used to belong to a castle. The entire area was ruled by a powerful emperor who chose to conquer the land because of an old water passage that to led out to sea. They used it for trading and stuff, and ended up mad rich.”

“Did your mom tell the tale like that?” Hakyeon teases, and Wonshik whacks him playfully.

“Quit interrupting. Anyway, the emperor was a master of ruling a kingdom, but he wasn’t exactly kind. He forced a lot of the lower-class citizens into hard labour, which was why his empire built up so quickly. He had a son who they say was as cold-hearted as his father was. And he might’ve been the same, had he not met a poor water-carrier by accident one day.”

“A water-carrier?” Hakyeon repeats inquisitively.

“Yeah. The palace had a lot of servants, but there was a man in charge of bringing water up from the lake for the royal family. When the prince met him, legend has it he saw the water-carrier playing with some local children and fell for him. He tried hundreds of ways to catch the water-carrier’s attention, but it all failed.”

“Dude’s got no game,” Hakyeon snorts, and Wonshik laughs.

“Probably. In any case the prince learn a lot from watching the water-carrier interact with the villagers. He learned that they were not the classless cretins his father said they were, and eventually worked to care for his people. And that’s when the water-carrier finally noticed him, when the prince sang for some children one day. He had… such a beautiful voice.”

Wonshik trails off momentarily, gaze lost somewhere over the lake, before he catches himself. “Uh. Where was I… right, singing. They fell in love, but they couldn’t really be together. The prince came up with a plan and pretended to make the water-carrier his personal attendant so they could live together. It worked, sort of, until war broke out, and the prince had to sail away for battle.”

He smiled, brittle, and shook his head. He’d always hated this part of the story. “But it had been a trap. The invaders lured the prince’s battalion out and attacked from land when there was a low tide and the ships couldn’t return to the lake. When the villagers’ houses caught fire, the emperor barricaded himself into the palace instead of helping. The water-carrier was the one who waded out into the lake to bring water back. He carried water until he had no strength left.”

Hakyeon’s eyes are wide and he’s got his fingers pressed to his mouth as he listens. “What happened to him?” he whispers.

“He fell into the lake,” Wonshik says, looking away. “And drowned. By the time the prince sailed the ship to the opening of the passage and took a rowboat back to shore, it was too late. When the villagers told him what had happened, the prince was devastated. He walked out into the lake, crying for his lover, and miraculously, his tears began to fill it up. The waters began to rise until it was high tide once more, and the prince’s ship, without its captain to sail it, crashed into the the cliff by the water passage. The rocks fell into the passage, cutting it off, which left the empire with no route to trade through. Because of that, the royal family fell, and people eventually moved away when the lake was no longer prosperous.” He glances at Hakyeon, and is immediately horrified to see the tears in his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Wonshik flusters.

“Because it’s such a sad story!” Hakyeon blubbers, sniffling. “Your mom told you this when you were a _kid_?”

“Hey, we own and run a tourist inn,” Wonshik protests. “What else is there to talk about other than local folklore? Oh man, why did I tell you this? Now you’re sobbing all over me. C’mon, up you get,” he adds, tugging Hakyeon to his feet. “Your roommate is arriving this afternoon, right? Go wash up before he comes and wonders if I’ve bullied you or something.”

He leads a wailing Hakyeon back to the inn, soothing his poor, romantic sap of a friend the whole way. The rest of the morning is a busy one— Wonshik runs around cleaning and helping his mother organize things for the inn until Hakyeon catches hold of him, excited (and no longer crying).

“Come out for a sec, Taekwoonie’s here,” Hakyeon says, dragging him outside even as Wonshik protests over his armful of clean towels. “He’s the one studying music composition and performance arts I told you about— hey, Taekwoon! Over here!”

There’s a young man standing by a car, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans as he looks towards the lake. The spring breeze tousles his black hair, and a stab of familiarity shoots through Wonshik, even though he’s certain he’s never met Hakyeon’s friend before. Then the man turns, catching Wonshik’s eye, and Wonshik’s knees buckle at the sight. Such a handsome, kind, painfully familiar face he hasn’t seen for _lifetimes_  already—

Warm hands reach out and catch hold of him before he could tumble onto the ground, along with all the clean towels. Somehow, Wonshik knows that Taekwoon’s expression of shock is reflected in his own, because the unbearable feeling of _I know you_  is bubbling up inside of him too. He’s not sure why, or how, but that doesn’t matter right now. He straightens himself slowly and faces the other man.

“Hello,” Taekwoon says softly, and there’s beautiful tears pooling in his eyes. It sparkles like the water in the lake on a sunny day like this one.

“Hello,” Wonshik replies, smiling, and he’s not even surprised to feel his own happy tears escaping down his cheeks. 


	27. Leo/Hongbin - A Meal For Two (Just For You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can I still send a prompt? Can I ask for comfort and fluffy LeoBin with Hongbin getting dumped in a restaurant he frequents and Chef Taekwoon, making him feel better (like cooking for him? talking to him? idk?)
> 
> 16/03/01

Taekwoon couldn’t believe his eyes.

As he watched the man sitting opposite of Lee Hongbin stand up and make his way towards the door, a morose expression on his face, he realizes with a growing horror that Six Stars, his beloved restaurant, had just become home to a break-up for the first time _ever_.

“Oh dear,” Hakyeon tuts, shaking his head as he whisks something in a bowl. “That doesn’t look good at all.”

“What, is the guy just gonna leave like that?” Wonshik seethes, waving a knife rather dangerously. “Have some class!”

“Watch it, you’re about to take my nose off,” Jaehwan warns, edging away from Wonshik’s side with a wary expression. Wonshik says something in reply, and Hakyeon hisses for them to be quiet. Meanwhile, Taekwoon is still reeling; a couple had broken up inside his restaurant. The warm, homey establishment of many gentle food-lovers had been sullied by that jerk’s actions. And to make matters worse, he’d broken up with _Hongbin_ , one of their regulars. The asshole’s practically ruined Six Stars for their favourite patron, and it’s unforgivable.

“Uh oh, he looks like he’s crying,” Sanghyuk says, because he’s far too tall nowadays and he can see over all their heads outside. Everybody immediately turns and presses their face up against the glass, vying for a look, and Taekwoon scowls.

“Get back to work,” he says, chopping each of them on the neck, and his kitchen staff whine at him in unison.

“Taekwoon! What are we gonna do about that?” Jaehwan exclaims. “We can’t let Hongbin sit there with a broken heart.”

“Yeah, but how awkward is it gonna be if we barge out and make a huge commotion over it?” Sanghyuk asks, returning to his station by the soup pots. “Talk about mortifying.”

“But we can’t let that asshole walk away after hurting Hongbin like that!” Wonshik cries indignantly. “We gotta avenge him!”

“True,” Taekwoon agrees. “We cannot allow that man to damage the good memories a guest has for this place.”

“Are you taking his side?” Hakyeon asks in amazement. “Whatever happened to ‘knives and sharp objects are not the way to deal with problems in the restaurant’ spiel?”

“That’s for when Wonshik wants to go out and carve someone up for sending a perfectly good meal back,” Taekwoon replies. “Which you still cannot do,” he adds, and Wonshik visibly droops while Jaehwan laughs. “But if that guy comes back, you have my permission to toss him out.”

“You bet I will,” Wonshik says furiously, and the others nod in agreement.

“I’ll show him the things I can do with a whisk until he’s scarred for life,” Hakyeon interjects seriously.

“I don’t know how, but that sounded  _incredibly_ dirty just now,” Sanghyuk snickers, and has to haul ass immediately lest Hakyeon turn the whisk on him. Pushing past them, Taekwoon returns to his station, frowning. He looks down at the organized chaos around him— some of the seasoned meat he’d been cooking with earlier, fresh herbs, a legion of organic vegetables— and an idea strikes.

“Hey, Sanghyuk,” he calls, ignoring how Jaehwan and Wonshik are trying to hold Hakyeon back from their youngest staff member right now. “Ladle up a bowl of that pumpkin and butternut squash soup for me, will you? I have to make something…”

+

Hongbin is still sitting at his table when Taekwoon walks out of the kitchen, trying to hurry his way over and remain composed at the same time. The difference in atmospheres is evident immediately; the kitchen is full of life and noise, but hovering over Hongbin’s table is a metaphorical rain cloud. Taekwoon discreetly waves the waiter off, choosing to wait by Hongbin’s table until the other man looks up.

“Oh, hello,” he croaks in surprise. His eyes are shining and a little bloodshot, and there’s an absence of the dimples Taekwoon’s always liked seeing on the man. He takes a deep breath.

“May I sit down?” he asks softly, and Hongbin blinks. A moment later, he nods, and gestures to the chair.

“Please, by all means… it’s free,” his voice cracks on the last part, and Taekwoon feels a pang of sympathy. Instead, he gently lifts the half-finished plate of Hongbin’s dinner out of the way and places the bowl he brings down instead.

“What’s this?” Hongbin asks, intrigued.

“A remedy,” Taekwoon replies. At Hongbin’s confused look, he elaborates. “When I was younger, whenever I felt sad… my grandmother would make me soup. It didn’t really matter what kind it was, but she always made sure to add something extra filling in there, with a strong seasoning to go with a thick broth. And then she’d tell me to drink it while it’s hot, so it fills up the coldness left inside of me with warmth.”

Hongbin is staring at him, eyes wide, and Taekwoon flushes minutely. He clears his throat. “Try it,” he urges, directing his gaze at the centerpiece instead of Hongbin’s big, beautiful eyes.

He’s aware of the other man slowly picking up his soup spoon, dipping it carefully into the bowl. He lifts it to his lips and takes a sip, tasting. Taekwoon watches, heartbeat accelerating with anxiousness, but Hongbin just makes a soft noise of appreciation as he dips his spoon in again, and again, and again.

And there’s tears running down Hongbin’s face now, tears that make his lips wobble as he drinks. Taekwoon’s heart tugs at the sight, but Hongbin chooses that moment to look up and shoot Taekwoon a watery smile.

“Thank you,” he whispers, hiccuping a little. “It’s good— the soup— you’re right. It really does warm me up. What’s the secret ingredient?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Taekwoon chuckles. He reaches across the table and pats Hongbin’s hand comfortingly. “It’s a secret for a reason.”

The dimples are back, even if they disappear a moment after, but all that matters to Taekwoon is that Hongbin’s not alone when he’s down. He’s got Taekwoon and Taekwoon’s soup with the secret ingredient that is, by no means, exclusively food-related if the longing and warmth spreading from his rapidly beating heart is anything to go by.


	28. Ravi/Leo - Can't take my eyes off you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Eee★! Thank you! Ok I I hope it's alright: LR/TaekWon: Taekwoon hates it when he is forced to do girl-group choreography himself (or endure Hakyeon's renditions of them), but watching Wonshik dance them is his guilty pleasure.
> 
> 16/03/01

Sometimes Kim Wonshik could be the textbook example of _being extra_. Case in point, dancing around the practice room to very loud, very upbeat girl group songs.

He’s lost track of which song it actually is, but that’s hardly the point, because Wonshik is somehow brimming with energy as he bounces from side to side, making cute faces at them through the mirror that Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are delighting in while Taekwoon silently suffers.

“Shake that booty!” Jaehwan cheers, running up to smack Wonshik hard in the butt, and their rapper practically keel over with laughter. Taekwoon frowns and focuses his attention back on his phone. He’s open some lyric app and is in the midst of pretending to browse through it as Wonshik rolls over on the floor and stretches. His t-shirt rides up a little, revealing a sliver of toned abdomen, and Taekwoon swallows.

The music ends, and for a moment there’s a brief lull of comfortable, refreshing silence, but then the next song comes up and Taekwoon immediately stiffens. He still has no idea what song it is (Hakyeon’s playlists are a mystery within itself), but he knows for sure that this song has what can be dubbed a ‘sexy choreo’ to go with it. And while that’s something he won’t be caught dead doing (he can feel his face heating up just thinking about dancing again), Taekwoon knows the nature of the dance won’t deter Wonshik in the slightest.

He can see Wonshik brightening at the thought of a new dance to challenge as he immediately gets to his feet. He strips off the sweater he has on, and Taekwoon is instantly horrified to see that he’d been wrong about Wonshik wearing a t-shirt underneath. Instead, he sees a tank top, with barely-there straps and huge, sagging armholes that show off more chest and side than Taekwoon could possibly handle when Wonshik’s dancing.

“Yeah!” Sanghyuk yells, pretending to throw money at Wonshik while he swivels his hips fluidly. His footwork is immaculate and his motions are crisp. Taekwoon’s eyes trail after the rotation of Wonshik’s hips, which is followed by a rather explicit upwards thrust that’s certainly his own addition to it.

His gaze darts upwards and momentarily meet’s Wonshik’s as the younger catches his eye in the mirror, but a second later it’s gone. The giggly bounciness from the previous dance is gone, now replaced by a look of firm concentration and single-minded focus.

Maybe this is why he likes watching Wonshik dance so much. He takes all the dances he does seriously, even what others might consider simple girly routines. He’s playful then, but for more complex ones he doesn’t hesitate to go hard— Taekwoon mentally grimaces at his word choices— and give it his all. And on top of that, there’s a kind of confidence brimming at the surface each time Wonshik dances, and Taekwoon knows that Wonshik knows he looks good while he moves.

“Go go go!” Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are chanting, clapping along to the rapidly building beat, and that’s when Wonshik drops, unable to fully execute the splits but managing to get close enough to the floor. Then he plants his hands on the ground and straight up _grinds_ , and Taekwoon’s mouth goes dry. He gnaws on his lower lip and shifts his leg subtly, crossing one of them over the other, because god _damn_.

He says he won’t watch Wonshik do girl group dances now, but this is a guilty pleasure Taekwoon knows he has basically no resistance against.


	29. Leo/Ken - Little Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: keo in an arranged marriage, where taekwoon refuses to acknowledge jaehwan till something happens ^^
> 
> 16/03/02

“So,” Hongbin says slowly, eyeing Jaehwan warily over the rim of his mug. “You’re telling me Taekwoon is no longer speaking to you because… you told him his drawing of his nephew looks like a plant with hands?”

“In my defence,” Jaehwan huffs indignantly, “Its resemblance to a particularly large brand of succulent plan was uncanny.”

“God,” Hongbin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jaehwan, you big dumb idiot.”

“What!” Jaehwan cries. “I didn’t mean to call the kid a plant, it just slipped out! Here, look! He practically threw it at me before he stormed out.”

He leans over the arm of Hongbin’s sofa and digs through the pocket of his coat until he pulls out a folded, but rather crumpled drawing. Hongbin takes it and smoothes it out on his lap, eyebrows climbing higher and higher as he looks at it. “Well,” Hongbin coughs, and Jaehwan gestures wildly.

“ _See_? A plant!”

“Okay, but how would you like it if I told you that your sketch of your niece looked like that cacti sitting on your windowsill?” Hongbin points out. Jaehwan pouts.

“But that’s different, because first of all, she doesn’t, and second of all, my drawings are a little more coherent because I actually teach art—”

“Jaehwan,” Hongbin deadpans. “You’re missing the point.”

“Right,” Jaehwan slumps down in his seat. “I get it.”

“Just go and apologize,” Hongbin nudges him. “He’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, no,” Jaehwan sighs. “It’s only the third meeting our parents have set up between us and I’ve already managed to offend every fibre of his being. You’ve seen how much he adores kids,” he adds, and Hongbin nods slowly. “Worse of all, our parents think we’re just having a “cute little hiccup in our budding relationship” so they’ve scheduled for us have lunch tomorrow to make up. Oh man, how am I gonna marry someone who won’t even talk to me?”

“I think you’re over-analyzing things,” Hongbin hums. He passes the drawing back to Jaehwan and pats his shoulder in a soothing, but wholly unhelpful way. “You’ll think of something to woo his heart back.”

Grumbling, Jaehwan looks forlornly down at the sketch in his lap, chasing all sorts of ideas in his brain. Something to woo Taekwoon’s heart back…

+

Taekwoon is already waiting at the restaurant when Jaehwan arrives, nervously smoothing back his neatly coifed hair and suit. He’s doing the scary glare again, and only nods at Jaehwan when he hurries in. Jaehwan anxiously glances around, and when he notices the hostess has yet to return to lead them to their seats, he seizes his chance.

“Um, Taekwoon.”

Dark eyes flit over in his direction, but that’s all the acknowledgement he gets. Jaehwan swallows and forces himself to stop fiddling with the sleeves of his coat.

“I’m, uh, really sorry about the comment I made about your drawing and your nephew at our last meeting… I swear I didn’t mean to offend you. That’s the last thing I’d ever want to do.”

Taekwoon tilts his head a little, and it makes a strand of light brown hair fall over his face. He looks really nice today, Jaehwan suddenly thinks. His husband-to-be often exudes an air of refined casualness, wearing styles that don’t quite fit into the formal category, but still manages to compliment his good posture and lean stride. Today is no different.

He swallows, and reaches into his coat for the hidden parcel.

“I got you something,” he offers, and that catches Taekwoon’s complete attention. Bemusement crosses over the older man’s face as he takes the thin, neatly wrapped gift from Jaehwan’s hands. After an inquisitive look at him, Taekwoon turns it over and carefully peels the tape off the paper.

The wrapping falls away to reveal a picture frame, and set behind the thin layer of glass is Taekwoon’s drawing of his nephew.

“Do you like it?” Jaehwan prompts, scanning Taekwoon’s face for any signs of emotions. “I made it. Myself. Well, all I did was really sand the wood down and paint it and varnish it and then set the frame, but I thought it might keep the picture safe, since you like your nephew so much, and you drew a picture of him.”

God, he’s babbling now, and Jaehwan never babbles. He prides himself in being a joker, a carefree individual who responds with bright spontaneous outbursts as artists are wont to do, but right now, in Taekwoon’s presence, he finds himself inexplicably tongue-tied.

Maybe Taekwoon doesn’t like it. Maybe Taekwoon’s offended again (over what Jaehwan doesn’t know, but that doesn’t matter) and now Taekwoon will actually never talk to Jaehwan again, he’s screwed up, and he wants to crawl under the table and never reveal himself again—

That’s when Taekwoon surprises him by stepping forwards and leaning in, pressing his lips lightly against Jaehwan’s cheek.

Jaehwan’s fumbling words practically fade off his tongue as he stares, wide-eyed, at Taekwoon, who’s turning a brilliant shade of red now.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon says quietly. He looks down at the picture frame and smiles. “I like it.”

Holy _shit_ , Jaehwan thinks. He raises his fingers to touch the spot Taekwoon kissed moments ago, and now it’s his turn to blush and steam from the ears.

“You’re welcome,” he replies faintly, and wonders if it would be possible to fall for Taekwoon even more than he already has.


	30. N/Hyuk - What We'll Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: chasang during a late night IKEA outing (with the manager getting distracted in the plants section), and an inhuman amount of fluff. or semi-public sex, it's up to you~
> 
> 16/03/05

“C’mon,” Sanghyuk is saying, his large hands warm around Hakyeon’s as he tugs the elder between rows and rows of multicoloured sofas, knees bumping into the corners of each piece of furniture as they run.

Their manager is distracted by the multitude of potted plants and weird terrariums somewhere far behind, arguing with Jaehwan about why they can’t try growing a jungle in their dorms, and that’s when Sanghyuk had whispered _hey this is our chance go go go_  and here they are, dashing through a near-empty Ikea like children through a playground.

“You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Hakyeon says, but he doesn’t really mind it. Both he and Sanghyuk know he’ll deflect the blame with some bullshit excuse and his younger boyfriend is most definitely taking advantage of that if the grin on his face is anything to go by.

They traipse through an array of office chairs, some with squashy seats and other with straight backs. Sanghyuk grabs an electric green one and gives it a spin, watching it whirl around.

“What if we traded Wonshik’s ancient squeaky thing for this?” he says, and Hakyeon chuckles, envisioning their rapper’s expression when he walks into his studio to see that vibrant thing.

“He might be okay with it,” Hakyeon replies, running his hand along the smooth leather. “Though he probably won’t notice until like, three weeks in.”

“What do you mean probably? I’ve been moving everything on his desk ever so slightly to the left for the past _month_  and he’s still not sure why it looks like there’s more space on one side,” Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, and Hakyeon laughs out loud.

“Brat,” he clucks, and allows Sanghyuk to lead him out of the chair section and into the bedding area.

“God, I wish our beds were bigger at the dorms,” Sanghyuk sighs, looking longingly at a king-sized bed. It’s certainly very spacious, but Hakyeon shakes his head when he presses experimentally on the mattress.

“The springs are too soft. You’ll ruin your back if you sleep on it for too long. Plus, it’ll never hold its shape. Not worth your money.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes are glittering when he replies, “Spoken like a true home-shopping channel expert— urk!”

“What was that?” Hakyeon asks, smiling dangerously as he drags Sanghyuk down in a semi-headlock. Sanghyuk pretends to splutter as he goes willingly, letting Hakyeon pull him around until the stagger right into one of the showrooms, trip over an upturned corner of the rug, and collapse onto the rumpled covers of the bed.

“Urgh,” Hakyeon grunts when Sanghyuk accidentally elbows him in the stomach. “Damn, what are you eating nowadays? You’re made of rock.”

“I’m a growing kid, what can I say?”

Hakyeon pushes himself up on his elbows and squints. “No way, I can’t deal with another foot of you.”

“Well, maybe that depends on where I grow that extra bit—” Sanghyuk begins, waggling his eyebrows, and Hakyeon immediately smacks his hand over Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“What the _hell_  have you been watching with Jaehwan?”

“Good things,” Sanghyuk chuckles, prying Hakyeon’s hands off his mouth. He plants his hands on Hakyeon’s shoulders and pushes down until Hakyeon caves and plops back down onto the bedsheets. Sanghyuk crawls forwards until he’s lying partially on Hakyeon, resting on his elbows to keep himself from completely squashing the elder. Hakyeon puffs out a breath and watches that ruffle Sanghyuk’s dark hair. For a moment they stare at each other without speaking; meanwhile, a fan whirls overhead, the heating clunks somewhere in the corner and the pipes creak quietly.

“Do you ever wonder what it might be like if we owned a place together?” Sanghyuk asks quietly, and Hakyeon blinks.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, what kind of a place would we have? It for sure won’t look as nice as this setup,” Sanghyuk jerks his chin at the organized desk in the corner of the room, the labeled drawers, and the photo frames filled with stock images. “I can imagine all of your clothes spilling out of the closet because you have so many damn pairs of skinny jeans, all of your cosmetics lined up on the sink, and your iPod dock set up on the dresser.”

“Have you been thinking about this?” Hakyeon asks, half teasing, half fond, and Sanghyuk’s gaze drops back down to him. He’s not flustered or embarrassed, something Hakyeon envisioned Sanghyuk is prone do to whenever Hakyeon gets sappy.

“Maybe,” Sanghyuk shrugs. He leans in and lowers his voice a little, eyes never leaving Hakyeon’s. “Sometimes I’d imagine what it might be like to see my clothes hung up amongst yours too, to see my video games stacked between your books… or maybe photos of us in those frames, furniture we brought together arranged around an apartment instead of a static showroom.”

Hakyeon’s not sure when he’s arranged his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck, but he has no time to think about that when he’s pulling Sanghyuk down for a kiss. It’s a slow kiss, one where they pull apart slightly only to press against each other again, deeper and faster. Sanghyuk has his hands tangled in Hakyeon’s hair and Hakyeon’s tracing his fingers along the sharp edge of Sanghyuk’s jaw, bringing him closer and closer, wanting nothing more than to sink into the mattress with him and stay there forever.

“I wonder,” Sanghyuk breathes between kisses. “What it might like to take you in a bed of our own, to see you spread out on our sheets, have you all to myself in a place we can call ours?”

“Do you want that?” Hakyeon asks. He brushes a curl of Sanghyuk’s hair back and searches the younger’s face. He’s filled with warmth and he smiles gently up at his boyfriend. “Would you like that, one day?”

Sanghyuk doesn’t reply; instead, he drops his forehead against Hakyeon’s collarbones with a muffled sigh, but it’s alright.

He doesn’t need to speak for Hakyeon to know his answer.


	31. OT6 (Ken centric) - Armour Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Everybody/Ken prompt based on chained up vid where the rest of the boys find him in the flower box and break him out to show him what the real world is like! Maybe kinda snow white esque? Would love if you could sneak in some wonjae
> 
> 16/03/06

“Is it just me, or is the way he’s looking at us…” Hongbin trails off quietly, the line of his back tense as they stand around the glass box, watching.

“Really weird?” Sanghyuk offers, and there’s a hum of agreement from the group.

“I don’t like this,” Taekwoon murmurs, hands clenched at his sides as he watches on. “He feels… different.”

Inside the box, amidst bundles and bundles of flowers, each so vibrant against the cold chrome of the box it feels as though the blue, purple and greens are practically spilling out of it, a pale young man stands and watches their movements with his dark eyes.

“We really don’t have another choice,” Hakyeon sighs. He fiddles with the bottom of his kevlar vest, and flinches when the man’s eyes snap downward with creepy briskness at the slight movement. “ _God_  that look is terrifying.”

“Why is it we always get tasked with breaking the weird ones out?” Hongbin shakes his head. “The grandmasters sure like making us stick our necks out.”

“C’mon, let’s just get it over with,” Wonshik offers. Sanghyuk shakes his head and cracks his neck.

“After you,” he says wryly, and Wonshik rolls his eyes as he steps forwards. He nudges his goggles back down over his face before he advances, bouncing a heavy iron crowbar in the palm of his right hand. The others copy his motions as well, sliding their goggles down before Wonshik breaks into a brisk sprint. He drags the crowbar on the floor before winding his arms back and launching himself forwards, smashing the heavy tool right into the box as the young man watches on.

There’s an almighty _crack_  before the glass shatters and falls to the floor, dissolving instantly into water that gushes and pools around their boots. There’s a strange sound akin to a gust of wind echoing through a hollow tunnel as the colourful flowers wilt instantly, their soft petals shrivelling up into dried flakes that makes a weird crunching noise as the man suddenly bursts forwards. His bone-thin fingers latches onto the front of Wonshik’s vest as he presses his face into the crook of Wonshik’s neck and bites, _hard_.

The others are already on him, hands latching onto the man’s arms as they fight to pry the man off Wonshik, who lets out a painful wheeze as he loses strength almost immediately. His face pales, his lips go white and he would’ve collapsed if Hongbin hadn’t caught him and Taekwoon and Sanghyuk hadn’t wrenched the man off Wonshik’s neck in time. As they wrestle him back, Wonshik’s shaking fingers brush against the bite mark against his neck, where blunt teeth have left an ash-grey indent on his otherwise healthy skin.

The man is surprisingly strong as he writhes and snarls, struggling to break free of the hold. When Taekwoon’s sleeve gets pushed back in the fray, he immediately jerks forwards and bites down onto Taekwoon’s wrist. Taekwoon lets out an uncharacteristic rasp as his face practically drains of colour. He sinks to his knees, nearly toppling Sanghyuk over as well.

“God damn it,” Hakyeon swears, and he grabs the man by the jaw, forcing his head away from Taekwoon’s arm. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

The man splutters and twists, a glimmer of panic in his eyes as he struggles against Sanghyuk’s hold.

“Let go,” he pants, words garbled. “Let me go.”

“Not if you’re gonna bite my men again,” Hakyeon retorts. “And do— whatever it is you did to them.”

“I didn’t do anything!” the man cries, straining against the hold.

“Healthy fighters don’t just go white and collapse suddenly,” Hakyeon says, but he’s interrupted.

“Hakyeon, wait,” Wonshik pants, hobbling forwards. “Just— just let go of his face for a second. We don’t have to use force.”

“Seriously?” Hongbin asks, arching an eyebrow, but Wonshik gives each of them a pointed look as he rubs his neck.

“We don’t have to,” he stresses, and there’s a beat of very still silence before Hakyeon sighs and mumbles something along the lines of _kind-hearted softy_  under his breath.

“Do not bite Sanghyuk,” he warns, and slowly retracts his hand. The man slumps forwards, breathing heavily.

“Can’t you just let me go?” he whispers, raising his head to look at them. “Please. Please don’t put me back in another one of those boxes.”

The sight is so pitiful even Taekwoon, who looks like he’s finally caught his breath, manages to look sympathetic. Hakyeon shakes his head.

“Where could you possibly go?” he asks, and the man shrugs weakly.

“Anywhere, I don’t care. Just not here. I’ll go even deeper underground if I have to. Nobody searches down there.”

“You don’t have to go underground,” Wonshik says hurriedly. “We can take you above ground.”

The man jerks like he’s been hit, and his eyes are wide as he looks at each of them. “N-no,” he stammers. “But there’s nothing up there.”

“Trust me, there’s plenty,” Hongbin says. “There’s no more than flowers that feed from your life energy and sorcerers that confine you into boxes, or drowning rooms, or rooms with soft walls, with gold chains, unending staircases, or broken glass for floors, you know.”

The man’s eyes are wide. “Is there really something more than that?” he asks, curling back into Sanghyuk’s arms, who’s no longer restraining him. Hakyeon nods and reaches out gently, smoothing his messy hair back.

“There is,” he promises. “Tell us your name, and we’ll take you back to where life truly thrives.”

The man trembles, like he’s about to faint, but then he draws himself up to his full height and fixes Hakyeon with a steely gaze. There’s something rather regal about his strong profile, despite his trembling hands.

“Jaewhan,” he whispers. “My name is Jaehwan.”


	32. N/Ken - You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: absolutely love your fics, especially your haken ones! could i please request a cliched plot where hakyeon is known to sleep around with everyone but has not once even tried to touch his own best friend (jaehwan)? (bottom!n if smut is included please!)
> 
> 16/03/06
> 
> *nsfw

If Jaehwan had thought that coming home to a half-naked Hakyeon or one of Hakyeon’s one night stands wandering around in his clothes was bad, he clearly hadn’t anticipated watching a half-naked Hakyeon and his one night stand in Jaehwan’s shorts standing around in Jaehwan’s room all at once.

“What the hell, man?” Jaehwan splutters. Hakyeon and his friend looks up, and Jaehwan’s horrified when he realizes he actually know this guy too— it’s Wonshik, the barista who works at the coffee shop in their building. Jaehwan tips every time he buys his frappuccinos. He feels terrifically betrayed.

“Oh, hey, I thought you were staying late?” Hakyeon asks as he’s pawing through one of the binders on Jaehwan’s desk. “Didn’t think you’d be home this early or I would’ve suggested going over to Wonshik’s.”

“What are you doing through my stuff?” Jaehwan demands. “Also, why is he wearing my tennis shorts?” he adds, and Wonshik flinches.

“Okay, I can explain that,” Hakyeon says, holding his hands up. “I accidentally dropped the tray of coffees I was bringing home for us on him and got his pants wet. They’re in the wash right now, but he didn’t fit in any of my things so I just tossed him one of your dirty shorts. I’ll clean it later for you.”

“Still doesn’t mean you can go through my desk!” Jaehwan cries while Wonshik goes, “Wait, what do you mean, dirty shorts?”

“First of all, it’s not your binder,” Hakyeon says. He flips it over and sure enough, it’s from the layout team, and not the design team. “I gave you my notes, remember? So the situation is, I ran of condoms in my dresser and wallet but I knew I had a few stashed in this binder, so I came by to get it. Wonshik’s just here for moral support, or whatever.”

“You keep condoms in your _binder_?” Jaehwan shrieks.

“Where else would you put them?” Hakyeon asks, genuinely curious, and Jaehwan throws his hands up, a garbled mixture of noises coming out of his throat. Wonshik coughs and gives Jaehwan an apologetic look.

“Hey, maybe I should get going,” Wonshik says hesitantly, clearly sensing an argument and not wanting to perpetuate it further. “I’ll, uh, wash your shorts for you, Jaehwan. I’ll give them back tomorrow.”

“No, take your time,” Jaehwan sighs. “I really don’t mind, I have like fifty of them.”

Wonshik grimaces weakly and then he’s out, closing the door lightly behind him as he goes, and that leaves the two of them standing in the middle of Jaehwan’s room.

“Right,” Hakyeon says. His gaze flickers over towards Jaehwan before he ducks his head. “Sorry ‘bout that… I’ll leave you to it.”

He slips by, making sure to give Jaehwan a wide berth as he goes, and closes the bedroom door silently behind him once he’s gone.

+

The thing is, Hakyeon likes sex.

And Jaehwan can’t really fault his friend for that, because who doesn’t? Hakyeon can like having sex with Wonshik the barista. He can also like having sex with Hongbin from accounting, Taekwoon from legal affairs, Sanghyuk from their rivaling company _and_  discover that Taekwoon and Sanghyuk might have something going on already and get in on that as well— the point is, all Jaehwan wants to know is that, after Hakyeon straight up admitting that he finds Jaehwan equally attractive and fuckable, he wouldn’t even _touch_ his friend with a ten foot pole.

This has been going on for long enough, and Jaehwan vows to corner Hakyeon at the first possible opportunity to get to the bottom of things once and for all. And of course that happens right as Hakyeon is exiting the shower, clad in nothing but a towel and smelling of mango coconut bath gel.

“Holy _shit_  you scared me,” Hakyeon says, automatically covering his chest. “What the heck, Jaehwan?”

“I asked you, why do you always bring guys home to fuck but you never fool around with me?” Jaehwan demands. Hakyeon looks lost for once, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. “Is it because we’ve been like, friends since we were in high school? Or were you lying about me being fuckable that one time we got a little too honest during our late night chats? Which is it?”

“Uh,” Hakyeon stammers. “Y-you want to fool around… with me?”

Colour floods his face, but Jaehwan ploughs on. “Maybe,” he says evasively. “But seriously, Hakyeon, if you’re just going to flaunt all of the people you’re doing it with in front of me while I’ve indicated more than once that I wouldn’t mind—”

“You don’t get it,” Hakyeon interrupts. “One, you are in fact one of my oldest friends, and two, do you— argh,” he groans, and covers his face instead. “Do you even know how _hot_  you are, Jaehwan?”

“Not really, because you only told me once and never gave me a chance to show anything off,” Jaehwan huffs. He steps forwards and Hakyeon moves back, instinctively, until he’s crowding Hakyeon right up against the edge of their couch. Hakyeon juts his bottom lip out and gives him a pleading look.

“Listen, Jaehwan,” he whines. “If I were to sleep with you, I— I wouldn’t want— want to top, you know? Even though I always do. You mess with my head a lot, okay? And I’ve gotta, like, mentally prepare for that shit or something—”

“Or we could just kiss,” Jaehwan says bluntly, and Hakyeon cuts himself off.

“That too,” he whispers weakly, and that’s Jaehwan’s cue to surge forwards, kissing Hakyeon hard and swift. He’s barely thinking as he pushes Hakyeon down onto the couch, sliding his hands up Hakyeon’s thighs and under his towel as Hakyeon grips his hair and kisses back. He moans into Jaehwan’s mouth when Jaehwan starts to jerk him off, writhing and squirming beneath him. They’re so incredibly turned on it’s a near miracle that Hakyeon manages to unearth a bottle of lube from between the sofa cushions while Jaehwan procures a condom from his back pocket (“See, I don’t need a binder, Hakyeon.”)

And even though he has no idea what Hakyeon’s like when he tops, Jaehwan’s now certain that nobody’s ever seen what Hakyeon’s like when he’s bottoming.

The way he clutches at Jaehwan’s arms and bites his lips ‘till they’re red, the way his thighs squeeze around Jaehwan’s waist when he’s hitting the right spot and the pretty way he flushes and pleads for Jaehwan to keep going when he stops on purpose, not quite giving Hakyeon the release he wants— and when Jaehwan finally fucks Hakyeon through his orgasm, kissing him all over while Hakyeon arches and screams his name, his heart can’t help but soar at the knowledge that this Hakyeon, _all_ of him, is a sight for Jaehwan alone.


	33. Hyuk/N/Leo, Hyuk/Ken - Dig your fangs in and tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! I love your writing, you're very versatile :) Could you write a story with any Hyuk pairing you prefer. And I don't really care about the plot as long as its really dark. thank you :)
> 
> 16/03/06

“No.”

Taekwoon’s expression is hard and his mouth is set in the darkest frown Sanghyuk’s ever seen on his face.

“It’s not a matter of yes or no anymore,” he counters, trying to keep his voice level. “If neither you or Hakyeon will quit acting like babies and give back what you owe each other, the world is going to end. Literally.”

Taekwoon actually sneers at him then, the bridge of his nose wrinkling as he shoves past Sanghyuk. He steps into the spacious emptiness of the loft he’s currently living in and beings to pace, hands clenched by his sides.

“I’ll maintain what I said before,” Taekwoon says. “Hakyeon’s going to give me back my all-seeing eye before I consider anything else.”

“Well, it just so happens Hakyeon refuses to return your eye unless you give him his voice,” Sanghyuk snaps. “So where does that leave us, huh?”

Taekwoon pauses and gives him a cool once-over. “You’re certainly enjoying playing the mediator between us. Does it feel better being the bigger man in the midst of fallen gods? I’m sure it does wonders for your human ego, Sanghyuk.”

His temper flares and Sanghyuk stalks forwards, grabbing the lapels of Taekwoon’s shirt. “Fuck you,” he spits, even as Taekwoon grabs his wrist and glares at him with his one eye. “What kind of sick pleasure do you think I derive from watching my two lovers beat the shit out of each other until you’re both crippled? How do you think I felt when I saw Hakyeon claw your eye out? Or when you ripped Hakyeon’s throat open and tore out his voice? And in case you forgot—”

Sanghyuk raises his left hand up to eye level and wiggles the three remaining fingers on his hand, the ones that hadn’t gotten torn off in the fight. “This is what _I_  got for putting my mortal ass on the line trying to stop fallen gods from fighting.”

Taekwoon’s face is unreadable as he pushes Sanghyuk off him. “Nobody asked you to,” he said, but the steel has left his voice. He looks regretful, but Sanghyuk knows it’s not enough regret to make him drop his feud with Hakyeon.

“You’re right,” he hisses. “Nobody did, but for you two, I wanted to.”

He turns on his heels and slams the door on his way out.

+

He tries talking to Hakyeon next, even though his expectations for reconciliation is no higher than what he had for Taekwoon. And he’s right.

 _He crossed a line_ , Hakyeon’s telepathic voice is saying as it echoes around Sanghyuk’s head. He’s sitting on the edge of the roof, a pipe in one hand and his chin resting in the other. Sanghyuk wants to push him over the edge and scream.

“You did too.”

Hakyeon glares at him but doesn’t deign that with a response; possibly because he doesn’t want to admit he’s wrong either.

 _Let it go, Sanghyuk. This isn’t your problem anymore_.

“Not my problem— are you fucking shitting me?” Sanghyuk snarls. He slams his hands down onto the stone as Hakyeon watches on. “Oh yes, why don’t I just let my two petulant lovers go about and try to _kill_  each other in a dog eat dog world and there’s just not enough dogs to even go around? Fuck you, Hakyeon. Both of you have taken parts of me with you for good, and you won’t even give me the time of day to try and salvage this.”

Hakyeon’s jaw is set so tightly Sanghyuk’s amazed he hasn’t ground his teeth together.

 _You don’t understand. This is god stuff_ —

“I’m sure it is,” Sanghyuk says shortly. He spins on his heel, and Hakyeon reaches out, hand brushing against the sleeve of his coat, but Sanghyuk doesn’t let him take hold. He shrugs Hakyeon’s arm off and stalks away, leaving his other lover sitting on the roof again.

+

He knows he shouldn’t see Jaehwan, because seeing Jaehwan will never lead to good things, but Sanghyuk does anyway. He imagines it’ll piss both Taekwoon and Hakyeon off to unimaginable levels, and silently relishes in that.

“And what brings a handsome fellow like you here?” Jaehwan chuckles when he opens the door of his apartment for Sanghyuk, ushering him with a lot of lingering touches on his back and shoulders. “Am I going to have to worry about some big scary gods breaking down my door in a few minutes?”

“Probably not,” Sanghyuk replies shortly, shrugging off his coat and tossing it over Jaehwan’s chair. He walks into the living room and slumps down onto the squashy sofa, running the hand with all five fingers through his hair. Jaehwan follows him slowly, eyes raking down Sanghyuk’s form like he’s already mentally undressing him, and for once, Sanghyuk doesn’t stop him.

“Why is that?” Jaehwan asks. He sits down beside Sanghyuk, though the way they’re seated leaves Sanghyuk with his back slightly turned to Jaehwan. He shivers when he feels Jaehwan press a warm palm against his lower back, perhaps soothing, or perhaps with a different intent.

“That’s none of your business,” he answers, and Jaehwan laughs.

“Alright,” he whispers, suddenly way too close, suddenly brushing his lips too deliberately against the shell of Sanghyuk’s ear. “I’ll play along.”

Sanghyuk bites down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, and fights to keep his posture relaxed as Jaehwan’s hands trail sensually down his sides and rests at his waist, his grip commanding in its own right. He remembers how Taekwoon and Hakyeon had both warned Sanghyuk not to trust the god with the golden touch; how both of them have nearly shredded Jaehwan in the past for so much as giving Sanghyuk a slightly lingering look.

But neither of them are here now, and Sanghyuk sought Jaehwan out on his own accord.

“What about you, lovely Sanghyukkie?” Jaehwan whispers, sliding one of his hands up to splay it over Sanghyuk’s heart. “Are you going to play too? Or will you go back to your guard dogs, with their big biting maws?”

Sanghyuk inhales sharply. Fuck it all.

“No,” he breathes, and closes his eyes.


	34. N/Leo, Ravi/Leo - Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: have you watched jung joonyoung's mv sympathy ?? could you make a songfic that is related to the music video about neo where taekwoon is the one that's cheating on him with wonshik, pretty please ~~ ,,, should i add taekwoon's laughter plus hakyeon's bbuing bbuing plus wonshik's smile ?? hehehe if so , thank you!! i love you
> 
> 16/03/06

At some point, he knew Taekwoon had stopped missing him.

They used to do so much together; Hakyeon distinctly remembers running for bus stops together in the rain, taking hour-long hikes up the mountains and beside rivers, and sneaking past the sleepy security guards at the train stations when it’s two in the morning and others are asleep, but they are living.

He remembers the way Taekwoon would lead him around the night markets, under its vibrant lights and through the mixed scents of hot, streetside foods. He remembers acting cute for Taekwoon to embarrass him, pouting adorably and squishing his cheeks together just so Taekwoon would shell out and buy him the sweets he wanted. But he’d always make it up for Taekwoon— he’d cook him a nice dinner or buy him drinks at their favourite open bar, or he’d sit with Taekwoon at the mahjong table at the gambling den with grouchy older men. He’d whisper advice into his ear, hand warm on Taekwoon’s thigh, and sometimes Taekwoon would curl his arm around Hakyeon’s waist, offering security and companionship while they inhale secondhand smoke and put all their money on the line.

That hasn’t been happening as of late.

At some point he stops waiting up for Taekwoon too, when his boyfriend is out alone and can’t be bothered to pick up his phone. He used to let dinner go cold and now he doesn’t cook two portions altogether. When Taekwoon comes home later in the night, he smells of the same secondhand smoke from the dens, a bit of alcohol, and a faint whiff of cologne that Hakyeon’s never owned before.

Maybe it hadn’t been worth it to just exist comfortably. Taekwoon might not look it, but he’s an adventurous man on the inside. He’s constantly seeking, never stopping; and Hakyeon thinks that maybe, he let Taekwoon look a little too far away from him.

The man he catches Taekwoon with, when the two of them are standing beside the open bar, is handsome. He looks nothing like Hakyeon with his wispy, dyed white hair and sloping eyes. There’s a softness about him that belies the dark ink on his forearms, the piercings in his ears, the sharpness of his jaw. Hakyeon momentarily wonders if his own lither form, his rounder face or his shorter hair might have anything to do with why Taekwoon’s kissing that man instead of him— but that’s not it. Taekwoon loved him, and now he’s just loving somebody else, somebody who wraps his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and smiles beautifully into their kisses.

That doesn’t stop him from wrenching his boyfriend back and slapping him hard across the face. Taekwoon catches sight of him a second before Hakyeon’s hand makes contact with his cheek, and Hakyeon knows Taekwoon’s letting this happen. He’s the one who made it worse, who turned everything cruel, and this is the way he’s trying to make up for it.

Hakyeon also knows they won’t make up. It’s too far gone for that, if the way the other man’s gaze immediately fixes onto the floor between their feet, wariness and guilt heavy on his expression. The stranger knew Taekwoon was seeing somebody, and now there was a face to the name.

He cries when Taekwoon comes to pack some of his things, but the tears have stopped by the time Taekwoon’s exiting the apartment. He momentarily lingers in the doorway, fingers still resting on the doorknob. He looks up at Hakyeon, and Hakyeon remembers the silent nights and endless hours spent waiting up for him. He sets his mouth into a thin line and sits down at the table, keeping in line with the doorway, waiting for Taekwoon to go.

And when Taekwoon does step out of the apartment for good, maybe off to live with his new boyfriend now, all Hakyeon remember now is the way Taekwoon’s hand felt in his, the lingering scent of ash and city air that clings to his favourite leather jacket, and the way he used to look at Hakyeon, eyes crinkled even when he wasn’t smiling properly.

But the worst part of it all, perhaps, was remembering Taekwoon’s laugh, and how it used to be for him alone.


	35. Ravi/Ken - Gentle Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ravi/ken - ravi likes petting ken and ken likes to be petted~
> 
> 16/03/06

“Ugh, the gross couple is acting up again,” Hongbin announces at large when he walks into the living room, giving Wonshik and Jaehwan a pointed look as he sheds his coat and hangs it up.

“You mean the _cute_  couple,” Jaehwan grins, wiggling gleefully from his sprawl over the couch and Wonshik’s lap. Hongbin pretends to gag as Wonshik ruffles Jaehwan’s hair lightly, making sure to scratch behind the pointed dog ears poking out from Jaehwan’s hair; the tan, sandy colour is melding nicely with his freshly dyed hair.

“You guys have been dating for approximately three and a half weeks,” Hongbin says matter-of-factly. “Don’t go all dopey on me already.”

“And it’s been a spectacular three weeks,” Jaehwan cheers, tucking his hands behind his head as he gazes happily up at Wonshik. “Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

Wonshik laughs, scratching his neck awkwardly when Hongbin shakes his head and gives him a pitying look. He’s still getting used to his new boyfriend’s friends. “Right, right,” he chuckles, smoothing his hands down Jaehwan’s hair, and Jaehwan beams in appreciation.

“Truly awful,” Hongbin clucks, and Jaehwan flashes him a look.

“Do I _have_  to bring up that cute, pouty-faced labrador hybrid you’ve got the moon eyes for, Binnie? Cause I can. And I will.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hongbin replies too quickly, and Jaehwan barks a laugh, careful not to jostle Wonshik’s wandering hands as he points at Hongbin.

“Admit it! You have a crush bigger than I ever had on my gorgeous bunny boy, so you’re not allowed to make fun of me acting cute with my boyfriend, okay! Not ‘till you work up the courage to ask him out, right, Wonshikkie?”

“Uh, right,” Wonshik stammers, still completely caught up on the fact that Jaehwan called him _gorgeous_  and _his bunny boy_ , and he can feel his own ears flopping onto the back of his head as heat crawls up his neck. Hongbin’s dark cat tail flickers restlessly from side to side as he watches Jaehwan snuggle up against Wonshik and bumps his head against Wonshik’s palm, directing him towards the crown of his head.

“Don’t spoil this dumb corgi nerd too much,” he warns Wonshik. “Or you’ll never live it down. I gave into his puppy eyes _once_  and now he still asks me to heat up a glass of milk for him before bed—”

“Wait,” Wonshik says, hands stopping mid-pet on Jaehwan’s head, and Jaehwan whines at the loss. “Corgi? I thought you were a Siberian husky hybrid?”

Jaehwan freezes on Wonshik’s lap, expression momentarily baffled, and across the room, Hongbin starts to grin like a cat that’s got the cream.

“ _Oh ho_ ,” he says evilly, advancing on Jaehwan. “You really are a nerd, Jaehwan.”

“Shut it, you!” Jaehwan hisses, but there’s red dusting across his cheeks, which Wonshik finds absolutely adorable. Meanwhile, Hongbin throws back his head and laughs.

“You told him you were a Siberian husky? With _your_  short legs? Wonshik, how could you have not noticed?”

“Uh— I haven’t really been focused on his legs?” Wonshik offers up, and Jaehwan lets out a scandalized yelp as he smacks Wonshik in the arm.

“Hey! Is my ass the only thing that interests you?”

“W-when did I say I was staring at your butt?” Wonshik cries. “I meant your face! I like looking at your face!”

“Oh, you’re too pure for this,” Hongbin cackles, and dodges one of the pillows that Jaehwan hurls at him. “You shouldn’t keep secrets from your boyfriends, Jaehwan! I did you an accidental favour just now!”

“I hope that Sanghyuk kid _crushes_  you with his giant ass paws!” Jaehwan hollers, trying to sit up, but Wonshik tugs him back down against his chest and ruffles his hair soothingly.

“Hey, what’s all the fuss about you being a corgi anyway? There’s nothing wrong with having short legs.”

Jaehwan tilts his head and pouts up at Wonshik, butting against his hand for more scratches. “But I’m older than you,” he whines. “And you’re already taller than I am, and you have more muscles.”

“And you’re outgoing and sociable and you’re good with all kinds of people no matter who they are,” Wonshik says, dropping a quick kiss on Jaehwan’s forehead. “You’re more than just short legs, okay? Besides, corgis are bold and protective little beings. I definitely see that in you.”

Jaehwan pretends to think that over. “What kind of sweet-talking bunny hybrid are you anyway?” he asks, sinking back into his relaxed demeanor the more Wonshik pets his head. “Never met one like you before.”

“I’m one of a kind,” Wonshik chuckles, cupping Jaehwan’s cheek fondly, before he blushes madly when Jaewhan closes his eyes and turns his head to press a kiss against Wonshik’s palm.

“Yes you are, Wonshikkie,” Jaehwan grins, cracking an eye open to look up at Wonshik. “You are indeed.”


	36. N/Hyuk - Burned Out Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! I love your writing! Chasang. Prompt: "If Hakyeon was the sun, then Sanghyuk was the entire universe."
> 
> 16/03/06

Hakyeon has always been a fixed, central part of Sanghyuk’s life. So when he excitedly announces that the dance company he’s in is finally doing the worldwide tour they’ve been longing for for years already, Sanghyuk’s suddenly faced with with the rather frightening idea of an extended, Hakyeon-less future for at least a good half of the year.

Worst of all, he’s _just_ worked up the courage to confess.

“Check it out,” Hakyeon is saying excitedly as he shows Sanghyuk the promotional pamphlet. Sanghyuk takes it gingerly, as though it might explode, and reads the countries and dates listed on it. Japan. China. Russia. France and London. Spain and Italy. Then it’s across the world, to the States, Brazil and Australia. Their last stop is back at home in South Korea, and the months span from the beginning of February to the end of July. Sanghyuk doesn’t even want to look at the sheer number of performances Hakyeon’s going to take part in, because each one feels like a sharp stab to his stomach.

“There’s so many,” he says instead, and Hakyeon doesn’t seem to notice his melancholic tone when he takes the pamphlet back.

“I _know_ , right?” Hakyeon says dreamily, twirling around the room with the paper pressed over his heart. “Oh, I’ve been dreaming about this since I applied to dance school— and now it’s finally here! My dream is almost coming true.”

Sanghyuk fidgets with the hem of his sleeves under the table, and tries not to think about how his dream is getting further and further away from him by the second.

“When do you leave?” he asks.

“About… two weeks?” Hakyeon says, tilting his head, and Sanghyuk almost chokes.

“ _Already_? But— don’t you guys have to plan it? Get your work visas, and stuff?”

“Oh, we already took care of everything before we announced the details of the tour,” Hakyeon grins. “Management wanted no hiccups along the way. The second each dancer is cleared, we’re gonna be off!”

“Wow,” Sanghyuk says faintly. “That sounds… great.”

Hakyeon’s smile grows a little sheepish then, and he reaches out to pat Sanghyuk on the head. “Sorry,” he apologizes. “I get kinda excited about this kinda stuff, but it’s probably really boring for you to hear about, mister-technical-automotive-designer.”

Sanghyuk laughs awkwardly, cheeks heating up. “Not really,” he says, and resolutely refuses to think about taking those secret night dance classes himself after watching Hakyeon’s audition tapes, only to discover he doesn’t have an ounce of dancing ability in his body. He also tries not to think about the people Hakyeon dances with too, with their graceful steps and beautiful postures, each move commanding undivided attention. That’s what really drew him to Hakyeon in the beginning; it’s his friend’s shining personality, his sunshine smiles and bright attitude. Every bit of Sanghyuk has somehow managed to fall into orbit around Hakyeon these past couple of years, gravitating around his elder without any conscious effort.

“You’ll come see me when I return to Korea, right?” Hakyeon asks, eyes shining, and Sanghyuk nods with a lump in his throat.

“It’ll be so long though,” he says, and Hakyeon nods.

“Don’t worry, Hyukkie, the months will fly by before you know it,” he teases. “Though you’re going to have to find a new jogging partner in the mornings, since I won’t be around to exercise with you anymore.”

And that’s the part that hurts the most, because Sanghyuk had been constructing all sorts of plans to confess to Hakyeon these past couple of weeks. His final decision was to invite Hakyeon to a new vegan café after one of their morning runs for brunch, where he’d hoped a mixture of healthy food, cozy atmosphere and winding-down after a good workout might help him explain his feelings to Hakyeon. He’d also daydreamed about Hakyeon returning his feelings, or blushing beautifully at Sanghyuk’s words. He shivers and brushes those thoughts away immediately, almost embarrassed to have them right now, to have thought that Hakyeon might say yes to him, that Hakyeon would reciprocate his feelings.

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” he says weakly, and Hakyeon chuckles.

“Don’t slack off while I’m gone,” he begins, but the phone on the table between them rings. Sanghyuk recognizes the name on the screen; it’s one of the dancers Hakyeon’s going to tour with. “Oh, excuse me,” he says, and picks up the call. “Hey, Hongbin, what’s up? Yeah— you’ll need to bring both the printout from the bureau and the confirmation receipt…”

Sanghyuk glances down at the pamphlet, left behind when Hakyeon gets up to search through his bag for whatever Hongbin is asking for, and he’s seized with a desire to crumple it.

Because the thing is, Hakyeon might’ve been the sun to him, but if Sanghyuk’s going to be the universe, then all Hakyeon will ever see him is as a small, fragmented part of his surroundings. There’s something bigger and brighter that Hakyeon’s burning for, and Sanghyuk has a funny feeling it doesn’t quite involve him as a vital figure in the long term after all.


	37. Ravi/Ken - Good Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i hope your vacation went well~ prompt inspired by the recent ken school v app show :) teacher!ken spanking bad boy!ravi who keeps interrupting his class to provoke him
> 
> 16/03/07
> 
> *nsfw
> 
>  
> 
> _in the interest of keeping both parties at a legal age, and as I don’t think an implied underaged scenario is something I can write, I’m going to tweak this a little and turn it into a college setting. I hope that’s alright ;;_

To be honest, the only thing that’s _really_ driving Jaehwan up the wall is how Wonshik’s ridiculous interruptions and his unneeded two cents are actually comments with merit or discussion-worthy answers. He wouldn’t have minded talking about those actual topics with Wonshik one-on-one sometime too, but busting a grad-school level analysis out on a bunch of pimply first-year undergrads taking a beginner’s literature course to fill in a Humanities credit really isn’t the best place to do so.

Jaehwan also knows that Wonshik is doing this because one, nobody actually recognizes him, as he’s actually Professor Cha’s teaching assistant, and two, he knows Jaehwan will take the bait and respond to his challenge. And Jaehwan kind of hates himself for rising to it too, and for letting Wonshik lead him around in circles in his own damn class.

So he wraps class up early, shouting over the mad scramble of students packing their bags and fleeing a two-hour afternoon lecture reminders about their upcoming reading quizzes, and turns to erase his notes off the board. He deliberately takes his time, letting all the students file out of the hall until the only person left is Wonshik, who’s sauntering to the front of the room with his hands tucked into his jeans and a cheeky smile on his face.

“Hey, Professor,” he begins, but Jaehwan rounds on him and holds a piece of chalk out threateningly.

“You be quiet,” he hisses, and Wonshik’s expression flickers momentarily. He thinks he’s actually upset Jaehwan until Jaehwan jerks his head to the doorway and says, “We’re going to have to talk about your classroom manners.”

The corners of Wonshik’s lips curls. “Really? I don’t think there’s much to talk about, Professor. I’m a pretty stellar student if I do say so myself.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Jaehwan huffs, and snags his bag before dragging Wonshik out of the place. His office is in the same building, thankfully, and on the quieter rooms on the top floor. Jaehwan doesn’t think his colleagues are in today, but he flips the _Gone Out_  sign over his door and locks it after he shoves Wonshik in anyway.

Wonshik nearly trips over an errant box, but he manages to straighten himself before he turns to face Jaehwan. “Pushy,” he comments, and Jaehwan seizes the front of his shirt and tugs Wonshik down until they’re eye level.

“I don’t appreciate you constantly trying to contradict my statements, mister Kim,” Jaehwan breathes, watching the way Wonshik’s eyes go half-lidded. He bites down on Wonshik’s lower lip and tugs with his teeth, relishing in the small moan that escapes from Wonshik’s throat. “I really should put you in your place.”

“Oh god, yes please,” Wonshik whispers, pupils blown, and Jaehwan clucks his tongue as he shoves Wonshik back.

“My name is Professor _Lee_ , not god,” he says. “To think you don’t even know the name of the professor you kept on interrupting. Over the desk, young man.”

Wonshik’s eyes flash before he turns, carefully pushing aside the name plate and some weird potted plant on the edge of Jaehwan’s desk before he leans over. He reaches out to move some scattered papers as well, but Jaehwan stops him, because he kind of likes seeing Wonshik spread out all over the mess on his desk— the debauchery a stark contrast to the rigid academic sphere of the entire school.

Jaehwan reaches around and undoes the belt at the frond of Wonshik’s pants, tugging that and his boxers down over his ass. He rests his hand on the base of Wonshik’s spine, a soft hint of pressure keeping Wonshik’s back arched when he props himself up on his elbows, waiting.

Jaehwan takes a moment to admire a truly perfect behind before leaning over to whisper in Wonshik’s ear: “So, the ruler or my hand, mister Kim?”

He feels the full-body shiver running down Wonshik’s back before hearing a weak, “H-hand, professor.” He grins, and brings his palm down immediately without warning. He watches as Wonshik gasps and arches even further, mouth dropping open in surprise.

“You see, mister Kim, I try to cultivate an environment where my students can actively engage in the material they are learning,” Jaehwan hums, brining his hand down over the other cheek, and he hears Wonshik heaves a breath. “While your comments were insightful, I’m also pretty sure nobody actually knew what the heck you were actually talking about.”

Wonshik jerks when the next spank comes down harder, hands clenched into the edge of the desk.

“And I don’t think that’s helpful for anyone in the class,” Jaehwan sighs. “So it’s probably best if you don’t make a sound for the next little while, for the benefit of everybody in the room. You agree right, mister Kim?”

He follows that up with another hit, and watches the tears well up in Wonshik’s eyes as he stops a whimper mid-syllable. He nods at Jaehwan, who smiles and reaches out to smooth his bangs away from Wonshik’s forehead, pressing a little kiss to his cheek for good measure. He knows Wonshik will whine to him later on, pouting about how much it hurts to sit until Jaehwan gives him a massage and even more kisses, but right now, he’ll thoroughly enjoy the silent plea for more action in Wonshik’s bright eyes.

“Good boy,” he breathes, and brings his hand down again.


	38. Hyuk/Ken - Morning Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hi :) I'd love to drop a prompt hehe maybe some nice and calm hyuken fic with idol/coffee shop au where jaehwan is a part timer at this coffee shop that is in a braodcasting building and he notices solo idol sanghyuk always ask for drinks that arent coffee & not on the menu n he gets annoyed n doesnt like him but sanghyuk surprises him eventually n he ends up liking him :)
> 
> 16/03/07

He waits for four o’clock to arrive every day with dread in his stomach.

Jaehwan’s proud to say that he’s got a healthy mix of customers that pop in and out of the little café at the broadcasting station— artists, security guards or fans— everybody needs their own coffee fix. And that’s why Jaehwan is here, proudly manning the counter for his beloved customers and their trust in him to make the best brew they’ve ever had.

Well, minus that the one visitor that’s been coming by every day at four in the afternoon these past couple of months, because Han Sanghyuk, solo idol with a voice of gold, teenage heartthrob and radio personality extraordinaire, is arguably Jaehwan’s most disliked customer.

It’s hard to explain to others why he hates serving the idol so much, so Jaehwan always grins and bears it. He’s pretty sure Sanghyuk knows that he barely tolerates him, but that certainly doesn’t stop the brat from rattling off drinks that aren’t coffee and is probably the most obscure item on their hidden menu. To make things worse, Sanghyuk also likes experimenting— and he’s forced Jaehwan to defile his beautiful drinks with more terrifying combinations than he wants to remember.

“Hiya,” Sanghyuk grins, leaning against the counter as he shoots Jaehwan a cheeky wink. “How’re you doing today?”

“Fine,” Jaehwan replies stiffly, forcing his mouth upwards. “What can I get for you?”

“Hmm…” Sanghyuk taps his lip and pretends to read the menu hanging above them, like he’d actually choose from the drinks and foods written on it. “Okay, the other day I saw that you guys serve a green tea Kit Kat frap, is that true?”

Jaehwan stares. “I think so.”

“Could you possibly turn that into a mocha for me?” Sanghyuk asks, batting his eyelashes sweetly at Jaehwan. “And please add a whole lot of whipped cream on top, I’m feeling a proper Santa beard is in order today.”

“Right,” Jaehwan mutters under his breath as he punches the order in. “That’ll be five-fifty. For here or to go?”

“To go,” Sanghyuk smiles, swiping his card against the machine, and Jaehwan flashes him a grin that’s borderline feral.

“Well, if you’ll just wait on this side, Mr. Han…”

“How many times do I have to say it?” Sanghyuk complains as he walks over. “Call me Sanghyuk, honestly, only sleazy producers try say that.”

“I’d love to, but you are still a very valued customer here at Kenneth’s Café,” Jaehwan replies. “And customer and worker relationships remain strictly professional.”

“Boo,” Sanghyuk sighs, watching Jaehwan whip up his drink. “One day I’ll get you to loosen up. You’re probably the grouchiest barista I’ve ever met in my life.”

“Somebody’s gotta step up and fill the role,” Jaehwan says sweetly, and slides the drink across the counter. “Have a good day, Mr. Han.”

“Bye, _Jaehwan_ ,” Sanghyuk answers deliberately, and gives him a little wave as he saunters out the door. Jaehwan shakes his head and wipes his hands down on his apron.

“Cheeky bum,” he grumbles, and totters off to the back for his self-appointed break.

+

He ends up picking up Hongbin’s morning shift because his co-worker has an exam, so when Jaehwan opens up shop at seven in the morning with yawns so wide he feels it crack his jaw, he’s shocked to see the familiar face he runs into at four o’clock standing at the counter with huge, oversized sunglasses covering his face.

“What are you doing here?” Sanghyuk asks in surprise. He slides the sunglasses off his face and Jaehwan’s startled to see just how _tired_ Sanghyuk looks. Dark circles shadow his eyes and he’s eerily pale in the morning light.

“I traded my shift with Hongbin,” Jaehwan says. “Why are _you_ here?”

“I record in the mornings every Thursday and Friday too,” Sanghyuk says, drumming his fingers against the counter.

“You look tired,” Jaehwan blurts out unthinkingly, and Sanghyuk laughs weakly.

“Yeah, well, I haven’t had a coffee yet,” he says. “I got home from dance practice at two yesterday night and I need to wake up at four every day to get my hair done. Makeup I can skimp on, since I’m only in the studio, but I usually touch it up before I go out during the day. And I nap in the car before recording again in the afternoons, so I’m usually more awake then.”

“Wow,” Jaehwan says in surprise. “I… didn’t know you did all that.”

Sanghyuk chuckles. “It’s not all glamour and glitzy glory, being an idol,” he says softly, and Jaehwan can’t help but remember that Sanghyuk’s actually three years younger than he is. His heart aches a little at the sight.

“Anyway, I won’t waste your time,” Sanghyuk hums. “Regular coffee, two sugars and two creams.”

“R-regular coffee?” Jaehwan repeats, and Sanghyuk nods.

“I gotta wake up a little bit,” he laughs, and Jaehwan drifts through the sequence of coffee-making. He wonders if he’s dreaming up this sleepy, barely-functioning Sanghyuk that’s practically drooping as he waits for Jaehwan to finish making his drink.

So when he slides the hot drink across the counter this time around, Jaehwan places a little paper bag down beside Sanghyuk’s cup. The idol blinks and touches it in confusion.

“I didn’t order anything else…?” he asks, and Jaehwan fights the flush on his face when he responds.

“It’s our homemade lemon glazed fluffy bread,” Jaehwan says, nudging it forwards. “Not too sugary, but filling. My treat.”

“You don’t have to,” Sanghyuk stammers, eyes wide, but Jaehwan shakes his head.

“Don’t worry,” he insists. “You look like you need a little something to energize your morning.”

Sanghyuk hesitates, but he finally takes the coffee and the bag after a moment’s deliberation. He smiles gratefully, and the expression is soft on his face.

“Thank you, Jaehwan,” he says. “I’ll enjoy it.”

“You’re welcome,” Jaehwan replies sincerely, and plucks up the courage to finally add, “Sanghyuk.”

The brilliant smile on the idol’s face he gets in response is definitely worth it.


	39. Hyuk/Ken - Catch Me If You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: junior agent sanghyuk meets notorious + most wanted con artist jaehwan for the first time~
> 
> 16/03/12

They told him the infamous con artist, alias _Ken_ , was the slipperiest snake in the world of criminals. They told him Ken is reckless, sly, and cunning down to the core of his bones. He wouldn’t hesitate to play him for a fool. _Good luck with the Ken case_ , his seniors snickered to him while they toted off the simpler cases, sweeping in easy glories while he labours to chase after the fading shadow of his target. _You’ll need it!_

But what they neglected to tell him, Sanghyuk thinks, is what to do once he’s actually _caught_  his target.

Granted, their situation is a little strange, and ‘caught’ might not be the most technically accurate term of describing how Sanghyuk’s nabbed the wanted man, but his concerns remain.

“Shh,” Ken hisses under his breath as he peers through the tiny crack of the closet they’ve shoved themselves into. “Don’t make a sound.”

Sanghyuk glares at the con artist with the sourest expression he could muster, as if to say _you’re the one who’s talking here_.

Outside, the sallow-faced mob boss paces around his spacious bedroom, speaking irritably to someone over the phone while no fewer than four bodyguards stand by. Each of their biceps are the size of Sanghyuk’s thigh. He gulps.

Ken licks his plush lower lip nervously and shifts his position. His knees press against Sanghyuk’s shins as he watches the boss stride past, pause by the window, and turn the other way.  Then he redirects his gaze back to Sanghyuk and looks down at his right wrist, which is rather inconveniently locked in a handcuff that’s stuck around Sanghyuk’s left one after he’d slapped it onto himself in a panicked effort to prevent Ken from running off.

“Don’t move,” the con artist whispers, and from one of the multitude of pouches hidden under the suit he’s wearing, retrieves a set of lockpicks. Sanghyuk’s eyes widen and he immediately shakes his head, slapping his free hand over their attatched ones.

“Nu-uh,” he whispers. “You’re not getting away.”

Ken scowls.

“Listen here, you fresh faced rookie,” he breathes, shoving his face close to Sanghyuk’s. There’s a wild gleam in his eyes. “If I don’t get these cuffs off the both of us, we are going to get caught by the big bad boss out there. And trust me, you do _not_  want that to happen.”

“What makes you think I’ll trust you?” Sanghyuk demands, and Ken rolls his eyes.

“You and I are in the same boat here, buddy. Let’s not make things complicated.”

“We’re gonna wait this out,” Sanghyuk breathes, doing his best to square his shoulders in the cramped space. “You are not going to cause a ruckus.”

“No way,” Ken snaps, and he raises a narrow tool that resembles an earpick. “I’m getting myself out.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sanghyuk hisses back, making a grab for it. Ken jerks his hand away, baring his teeth, and as Sanghyuk snatches at his hand again, their fingers collide awkwardly and the little tool flies out of Ken’s fingers, tumbling out of the ajar door. It lands with a sharp clatter onto the hardwood floor outside.

Sanghyuk feels the colour drain from his face as Ken stares down at the tool in absolute horror.

In the tiny gap of the door, they watch as the biggest and buffest bodyguard slowly swivel around. His gaze drops towards the floor and a deep frown curls his mouth downwards. Then, very slowly, he lifts his boat-sized feet and begins to lumber towards the closet.

“Oh, god,” Ken moans, suddenly grabbing Sanghyuk’s hand with his clammy ones. “This is it. We’re done for. I couldn’t even say goodbye to my mom.”

Sanghyuk stares. “We’re not gonna die,” he says, but he doesn’t believe it.

“No, we are definitely dead,” Ken whimpers. “Damn it, I didn’t even get around to nicking something from the Lourve.”

“And I haven’t even officially solved a case,” Sanghyuk replies. He can’t believe his career is over before it’s actually began. What is he, a one-hit idol?

Ken gives him an appropriately sympathetic look as the footsteps draws near. “Tough luck, rookie.”

“Sanghyuk,” Sanghyuk whispers back. Ken raises an eyebrow, and he bites his lip. “Not rookie. I’m Sanghyuk.”

“Alright, Sanghyukkie,” Ken nods solemnly. The light streaming in from the gap is slowly fading as the bodyguard looms before the closet. “Nice knowing you. I’m—”

A loud shout startles them all as the mob boss suddenly throws his phone across the room. Cursing, he barks for his bodyguards to follow him, and in the moment the bodyguard outside the closet looks away, Ken darts forwards, quick as a cat, and snatches the tool off the floor.

By the time the bodyguard looks back down again, nothing is amiss.

They wait until the door closes before Sanghyuk lets out a weak wheeze. He doesn’t even stop Ken from picking open the handcuffs in record time before they stumble out of the closet and bolt for the exits; whatever Ken's here for is clearly no longer a priority, and Sanghyuk almost regrets tailing him so religiously. He hasn’t sweated so much since his final exams.

They don’t stop running until they’re blocks away. Sanghyuk clutches at a cramp in his side as Ken gulps in huge lungfuls of air.

“God, I am never doing that again,” Sanghyuk sighs, pushing his bangs back. “Honestly, never ever…”

He looks beside him, and barely has time to register the utter lack of con artist by his side before there’s a sharp whack to the back of his head, and Sanghyuk remembers nothing more.

+

“I still cannot believe you tailed Ken into a _mob boss’_  mansion,” Wonshik is saying for the hundredth time that evening.

“I did,” Sanghyuk sighs, nursing a cup of black coffee with an ice pack to the throbbing lump on the back of his head.

“And you made it out _alive_ ,” Wonshik continues, and Sanghyuk groans.

“Just barely,” he says, and that makes Hongbin snort from where he’s looking at something in Sanghyuk’s phone.

“You did well,” he reassures Sanghyuk. “Though Ken did give you the slip in the end.”

“Better we find Hyukkie lying in some dank alleyway than hacked up into pieces in a suitcase,” Wonshik says seriously, and Hongbin gags a little as he returns Sanghyuk’s mobile.

“Small mercies,” Sanghyuk grunts, taking his phone back. He looks down at the background, which has somehow been changed from the pictures of his cats to what is, essentially, a selfie with Ken. The con artist is winking at his phone’s front camera while an unconscious Sanghyuk lies propped up amongst several garbage bags in some side street, completely passed out.

There’s also an unknown number inputed into his phone, and a text message he’s been staring at for nearly an hour now.

_Hiya, rookie. How’s your head? :)))_

_Don’t hold it against me; I’m not quite ready for the slammer yet._ _But you’re also the first one who’s actually managed to catch up with me, so I’ll play with you._ _I hope you like selfies, ‘cause that’s the only hints I’ll give about my current locations :3 I’ll look forwards to seeing you again soon._

_oh, and I’ll expect pics back, okay~?_ ♡

_catch ya later, cutie inspector_

_-L.J._

Despite his pounding headache and the bit of nausea he’s feeling from the overdone endearments, Sanghyuk can’t hold back the little smile on his face as he re-reads the text.

“Catch you later, indeed,” he says to himself, and locks his phone.


	40. Ravi/Ken - Part-Time Adonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ken is a shy art student who needs to find a nude model for his senior exhibition piece. ravi who has the perfect body and a raging crush on ken eagerly volunteers. (doesn't have to be nsfw^^)
> 
> 16/03/12

“If you don’t get that creepy grin off your face I’m going to turn the car right around and drive you back to the dorm,” Taekwoon says as they pull into an empty parking space outside of the art building, and Wonshik immediately turns to him with a horrified expression.

“What? I’m just smiling! Oh, god, do I look weird when I smile? Should I not smile when I meet Jaehwan? Would that upset him?”

The look on Taekwoon’s face is a wholly regretful one as they climb out of the car.

“Wonshik,” he says hastily, grabbing Wonshik by the shoulder. “Calm down, I’m just teasing you.”

“But what if he really doesn’t like me?” Wonshik whines, wringing his hands anxiously. “What if he thinks I’m not good enough?”

Taekwoon sighs and whacks him upside the head. “Just stop talking and you’ll be fine,” he advises. “You’re not really lacking anywhere in terms of figure, and besides, Jaehwan’s next to desperate for a model by this point. He won’t reject you.”

“That does nothing for my self-confidence,” Wonshik complains. Taekwoon ignores him as they finally arrive at their destination. He pushes open the door to the studio before Wonshik could even prepare himself, and enters as Wonshik hastily smooths his rumpled shirt.

And there, sitting in front of an easel beneath the warm glow of the studio’s spotlight is Lee Jaehwan, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows as he sketches a weird assortment of automobile parts stacked on the floor. His hair is dyed the most beautiful lilac-lavender this week, and styled in a ethereal, gravity-defying kind of way. When he turns to look at them, there’s a cute pair of old-fashioned spectacles perched on his nose, and not for the first time Wonshik nearly crashes into an inanimate object while he tries to walk and admire Jaehwan at the same time.

He’s not even aware of Taekwoon speaking until he gets an elbow to his ribs.

“This is the guy I was talking about, the one who plays on the soccer team,” Taekwoon is saying. “Kim Wonshik.”

“Hello,” Jaehwan says, shuffling forwards with a shy smile. He holds out his hand for Wonshik to shake, and Wonshik almost trips over his own feet reciprocating. “Lovely to meet you, Wonshik.”

“Hi,” he croaks. “Hello. Nice to meet you too.”

“The pleasure’s mine,” Jaehwan insists. “Did Taekwoon tell you the specifics of my project for the senior exhibition?”

“Yes, he did,” Wonshik nods, and helpfully omits how he’d pestered Taekwoon day in and day out after hearing about Jaehwan’s exhibition from his captain. Judging from Taekwoon’s discreet eye roll behind Jaehwan’s back, his captain certainly hadn’t forgotten Wonshik’s persistence.

Jaehwan is chewing his lower lip nervously, and Wonshik suddenly can’t take his eyes off Jaehwan’s mouth, which is red and pouty and looks so wonderfully soft. He kind of wants to put his own mouth against it.

“And… he did mention… this project requires a nude model for the exhibition?” Jaehwan asks, and then hurries to elaborate. “The area my project will be displayed in is sanctioned off, of course. We’ll have security ID’ing people before they come in, to make sure they’re above nineteen years old, and absolutely no photographs will be allowed. You’ll get breaks throughout the night and a sum of money for your work. Oh, and I’ll buy you dinner.”

“I heard about it,” Wonshik flushes, both at the nude part and Jaehwan offering to buy him dinner, which in turn sets the artist off as well. Jaehwan blushes prettily as he bites his thumbnail and looks up at Wonshik.

“And you’re alright with all that?” he asks softly, and Wonshik’s throat tightens. God, Jaehwan is so _beautiful_.

“I am,” he nods, and gives himself a mental pat on the back when his voice doesn’t waver.

“Alright… w-would you mind if I took a l-look? A-at your f-figure?” Jaehwan stammers, and Wonshik swears he can feel steam gush out of his ears.

“For sure,” he says, and grabs the hem of his shirt and strips it off over his head before he could second-guess himself. He shivers minutely as the slightly colder temperatures of the studio sweeps over him, but a second later his attention is back to Jaehwan, whose eyes are practically sparkling with admiration.

“Wow,” he breathes, taking a step forwards. “ _Wow_. Holy shit, Taekwoon wasn’t lying when he said you had washboard abs.”

“You said that about me?” Wonshik squeaks, giving his friend a traitorous look. Taekwoon smirks at him.

“I had to sell your good points,” he shrugs, and Wonshik would’ve covered his face if Jaehwan didn’t start talking.

“Oh, this is wonderful,” Jaehwan says, and he’s scrambling around to grab an envelope from his satchel. He pulls out a bunch of photographs of plants and greenery from it, and holds several of them up beside Wonshik, inspiration alight on his face. “The contrast is amazing, your cut figure with the arrangement of flowers, especially the most delicate breeds I’ve been hassling the botany students into growing for me all year now… this is perfect.” He looks up and Wonshik almost faints at how cute Jaehwan is. “You’re perfect.”

“Aflsdfdjkm,” Wonshik garbles, and Taekwoon has to turn his snort of laughter into a hastily disguised cough.

“Here, let me give you my number,” Jaehwan says eagerly, digging his phone out of his pocket. “Can I text you a time for us to rehearse? It’ll probably be just the two of us, but people know I’m always in this studio, so they won’t come in to bug us. Is that okay?”

Wonshik has no idea how he could possibly be okay when he’s going to be _naked_  in a room with his raging crush on Jaehwan, but he nods quickly and holds out his own phone for the artist.

“Of course,” he answers, deliberately ignoring Taekwoon’s suggestive eyebrow wag. “That is one hundred percent okay.”

 


	41. Ravi, Leo - Beautiful Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi, I hope your wisdom teeth stop hurting soon ; u ; ~ I'd like to drop a prompt...uh... could I please have an AU where Leo is a member of a band, and when N breaks up with him, Leo writes an entire album about their relationship and Ravi agrees to help Leo record? ^^ thank you!
> 
> 16/03/13

For a breakup album, it sounds surprisingly upbeat.

And Taekwoon’s not known for happy songs, really; he seems to thrive better on writing music that’s notably melancholic or sorrowful no matter what the season. When Wonshik slides his headphones off his head and around his neck, he considers the samples in front of him before looking over at Taekwoon, who’s watching him closely.

“This is good,” he says after a moment’s deliberation, because there’s just something awkward about saying a breakup album being _good_ , but when Taekwoon wilts, it seems to be for another reason.

“Just good?” he asks, picking at the sleeve of his sweater. “What… what else is there I could work on?”

“Well, no, it’s not just good,” Wonshik says hastily. He gestures to the lyrics in front of him and fumbles for his words. “It’s brilliant, really, but it’s also about… well… you know. You and—”

“I know,” Taekwoon interrupts, and he doesn’t make eye contact. Wonshik swallows.

“Yeah,” he says lamely. “I just… I don’t know how you’re feeling right now, really, so I didn’t want to tell you it’s excellent music that came as a result of a breakup.”

The corner of Taekwoon’s mouth twitches, ever so slightly. It’s the closest thing Wonshik has seen to a smile in weeks now.

“It’s fine,” he says softly. “Music is music. And I wanted an honest opinion.”

Wonshik nods slowly, swivelling around his chair. The studio is quiet this evening; most of the artists have gone home by now, but he always stays late to work. And so does Taekwoon nowadays, ever since he’s moved out from his and Hakyeon’s shared apartment.

“Do your bandmates know about this album?” Wonshik asks.

“Hongbin does,” Taekwoon replies. He’s fidgeting with the corner of the paper now. “He agreed to provide backup vocals and some parts on the guitar like he does for all my other songs.”

“Well, bring him in sometime and I’ll listen to how he sounds too,” Wonshik says. “I’ll take another look at this and we’ll book a time after, okay?”

Taekwoon nods, gathering his coat as he stands. “Thank you,” he tells Wonshik. “I’m really glad you’re okay with this.”

“Don’t worry,” Wonshik insists. “I want to help.” He’s already prepared himself for the inevitable awkwardness that comes at the end of a relationship when the couple in question happen to share the same circle of close friends. He’s definitely not looking forwards to future dinners and parties or the questions that will come forwards in due time. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were _the_  entertainment industry couple, and despite their best attempts to keep their private lives to themselves, the spotlight is too bright to hide from at the best of times.

He’d spoken to Hakyeon once after learning of his friends’ split, and while Taekwoon looked worse for wear, Hakyeon seemed like he’s already moved on.

“I can’t linger, Wonshik,” Hakyeon had said, tone firm but not unfriendly. “If I do, I’ll get lost in the past and I’ll never return.”

Wonshik still wonders what that means, but he figures it’s not his place to know.

+

Taekwoon powers through his recording sessions like it’s nothing. He’s worked hard on this, and Wonshik is both amazed and a little worried. Taekwoon’s starting to resemble Hakyeon too, in the month or so after they’ve broken up. Casual indifference towards any hints of their past relationship, dead silent about it in the face of the media, and firmly civil towards anyone who mentions Hakyeon outright.

But it’s wearing him thin, and Wonshik can tell. And perhaps that’s because his initial impression of the album had been wrong; Taekwoon wasn’t writing breakup songs. He was writing songs commemorating their past.

The closer Wonshik looks into the lyrics, he more he can see the bits and pieces of Hakyeon and Taekwoon floating between them. It’s like little gestures of love and kindness, of a friendship and happiness from another time, and it’s so open about it Wonshik almost feels like he’s intruding on something too personal.

Taekwoon’s holding the paper in his hand as he sings, its edges worn and spots of ink evident on its surface from where he and Wonshik had made notes and adjustments on it. His voice is warm and sweet.

Wonshik drums his fingers against the table as he watches the computer screen. He’s meticulous and cautions when he produces, which is why he doesn’t miss the waver in Taekwoon’s voice and the slightest hint of the key going off as he sings.

He looks up, ready to tell Taekwoon to halt, and is shocked to see that Taekwoon’s crying. Tears are running down his face and he’s crumpling the paper in his grip. Horrified, Wonshik stops the music immediately.

“Taekwoon,” he says, and Taekwoon turns away, shoulders shaking as he drops the paper and slides the headphones off. Wonshik leaps from his seat and strides quickly into the recording room. Taekwoon is crouched on the floor now, face in his hands as he sobs. The sounds are heart wrenching.

“Taek,” he whispers, and kneels down next to his friend. He presses a hand to his back and rubs soothingly. “Oh, god, we should’ve stopped earlier.”

Taekwoon shakes his head, hiccuping softly. “It’s fine,” he whispers, peeking out from his fingers, but even as Wonshik watches, fresh tears well up in his eyes and spill out. “I just— this—” he squeezes his eyes shut, and then chokes out, “I didn’t think I’d miss him so _much_.”

Wonshik says nothing. Slowly, he pushes Taekwoon down so that his friend is sitting instead of crouching, and then he tugs Taekwoon close, tucking his head under his chin, and wraps his arms around him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, even though it’s a wholly unhelpful kind of comfort. Taekwoon cries harder, clutching at the front of Wonshik’s shirt. He looks at the discarded page of lyrics lying on the floor, absently reading the words as he rests his cheek against the crown of Taekwoon’s head. “I’m so sorry, Taekwoon.”

_You won’t linger / and that is fine / because if you wait in the past with me too / I won’t be able to forget you were once mine_


	42. Leo/Hyuk - Another World Up There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: because i especially love the way you write fantasy/magical stuff, i'd like to request leo/hyuk where taekwoon is a gifted gryphon rider who gets called by the lord of the mysterious island castle on the coast of the empire to teach his youngest and troublemaker son, sanghyuk, how to ride a griffin (so he can get rid of sanghyuk). the genre is up to you~
> 
> 16/03/13

It takes the better afternoon of wandering through the castle grounds, out in the fields and then into the adjoining forest below the cliff before Taekwoon finally manages to find Sanghyuk, who’s sitting in his favourite tree eating a bright red berryapple.

“My lord,” Taekwoon says. Sanghyuk looks down, and a smirk twists his youthful features. Taekwoon can feel his annoyance rising. “I believe we scheduled for you to meet me at the stables two hours ago.”

“Oh?” Sanghyuk blinks innocently. “Whoops, I must’ve lost track of the time. You know me, silly little prince, I’m so forgetful.”

Taekwoon scowls, but he’s seen enough of the young prince’s mischief over the past three weeks to know that threats of reporting him to his father won’t work. No, Taekwoon has to win this unnecessary battle with his own wits and verbal banter, which is something he definitely didn’t sign up for.

“That’s a worrying trait to have, for a crown prince,” Taekwoon comments. “What will you do when you have to deal with more important things in the kingdom?”

The smirk drops off Sanghyuk’s face and his expression darkens. Taekwoon fights to keep his own smug smile back; he’d hit a sore spot.

“I’m not the crown prince of anything,” Sanghyuk sneers. He takes another bite of the berryapple and tosses it aside. “So there’s no use trying that line on me.”

“Is that so?” Taekwoon asks. He tucks his hands into his trousers and strolls around the tree, aware of Sanghyuk following his movements. “Well, crown prince or not, it won’t do you much good if you don’t specialize in _something_. It’s a big world out there. You won’t be able to rely on your class-skipping skills alone.”

Sanghyuk stares at him, incredulous, and Taekwoon rather thinks he’s never had a teacher speak to him in such a blatantly rude manner. There’s a spark of challenge in his eyes as he sits up on the branch and glares down at Taekwoon.

“You think I don’t know what my father is telling you to do?” he snaps. “I’m not an idiot. I know he thinks I’m a dark spot in his family of perfect children. That I’m the wild kid who only likes to hang out with beasts and creatures, and if I learn how to properly tame one, I’d hightail it out of his crappy island and never return. Well, tough luck,” he adds. “I ain’t going anywhere. The more he wants me out, the longer I’m staying, and there’s nothing you can do about it either, griffin-rider.”

Taekwoon waits for him to finish, expression serene, and when Sanghyuk looks like he’s done spitting his bit, he offers a secretive smile up at the prince.

“Firstly,” he says. “A griffin doesn’t need to be tamed. The kind of taming you know of is browbeating a very prideful creature into subservience. A real griffin rider isn’t above his steed; they’re equals.”

And before Sanghyuk could speak, Taekwoon raises his fingers to his lips and gives two sharp whistles: one long one and two short ones. Sanghyuk winces at the volume, but a second later his eyes widen as a large shadow falls over them and two heavy griffins land majestically in the clearing beside the tree.

Hakyeon, his own griffin, trots over to greet Taekwoon with brisk nudges of his beak against his face. Following closely is Hongbin, Sanghyuk’s griffin, who nips at the top of Taekwoon’s hair playfully, mussing up his hair.

“How did you do that?” Sanghyuk asks, a note of awe in his voice. “You just— whistled— and they showed up.”

“Hakyeon and I have had that system for years,” Taekwoon says, smoothing his griffin’s feathers down. “And during all the spare time I had when you skipped classes, I had a good chat with Hongbin.”

“ _Chat_?” Sanghyuk squints, and Taekwoon chuckles.

“I said it before,” he says. “You have to see them as your equals. So that also means you have to care for them and spend time getting to know your griffin. How do you expect to ride one if you’ve never even looked at him?”

Sanghyuk shifted on the branch, expression guilty. “I never really wanted to,” he says stubbornly. Hongbin makes a series of clucking noises in his throat, dark eyes fixated on Sanghyuk, who swallows.

“He’s here anyway. Maybe you could try,” Taekwoon suggests. Sanghyuk looks like he’s going to refuse, but the natural curiosity Taekwoon had seen in him from the start wins over. He hops down from the tree and walks over, wary, as Taekwoon nudge Hongbin forwards. The griffin ruffles its feathers and gives his wings a stretch, showing off his impressive wingspan, and Sanghyuk blanches. But Hongbin only lowers his head, blinking at Sanghyuk, and then butts their heads together.

“Whoa,” Sanghyuk breathes, and raises a hand to touch the front of Hongbin’s head. He smoothes his hands down the griffin’s neck, and to everybody’s surprise, Hongbin suddenly lowers his wing, offering his back to Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk looks at Taekwoon, eyes wide. “Uh…”

Taekwoon nods, frowning a little as he watches Sanghyuk climb awkwardly onto the griffin’s back. This is a strange show of trust, considering Hongbin has actually interacted with Sanghyuk for less than a few minutes—

The griffin suddenly rears, wings exploding outwards, and before Taekwoon could stop him Hongbin had already taking a running start and was rocketing up into the sky, Sanghyuk’s terrified yells trailing after him.

“What the fuck,” Taekwoon splutters, and Hakyeon is already lowering his wing for him to leap on without being asked. The air rushes around him as Hakyeon takes to the skies, and in the bright afternoon sunlight he can see Hongbin teetering through the air towards the labyrinth of castle towers.

Swearing, Taekwoon urges Hakyeon forwards. It’s fortunate that his griffin is bigger and older than Hongbin, and they catch up in no time. Taekwoon’s about to whistle for Hongbin’s attention when he notices a very strange sight: Sanghyuk, clutching at Hongbin’s neck, is speaking to the griffin.

As he watches on, Hongbin’s flight slowly levels itself, and then they’re swerving around the stone walls in unsteady, but mostly-proper arc. They duck around several more and under one of the bridges before slowly descending towards the stable.

When Taekwoon lands, Sanghyuk is lying flat on his back, panting heavily, and Hongbin is nudging his stomach with his beak.

“My lord,” he says, sliding off Hakyeon’s wings, but the words dies in his throat when Sanghyuk starts to laugh, giddy and elated.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sanghyuk cries, sitting up. He latches onto Hongbin’s neck and hugs the griffin close, excitement in his expression. “That was so cool!”

“Uh,” Taekwoon says, and watches as Hongbin clucks again and butts his head closer. Sanghyuk turns to him, eyes shining.

“Please, you have got to teach me,” he says, breathless. “It’s so— this is so— oh, the skies,” he says, and the pure joy on the prince’s face instantly reminds Taekwoon of his own feelings after his first flight.

“It’s so beautiful up there,” Sanghyuk whispers, giving Taekwoon a wobbly smile, and he feels his shocked expression softening.

“Yes,” he replies, smiling back. “It is, isn’t it?”


	43. N/Leo - When I See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! how have you been lately? Ah...if it's all right, I'd like to give a prompt: Coffee Shop AU where Taekwoon is a regular, but actively avoids having Hakyeon serve him because Taek has a massive crush on Hakyeon. Hakyeon finds a way to get close to Taek anyway c: thank you!
> 
> 16/03/14

“Hiya,” Hakyeon beams at him when the woman in front moves, and Taekwoon’s steps falters when he sees him. Undeterred, Hakyeon bats his eyelashes and asks, “What can I get for you today, Taekwoon?”

At the sound of his name, Taekwoon’s cheeks flushes bright red and he spins around. He nearly topples over the next customer as he makes a brisk dash for the exit, bells chiming as the door opens and closes behind him. Hakyeon pouts, crossing his arms, and the man laughs at him.

“Oh my god,” Hongbin says between snickers. “You really weren’t kidding about how jumpy Taekwoon is around you.”

“It’s not fair,” Hakyeon whines. He’s close to stomping his feet. “Why won’t he let me take his order? What’s so bad about talking to me? I’m a wonderful barista!”

“Well, according to you, he’s as shy as it gets and has a massive crush on you, and you’re not exactly a subtle flirt. Is it any surprise that he runs from you like he’s set to break the world record for the fastest sprint?”

“You are the worst,” Hakyeon scowls, and punches in Hongbin’s order without even asking. He is the best barista in the whole city and he knows it— which is why he’d gotten Taekwoon’s order down from day one and didn’t need the cute customer to mention it ever again.

But Taekwoon also never lets Hakyeon place his orders, so he can’t even show off that bit of skill. Troubling.

+

“Good morning!” Hakyeon says cheerfully, and Taekwoon nearly walks into a table trying to avoid Hakyeon on his way out. The cup of coffee wobbles in his hand and Taekwoon bites his lip as he steadies himself.

“Oh, gosh, are you okay?” Hakyeon asks in concern. He places a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder, peering at him, and Taekwoon’s cheeks turn so red Hakyeon would’ve thought he was running a fever if he didn’t know better.

Taekwoon makes a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat and suddenly shoves his drink at Hakyeon, who takes it in bewilderment. That was a mistake on his part, because the action involved removing his hand from Taekwoon’s shoulder, and the second his palm lifted up Taekwoon was bolting for the exit, almost tripping over the mat on his way out. Hakyeon looks down at the drink, and wails.

“What a cheat!” he cries, and on the other side of the counter, barista Sanghyuk is too busy laughing his butt off to properly take some old man’s order.

+

“Hello,” Hakyeon says, arms spread like he’s a mother bear shielding her cubs, and Taekwoon is crouching like he’s about to launch into some kind of jump. And Hakyeon honestly wouldn’t put it past him to do that, considering the second Taekwoon snuck in this afternoon to buy his daily dose of coffee, Hakyeon had rearrange the line dividers in the shop into an impossible maze behind Taekwoon as he made his order. He hopes this will buy him a few precious seconds.

“What are you two doing,” manager Wonshik says, watching them with a wary eye as he stands off to the side. They both ignore him.

“Let me treat you to coffee, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says firmly. “You left your drink last time. It’s only fair.”

Taekwoon is shaking his head, clutching his bagel, toasted with cream cheese to go, like it’s a weapon.

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon insists, and the blush on Taekwoon’s face travels up his cheeks and into his hairline. Before Hakyeon could stop him, he dives under the dividers, does the most amazing barrel roll Hakyeon has ever seen, and is out the door. Hakyeon spins, prepared to run too, but trips and crashes into his own maze.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Jaehwan says from the back of the store.

“Foiled again!” Hakyeon screams from the floor. “Hindered by my own plan! I am my own destruction!” 

Wonshik covers his face with his hands. “Why won’t any of you do your jobs?” he demands.

+

It’s raining the next time Taekwoon comes, and the second he spots Hakyeon he ducks his head, hiding his bright cheeks, and slips quietly out of the store. Hakyeon has half a heart to just let it go, mostly because Wonshik has threatened him with toilet cleaning duty if he didn’t stop trying to flit, but when he looks at the table Taekwoon was sitting at, he sees a small umbrella lying forgotten on the tabletop.

And that is also why he’s sprinting down the street for the first time ever, chasing a running Taekwoon while brandishing the umbrella.

“Wait!” he shouts, but Taekwoon’s a little too far to hear him. “Stop! Taekwoon! You left something!”

He catches up when Taekwoon is delayed by a stoplight, and Hakyeon nearly slips when he reaches Taekwoon. He doubles over and pants, holding out the umbrella, and when he looks up Taekwoon is staring at him in surprise.

“You forgot it,” Hakyeon wheezes, and Taekwoon blinks. Then, very slowly, he reaches out and takes the proffered object. His cold fingers brush against Hakyeon’s hand, and it makes his heart stutter pathetically.

He barely has any time to celebrate his little victory when a passing bus drives into a gigantic puddle and sends a wave of muddy water cascading over him.

Hakyeon straightens, and looks down at himself. His apron is soggy, his pants are drenched, and his white shirt is soaked and see through. Without thinking, he raises his hands to cover his nipples, and that’s when he hears a short burst of laughter.

Bewildered, he looks up to see Taekwoon covering his mouth, eyes crinkled as he stifles a giggle. When he sees Hakyeon staring, he hastily lowers his hand, and schools his expression into a more serious one.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, voice soft. “I didn’t mean to laugh, but you just— covered—” he gestures at Hakyeon’s chest, and Hakyeon cracks a weak grin.

“Hey, I have my modesty too,” he jokes, and that makes Taekwoon laugh for real, tipping his head back into the rain.

“Thank you for returning this,” he says, opening the umbrella between them. His gaze darts down to Hakyeon’s ruined outfit, and then, very shyly, Taekwoon adds, “Would you like to grab a change of clothes from my place?”

Hakyeon’s eyes widen. “Yes,” he splutters, and it’s his turn to blush this time. “Yeah— for sure.”


	44. Ravi/Ken - Under the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: little mermaid raken au where jaehwan is ariel and wonshik as eric. can be fluffy or angsty. up to you!!
> 
> 16/03/15

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Wonshik cries as he stumbles down the uneven path, Jaehwan’s hand curled around his wrist as they dash towards the beach. “You’re a mermaid? _The_  mermaid? The one that saved me when I went overboard that stormy night?”

Jaehwan squeezes his wrist, a soundless gesture, but he also pouts over his shoulder at Wonshik, who flushes sheepishly.

“Merman, sorry.”

Jaehwan nods, grinning again, and tugs Wonshik to make him run faster. For someone that’s had legs for a whopping total of three days, he’s gotten spectacularly good at using them already. Together, they’re on a mission.

Through some rather creative drawings, a weird form of charades and a highly inappropriate use of a fork later, Jaehwan has managed to convey several facts to Wonshik.

Firstly, he is a merman, and the third oldest of his family of five. Secondly, he’s fascinated by humans, hence his decision to save Wonshik from drowning when he fell overboard. And third, through quite a bit of research, he and his brothers managed to brew up a potion that will give Jaehwan the use of human legs for three days. That had been a perfect plan, and Jaehwan did indeed grow some spectacularly nice legs, but there had been one drawback.

Somehow, he’d lost his voice through the transformation, and according to Hakyeon, his oldest brother, Jaehwan must get Wonshik to kiss him before he drinks the ‘antidote’ in order to get his voice back. At least, that’s what Wonshik gathered from the bits and pieces of information Jaehwan had presented to him. The fork thing was distracting.

The water is sloshing peacefully up by the shore and sparkling in the evening sun, but Jaehwan doesn’t head down to the soft sand. Instead, he leads Wonshik all the way down to the rocks, where the waves froth white and crash recklessly against the coast. Wonshik gulps, but Jaehwan is fearless as he guides Wonshik up the slippery crags and behind a hidden alcove where a small pool of calmer waters of streamed into a rounded indent in the rocks.

There, bobbing in the water, are Jaehwan’s brothers.

Wonshik barely has a chance to gasp before Jaehwan’s hand is slipping from his. He dashes at the merman, mouth open in a soundless shout of joy before he leaps into the water. His brothers yell, all diving out of the way with speeds Wonshik doesn’t think real humans will be able to swim at as Jaehwan canonballs right into the water.

“ _Jaehwan!_ ”

“Look out, you dolt!”

Jaehwan pays no attention as he surfaces. He immediately latches on to one of the mermen, mouth moving a mile a minute, but still no sound escapes. One of the others holds his hands up and halts him.

“Okay, Jaehwanie, I have no idea what you’re saying. Also, aren’t you supposed to introduce us to the human?”

Jaehwan nods immediately, and he releases one of his brothers in favour of swimming back over to Wonshik. After a moment’s deliberation, Wonshik crouches down by the edge of the rock.

“Um, hello,” he says nervously. “I’m Prince Wonshik. I live in the castle by the sea.”

“Oh, we know who you are,” the merman Jaehwan was previously clinging on says. He propels himself up with his tail, showing off his broad shoulders and chest. There are strange, dark markings over his pale skin, like tattoos. “Jaehwan never shut up about you, believe it or not.”

“Oh. Wow,” Wonshik says shyly, rubbing his neck, and the brother with the dimple leans over and says teasingly, “Aw, he’s smitten by our Jaehwan.”

“Good,” another merman says, and of the five he looks the eldest. Wonshik figures this is Hakyeon, and his suspicions are confirmed when the merman holds out a small bottle. “We’re going to need a kiss from Jaehwan’s true love for this to work. So pucker up, pretty boy.”

“W-what?” Wonshik splutters. “R-right here?”

“Where else?” Hakyeon demands, and another brother elbows him under the water.

“Don’t be pushy,” he says, voice surprisingly soft, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

“Quiet, Taekwoon, we have to hurry before the sun sets. Go on,” Hakyeon says to Jaehwan, who nods and plants his hands back on the rock, pushing himself out of the water to sit on the rock. Wonshik’s cheeks flame redder at the sight of the white shirt and black shorts clinging to Jaehwan’s lithe body. He can also hear two of the brothers chuckling at him, and he fights down another blush.

Jaehwan smiles prettily at him, mouths something indiscernible. His hands are wet but gentle as he cups Wonshik’s face and presses their lips together.

Wonshik barely has time to marvel at the smoothness of Jaehwan’s lips, the perfect way in which their mouths fit together, and the barest hint of tongue before Hakyeon is interrupting them.

“Quick! Both of you, drink this!” he yells, shoving his hand between them, and Jaehwan snatches the bottle out of his brother’s hand with a slightly disgruntled expression. He yanks out the stopper, takes a gulp, and passes it to Wonshik. The potion is startlingly cold, and tastes oddly fresh, like a gust of sea wind. Suddenly, Jaehwan gasps, grabbing at his neck.

Concerned, Wonshik reaches for him, but Jaehwan just makes a series of odd croaking sounds and clears his throat, letting out a few garbled syllables before yelling at an incredible volume, “Hakyeon—!” as the sun finally dips below the horizon.

There’s a bright flash and Jaehwan yelps, toppling backwards into the water as his merman’s tail suddenly reappears. Wonshik stares in shock before he remembers that it’s sundown, meaning Jaehwan has used up his three days on land. A bit of sadness twists inside of him at the thought of Jaehwan leaving, but it’s a short-lived feeling when there’s a sudden pain in his knees. Wonshik cries out, doubling over, and he’s barely aware of the brothers shouting his name before he tips over and falls into the ocean too.

He thrashes, mouth open, but the first gulp of seawater doesn’t make him choke. Instead, it churns back out of his mouth as easy as an exhale, and when Wonshik finally rightens himself, he’s stunned to see where he once had two long, tanned legs, he’s staring at a silvery merman’s tail, flashing blue and green under the water.

“What the…” he gasps, giving an experimental kick. He’s propelled backwards, faster than he thought, and collides into someone else. Arms circle around his middle, and when Wonshik looks back Jaehwan is there, grinning excitably at him.

“Hiya, pretty merman,” he says. Wonshik blinks, momentarily stunned by the pure, sonorous quality of Jaehwan’s voice. It makes his heart beat faster and his hands tremble.

“H-how?” Wonshik stammers, gesturing at the tail. Jaehwan chuckles and looks over to his brothers, who are circling them with the most amused smiles on their faces. Only Hakyeon looks mildly confused and a little embarrassed.

“Well, that was a backlash I didn’t expect,” he comments airily. “I guess you’re going to have to hang out with us until I get your legs back.”

“What?” Wonshik squeaks, but Jaehwan is already whooping, swimming around with a powerful kick of his tail and grasping Wonshik’s hands in his own.

“Perfect!” the merman says. “Now that you’ve shown me your castle, it’s only fair I invite you to  _mine_!”


	45. N/Hyuk - Night Heists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Your IKEA chasang fic was adorable haha. If you are open for ideas then maybe some more chasang and maybe a catboy au ~
> 
> 16/03/15

The night breeze is refreshing as Hakyeon stumbles down the sidewalk, an empty beer bottle clenched in his hand. The bit of liquor he’s smeared over his mouth gives off the illusion that he’s been drinking. He staggers purposefully through the doorway of the office building and into a lobby that’s empty save for two very large security guards, both of whom immediately stalk over to him with unfriendly looks on their faces.

“Excuse me,” one of them barks. “You need to get out.”

“Wha?” Hakyeon slurs, faking a wobble to the left. He falls right into the front of the guard, who shoves him back with a look of disgust. “Aw, c’mon, I’m jush tryin’ to have a good time.”

“Get lost, you drunk piece of shit,” the other barks, and Hakyeon sways on his feet before grinning.

“Okay,” he says, straightening. “If you say so.”

Then he’s running forwards, headbutting the first security guard in the nose. The man hollers, staggering back, and when the other dashes forwards to help, Hakyeon spins around and smashes the empty bottle into his temple. The guard slumps, knocked out, and Hakyeon taps his earpiece briskly.

“Go!” he says, and barely a second later Sanghyuk is dashing into the building, a gleam in his eyes as he launches himself at the remaining guard. His legs wrap around the man’s neck as Sanghyuk flips, promptly flinging the guard onto the ground with the centrifugal force of his whirl, overly-long limbs and unideal body type for the takedown notwithstanding. With sheer, brutal power, he sends the man down. He cracks his head against the floor and lies very still afterwards.

Hakyeon wets his lips unconsciously at the display, then quickly wipes the neck of the bottle on his shirt before tossing it aside. Sanghyuk steps away from the body and saunters over to Hakyeon, grinning. He leans in to give him a playful kiss, only to recoil immediately.

“Ugh, what the _hell_  have you got on your face?”

“Beer, you idiot,” Hakyeon says in exasperation. He flicks Sanghyuk in the forehead and watches his partner stagger back, the cat ears poking out of his short hair twitching in disgruntlement.

“Why would you do that?”

“So they’d smell it on me and think I’m drunk, dummy,” Hakyeon huffs. He bends and latches onto one of the guard’s ankles, motioning for Sanghyuk to grab the other. Together, they drag the two out of sight and into one of the bathrooms, where Sanghyuk deftly handcuffs them to the stall and Hakyeon steals their keycards.

“It smells horrible,” Sanghyuk tells him plainly, and Hakyeon groans.

“I’ll wash it off,” he grouses. He strips quickly out of the baggy sweater and pants and disposes of them in the trash bin, revealing a sleek jumpsuit and a utility belt around his waist beneath. It’s the same as Sanghyuk’s; lightweight but sturdy. Perfect for the secret heist their bosses have sent them off to do.

“So we’re headed to the CEO’s office?” Sanghyuk asks. He takes a running leap and clears the height of the counter with little effort, crouching over the sink as he watches Hakyeon wash the beer off his mouth and face.

“Yup. Crack the safe, get the program codes, and get out. It’s a stealth mission, so no big entrances and definitely no police chases afterwards,” Hakyeon adds, and Sanghyuk grins toothily at him. If his tail wasn’t tucked in his trousers, it would be flicking back and forth with barely concealed excitement.

“That’s why they picked me to go with you, you know,” he smirks. “I take the term cat burglar to a another level.”

“Yes, you do,” Hakyeon deadpans. He hands Sanghyuk the other keycard and heads for the exit without looking back. He knows Sanghyuk will follow, and not a moment later he feels a long arm drape over his shoulders and Sanghyuk’s warm bulk bumping against his back as they exited together. Hakyeon calls for a lift and swipes the keycard for the CEO’s office. Sanghyuk stands by, nibbling on his nails as he watches the numbers go up on the screen. When they arrive and the doors slide open with a hiss, the motion sensors in the hallway turn on the lights. But beyond that, the rest of the switches remain off, and the office is shrouded in darkness.

They exchange looks.

“No lights,” Hakyeon whispers. “It’s too obvious, with all the windows and glass in this building.”

Sanghyuk nods, and he steps up to take the lead. Hakeyon trails closely behind him, footsteps slow as the two of them walk out of the light and into the darkness. Sanghyuk reaches behind him and catches Hakyeon’s hand, pulling him around chairs and tables that only he could make out with his enhanced vision. Hakyeon follows blindly along, but he trusts in Sanghyuk’s lead. Even though their styles of operations are vastly different, when they team up, their combined skill set covers each other’s blind spots in the most efficient of ways.

“Aha,” Sanghyuk says softly, when they’ve ducked around the desk and down to the safe hidden beneath it. “Oh baby.”

Hakyeon reaches into his pouch and pulls on proper night vision goggles. It’ll improve his sight, but not by that much. He would’ve made Sanghyuk unlock the safe but the he lacks the gentle touch Hakyeon knows will coax the doors open, so he takes over. Squatting down, he pulls his tools out of his pouches.

“Oh _baby_ ,” Sanghyuk says again from behind him, and Hakyeon whips his head around. Sanghyuk is grinning and staring unashamedly at the stretch of his jumpsuit over his ass, and he’s never been more grateful for the dark hiding his blush.

“Focus, cat burglar,” he chastises, and Sanghyuk chuckles.

“Alright, alright,” he replies, and Hakyeon pretends to huff as he returns to the task.

And he knows Sanghyuk is still looking, but at least he’s got Hakyeon’s back, as usual.


	46. N/Leo - Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! I love your stories and I'd love to drop a prompt ^^ could I get a playful Hakyeon stealing Taekwoon's candy, and taunting him with it by placing it in his mouth and Taekwoon responds by kissing Hakyeon to get his candy back? :D
> 
> 16/03/15

“You know I’m going you a favour, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon chirps, wiggling the last gummy candy at the other. He grins at the thunderous look on Taekwoon’s face, and while he normally wouldn’t try to play this much with deadly fire (Hakyeon does value his limbs, thank you very much), he’s also feeling a little brave today.

Or reckless. That sounds like something Hongbin would tell him.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon growls, taking a step closer. “Give it back.”

“But you’ve eaten so many of these already,” Hakyeon says, planting a hand on his hip. “You’ll get a cavity.”

“ _You_  said you didn’t want any when I said I was buying snacks earlier,” Taekwoon hisses, and true, Hakyeon did say that, but that was before he spied the bag of gummies amidst Taekwoon’s purchases. It’s not his fault Taekwoon picked out his favourite flavours.

“I changed my mind,” Hakyeon says cheekily, and Taekwoon scowls at him.

“Buy your own. Don’t take mine.”

“But sharing is caring,” Hakyeon pouts, pulling his best puppy eyes. Jaehwan’s wobbly lower lip and big, round eyes usually manages to tug at Taekwoon’s heartstrings, and he figures it can’t hurt to give it a shot. For a moment, Taekwoon does falter, biting on his lip. But Hakyeon lets up too early; lets a hint of a grin crack through, and Taekwoon’s eyes zero in on his slip up immediately.

“No,” he huffs. “Not when you snatched it out from under my nose. Give it back.”

“Nuh-uh,” Hakyeon replies, dropping all pretenses now. “I want it.”

“It’s _mine_ ,” Taekwoon stresses, stepping forwards again. Hakyeon is suddenly very aware of all the throwable objects within arm’s length in the living room— the cushions, candy bars, and the collapsible stool. He gulps.

“Hakyeon—” Taekwoon says again, extending his hand, and Hakyeon shoves the gummy into his mouth in a blink of an eye. Taekwoon stops, a horrified expression crossing his face, and Hakyeon grins back while he sweats.

“Mine,” he trills, and for added effect, sticks his tongue out at Taekwoon, with the gummy balanced precariously on the tip.

In hindsight, that had been a _terrible_  idea.

Taekwoon leaps at him, latching onto his arms before Hakyeon could make a break for it, and with a surprising amount of strength he spins Hakyeon around and shoves him onto the couch. Hakyeon lets out a surprised yell as he bounces, landing flat on the pillows, and a second later Taekwoon is there, hovering above him, his hands pinning Hakyeon’s shoulders down and his knees placed very inconveniently between Hakyeon’s spread legs.

He feels the colour rising from the base of his neck and up to his forehead, making his face heat and his eyes widen.

“Taekwoon,” he splutters, ready to offer a truce, but realizes belatedly there is no truce, not when Hakyeon has already consumed the gummy. Taekwoon seems to think along the same lines, if the steely glint in his eye is anything to go by. A second later, a sly little smile lifts the corners of his mouth, and that’s the only warning Hakyeon gets before Taekwoon is leaning down and his lips are on Hakyeon’s.

_Oh_.

The soft gasp that escapes from him is lost between the kiss. Taekwoon’s mouth moves firmly against his, tongue coaxing Hakyeon’s mouth open, and he gives in without a fight, hands clenching at the sleeves of Taekwoon’s shirt.

Then, Taekwoon’s tongue flicks at the gummy inside his mouth, and Hakyeon’s eyes widen. That fucker, he thinks helplessly. He’s going to take the candy and there’s nothing I can do to stop him. 

Taekwoon pushes the gummy to one side, and, oddly enough, presses closer. His hands move from Hakyeon’s shoulders to his face, touch steady but not harsh, keeping Hakyeon’s head still while he kissed deeper, and much more thoroughly than Hakyeon had expected. He makes a small noise of want and kisses back, moving his mouth fluidly against Taekwoon’s, and the over-sweet taste of strawberry gummy threatens to make him shiver with is potent flavour until all that’s left is Taekwoon’s tongue in his mouth, Taekwoon’s sugar-slick lips against his own.

He draws back, nipping sharply at Hakyeon’s lower lip, and sits up with a smirk. Hakyeon looks up at him, dazed, and realizes belatedly that the gummy has completely melted between them.

They stare at each other for a moment; Taekwoon straddling him, Hakyeon’s hands managed to land on Taekwoon’s waist, and both of them sharing a very common interest below the belt.

And then Taekwoon stands, swiping his thumb on his lower lip as he gives Hakyeon a knowing look.

“Thanks for sharing,” he hums, and disappears down the hall like the last couple of minutes hadn’t happened. Hakyeon lies there, open-mouthed, until he comes back to his senses. He scrambles back up, yanking his shirt down over his tenting pants as he exhales shakily.

Of all the ways to go, Hakyeon really hadn’t expect to meet death by true sexual frustration.

All this— over that dumb strawberry-flavoured gummy.


	47. Ravi/Leo - A secret, forged in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: This prompt might be a bit far out, so please feel free to ignore x') Western verse. Taek, bounty hunter, arrives in tiny town filled with shady characters, looking for hired killer [insert name]. Falls into all sorts of trouble looking for leads~
> 
> 16/03/17

For a blacksmith, Wonshik has a surprisingly tender touch. Despite the callouses on his fingers and the shiny burns on the backs of his hands, his fingers are nimble and quick as he swipes away the blood on the cut in Taekwoon’s arm and bandages it with a fresh cloth.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon says, watching Wonshik work. There’s something nice about watching the way his eyebrows furrow when he’s concentrated on the task at hand.

“No problem,” Wonshik chuckles, patting his arm lightly. “Always happy to help a friend out.”

Friend. The word warms Taekwoon, who offers back a small smile of his own as he tugs his sleeve back down. A bit of dust and sand falls onto the ground, and he winces, looking down at his clothing. Where Wonshik’s shirt, pants and apron are covered in soot, Taekwoon has sand _everywhere_. Hair, vest, pockets, shoes and socks; places where sand generally have no business in.

“What were you up to, anyway?” Wonshik asks, watching Taekwoon shake it off. The falling sand drifts a little into the sunlight filtering through the gaps in the wood of the smithing shop, dancing like twinkling gold. Taekwoon thinks back to the events of the past two hours: crashing through an abandoned farm located on the outskirts of the small desert town, chasing after a masked figure who may or may not be the killer he’s after, only to lose track of him when the man disappears into the canyons. Taekwoon was left with nothing but a deep scratch in his arm and a seething anger that yet another one of his leads had gotten away— again.

“Work,” he answers simply, smoothing back his matted hair. A bit of dried mud breaks off and the crumbles get caught beneath his fingernails.

“Ah,” Wonshik says, nodding. “Bounty hunter stuff then?”

“Yes.”

“And you have to keep mum about it?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon nods, and Wonshik’s eyes crease as he grins mischievously at Taekwoon.

“I thought you were just being shy when you wouldn’t tell me anything about your target, but you’re really just a secretive guy, aren’t you?”

Taekwoon shrugs, dusting off his hat while he’s at it, and Wonshik’s eyes trail over his form silently.

“I kinda like secretive guys,” he says, nonchalant, and Taekwoon’s actions stutter embarrassingly. Judging by the widening smile on Wonshik’s face, he doesn’t miss that. “C’mon, let me treat you to a bite to eat and some good ale at the pub tonight? We don’t have to talk about your job. Anything you like, I’ll listen to.”

It’s a tempting offer, especially when Wonshik straightens up and stretches his arms, making his shirt pull over his broad chest and ride up at the waist, showing a toned abdomen formed from hours of hammering away at the forge.

“I’d like to,” Taekwoon admits, watching Wonshik light up. “But not tonight. I’m going to ride out of town for a little bit.”

“Oh,” Wonshik mumbles, deflating, and Taekwoon hastens to add, “But I’ll be back tomorrow… we can eat then, if you’d like.”

Red dusts across Wonshik’s face as he looks at Taekwoon, biting his bottom lip cutely as he does. “That sounds great,” he says honestly. Taekwoon smiles.

“I’d better get going,” he says softly. “Before sundown.”

“Alright,” Wonshik nods. “Travel safely, bounty man.”

It’s a shame that he can’t postpone the meeting with the sheriff from one of the larger joint townships a couple hours’ ride over. The man has been riding on Taekwoon’s ass for the longest time, demanding to know when he’d actually catch the hired killer, but as far as Taekwoon’s concerned the sleepy little town he’s sniffing around in is hiding more secrets than they’d initially thought it had. He’d already gotten into a scuffle with the local gang and some unsavoury men lurking about in the saloons, and that’s just the tip of it.

Jamming his hat back on his head, he mounts his horse and urges it onwards, away from Wonshik’s forge and the town, and through the desert to his destination.

+

Wonshik watches the bounty hunter ride off into the setting sun, the scene every bit clichéd as the harlequin romances Hakyeon swears he doesn’t read. There’s the sound of footsteps behind him, and he doesn’t need to turn around to know Sanghyuk’s finally wandered back into the forge now that the coast is clear.

“ _I kinda like secretive guys_ ,” he mimics in a high-pitched voice. “ _That sounds great, Taekwoonie, oh handsome, dreamy bounty hunter Taekwoonie_.”

“I should’ve thrown you to the wolves, you little shit,” Wonshik says, turning around to look at the younger. Sanghyuk scoffs as he tugs the layers of black clothing off of him. A mask carved from deer bone clatters onto one of the stools as he sets it aside.

“I held out fine against that long-fingered bastard just fine,” Sanghyuk says. “You, on the other hand, are obviously daydreaming about having those fingers shoved up your ass instead, or whatever.”

“I could shove the hot poker up yours, if you’d like,” Wonshik arches an eyebrow, and Sanghyuk barks a laugh.

“Disgusting.”

“Then stay quiet,” Wonshik chuckles. He reaches over to drag the door of his shop shut, leaving only the flaming reds and oranges of his burning furnace to light up the place. The shadows flicker across his face, making him look older, a little darker.

“Too bad he didn’t actually stay for dinner,” Sanghyuk comments as he watches Wonshik pull out one of the heated rods, burning white-hot at the ends, and heft his hammer up. “I’m sure we could’ve had lots of fun with him in the end.”

“There’s no _we_ in this,” Wonshik says darkly. “You know he’s mine.”

“Mine, as in my next fuck or my next kill?” Sanghyuk shoots back. Wonshik pauses, but he doesn’t answer, and Sanghyuk laughs softly. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re just toying with your food before you eat it, or if there’s something else you want out of that bounty hunter.”

“Is that so,” Wonshik says, but he doesn’t elaborate. Instead, he raises his hammer and brings it down onto the iron with a well-practice surety in his swing. The metal dents with each hit. It rather takes the force of the blows better than fragile human bones, or perhaps, the human skull of some poor, unfortunate victim who’s got a mysterious killer on their backs.


	48. Ken/Hongbin - Lips on Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kenbin; 5 times jaehwan initiates deep kisses and that 1 time hongbin does it instead! Thank you, love your writing ♡
> 
> 16/03/17
> 
> *slightly nsfw

“Quick, I need inspiration, give me a kiss!” was the only warning Hongbin got before Jaehwan’s hands were on either side of his face, holding Hongbin close as their lips pressed together.

How this could possibly give his boyfriend inspiration, Hongbin didn’t know, but he’s learned by now that going along with Jaehwan’s kisses usually doesn’t have a downside. So he lets Jaehwan kiss him deeply, tongue sliding smoothly against Hongbin’s own until Jaehwan finally decides to part, eyes sparkling and out of breath.

“Thanks,” he says, grinning. “I think I can finish the song now.”

“Anything to help,” Hongbin snorts, and ruffles Jaehwan’s hair as he goes back to his chores.

+

Since they’re not bartenders or the wait staff at the aristocrats’ evening club, both Jaehwan and Hongbin are given a little more leeway with what they can wear when they’re performing onstage. Granted, it still has to look proper, but if Hongbin feels like wearing the purple bowtie that night, he can get away with it.

But tonight is the night his first custom-made suit is finally finished. He’d deliberately not told Jaehwan that he was going to wear it tonight, which made the expression on Jaehwan’s face when he catches sight of Hongbin in the perfectly cut black suit all more satisfying.

“Well?” Hongbin asks, spreading his arms to show off the outfit, and Jaehwan actually bites his fist in an attempt to suppress the little noise that escapes him.

“Christ, Binnie,” he growls, stalking forwards. His lips are on Hongbin’s in an instant, kissing the hell out of him as his hands slide down the sides of the suit. “God,” Jaehwan moans, the sound muffled between their pressed mouths. “Oh, god, you look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Hongbin moans, clutching at Jaehwan’s ruffled hair. “I do enjoy your appreciation for my style.”

+

It’s Hongbin on the piano and Jaehwan at the microphone, crooning to the audience in his honey sweet voice while Hongbin’s lower, baritone voice provides the soothing backup. His fingers dance over the ivory keys while Jaehwan’s hands curl around the microphone like he’s holding a lover, eyes closed and lips pressing against the metal. They’re so used to performing on the stage that it’s a little weird to walk below it, but sometimes, when their shift is over, Jaehwan would pull him around the empty tables and onto the dance floor.

“I’m tired,” Hongbin whines, but he follows Jaehwan’s lead anyway. He lets Jaehwan place a warm hand on his waist and twirl them around, making the most out of the vast space left behind. Jaehwan hums one of the waltzes Hongbin usually performs solo, and he dips Hongbin at the right time too, sealing his mouth over Hongbin’s as he does.

The angle is a little off and Jaehwan’s arms tremble with the effort of holding Hongbin up, but he kisses like he’s incapable of letting Hongbin go; like his very existence was designed for this moment. He makes Hongbin feel so much love he thinks he’ll explode.

+

Their income isn’t a lot, but together they get by, and Hongbin’s comfortable with the life they have together. Their apartment is small, but filled with little bits and pieces of their love. The club is stuffy, but it’s a place they can perform together and shine as one.

But there are always bad days, despite the multitude of good ones. When Hongbin has a bad day, he takes it out on the whole shelf of liquor behind the bar. When Jaehwan is feeling down, he does what Hongbin hates the most: he smokes.

He finds Jaehwan crouched on their tiny balcony, eyes dark and skin pale as he smokes a thin little cigarette in the drizzle. Fear and worry curls in Hongbin’s stomach as he runs towards Jaehwan, snatching the cigarette out of his hand before his boyfriend could react.

“Hey—” Jaehwan says, surprised. “Hongbin, don’t—”

“I told you before,” Hongbin says sternly. “If I catch you smoking, I will take it from you and finish it for you. And by the time I’m done, you’ll be done being sad too. We agreed on this.”

“I don’t want you to smoke,” Jaehwan says, distressed, like he isn’t the one with the golden voice that warms Hongbin’s heart and fills him with joy. “ _Stop_ , Hongbin.”

The smoke is acrid in his throat when he inhales, but Hongbin shakes his head, adamant. “No. I’d rather it be me.”

Jaehwan’s eyes flash, and in a flash, he smacks the cigarette out of Hongbin’s hands. It flies over the balcony and falls ten storeys into the wet street below as Jaehwan darts forwards, kissing Hongbin hard. He’s crying, and they both taste like ash and poison.

Hongbin squeezes Jaehwan close and lets him deepen their kiss anyway.

+ 

Jaehwan is unbearably tender when he makes love. There’s a sense of protective and adoration that radiates from him as he holds Hongbin close, their clothes scattered on the floor, and spreads him out amidst their mismatched pillows. He works Hongbin open until he’s panting, and then teases him until he’s thrashing. He makes love to Hongbin until he can’t remember his own name, and in the end, he slides his hands beneath Hongbin’s head and cradles it as they kiss. Jaehwan takes his time drawing it out, never letting up, until Hongbin is dizzy from a lack of air.

It’s alright, though. All he needs is Jaehwan; anything else he knows he can give up in a heartbeat.

+

The club is unusually full tonight, so it makes Hongbin a little nervous as they finish off the round of songs they usually sing for prime time. The drinks are flowing and the scent of various meals being served to the men in suits and ladies in pretty gowns surround him. He’s gotten permission from the manager, so he’s not sure why he’s so anxious. It’s probably because what he’s planning is for Jaehwan, after all.

The trembling, wavering note of Jaehwan’s song fades off into the air, and he gets a round of applause for his vocals. It always warms Hongbin to see so many people enjoy this particular song; Jaehwan has composed a lot of music, but by far this is his favourite.

He waits until Jaehwan finishes bowing, prepared to step off the stage for their usual break, before he speaks.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Hongbin says, his deep voice reverberating in the crowded room. All eyes turn on him, including Jaehwan’s surprise ones. “I hope you’ll do me the honour of accompanying my rendition of _Happy Birthday_ for our wonderful vocalist Jaehwan tonight.”

Jaehwan’s look of confusion quickly morphs into one of delighted embarrassment as Hongbin begins to play. He sings along as well, and is quite pleased when the rest of the room joins in, clearly fond of Jaehwan. They sing together until Hongbin’s amplified voice is lost in the din, and when they finish, two of their co-workers walk onstage, carrying a small cake with burning candles as they clap.

“Make a wish!” someone shouts, and Jaehwan closes his eyes, hands clasped in front of him as he does. Then he opens them, blows the flames out, and turns to Hongbin with tears glistening in his eyes.

Hongbin steps up, places his his hands on Jaehwan’s cheeks, and kisses him soundly.


	49. N/Leo - Waiting On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hello author-nim, happy white day! Can I have a college AU where Hakyeon wants to give Taek chocolates, but is scared bec knows that Taek is famous for rejecting chocolate from everyone on campus (turns out he's that way bec he's waiting for Hakyeon, who he has a crush on) ^^ thank you!
> 
> 16/03/17
> 
> [Vietnamese translation](https://leeji98.wordpress.com/2016/07/07/transfic-leon-waiting-on-you/) by LeeJi

Hakyeon hadn’t known that trembling in one’s socks was a possible thing, but there’s always a first for everything. In fact, not only is he shaking in his socks, he’s sure he’s shaking in his jeans, shirt and jacket as well.

“Doesn’t Hakyeon remind you of a metronome?” Sanghyuk asks, and he hears Hongbin snort behind him. He whirls around and glares at his younger friends.

“Be quiet,” he hisses. “You’re not helping here.”

“You know, there’s really nothing we can do to help short of holding your hand as you go up,” Hongbin points out. “Which I’m sure you don’t want us to when you’re attempting to confess.”

“I’m n-not trying to confess,” Hakyeon splutters. “I’m just—”

“Okay, none of us really brought that you excuse you gave us about somehow finding a chocolate sale, alright? If you seriously think we did you’re denser than I actually thought.”

“Rude,” Hakyeon huffs. Hongbin shrugs his shoulders and Sanghyuk appears to be distracted by one of the passing choir students doing some rendition of a dog’s bark.

“Look, just go up to him when he’s finished practice,” Hongbin says, jerking his chin towards the soccer field. Hakyeon turns, following Hongbin’s gaze until it lands on a certain left winger making a break down the field. One of his teammates try to rush him, only to bounce right off Jung Taekwoon’s significantly broader frame and collapse onto the ground. Hakyeon gulps.

“If he checks me like that, I swear to god you’ll have to retrieve me from the moon.”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Sanghyuk comments, watching the choir student make foghorn noises now. “If you don’t hurry up the chocolate’ll melt, and you’ll have a gooey brown mess on your hands instead. Taekwoon could lick it off you, if you’re into that stuff.”

“Good god,” Hongbin groans, covering his face as Hakyeon’s face turns maroon. A whistle sounds in the distance, they turn to see the team splitting off as practice ends, high-fiving each other and grabbing their water bottles. From the bleachers, several students stumble forwards towards Taekwoon, chocolates obviously clutched in their hands. When Taekwoon sees them, he makes a wide berth and takes the long way to the home bench, grabbing his stuff and breaking out into a brisk walk towards the change rooms.

“Oh my god, look, see, I told you he rejects everybody’s chocolates,” Hakyeon moans, even when Hongbin and Sanghyuk have upped themselves and begun pushing him towards Taekwoon’s direction. “He’s going to reject mine too, and I’m never going to recover.”

“If he says no to yours you could just eat it all yourself,” Sanghyuk pants, putting all his weight into shoving Hakyeon’s across the pavement. He lays draped over his friends’ backs, back of his hand pressed to his forehead as he pretends to swoon. His feet scrape over the pavement as they go.

“It’ll be the end for poor, tragic me.”

“Remind me why you’re not in the drama club again,” Hongbin pants. “Alright, here we are!”

Hakyeon snaps back to attention. Sure enough, Taekwoon is walking up the sidewalk, right to where their two path would intersect. He hasn’t noticed Hakyeon yet, but oh, Hakyeon has certainly noticed him.

“I can’t do this,” Hakyeon whispers frantically. “Wait, don’t—”

“Hey, Taekwoon!” Sanghyuk yells, and when Taekwoon looks up he and Hongbin shove Hakyeon off their backs and bolt, leaving a spluttering Hakyeon behind, clutching at his chocolate in desperation. Taekwoon watches them go, expression unchanging. It’s hard to tell if he’s confused or annoyed or watching the squirrel nibbling on an acorn in the tree. Then his gaze slides over to Hakyeon, who feels like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

“Um,” he squeaks.

Taekwoon turns to face him, hands tucked into the pockets of his sweater, and waits. His eyes don’t leave Hakyeon’s, and he panics.

“HimynameisHakyeon,” he nearly shouts, before whipping the chocolates at Taekwoon’s head. “AndIgotthischocolateforyoubye!”

He’s not sure what he’d planned to do after making a mad dash for it, but as it turns out Hakyeon doesn’t have to think that far ahead. There’s a hand latching onto the back of his jacket before he could bolt, yanking him back, and Hakyeon covers his face as he wails in despair.

“I’m sorry! Don’t bodyslam me, please!”

“We don’t do bodyslams in soccer,” Taekwoon says in mild amusement, and Hakyeon dares to look up. There’s a smile on Taekwoon’s face as he releases Hakyeon’s jacket and turns his gift over, examining the chocolate. “Also, it’s incredibly rude to just throw a present at someone and not stay behind for them to say thank you.”

“T-thank you?” Hakyeon repeats, stunned. “You’re accepting my chocolate?”

“Mm,” Taekwoon hums. He opens a side pocket in his bag and slides the gift in. “To be honest… I was kind of hoping to get one from just you.”

Hakyeon stares at him, willing himself not to faint. Taekwoon was waiting for _his_  chocolates.

“I have to shower,” Taekwoon says suddenly. He looks down at his grass-stained shorts and damp jersey. “Wait for me by the bleachers? Maybe we can get a coffee afterwards.”

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon says, and the tone of his voice makes Taekwoon crack another grin. “Yes. Holy shit. _Yes_.”


	50. Hyuk centric - Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could you write a Chasang brotp based on [this](http://butimaginevixx.tumblr.com/post/106238806804/imagine-a-7-yo-hyuk-afflicted-with-a-curse-when/)?? It sounds like it'll make a great fantasy au ; u ;
> 
> 16/03/20

The woods on the mountainside come to life in the dark, and Sanghyuk had no idea it could be so scary until now.

The earth is damp and his heels sink into the soft soil whenever he sits back on his heels a little too much, but he doesn’t want to actually sit down on the ground. It’s cold, wet and the night is too dark for him to really see anything.

The shining moon hanging overhead peeks through the twiggy, criss-crossing branches of barren trees, nothing but a misshapen white dot in the sky. Night creature titters somewhere in the dark, and Sanghyuk trembles, clutching at the dirty hem of his sweater. His toes feel soggy and cold in his shoes, and though he’s had it for a couple of days now, his bushy fox tail feels strangely droopy, both from the dirt sticking to the reddish-brown fur and as a reflection of his anxiety. On the top of his head, the tiny, triangular fox ears won’t stop twitching, and Sanghyuk shivers when it picks up sounds he didn’t even know he could hear.

There were mice, scampering around in the undergrowth. Water is trickling over the rocks. Larger beasts, like the wild boars everybody in the village kept a wide berth from, lumbered up the mountain paths in the dark, their heavy breathing similar to the steam machinery from the village.

Sanghyuk hiccups, trying to stifle his sobs. His village. How was he supposed to find his way home in the dark when his father isn’t here? They’d ventured off the path further than usual, and his father had directed him to gather some of the redberries in the bushes. When he came back, there had been nobody.

Something squawks in the distance and Sanghyuk jolts, pressing himself tightly against the base of the gnarled tree he’d taken shelter against. A thick, white-grey mist had started to rise, chilling him down to his bones. It curls ominously down the hill, rolling over the fallen, moss-covered logs. Sanghyuk flattens his ears down on his head, chewing frantically on his nail as he watched the mist blanket the area. His mother used to grab him and his siblings and throw them back into the cottage whenever the mist came a little too far down the mountain and into their village; despite her children’s protests over the interruption of the game, they all knew better than to defy their superstitious mother. Sanghyuk remembers her grabbing the sand from a small pot over the stove and throwing it over the door, cursing angrily under her breath.

“Begone, sly spirits, cunning creatures of the dark. Deceivers in the mist, bloody foxes in older forms.”

His tail flicks anxiously against the tree. Foxes begone. That had always been the mantra of the village.

He’s aware of the sounds of the forest slowly dimming around him, falling into an unnatural hush and stillness. Even his special ears couldn’t hear any sounds anymore. His muscles are jumping in his legs, urging Sanghyuk to up and run from his cramped position, but he can’t. His breath seems to have frozen in his throat, halting any more sounds of his crying, and his hands are shaking uncontrollably from their death grip in his sweater.

Coming through the mist is one of the ‘bloody foxes’, in an older form.

It’s a kitsune.

The picture books the elders used to read to him always showed huge pointed-nosed creatures, eyes glowing red and maws opened wide, pointed fangs extending downwards nearly the length of Sanghyuk’s arms.

The kitsune walking towards him is in the form of a human man, but there is no mistaking his fox-like qualities. His nose is just a little too pointy, his hair flickering between a dark shade of red and black, with larger ears poking out of his hair and the multiple fox tails swishing behind him. He’s dressed in vibrant robes that seem to glow with their colours, even in the dark. Sanghyuk stares up at him, frozen. One part of him is literally crying out in fear, but the other, more curious side, is surprised to see that the human for the kitsune has chosen is rather young, and resembles some of the working lads in the village.

“What’s this?” the kitsune says out loud. His voice is soft, but it echoes mysteriously. “I came here, smelling a fellow fox in distress, but I find a human boy with fox tails and ears instead. What are you doing here, confused one?”

He crouches down in front of Sanghyuk, and panic bubbles up in him.

“Please don’t eat me!” he gasps, cringing away, and the kitsune blinks at him.

“I don’t eat other foxes or little boys,” he answers, amused. “But you are both. How is that possible?”

Sanghyuk whimpers.

“A curse,” he chokes out. “I’ve cursed my family.”

“Oh?” the kitsune asks. He waits, and Sanghyuk takes a gulping breath before he continues.

“M-my father… went to a sorcerer for help to increase our crops. But they argued… and he t-took a spell without asking. When he opened it, it exploded in the house, and gave me f-fox—” he shudders, and begins crying anew. “Dad said it was because I was bad, I didn’t love my family enough. Nobody in the village will look at me anymore, and then I g-got lost in the woods.”

“Got lost, hm?” the kitsune says, and there’s a sardonic little grin on his face. “Or did your father suddenly just disappear without saying a word to you?”

Sanghyuk stares, dread unfurling in his stomach, until a gust of wind blows by. He shivers and sneezes violently. The kitsune tuts.

“This won’t do,” he says, and leans down to gather Sanghyuk into his arms. He stiffens at first, but the fear quickly melts away when he realizes just how warm the kitsune is, how soft his robes feel. The kitsune stands slowly, cradling Sanghyuk close, and pats his head comfortingly. “It’s not safe in the forest after dark, little one,” he says conversationally. “How about we get you a blanket and some food, hm?”

Sanghyuk nods, head dropping against the kitsune’s chest, and he stifles a yawn. He hears a chuckle above him.

“Oh, you precious thing. The others are going to spoil you _rotten_ ,” the kitsune hums, striding gracefully away from the tree. The mist crowds around him as he walks, and what Sanghyuk had thought of as an ominous omen before has changed into something akin a shield, a kind of protection for the two of them. It shrouds the two figures of foxes in a layer of ancient magic and carries them into the woods on the mountainside, somewhere safer and warmer than the human lands they’ve left behind.


	51. OT6 (Leo centric) - Translucent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: D: you caught a cold? omo ~~ (/sends hugs) I'll just leave a prompt, but I hope you're recovering well ^ - ^ ~~ could I pretty please have a scenario where Leo's all out of sweaters, so he decides to spend the day wearing a white tank top and jeans~ ot5 is affected by it but Leo is completely oblivious xDD ~ thank you ^^
> 
> 16/03/21

He’s in the midst of fluffing up the blanket on his bed when Hongbin pokes his head into the room, about to ask him something, only to have the sentence dissolve into incoherent gurgles. Taekwoon looks up too see his bandmate clutching at the doorjamb, eyes wide.

“What?” he asks, and Hongbin makes another noise.

“T-those are my jeans,” he stammers, pointing, and Taekwoon looks down.

“Yeah,” he says, wiggling his toes a little. It’s a little tight on the tops of his thighs and just a tiny bit too short at the end, leaving his ankles bare, but wearable nonetheless. “I washed everything today, so I’m borrowing these.”

“B-but,” Hongbin stammers, eyes darting between the wall and Taekwoon’s thighs, and Taekwoon doesn’t understand why Hongbin is starting to sweat. “ _But_ ,” Hongbin stresses again, and fails to elaborate. Taekwoon frowns and chucks his pillows back onto the bed.

“I’ll wash them for you too after today, okay?” he says, nudging Hongbin aside with a teasing noogie to his head. He walks out of the bedroom, coffee on his mind now that clean-up is done, and doesn’t get a chance to see Hongbin keel over and collapse onto the floor.

It’s a little colder in the kitchen when he walks in, but that’s probably because the window is open, the breeze is coming in, and he’s only wearing a thin white tank top this morning. He rubs at his sleeveless arms absent-mindedly, soothing the goosebumps down, and when Hakyeon and Sanghyuk look up to greet him from the kitchen table, Hakyeon interrupts himself by spitting his drink back into his mug as Sanghyuk’s chopsticks clatter onto the table.

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon says, eyes as wide as Hongbin’s had been.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sanghyuk echoes, but in a distinctly different tone.

Taekwoon ignores them and heads for the cabinets, in search of his favourite Mickey Mouse mug. Coffee is cooling in the pot, and there’s no time to waste.

“Is it warm today, or something?” Sanghyuk calls from the table, and Taekwoon shoots him a look over his shoulder.

“I don’t know? Check the weather app.”

Sanghyuk grins, retrieving his chopsticks while Hakyeon has yet to retrieve his jaw off the table.

“It’s okay, I’ll just look from the window. I’ve got a great view.”

Hakyeon whips around and shoves Sanghyuk, his expression torn between disgruntlement at the pun and amusement. Taekwoon shrugs as he picks up the coffee pot.

“Suit yourself,” he says, and starts to pour himself some brew, feeling the flex of his muscles in his arm as he hefts up the weighty appliance.

There’s a patter of feet, and Jaehwan’s voice sounds as he pokes his head around the corner. “Guys, why is Hongbin just lying on the floor in the hallway— oh. My.God.”

“Same,” Hakyeon mutters under his breath, peeking through his fingers at Taekwoon, and Sanghyuk has to stifle his laugh into his fist.

“Wonshik,” Jaehwan hisses, voice a little strangled. “Leave Hongbin, he’s fine, you have to see this.”

Wonshik walks over obediently, questions clearly on the tip of his tongue, and from Hakyeon and Sanghyuk’s vantage point they watched the same transformation of facial expressions of curiosity to sudden realization, followed by a mixture of barely suppressed high-pitched noises and the way his gaze flickers predictably from the muscular arms to the bare shoulders, down to the trim waist and into Hongbin’s too-small jeans stretched over Taekwoon’s butt.

“No, no, don’t you faint too,” Jaehwan hisses, grabbing Wonshik by the wrist when the rapper starts tilting to one side. “This is never going to happen again so you best burn this view into your memory.”

“I haven’t blinked since I set eyes on him; my eyes are definitely burning,” Wonshik replies weakly.

The fresh aroma of a perfectly brewed coffee wafts up to him as he takes his first sip, savouring the strong taste that immediately begins to kick-start his system. Sighing contentedly, Taekwoon tucks one of his hands into his pockets, wedging it into the nearly non-existent space, and Hakyeon has to drop his head onto the tabletop. Just when they all thought the jeans couldn’t get _any_  tighter.

“I’ve lived such a good life,” Sanghyuk sighs, clasping his hands in prayer, and Wonshik has stumbled away to find a paper bag to breathe into. Jaehwan staggers over to the kitchen table and slumps into a seat, jelly-kneed.

“The planets have aligned,” he whimpers under his breath. “And poor Hongbin took the brunt of the first gaze. We’re unworthy mortals.”

“Amen,” Sanghyuk agrees solemnly.

Over at the counter, Taekwoon peers out of the open window, pleased at the feeling of the wind on his face and the sight of a bird’s nest on the air conditioner outside, where a bunch of baby chicks are peeping cutely.

What a wonderful morning it was.


	52. Hyuk/Ken - Crimson in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: vampire!hyuk and hunter!jaehwan? :3c
> 
> 16/03/22

When he bursts into the bedroom, heart pounding in his chest and ears ringing with the echoes of Sanghyuk’s abruptly cut-off screams, Jaehwan had been expecting the worst. What he thought he’d find, he doesn’t know, but if it’s something that can make a centuries old vampire scream like he’s _dying_ , he suspects it’s not going to be pretty.

But the room is empty, its minimal furbishments still in place, and it’s only Sanghyuk sitting up on the bed, face buried in his hands, hair mussed and a sheen of cold sweat shining from his pale, heaving chest. Jaehwan gives the room another cursory sweep before darting over and climbing into the bed.

“What’s wrong? What’s the matter? Why did you scream?”

Sanghyuk doesn’t answer, but he flinches away from Jaehwan’s soft touch to his shoulder, and Jaehwan jerks back in surprise and fear. For a horrible moment, he’s terrified he’s hurt Sanghyuk even more than he already is, but then the tight line of Sanghyuk’s shoulders ease fractionally, and he slumps sideways against Jaehwan. He’s not breathing, but Jaehwan can feel him shaking as he carefully wraps his arms around Sanghyuk.

“Shh,” Jaehwan breathes, kissing the top of Sanghyuk’s head soothingly. “It’s alright. It’s alright.”

The shivering doesn’t stop until Jaehwan manages to settle against the headboard, drawing the blankets up to Sanghyuk’s shoulders as he cards his fingers through the vampire’s hair, murmuring soft sounds to him. It’s startling to see Sanghyuk accept Jaehwan’s comfort so easily. He’s usually a stubborn ass, and Jaehwan has had fight Sanghyuk into properly taking care of himself more than once in the long years they’ve known each other.

To see him so shaken up, clinging to Jaehwan like a frightened child, is unnerving.

He waits until Sanghyuk gathers himself and lifts his head, ghosts of tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, groping through the sheets for Jaehwan’s hand. He clenches it tightly, pauses, then whispers, “I had a dream about the night my mother died.”

Jaehwan freezes.

“Your mother?” he asks, and Sanghyuk nods. His grip is nearly painful.

“She was killed by a behemoth,” he gasps out, and curls tighter in onto himself. “Like the one we caught recently.”

“Oh, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan whispers. His heart is aching. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sanghyuk replies immediately, his tone slightly gruff. “It’s been so long— more than five hundred years ago, for sure. It shouldn’t matter.”

“But it did,” Jaehwan points out, gentle. Sanghyuk’s jaw tightens. “It’s okay, Sanghyuk, really. You can miss your mother. You’re allowed to feel.”

“It’s only because of the trauma,” Sanghyuk mumbles. “And the healing spells Hakyeon cast on me— I’ve been hallucinating about him and Wonshik dancing in wigs and dresses, you know?”

That startles a laugh out of Jaehwan, and it makes Sanghyuk crack a grin as well.

“ _Christ_. What a sight.”

“A sight I can go my whole immortal life not knowing of,” Sanghyuk says seriously. He shifts, and groans in pain. “Ugh.”

“Lie back,” Jaehwan instructs at once, and ignores the rest of Sanghyuk’s protests as he maneuvers the vampire back into a half-sitting, half-lying position against a bunch of pillows. “Stop complaining, you big baby. I’m going to check on your wounds.”

“I liked lying against you better,” Sanghyuk complains. Jaehwan rolls his eyes and eases the blankets back, revealing the charmed bandages wound around Sanghyuk’s abdomen, slightly loosened during his sleep. Jaehwan chants a cleansing spell against his palms before unravelling it to check on the stitches and talismans pasted over the near-fatal injury in Sanghyuk’s side: a deep puncture wound he got as a result of wrestling their targeted behemoth down when Jaehwan had been lying uselessly on the pavement, blinking blood out of his eyes and trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

He’ll remember the sound of breaking bones and blood gargling in Sanghyuk’s throats as one of the behemoth’s horns gored him through the side for the rest of his life.

“I know my abs are hot stuff, but I’m afraid it’s a pay per view,” Sanghyuk says dryly, startling Jaehwan out of his thoughts. He huffs and finishes binding them, cheeks heating up.

“You flatter yourself.”

Sanghyuk grins, tugging Jaehwan to side by his side again. “I distinctly remember _you_  calling me that, but whatever you say.” He pushes himself up and nudges his mouth against Jaehwan’s, coaxing him into a kiss. “Relax,” Sanghyuk whispers between presses of their lips. “I’m going to heal. You have to stop thinking you made this happen.”

“No. Sanghyuk—”

“It would’ve been your end if I hadn’t stopped the behemoth,” Sanghyuk interrupts, pulling back. His eyes are dark, his jaw set so tightly Jaehwan can hear his teeth grinding. When he speaks again, his fangs are out, sharp and pearl white. “I _will not_  watch someone else I love die like that again.”

Jaehwan’s breath hitches in his throat. Shame crawls under his skin and he reaches out to cup Sanghyuk’s face, sadness making his throat constrict.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, and Sanghyuk’s expression softens.

“You lifespan might’ve extended after all your vigorous hunter and magic training, but you’re still mortal, Jaehwan. You’ll hit a maximum of two hundred, three hundred years, and even then I’ll still have a couple centuries on you. I won’t lose you earlier than I have to.”

Jaehwan’s mouth turned down, hands falling listlessly to his sides. There’s that elephant in the room again, the unspoken dark spot that has only grown from the time Sanghyuk first kissed Jaehwan to the moment Jaehwan woke up in the evening and watched Sanghyuk sleep, his youthful features belying his old age. Not for the first time, he wonders if the tentative, hunter-vampire collaboration against the mass threat of the behemoths has condemned them both to an agonizing future.

“Don’t think so much,” Sanghyuk sighs. He brushes Jaehwan’s hair away from his face and smiles. “There’s no use worrying about it now.”

Jaehwan takes his hand and moves it against his neck, pressing Sanghyuk’s fingertips against his beating pulse.

“Maybe you should feed,” he answers instead, quietly pushing their growing problem away again. Sanghyuk’s eyes flash, and he tugs Jaehwan forwards until he’s straddling Sanghyuk’s lap, feeling the touch of Sanghyuk’s cool lips against his feverish neck. The brush of sharp fangs are cold. His heart is marching on in his chest.

He tangles his fingers into Sanghyuk’s hair as the vampire finally bites, the pinpricks in his neck a joke when compared to the literal hole that’s still in Sanghyuk’s side. But the blood will help him heal.

Jaehwan closes his eyes. A line of crimson descends down his neck, an errant drop, much like the tears that sometimes escape without meaning to.


	53. OT6 (Hyuk centric) - You're G.R.8.U.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Oh my god, the Chasang "Hyuk is the universe" prompt was mine and it wasn't what I expected. It was so much better. It was so good, thank you. I do have another prompt, i'm sorry. ot6, Hyuk-centric (im Hyuk trash, im sorry). They all, one by one, realized, they were in love with Hyuk. I need more Hyuk love in my life. thank you
> 
> 16/03/25

His profile on  _You’re G.R.8.U!_ ’s website for their fourth season consists of the same generic information every contestant gives for the popular (and occasionally controversial) dating game show— Han Sanghyuk, twenty-three years old, a webcomic artist and a part time voice actor. His favourite food is gopchang, he dislikes protein shakes, and is _ridiculously_  fit. He doesn’t seem to have his eye on anybody else on the show in particular yet, but there are definitely more than a few eyes on him.

Surprisingly, Hongbin is the most fidgety interviewee of the lot.

“Uh, somebody I’ve got my eye on right now?” he stammers, hands clasped on his lap as he looks away from the camera. “Um. Maybe Sanghyuk?”

_Is that a question?_

“No,” Hongbin splutters, flustered at the teasing from the PDs. “I— I like Sanghyuk. He’s pretty smart. We were talking about the parallel universe theory yesterday, because he knows I teach college-level physics and space sciences.”

_You’ve the only contestant that’s cleared the Visuals level with a full G.R.8.U score with an overwhelming amount of votes from the viewers. As the certified most handsome man on this show, don’t you think you can do a little better than Sanghyuk, who hasn’t even scored a G in his visuals yet?_

“Of course not,” Hongbin retorts, shocked. “That’s— I don’t like him just for his looks. It’s more than that,” he adds fiercely. Typical of them to disregard their educated conversation and think that he’s just a pretty face that can only be attracted to another handsome guy. But who he falls in love with isn’t for them to decide, is it?

+

Jaehwan is a strong contestant because he’s got a good sense of how to appeal to the viewers and producers. He’s got the leading number of votes for Cuteness, tells good jokes, and isn’t afraid to get himself out there. The audience likes him, and they’re dying to know who _he_  likes.

“I’m not telling,” Jaehwan singsongs cheekily as he curls into a cross-legged position on the chair. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

_Can’t you give us a hint?_

“Hmm,” Jaehwan hums, deliberately playing coy. “Okay, but just one! He’s… tall, and handsome!”

_That’s it?!_

If the viewers were smart enough, they might’ve noticed the way Sanghyuk helped him climb the ladder to the rooftop balcony an episode back— how his large hands braced Jaehwan’s waist and held him steady on the rungs. The sense of security and warmth still lingers at his sides, and it surprises him. He didn’t think he’d fall in love with someone so quickly on this show.

“That’s it,” Jaehwan nods, a satisfied smile spreading on his face at the sight of the producers’ exasperated expressions.

+

Taekwoon is a weird one; he’s quiet, doesn’t interact much with the camera or the other contestants. As a result, there’s a a very strong divide between the viewers on the online forum, with one side showing quite a bit of hostility and the other overflowing with blind admiration. Either way, he lasted through the first two elimination episodes along with the current six finalists, and even managed to gather quite a bit of votes on his Charming levels.

_Did you know that you’re the most talked-about contestant on You’re G.R.8.U’s forums?_

Taekwoon’s eyebrow arches. “No,” he answers, soft and to the point. He looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

_There’s a lot of rumours that you’re having trouble meeting your match, but your fans argue that there’s still plenty of time for you to snag one of the more popular contestants. So what’s the game plan, Taekwoon?_

Taekwoon fights down a scowl. “I’ve said it from the start. I only want to find a compatible partner. Someone who will take the time to understand me as much as I will for them.” Someone who might take his stand-offishness in a stride, accept that it’s a part of him, and make the effort to talk with him nonetheless— like Sanghyuk, who used to approach him warily but now laughs with him and tackled him into the pool on their swimsuit episode.

The producer waves for a cut and gives him a bored look. _Shit like that’s hard to air, Taekwoon._

Taekwoon lifts a shoulder, unaffected. “I don’t care?” he offers, and the producer pinches the bridge of his nose with a groan.

+

Wonshik is the one that’s bullied the most, by both the producers and the viewers. He’s a little awkward on camera, but he’s a naturally sweet person, and his easy friendship with all the contestant was probably what carried him into the finals. But it doesn’t stop the malicious questions flung in his direction from time to time.

_You’ve made quite a leap from the first round of votes till now— you even got a ‘G.R.8’ in Chivalry levels last episode!_

“Uh, thank you,” Wonshik answers sheepishly.

_But you’ve still got a long way to go. Right now, you’re the fifth most popular contestant on our polls. At this rate, you and your partner might end up in third place._

“Ah,” Wonshik says, laughing embarrassedly. “Well, I’ll do my best to raise my score even more from now till the last episode.”

_Well, good luck. One of our commenters advised, ‘as long as you don’t end up with Sanghyuk, you might actually have a shot at second place!’_.

It’s startling how quickly Wonshik’s easygoing demeanor falls away; his brows furrow and his eyes darken. Sanghyuk, who caught him hidden away in the bathroom, in tears over the harsh comments about him online, and had whisked his phone away and hugged him tight, telling Wonshik it didn’t matter. “Thanks for the advice,” he nearly growls, watching the producer sweat bullets behind the camera. “But no thanks. I promise I’ll do fine.”

+

They’re not looking forwards to interviewing Hakyeon after going through all the interviews from before, because for all of his soft smiles and flirty attitude, Hakyeon is intelligent. He knows when he’s being baited, is infuriatingly cool, and while he doesn’t excel in one category like the others, he’s got a ‘G.R.8’ in almost every level.

_Right now, you’re the contestant who’s got the best shot at taking first place. How does that make you feel?_

“It’s heartwarming to see so much support from the fans,” Hakyeon says graciously. “But first place is not just for me; in the end, it’s also for the one I’m partnered with. It’s a result of the feelings my partner and I have for each other.”

There’s an extended pause that follows; the scriptwriter has discarded her notes and is watching Hakyeon with resignation now.

_You’re a very romantic man, aren’t you? Whoever falls for you will be extremely lucky_.

“Maybe,” Hakyeon chuckles. He doesn’t elaborate that their assumptions— that he’s taking it easy and waiting for the others to swarm him— is completley off the mark. If anything _he’s_ the one who’s utterly fallen for a surprisingly younger man, whose youth feels like a breath of fresh air and has a kind of mischievousness that makes Hakyeon go weak at the knees.

The producer removes his glasses with a sigh.

“Cut,” he grumbles, and Hakyeon takes his cue to leave, smiling beautifully at them, knowing just how unhelpful he’s being.

They’ve got a weird, sentimental bunch on the show this year.


	54. OT6 (Ken centric) - Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ot6 AU where Taekwoon finds abandoned hybrid Jaehwan on the street and tries to smuggle him in his shared apartment. After some arguing they collectively decide to keep him! Bonus points if Jaehwan is some kind of cat.
> 
> 16/04/01

“You want me to bring a _what_?”

Hongbin’s voice, tainted with confusion over the phone, overlaps with the faint sounds of the apartment in the background as he stumbles around in search of all the things Taekwoon is directing him to get.

“I need you to get that long coat, the one I wear in the winter,” he whispers urgently. “And one of Wonshik’s bucket hats, the bigger the better.”

“O-okay?” Hongbin says, and something falls onto the floor. “Do I want to know why you’re asking me to get you all these things?”

“You’ll see in a moment,” Taekwoon mutters. “Please, hurry.”

“I got it,” Hongbin sighs. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Thank you, Binnie,” Taekwoon says honestly, and once Hongbin’s hung up, he tucks his phone back into his pocket and moves further back into the shadows of his building. Crouching against the wall, curled up as tightly as he can, is the cat hybrid.

“They’ll be here in a moment,” Taekwoon whispers, and the young man, Jaehwan, flinches slightly.

“A-are you sure?” he rasps, large green eyes turning to look at Taekwoon. “This— I really shouldn’t—”

“What you shouldn’t be is on the streets right now,” Taekwoon replies. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

It takes Hongbin five minutes to rush downstairs and out the side door, but even the brief period of time is enough to make Taekwoon fidgety. They both startle when there’s the sound, and Jaehwan shrinks back, his hair practically standing on end, but Taekwoon recognizes Hongbin’s silhouette immediately.

“Binnie!” he whisper-shouts, and Hongbin whirls. He runs over when he sees Taekwoon, arms full of clothes.

“What are you doing over here?” he demands.

“I’ll explain later,” Taekwoon mutters. He takes Jaehwan’s hand and pulls him to his feet. Hongbin jumps, but his look of surprise quickly turns into one of stunned disbelief.

“ _Taekwoon_.”

“Later,” Taekwoon says again. He drapes the long coat bulky on his thin frame and places the bucket hat awkwardly on his head, hiding the pointed cat ears and long, swishing tail. Hongbin splutters as Taekwoon seizes him by the forearm and tugs the two of them back into the apartment. They traipse through the hallway and call for an elevator, which arrives quickly and is thankfully empty.

Taekwoon doesn’t relax until they’re back in their flat, though neither Hongbin nor Jaehwan’s stiff posture fade away. Hongbin walks past them to go inside first, smartly calling, “Flat meeting!”

Taekwoon looks over at Jaehwan, who’s trying to disappear into his coat now, and gently takes his hand. “C’mon,” he says. “You should meet the others.”

The urgency in Hongbin’s voice must’ve been evident, because the others have crowded into the living room in record time. Wonshik and Hakyeon have settled on the couch and Sanghyuk is perched on the armrest. They look confused when Taekwoon leads Jaehwan in.

“Who is this?” Hakyeon asks. Jaehwan flinches again.

“His name is Jaehwan,” Taekwoon says. “I found him on the street, injured. He’s a hybrid.”

Though his voice is soft, it might as well have been a canon going off in the room. Sanghyuk slips off the armrest with a look of shock, and Wonshik repeats, “ _Hybrid?_ ” like he’s never heard of them before. Hakyeon leaps out of his seat.

“Are you out of your mind?” he says in horror. “You brought him _here_? Smack in an anti-hybrid zone?”

“I know,” Taekwoon shoots back. Jaehwan has shrunk against the wall, shaking, and Taekwoon takes his wrist and leads him onto one of the chairs. “But he has nowhere else to go.”

“But he’ll be in trouble if they find him here,” Sanghyuk whispers, eyes wide.

“I know—”

“If they catch him here you know what they’ll do to him,” Hakyeon interrupts. There’s real fear in his eyes. “The laws, Taekwoon— we need to find him somewhere to stay where _he_ won’t be indicted for it.”

“We can’t do it now,” Taekwoon argues back. “Not yet. There’s people out there; those protestors are on the streets tonight.”

“Christ,” Wonshik says, aghast. “Not again.”

“It’s safer for him here,” Taekwoon points out. “This is the last place anybody would expect a hybrid to go to.”

Hakyeon opens his mouth, and closes it. Sanghyuk is looking towards the window, where Hongbin has drawn all their blinds tightly shut.

“Taekwoon’s got a point,” he says quietly. “They won’t look here.”

“Fuck,” Hakyeon groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. Taekwoon lowers his head. They know it’s bad when Hakyeon starts to swear, but their eldest friend just lowers his arms and sighs.

“We have to be careful,” he says. “So very careful. Don’t open the blinds. Don’t go out tomorrow, any of you, until we sort this out.”

They all nod, expressions grim with the severity of the situation, and Hakyeon sighs before suddenly turning to Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan, right?” Hakyeon asks softly, but Jaehwan jumps all the same. “Are you hungry? I think there’s leftovers in the fridge.”

“I’ll go heat it up,” Wonshik offers at once. He rises before Jaehwan could reply, and Hongbin moves to follow Wonshik, telling him to heat the soup up using the stove. Sanghyuk migrates towards the rooms, saying he’d bring a change of clothes for Jaehwan.

Taekwoon places a comforting hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder as Hakyeon takes the seat opposite them.

“It’s alright,” he says. “We’ll take care of you, Jaehwan. Promise.”

The large green eyes blink his way again as Taekwoon gently lifts the hat off Jaehwan’s head, freeing his twitchy ears. A tiny pink tongue darts out to wet his lips, and a moment later, Jaehwan nods. He leans over and rests his weight against Taekwoon’s side in a silent gesture of trust.


	55. Leo/Hongbin - Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hello! Sorry to disturb you but could I get a leobin coffee shop au? (I live for coffee shop aus and I have literally run out of leobin fics to read -_-) Thank you~!
> 
> 16/04/01

They’re being watched.

Taekwoon can see them through the grimy windows where the men are sitting in the patio chairs of the restaurant next door. They’re dressed in discreet civilian clothes, but Taekwoon could tell that effort was made to make it look _too_  discreet, and that was what gave it away.

Hakyeon is busy contemplating the menu overhead, faking the delay for his order. That’s their cue that they’re going to get an important tip off. Taekwoon fiddles with the chord of the cash machine, watching Hakyeon, and Hongbin walks up to the counter to rummage in the box of tea bags for no apparent reason. The suspense was killing them.

“Hm, you know what, the muffin and coffee combo to go sounds pretty good,” Hakyeon says brightly, and Taekwoon nods, heart skipping a beat. Muffin and coffee combo to go— that’s code for a “delivery”.

For the better half of the past five years they’ve been running secret operations through Taekwoon and Hongbin’s coffee shop with their ragtag group of friends, doing all that they can to sneak the unjustly outlawed rebels through the barricaded modern city and out of the northern gate; the only way any of them might reach freedom. The city enforces never chase them that far; they can’t survive in the natural wilderness. But the “wild people” like them— they could.

“Muffin and coffee combo to go,” Taekwoon nods, punching the order in. A woman shifts in her seat somewhere in the back of the shop, and his eyes snap over to her before redirecting his gaze back at Hakyeon. There’s a strange look in his friend’s eyes. “Is this for your night shift?” he asks, and Hakyeon grins, scratching the back of his head with false sheepishness.

“Yeah, the eleven o’clock one,” he replies, and Taekwoon mentally marks down the hour the rebels will come by their place, seeking temporary refuge after breaching the walls. Hongbin turns to mess around with the coffee machine, humming to himself.

“Good luck,” Taekwoon says, accepting the flat coins Hakyeon passes him.

“Thanks,” Hakyeon chuckles, and Taekwoon gives him a pointed look. He doesn’t know how Hakyeon could still go around leaping over walls and shit, not after he almost got caught by city patrol during their last breach and nearly had his ribs beaten in. But that’s Hakyeon; always striving to do the right thing, despite the dangers.

“By the way, did Wonshik tell you?” he asks, catching Hongbin’s eye when he passes Hakyeon his coffee.

Hongbin shakes his head, and Hakyeon wets his lips. “They’ve found Jaehwan’s lost puppy!” he says brightly, and Taekwoon’s heart slams against the inside of his chest in shock the moment he understands the hidden meaning.

“D-did they?” he stammers, and Hakyeon nods fervently.

“About time they did, too,” he says, backing away towards the exit. “You’ll see him soon! He’s doing well, and happy to be home again!”

Taekwoon wants to seize him and demand more information, and Hongbin looks like he’s seconds away from climbing over the counter to do the same thing. Taekwoon drops his hand out of sight and grasps Hongbin’s, squeezing tight. As much as they’d both like to ask for more, they know they can’t. Even as Hakyeon is pushing the door open, Taekwoon can see the men across the street getting to their feet. Too obvious.

“We will,” he promises. “Look both ways before you cross the street, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon glances out the window, and his lips narrow minutely at the sight of the men. _Look out, you’re being followed_. “I will,” he promises, and then he’s gone.

Hongbin’s hands slips from Taekwoon’s grip as he vanishes through the doorway into the back. Taekwoon waits a minute before following. He walks all the way to the back, behind the shelves of pre-packaged foods, and finds Hongbin crying in the corner, face hidden behind his palms. Taekwoon steps forwards and gathers his boyfriend up in his arms at once, cradling the back of Hongbin’s head with gentle hands.

“Shh,” he soothes. “It’s okay, Hongbin.”

“They found him,” Hongbin hiccups. He fists his hands into the front of Taekwoon’s shirt, clutching tightly. “They _found_  him, after god knows how long— oh, I’d already given up, I thought Sanghyuk would be dead out there by now—”

“But he isn’t,” Taekwoon whispers, and it’s like a weight he didn’t know he was carrying has vanished from his shoulders. After being separated for so long, even the desperation he’d been clinging onto had started to fade. He has no idea how they managed to find Sanghyuk out there, but that doesn’t matter. Hongbin, who has blamed himself over and over for losing Sanghyuk in the midst of a raid years ago, can finally meet his friend again. All of them had felt the emptiness without Sanghyuk, but no more than Hongbin had.

He tucks his index and middle finger beneath Hongbin’s chin and tilts his boyfriend’s face back up, wiping away at the tear tracks with the sleeve of his shirt. Taekwoon moves to press a little kiss on Hongbin’s forehead, but Hongbin seizes him and pulls Taekwoon in for a proper kiss, warm lips melding together and arms winding around one another. They hadn’t felt hope like this in so long; Taekwoon doesn’t know what to do with the elation of seeing their friend again.

“One day,” Hongbin breathes between deep kisses. His lashes are damp with bright tears. “One day, once we’ve done enough here, we’ll leave.”

“Yeah,” Taekwoon says. He tightens his arm around Hongbin’s waist and threads his fingers through soft hair. They kiss again, frantic.

“We’ll leave, and we’ll go all the way to the north,” Hongbin promises. He holds Taekwoon’s face in his hands and bumps their foreheads together. Taekwoon squeezes back. The thought of separating is unbearable for him at the moment, especially when Hongbin manages a watery, loving smile.

“We’ll go home together.”


	56. Ravi/Ken - Baby Love Me Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wonjae. | wonsik can't help buying everything in the world for jaehwan. he loves the older boy too much.
> 
> 16/04/01

There is a new car sitting on his driveway when he gets home from his shift at the stationary store, and Jaehwan wishes he could say that this was the first time he’s found a brand new luxury sports car randomly parked on his driveway.

When he gets over the initial shock and moves to inspect the vehicle, he sees it’s an Italian brand that he can’t hope to pronounce, with polished black leather seats and a shiny upholstery that doesn’t even look like it has a fingerprint smudge on it. There’s a little red bow stuck on the steering wheel and Jaehwan pinches the bridge of his nose. He exhales, counts to ten, and turns around to head into his house.

If the car wasn’t a dead giveaway already, the thousand-dollar loafers set neatly next to Jaehwan’s clearance sale running shoes on the mat lets him know that Wonshik’s here. Sure enough, when he walks into the kitchen, he sees his boyfriend sorting through some fancy lunch boxes on his kitchen counter.

“Jaehwan!” Wonshik’s expression lights up when Jaehwan walks in, tossing his coat and bag onto the couch as he does.

“Hi,” Jaehwan smiles, happily welcoming Wonshik into his arms when his boyfriend comes over for a warm hug and a kiss. Wonshik smells like a mixture of cologne and the fresh mint shampoo he always uses, and even though Jaehwan’s pretty sure his uniform stinks of spilled ink and dust, Wonshik holds him close anyway.

“You’re earlier than I expected.”

“Yeah, my manager wasn’t feeling well, so she closed up early.”

“I brought dinner,” Wonshik grins. “Want to go wash up and eat something? You’re probably hungry.”

“Starved,” Jaehwan laughs. “Be right out.”

He returns after changing into sweats and a t-shirt to plates of delicious appetizers and small entrées prepared by the cooks at Wonshik’s mansion spread out on his dinner table. It looks and smells amazing, so Jaehwan doesn’t waste any time grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling them over for dinner. It’s so good he almost forgets about the very expensive something sitting outside on his driveway as he eats his way through the delicious foods. Almost.

“So,” Jaehwan starts casually once dinner has wound down a little. “D’you remember what I said the other week about my car?”

“Hm?” Wonshik hums, blinking innocently at Jaehwan. He gives Wonshik a very pointed look.

“I said that even though my car has been spitting and coughing and basically dying on me for the past two months, I was gonna save up and get it fixed.”

“You also said the costs of fixing it could probably be enough to get you a new car,” Wonshik counters, and Jaehwan covers his face with his hands.

“Yes, I did, but— but that doesn’t mean I need a new car, right now.”

“The weather’s gotten a lot colder,” Wonshik frowns. “And you have to walk and take the bus all the time now—”

“And I’m okay with that,” Jaehwan says, touching Wonshik’s wrist. He feels like a fondly exasperation parent explaining to their child why they can’t buy yet another toy. “I am totally cool with taking public transport to work. I really did not need you to go out and buy me an actual car, Wonshik.”

“But—”

“It’s not the same as you buying me limited edition shoes, or taking me to your family island on a vacation, Wonshikkie, or— or even buying me jewelry or a new phone,” Jaehwan tries. Wonshik looks down, shoulder slumping in dejection, and Jaehwan panics. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture!” he hastens to add. “I’m thankful you’re thinking of my well-being when I go to work—”

“And school and home and grocery shopping,” Wonshik interjects, fully pouting now, and Jaehwan sighs. He laces his fingers between Wonshik’s and gives his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.

“And all those things,” he agrees. “But a _car_? Wonshik, I really can’t accept something like that.”

“Does this mean my plan to buy you a penthouse downtown for your birthday is out of the question? Kidding! I’m kidding,” Wonshik says quickly when Jaehwan chokes on his bite of food. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Do not buy me a penthouse,” Jaehwan wails, grabbing his now-empty plates. “Or a car! Or— or anything else, really, Wonshik, I have a whole box of expensive rings and necklaces and at least four suits you’ve custom made for me that I’ll literally never be able to wear anywhere other than your family’s parties.”

“Then what the heck am I supposed to get you for your birthday?” Wonshik cries. “You won’t let me do anything for you!”

“That’s not true,” Jaehwan argues. “Just come over and we can stay in and cook together and watch a movie or something. And… you should stay the night too, if you don’t have a lab the next morning.”

“But,” Wonshik says, even when he blushes at the obvious implication of his boyfriend’s suggestion. “That’s not what you deserve, Jaehwan.”

“You don’t think I deserve to spend time with you?” Jaehwan asks, mouth dropping open in shock, and Wonshik makes the most frustrated gargling noise as they deposit their dishes into the sink.

“ _No!_ That’s not what I mean,” Wonshik retorts. “I just want you to live comfortably. I want to give you gifts of the most beautiful things all over the world because I love you, you horrible man, and I’m sorry that I care for you so much that I literally want nothing but the absolute best for you.”

“Aw, Wonshikkie,” Jaehwan grins. He turns and slips his arms around Wonshik’s waist, tugging a huffy Wonshik against him, and nuzzles against his boyfriend’s cheek. “You don’t have to always buy me gifts to show how much you like me, you know?”

“Then how?” Wonshik asks, finally circling his arms around Jaehwan’s neck.

“Easy,” Jaehwan answers breezily. “Just seeing you after a long shift makes me happy. When you send me good morning messages, I find that cute. Come over and actually make dinner with me instead of bringing food your cooks make. Not that it’s not delicious, but I just wanna spend a nice night with you, okay?”

Wonshik is squinting at him when he finishes reeling off his list. “That’s it?” he asks, clearly disbelieving. Jaehwan nods.

“Yup,” he says cheerfully. “I guess you can buy a cake if you really want to, but I also kinda wanna see you wear an apron, so—”

Wonshik splutters, going red instantly. “You and your perverted kitchen fantasies.”

“But I didn’t even say anything about you being naked!” Jaehwan protests, and Wonshik flusters even more. “I just want you to come over and hang out. I promise you. That’s all I need.”

“Really?” Wonshik asks. Jaehwan leans in and gives him a quick peck before smoothing Wonshik’s bangs away from his face.

“ _Really_ ,” he reiterates, and Wonshik finally deflates a little.

“Does this mean you’re not keeping the car?” he asks timidly, and Jaehwan chuckles.

“Honestly, Wonshik, even if I did want to, I have no idea how to actually _drive_ a luxury sports car.”

“…oh,” Wonshik says, after a moment’s thought. “I did not think that one through.”

In that moment, he looks so cutely befuddled Jawhwan had to turn and muffle his giggles into Wonshik’s shoulder.


	57. Ravi/Hyuk - I've Got You Under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hyuk has to get a tattoo for losing a bet & he's actually kinda scared, but the tattooist he goes to (wonshik) is rly chill and rly hot and in the end he has #noregrets
> 
> 16/04/01

“Wow,” Wonshik says, mouth dropping open into a little ‘o’, and Sanghyuk has to fight against staring for too long. Lean fingers brush against the inch-long scar on the crook of his left elbow, the pale, just-healed over skin contrasting against the rest of his summer tan. Sanghyuk suppresses a shiver.

“That’s a hell of a scar,” Wonshik comments, withdrawing his hands. “Where’d you get it?”

“Funny you should ask that,” Sanghyuk says, scratching the back of his neck. “That’s the reason why I’m here, actually.”

Wonshik arches a fine brow, and he waits for Sanghyuk to continue his story. His right hand moves ceaselessly across the sketchpad, adding to and refining the really rough design Jaehwan had originally drawn for him. Sanghyuk coughs.

“Uh, well, I made a bet with some of my friends months ago,” he says, feeling unnaturally shy in the seat across from Wonshik’s desk. He watches Wonshik twirl the pencil between black-polished fingers, his tongue poking out as he works, and sees the silver stud on the tip of his tongue gleam under the light.

“That usually doesn’t bode well,” Wonshik jokes, brushing some eraser bits off the paper. Sanghyuk snorts.

“Yup. Especially when we’re all parkour enthusiasts.”

“Holy shit, you do parkour?” Wonshik asks, snapping his head up, eyes wide. Sanghyuk flusters under the sudden attention.

“Yeah. Well, most of us were from the same gymnastics club, but we sort of outgrew that. One of my friends sort of picked it up and then we all just fell into it.”

“No kidding,” Wonshik whistles, his expression filled with awe. “That sounds sick, bro.”

“It is fun, but also dangerous,” Sanghyuk says sheepishly. “Long story short, I bet my friends I could make a jump, and I missed, and I fell and broke my arm. My mom screamed at me for an hour after she cried in the ER.”

“Ouch,” Wonshik winces in sympathy. “Glad you’re not too badly hurt though.”

“Thanks,” Sanghyuk blushes. Wonshik grins at him, shaking his dyed bangs away from his face.

“And I’m guessing this tattoo is the penalty for losing the bed?”

Sanghyuk nods, sighing. “I’m gonna go home and my mom is gonna freak out on me again.”

Wonshik bursts out laughing. “I kid you not, I was grounded for a year when I got my first tat done,” he says, shaking his head.

“A _year_?” Sanghyuk chortles. “How old were you, sixteen?”

“Seventeen, thank you very much,” Wonshik sniffs, turning his nose up. The large metal rings dangling through his earlobes jangles crisply. “My mother was furious. And to be fair, it was a huge one; I got it done on the side of my thigh. She wouldn’t let me wear shorts for the longest time.”

“I guess I should expect to wear long-sleeved shirts until the day I properly move out,” Sanghyuk jokes.

“Never underestimate the power of moms,” Wonshik warns, jabbing his pencil at Sanghyuk. Then he winks, like he’s imparting a secret, and Sanghyuk’s stomach swoops. “Anyway, what inspired this?” he adds, tapping the sketch. “Dragons are cool, and you’ve got quite a bit of muscle on your arm, so if I blow the image up a little it’ll look awesome wrapped around your arm.”

“… okay, don’t laugh, but back when I was in high school, I accidentally set my own shirt on fire in science class,” Sanghyuk admits, and Wonshik make a little sputtering noise. “It wasn’t bad, but I was on fire so I tore the dumb thing off and threw it out of the window. I was lucky I wasn’t burned or anything, so all my nerd friends started shouting ‘fire cannot kill a dragon’, and the dragon part stuck.”

“For a nickname, that one ain’t so bad,” Wonshik snickers. “Mine used to be ‘hungry hungry caterpillar’, but that’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time,” Sanghyuk blurts out, and Wonshik looks up again, surprise evident on his face. “I’d like to hear it,” he insists, even as he fidgets in the seat and tries not to look too obvious.

But then Wonshik blinks, his cheeks turn a little pink before he looks down, chuckling. 

“I guess you do,” he replies, voice pitched a little lower, and Sanghyuk decides that he can listen to this tattooist talk for the rest of the day.


	58. Hyuk/Ken - Beasts of All Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hyuken prompt in which first-time dog owner Jaehwan has a troublesome kuvasz so he brings it to dog-trainer Sanghyuk, but the dog is not the only one Sanghyuk tames. I hope you're having a lovely day/night~
> 
> 16/04/01

Watching Sanghyuk lead the hulking, excitable dog all around the field on the grey spring morning is probably the closet thing Jaehwan will ever come to witnessing a miracle in his lifetime.

He barely manages to snap his slack jaw shut when the young dog trainer and the large dog finish their lap and come to a halt in front of him, both panting hard from all the running. Despite the chest-high fence separating him, Jaehwan can’t help but shrink back a little. The bruises on his legs are still smarting and he’s anxious about approaching the dog.

“What do you think?” Sanghyuk asks, grinning, and Jaehwan takes a moment to look at him, watching the way his jet black hair tussles in the breeze, the layers of sweaters under a worn leather jacket and the boots, splattered with mud at the bottom but stretching endlessly up Sanghyuk’s calves and over his thighs.

Jaehwan clears his throat. “It’s amazing,” he admits. “I can’t believe you’ve trained him so well in the couple of days I was gone… Mop used to put up such a fuss no matter what I did, but you’re just leading him around a field without even using a leash.”

Sanghyuk chuckles and crouches next to Mop, scratching him heartily behind the ears and around the neck. The big dog’s tail is flip-flopping all over the place, tongue lolling out as he pants happily. “To be honest, he’s already a very well-trained dog,” he says. “He just needed a little more direction, a few reminders and some space. I got the feeling he wasn’t feeling well when you brought him here.”

“That’s probably the case,” Jaehwan says. He tucks his hands into the pockets of his pants. “I’m not actually his owner.”

“Oh?” Sanghyuk straightens. He looks surprised.

“Mop belonged to a very old man I used to work for. He died recently and his children only wanted to split his inheritance and his estate. Nobody wanted the dog, and I had a feeling they were going to put him down otherwise. So I volunteered to take him before they could, and nobody stopped me.”

There’s a stormy look in Sanghyuk’s eye, and it matches the low clouds racing across the sky in the valley.

“I’m glad you did,” he says, patting Mop on the head. “He’s a very good dog. It would be a tragedy.”

Personally, Jaehwan thinks the paw-print shaped bruises scattered on himself is also quite a tragedy, but he can’t help but smile when Mop visibly perks up at the sound of good dog. The old man used to say that, warmth in his soft, reedy voice, and kiss the top of the dog’s head.

“To be honest, I think Mop just misses the old man,” Jaehwan says, and Sanghyuk hums in understanding as he clips the leash back onto Mop’s collar.

“Understandable. He’s kept this dog for many years, hasn’t he?”

“Before I even started working for him,” Jaehwan replies, and steps aside when Sanghyuk opens the gate and lets Mop out. He waits for Jaehwan to move by his side before walking both of them back up to the house at the top of the hill.

There’s the sounds of friendly barking as Sanghyuk’s seven dogs, all of varying sheepdog breeds, leaps up to greet them when they return. Jaehwan crowds himself against the wall and tries not to yelp when he feels paws stepping over his feet and much larger bodies cluster around him. One of he dogs licks his hand and he cringes.

“Down! Down,” Sanghyuk calls over the din, his voice firm and commanding, and the dogs immediately obey, settling their bums onto the floor. But they’re still noisy, their barks sharp, and Jaehwan flinches each time.

“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk says, and he looks up to see the dog trainer offering his hand to him. He’s smiling reassuringly, but Jaehwan’s drawn to the way his eyes crinkle whenever the corners of his mouth lifts. “Come here. It’s okay.”

Gingerly, Jaehwan peels himself off the wall and grasps Sanghyuk’s hand. In turn, Sanghyuk laces their fingers together and immediately tucks Sanghyuk by his side, guiding him through the sea of stationary dogs before shuffling them into the living room. There, he shuts the door, and gently ushers Jaehwan onto the sofa.

“Sorry,” Jaehwan sighs. “I’m still so awkward around dogs.”

“It’s alright,” Sanghyuk says kindly. “I know it can be a little overwhelming, especially for a first time dog-owner dealing with so many large breeds at once.”

“But I have learned a lot from you these past weeks,” Jaehwan says, and Sanghyuk smiles at him and strips off his jacket, and his sweater stretches over his broad chest and bunches up a little on his wide shoulders before he lowers his arms.

“I’m glad you did,” he says brightly. “You’ve been great company. I mean, I love hanging out with my dogs and all, but sometimes you’ll go a little nutty when there’s nobody to talk to after a while.” His gaze is soft when he looks back at Jaehwan again. “And I do like talking to you, you know.”

He’s honestly never felt more tongue-tied in his life, but Jaehwan manages to force the syllables out of his mouth regardless. “Me too,” he admits, fidgeting with the sleeve of his coat, and watches Sanghyuk grin at him.

“I’m going to get started on our lunches before the dogs start up a howl in protest. Want to help me out?” he asks, and Jaehwan nods, fervently.

“Yeah. I’d love to.”

“Excellent,” Sanghyuk grins. “Follow me.”

He’s on his feet before Sanghyuk could even finish his question, trailing after Sanghyuk’s broad back out of the living room before his thoughts could catch up to him. Sanghyuk shoots an amused look over his shoulder before reaching out unexpectedly, ruffling Jaehwan’s hair with a sparkle in his eye.

_Good boy_.

Jaehwan snaps to a halt, but Sanghyuk is already walking onwards, whistling cheerfully while Jaehwan’s heart thuds like a drum beat. He has to hurry to catch up before Sanghyuk disappears into the basement and accidentally leaves him behind.

And all the while, there’s something hot and absolutely _needy_  unfurling in the pits of his stomach, making him squirm and bite his lip. Whether or not Sanghyuk actually said something doesn’t matter at this point. All Jaehwan knows is what he wants, and he absolutely wouldn’t mind rolling over and begging for it.

 


	59. Hyuk/Ken - Hot Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: could i request sanghyuk thigh worship? any pairing or group you want
> 
> 16/04/01

He struck when Sanghyuk was at his weakest.

And damn Jaehwan for being so sneaky— perhaps he knew he’d be at a disadvantage otherwise. He’d chosen to pounce right after Sanghyuk had gone to the gym and came home with an exhausted but satisfied wobble after a good leg day. He’d barely managed to keep himself upright in the shower before stumbling onto the sofa, so when Jaehwan crawled up to him and plopped himself on top of Sanghyuk’s lap, Sanghyuk groaned loudly.

“Ow,” he says, pushing half-heartedly at Jaehwan. “You’re heavy.”

“What, can’t keep me up with your big strong muscles?” Jaehwan teases, placing a smacking kiss to Sanghyuk’s lips. “What’s the point of doing all those push ups if you can’t even lift me up?”

“Don’t rip off a Batman quote, you nerd,” Sanghyuk jokes. He grimaced when Jaehwan smoothed his damp hair back, making the strands stand up with his uncoordinated brushing.

“Takes a nerd to know a nerd,” Jaehwan clucks his tongue, eyes twinkling. “You came home walking funny, should I be worried? You didn’t pull something, did you?”

“Nah,” Sanghyuk says, and he’d answered honestly, not realizing Jaehwan’s intentions. “Just sore, I worked out my legs today.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Jaehwan coos, planting his palms flat on the top of Sanghyuk’s thighs. He gave an experimental squeeze, and Sanghyuk grunted. “Ooh, firm.”

“Cut that out,” Sanghyuk grumbles, but Jaehwan only grins wider, and wiggled until Sanghyuk’s legs parted, leaving him kneeling on the couch.

“I’m just admiring,” Jaehwan teases. He didn’t squeeze again, but he slid his hands down the sides of Sanghyuk’s thighs and trailed downwards, eyes fixated on the flex of the muscles beneath his fingers. “Just admiring,” he echoed absently, and lowered himself from the couch to the floor, settling between Sanghyuk’s legs.

Sanghyuk jerked, instinctively trying to bring his legs together, but all that does is bump his kneecaps against Jaehwan’s shoulders. Jaehwan flashes him a look that’s three parts coy and one part devious little shit before his mouth is pressed against the inside of Sanghyuk’s thigh. The sensation of his lips are like silk sliding down his skin, leaving a burning trail behind. Sanghyuk feels his breath hitching, fingers closing involuntarily on the cushion next to him, and Jaehwan’s eyes slide shut.

He lets out a breathy exhale, slowly, purposefully, and the sensations is a ticklish one. Sanghyuk lifts his other hand and curls it into a fist, biting down on his knuckles. He doesn’t make a sound yet, but he can envision Jaehwan attempting to change that.

Fingers push the hems of his shorts up as Jaehwan presses little kisses up the inside of his thigh, going higher, higher, _higher—_

Jaehwan’s lips are suddenly gone, and Sanghyuk makes the mistake of looking down. He catches Jaehwan’s eye just as he switches over to Sanghyuk’s other leg and bites down on the soft inside of Sanghyuk’s leg. Sanghyuk chokes on his next breath, leg twitching, and Jaehwan’s palm holds his leg down as he sucks a brilliant red mark into Sanghyuk’s skin.

There a sharp little nips that go down to his knee, and Jaehwan lifts Sanghyuk’s leg to prop it up on his shoulder. He nuzzles his cheek lightly against the top of Sanghyuk’s calf, and Sanghyuk can feel the ache in his muscles and the unavoidable tremble that follows a hard workout. He’s not sure if Jaehwan’s trying to make him comfortable or stress him out even more.

“You’re so muscular,” Jaehwan sighs, drumming his fingertips on the underside of Sanghyuk’s thigh. He’s smiling secretively up at him, knowing that the way he flutters his lashes and curls the corner of his mouth up makes him look irresistibly attractive.

“Thanks,” Sanghyuk pants. He fights to keep his voice steady.

Jaehwan chuckles. He gently sets Sanghyuk’s leg back on the floor, mindful of the soreness he knows Sanghyuk is feeling, and climbs back up onto the couch. Before Sanghyuk could stop him, Jaehwan’s stripping off his shirt, tossing it over his head and shaking his rumpled hair out of his face. He grins boyishly down at Sanghyuk and straddles one of his thighs, hands coming up to grasp his shoulders for leverage.

“You don’t mind if I get myself off like this, do you?” Jaehwan asks innocently, rolling his hips experimentally, and Sanghyuk chokes on his next breath.

“Jaehwan—”

“ _Pretty please_ ,” Jaehwan whispers, interrupting Sanghyuk’s next words with a heated kiss. Sanghyuk groans, brain emptying itself of any further complaints almost instantly. Sneaky, Jaehwan was always so sneaky.

His hands move of their own accord, holding Jaehwan’s waist firmly, and urges him on.

Jaehwan smiles into their kiss, razor sharp, and _grinds_.


	60. OT3 (N/Ken/Hyuk) - The City's Mine Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: domestic!au n/hyuk/ken ot3, where hakyeon is a prematurely retired superhero who collects coupons, sanghyuk is the city's current protector, and jaehwan somehow ends up getting tangled in their relationship~
> 
> 16/04/01

There are way too many reporters and journalists crowded around the front entrance of the police station when Hakyeon arrives, baseball cap tugged low over his face, overlarge glasses perched on his nose, and two bulging bags of take-out food dangling from both hands.

He sneaks all the way around to the back entrance, frantically texting Hongbin, who arrives moments later and throws open the door for him.

“Here,” Hakyeon says, shoving the food at the cop. Hongbin staggers under the weight of it all, alarmed.

“You didn’t have to—”

“Where’s Jaehwan and Sa— I mean. Where’s Detective Lee and the Giant?” Hakyeon coughs, and Hongbin’s mouth thins into a line.

“They’re in the office,” he says, leading Hakyeon down the halls. Even though he’s spent his fair share of time popping in and out of all the local police stations all over the city, it’s been a while since he’s actually been in one, and as a civilian no less.

They run into the Chief Superintendent along the way, and Taekwoon looks just as sleep-deprived as Hakyeon remembers.

“Who let you in?” Taekwoon asks with a frown, and Hongbin shrinks behind Hakyeon, doing his best to hide with all the take-out still in his hands.

“Doors open for me wherever I go, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon says cheekily. “Perks of being the city’s ex-protector and all, you know?”

Taekwoon’s brows furrow, like he’s trying to fend off a headache. He sighs. “Don’t get photographed leaving the place,” he just says, and Hakyeon blows him a quick kiss. Perks of being childhood friends with one of the city’s top dogs, too.

Hongbin leaves him outside of the office with a pat to the back, and Hakyeon wastes no time barging in on the place. Jaehwan jumps up from where he’s crouching on the ground, and there’s a horrible splintering sound as Sanghyuk accidentally rips the arm off the chair Jaehwan was kneeling in front of.

“Holy god, Hakyeon, don’t just run in,” Sanghyuk says, clutching at his chest, but Hakyeon ignores him (and the arm of the chair). He rushes forwards and cups Sanghyuk’s face, tilting his head up to inspect the various scrapes, cuts and bruises spotting on the pale skin.

“Why do you look like somebody dragged your face through the pavement?” Hakyeon demands, and Sanghyuk squirms.

“This is why you shouldn’t have called,” he grunts at Jaehwan. “You’ve scared him.”

“Sorry kiddo, but how exactly do you think you’re gonna hide your mug when you look like that?” Jaehwan asks, arching an eyebrow. He looks just as disheveled as he sounds: hair is sticking up in all directions, he’s discarded his coat and the sleeves of his shirt are bunched up at his elbows. He’s also wearing his lanyard backwards.

“What happened?” Hakyeon asks, softer this time, and Sanghyuk shrugs.

“They tag-teamed me,” he explains. “I didn’t expect them to bust out like that… they caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“That’s not a good thing,” Hakyeon retorts. “You can’t— can’t just— get _caught off guard_ —”

“It’s not like I wanted to get my face punched in on purpose,” Sanghyuk complains, gently prying Hakyeon’s hands off his face. He’s always so, so careful to keep his super-strength and speed in check in case he accidentally hurts either Hakyeon or Jaehwan. “And you’re not allowed to scold me, we talked about this. You had worse injuries when you were a superhero and I am not a kid anymore.”

“I know,” Hakyeon seethes, and then he sighs, his breath swooshing out of him in a heavy gust. He drops to his knees and plops his bum onto the floor. “I’m just worried,” he mumbles, resting his forehead against Sanghyuk’s knee.

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk starts to say, but he stops. That’s when Jaehwan steps in, bending down to wrap his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. He hauls Hakyeon up and pushes him towards the door.

“We’re gonna get you another ice pack, okay?” Jaehwan says, leaning over to kiss Sanghyuk on the forehead.

“Mhm,” Sanghyuk says, and watches them exit the room. Jaehwan closes the door quietly behind them, and leads Hakyeon down the hall.

“Sanghyuk was smart enough to call for backup when he noticed he was being overwhelmed,” Jaehwan murmurs, lacing his fingers with Hakyeon’s. “We got there and apprehended the criminals in time.”

“Did you?” Hakyeon asks, looking up in surprise. Jaehwan huffs.

“Why so shocked?” he pouts. “I know I’ve got no superpowers, but I do have a black belt in Taekwondo and Judo, you know.”

“Right, right,” Hakyeon says. “You know what I meant. I thought the Criminal Apprehension Unit would’ve taken them in already.”

When Jaehwan doesn’t answer, Hakyeon looks over at him . “What?”

“Well,” Jaehwan says slowly. He comes to a halt, and Hakyeon suddenly realizes they’re standing in front of the interrogation rooms. “I learned from Hyukkie that those bastards have good intel on where some of the Hyde Organization’s leaders are hiding out. So I told Taekwoon to keep them here— so you can have a go at them.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened. “Taekwoon _agreed_?”

“You know he’s fond of Sanghyuk too,” Jaehwan says. “And this is a good opportunity. And I know you’re retired and all, but you powers is all that can get them to talk—”

“I’ll do it,” Hakyeon interrupts, and Jaehwan nods. Hakyeon turns away then, and Jaehwan knows by now that he can’t look Hakyeon in the eye the moment he takes his glasses off. Instead, he moves to stand behind Hakyeon, resting his hands warm on Hakyeon’s waist as he leans in and presses a kiss to the back of Hakyeon’s neck.

“Make them pay,” he murmurs, taking the folded glasses from Hakyeon’s grasp. Hakyeon nods, eyes flashing an eerie silver. “For what they did to Hyukkie.”

“I know,” he says, and opens the door.


	61. N/Leo - It's Just You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi, Author-nim~~~ how've you been? I just finished exams haaaaaa~ I'll leave this prompt, I hope it's ok! Leo offers to help Ravi practice his confession for Hongbin, but N overhears and gets jealous, Leo reassures him <3 up to you if you want smut haha XD thank you!!
> 
> 16/04/02
> 
> [Vietnamese translation](https://leeji98.wordpress.com/2016/07/08/transfic-leon-its-just-you/) by LeeJi

They’re in a strange predicament right now.

Taekwoon is standing beside the desk, arms crossed. He looks at the miscellaneous objects piled on its surface, books and loose sheets of paper and sample potion bottles containing liquids he doesn’t know of. 

Hakyeon is sitting under the desk, wedged in the weird space between the drawers and the wall.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon says, and receives no reply. There’s the sound of birds chirping outside, and he can see the students sitting in the courtyard below, basking in the afternoon sun. He looks back down at his own roommate and boyfriend, resolutely stuck in the dark corner beneath the desk, and suppresses a sigh.

He squats down, crawls into the space, and ignores Hakyeon’s squawk of annoyance when Taekwoon squashes himself close.

“One person at a time in the crawl space,” Hakyeon hisses threateningly, jabbing at Taekwoon with the hawthorne twig he’s trying to enchant, and Taekwoon winces.

“I think there’s enough space for two,” he says, and Hakyeon glares.

“We’re going to run out of oxygen.”

“Unless you start a fire like Sanghyuk does to half of his potions, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Hakyeon grumbles and shifts deliberately away. Taekwoon sighs and shifts closer. If Hakyeon was truly furious with him, he figures he’d have gotten cursed by now.

“I know you’re mad at me.”

“Do you?” Hakyeon says, looking down at his notebook. “Oh, small wonders.”

He’s being baited, but Taekwoon doesn’t bite. He leans over until their shoulders are pressing together, and props his chin onto his knee. He stares at Hakyeon in the dim light, taking the way his hair is a little disheveled, the front of his shirt is rumpled, and his tie is loosened around the neck, until Hakyeon huffs and slams his notebook shut.

“Why are you just staring at me?”

“Because you’re handsome,” Taekwoon replies immediately, and delights in the way Hakyeon flusters visibly, even though he tries to contain it.

“Sweet-talking your way out of trouble,” he grumbles, and looks away.

“But why am I in trouble?” Taekwoon asks. He nudges Hakyeon’s foot with his own, trying to get his boyfriend to look at him again. “You know Wonshik’s been tripping into cauldrons trying to get Hongbin’s attention. And I’m pretty sure you saw that he’s trying to practice his confession on me— so why are you upset?”

Hakyeon glowers and thunks his head against the side of his desk. His lips are set in a tiny pout. “… you put way more effort into replying to a fake confession than you did for mine,” he mumbles, and that surprises Taekwoon.

“Did I really?”

“Yes!” Hakyeon cries, accidentally straightening up out of indignation. He cracks his head against the underside of the desk, nearly upsetting the piece of furniture, and a moment later he’s got both hands pressed to the top of his head and his face buried in Taekwoon’s chest, moaning in pain as Taekwoon hugs him and pats his head soothingly.

“You moron,” he says, half-teasing and half out of exasperation, and Hakyeon grunts.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got jealous, okay, end of story.”

Taekwoon chuckles quietly, leaning in to press a little kiss on the back of Hakyeon’s hands.

“I only acted the way I thought Hongbin would to Wonshik’s confession,” he says. “And let’s face it, even though he tries to play it cool half the time, you know he’s gonna be a spluttering mess when Wonshik does ask him out. I was the same when you surprised me with a confession too,” he adds, and feels Hakyeon twitch in his arms. He leans in close, and whispers, “I thought I was gonna float up into the sky with happiness.”

“Stop,” Hakyeon whines, burrowing his face further away. “You’re embarrassing.”

“Says the guy who hid himself underneath a desk to avoid me,” Taekwoon deadpans, and laughs when he gets a smack to the chest.

But Hakyeon follows that up with a firm, warm kiss right on Taekwoon’s lips, so he’s inclined to think that they’re okay after all.

At least he isn’t on fire.


	62. N/Leo - Inexplicably, I Am Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! I really love your drabbles, they brighten my day! Could I request N/Leo, "I feel like I'm playing hide and seek with my soul mate and they're winning because I can't find them" with Hakyeon eagerly looking for his soul mate Taekwoon but Taekwoon is freaking out so he keeps hiding? Thank you so much!!
> 
> 146/04/02

The quiet pianist from the Children’s Choir is an elusive man, Hakyeon decides. It’s one thing to casually avoid someone at and outside of work, but with Taekwoon is a whole other level of what is mostly likely magical teleportation. That’s probably the only way to explain just how _quickly_  he hauls ass the moment he senses Hakyeon is nearby— he’s already lost track of how many times Jaehwan the choir conductor has shaken his head and said, “Sorry, Hakyeon, you literally _just_  missed him.”

But Hakyeon’s not going to give up anytime soon, because Taekwoon’s his soulmate— they’re meant to be together.

Right?

“Man, I dunno,” Wonshik shrugs as he moves box after box of new sheet music from the back of the van into the music school. “All this soulmates mumbo-jumbo is weird. There’s no real concrete explanation behind it.”

“But I _know_ ,” Hakyeon stresses, trailing after Wonshik. “And he knows too, I saw it in his eyes when we first met. Don’t you think it’s strange that he’s avoiding me now?”

Wonshik drops the box onto the desk and sighs, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Listen, Hakyeon, less than one-fourth of the world’s population can sense soulmate nowadays. The rest of us honestly just have to make do with our guts tell us.”

“But we’re meant to be together,” Hakyeon says, the corners of his mouth turning down. He hangs his head and sniffles. “Why won’t he talk to me?”

Wonshik looks at him, and seems to struggle with his words for a moment. “Okay,” he finally says, reaching over to tear off a piece of notepaper from a pack sitting on the desk. He clicks his pen and scrawls an address onto it. “There’s a fortune teller I know of who might be able to help you— he might appear a little… off his rocker, but I promise, he’s the real deal.”

“Seriously?” Hakyeon asks, taking the paper. “Didn’t think you were the type to put stock in old wives’ remedies.”

“Do you want the address or not?” Wonshik grunts, and Hakyeon quickly twirls away, shouting his thanks and waving cheerily as he goes.

+

This is how he ducks into a very small, very over-decorated little shop squished between a larger café and a secondhand bookstore only to walk headlong into a tall, dark-haired man talking to an even taller man in the doorway of the fortune telling place. The second man looks right at him with gleaming eyes and says, “Aaaand, _bingo_.”

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon says in surprise, and Taekwoon walks backwards so quickly he trips over a potted plant and falls onto the ground. Hakyeon rushes forwards to help, concerned, but he stops when Taekwoon flinches away from him. He looks so scared, and Hakyeon has no idea why.

“Perfect timing, what did I say?” the other man says, expression bright. He hauls Taekwoon to his feet and latches onto Hakyeon’s arm next. Before either of them could protest, they’re being dragged down a narrow hall and pushed into a room full of cushions and soft rugs. Incense is burning somewhere, filling the room with a warm, smoky scent. Hakeyon stumbles onto a plush seat and Taekwoon drops heavily onto the one next to him. Meanwhile, the man, who Hakyeon has concluded is the fortune teller, grabs a tray of parchment paper, a brush and a bowl of bright red ink.

“I’m never wrong when it comes to this soulmate shit,” he says cheerfully. “Hold out your hand please, Hakyeon.”

“I-I never told you my name,” Hakyeon splutters. The fortune teller rolls his eyes.

“ ‘course you didn’t, but I already knew. Just like I knew Taekwoon’s name when he first walked in, and that you were going to show up seconds later.”

“Seriously?” Hakyeon says, and the fortune teller grins.

“Seriously,” he echoes. His hands move ceaselessly while he talks; one moment he’s slathering a generous amount of ink onto both Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s hands, and the next he’s slapping the paper all over the place. When Hakyeon looks closer, he can see little symbols and unfamiliar words on them.

“Hang on to your undies,” the fortune teller cackles, grabbing their hands and pressing them together. “There’s so much you two need to remember about each other.”

“What—?” Taekwoon starts to say, and Hakyeon has only just realized just how _beautiful_  Taekwoon’s voice sounds before the fortune teller throws some kind of powder in the air, and there’s a sudden explosion.

Hakyeon yells. Shadows flash by him as smoke clouds the room. He sees shapes and places rush past him in a flash— one moment he’s seeing two kids running together in a park, then there’s a soldier wooing a young businessman with a gift and a smile. There’s two singers standing on stage, serenading the crowd, and then there’s two boys at a school, sitting on the roof and smiling at one another. And even though Hakyeon knows all of this is happening in another time, he knows, instinctively, that it’s him and Taekwoon.

He’s not sure when he falls into a trance, but when he wakes, his head is pillowed on Taekwoon’s lap and the pianist is looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Hakyeon mumbles at once, trying to sit up. He feels a little dizzy.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon whispers. He drops his head forwards, bumping into Hakyeon’s shoulder. He doesn’t resist when Hakeyon pulls him into a hug, slowly, trying to soothe the tremors in Taekwoon’s shoulders. “I was worried when I couldn’t remember anything from our past— I thought, maybe something had gone wrong with me. I couldn’t face you, not when I couldn’t recall our past lives.”

“Silly Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon sighs. He squeezes Taekwoon closer, and feels arms wrap around him too. “I remembered nothing either, but that doesn’t matter— I still wanted to be with you.”

Taekwoon sniffs. “As do I,” he confesses, and Hakyeon smiles.

+

They stagger out of the shop into the bright afternoon sunlight, hands still clasped together. The fortune teller gives them friendly whacks on the back as he ushers them out, wishing them good luck and shoving a business card into Hakyeon’s free hand. For a moment they stand there, dazed, and Hakyeon turns the tiny paper over.

To his surprise, there’s only a name and a description. _Han Sanghyuk, Professional Fortune Teller and Certified Fate Representative_.

“What does that even mean?” Taekwoon asks aloud, and Hakyeon shrugs.

“Well, he did help us out. Why don’t we get a coffee to celebrate? My treat,” he grins, giving Taekwoon’s hand a squeeze. Taekwoon blushes, and ducks his head.

“I’d love that,” Taekwoon replies, and Hakyeon cheers internally as he tugs the other man down the street, a spring in his step.

In their elation, neither men notice the strange little shimmer in the air behind them. A moment later, there’s nothing but a small, mysteriously empty and for-lease shop sitting between the café an the bookstore.


	63. N/Leo - A Remedy For This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promp: hello!! a neo army au pretty please!!
> 
> 16/04/02
> 
> [Vietnamese translation](https://leeji98.wordpress.com/2016/07/08/transfic-leon-a-remedy-for-this/) by LeeJi

“He’s back again.”

Despite Hongbin’s best attempts to keep his poker face, the corners of his mouth are twitching, and Hakyeon has long since given up on trying to get his friends to quit their schoolchildren giggling over his predicament.

“What does he want?” Hakyeon sighs, pushing himself away from his desk and the half-eaten sandwich with no small amount of regret. His lunch break had just started, damn it.

“Dunno,” Hongbin shrugs, stepping back with a grin. “Why don’t you go check him out, Doctor?”

“I swear to god,” Hakyeon hisses, shooting Hongbin a death glare. His friend snorts, but he’s on his way, leaving Hakyeon to trudge back down the hall and into the general med bay area.

The large room is empty when he walks in; the heater is on, humming in the corner of the room, and he can hear the sounds of Wonshik running his drills with the new recruits on the lawn outside. Standing by the window, with his hands tucked into the pockets of his field uniform, is Taekwoon. 

Hakyeon clears his throat, catching the soldier’s attention. Taekwoon turns and acknowledges his greeting with an incline of his head.

“Well, what’s the problem?” Hakyeon asks, after a beat. His voice echoes in the high ceilings, and he carefully keeps several pace’s distance away. Taekwoon just looks at him, expression calm, and by god if that’s not aggravating at all.

“If this is some bullshit injury, like that dumb splinter in your thumb last time, or that— that paper cut you wanted to get a bandaid for—”

“But I am hurt this time,” Taekwoon interrupts, voice soft, and he bends to hitch up the bottom of his pant leg. Underneath the cloth is a bandaged cut, covered with layers of white gauze. A bit of red is seeping through, and Hakyeon tuts loudly.

“Well get on the bed then, why are you still standing around?” he huffs, grabbing Taekwoon by the arm and shoving him onto the mattress. Taekwoon allows Hakyeon to manhandle him, an amused smile on his face now, and watches as Hakyeon goes to retrieve a first aid kid.

“I dunno why you can’t just do this yourself,” he hisses, dragging a chair over. He sets the kit onto the bed, grabs Taekwoon’s foot, and drops is across his thighs. “Aren’t you trained in first aid yourself?”

“I heard it’s always better to see a doctor,” Taekwoon replies, leaning back a little. Hakyeon scoffs as he snaps a pair of gloves on and prods at the carefully tied knot in the back.

“Who the heck keeps on letting you in?” he grumbles under his breath, and Taekwoon shrugs.

“That nurse in the front… Lee, or whatever his name is. He’s always kind enough to buzz me through.”

“Fucking Jaehwan,” Hakyeon curses, and Taekwoon laughs. It’s a pretty sound, and it belies the broad, intimidating figure Taekwoon usually shows outside. Cold eyes, a clenched jaw, stone-like stillness that unnerves even those who’ve known Taekwoon for years— all that melts away whenever he’s talking to Hakyeon alone in the privacy of the quiet ward.

“He’s only looking out for injured soldiers,” Taekwoon comments.

“He’s trying to play matchmaker, is what,” Hakyeon retorts, and Taekwoon sits up without warning, dislodging his foot from Hakyeon’s grasp as he leans in. His face is very close.

“So you have noticed my advances then?” he asks, and Hakyeon blushes up to the roots of his hair.

“O-only an idiot would’ve missed your flirting!” he splutters, and Taekwoon’s eyes crinkle with his smile.

“I wouldn’t say you’re an _idiot_ , per se,” Taekwoon begins, and Hakyeon socks him hard in the shoulder.

“Keep that up and I’ll let your dumb leg bleed out,” he huffs. He hates how that doesn’t deter Taekwoon at all; in fact, the other man just shifts a little closer, blinking at Hakyeon, and for a moment Taekwoon just looks _cute_.

“Stop it,” Hakyeon whines, covering his face with both hands. He hears Taekwoon chuckle and feels warm fingers curl around his wrists.

“I’d still ask you out, even if you are an idiot who pretends not to notice me,” Taekwoon says. “Because you’re handsome and smart and a gentle man.”

“Enough,” Hakyeon wails, and jumps when Taekwoon’s words are suddenly whispered right beside his ear.

“Please, let me take you out on a date?” Taekwoon murmurs, slowly pulling Hakyeon’s hands away from his face. He curses himself for flushing so badly, and blames stupid Taekwoon and his ridiculous attractiveness for all things related to his poor, pounding heart.

“I promise it’ll be fun, _Doctor_.”


	64. Hyuk/Ken - Raise Your Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can i get Hyuk spanking Ken? Since he seems to be so into doing that all the time lately haha! Thanks <3
> 
> 16/04/02

If there is one thing Jaehwan knows for sure by the time 2016 rolls around, it’s that his ass is in danger— literally.

The other thing he figures out quite quickly is how big Sanghyuk’s hands are, and how whenever those giant paws manage to smack him in the butt, it manages to smack _all_  of his butt.

And that’s where the inherent problem lies; as much as it stings sometimes and surprises the hell out of him when the spank comes out of nowhere, Jaehwan can’t really say that he hates it.

Part of the fun comes from seeing how far he can push Sanghyuk until the younger either loses his patience or decides to pat Jaehwan on the butt for the heck of it. So far, the obvious combination of butt wiggling and strategic arched-back, cat-like posing have gotten him a few playful taps. Those are fine. Those are cute.

But when Sanghyuk catches him off guard, it’s another story. Jaehwan hates how he startled he gets; once, he was bending over to collect something that fell when Sanghyuk had smacked him smartly on the ass, jokingly saying, “You’re in the way!” before prancing off, leaving Jaehwan to crouch by his fallen papers, rubbing his poor bottom in shock.

And then there’s the times where they’re wandering around the dressing rooms, costumes-half on, and Sanghyuk had casually reached over and patted his butt while Jaehwan was still shirtless. That had been a terrible day, because his blush was so bad Hakyeon had asked him if he was developing a rash.

Nowadays, it’s progressed to the point where Sanghyuk would give him a friendly smack to the ass in lieu of “good morning” when they were still in a pre-coffee daze. He kind of misses the days where Sanghyuk was still a tiny little trainee, too sweet and pure to ever consider doing something like that. He blames Wonshik and his 19+ lyrics.

+

Sanghyuk has been staring at him pace around the practice room for quite a while now, and Jaehwan honestly can’t focus.

“Is there something stuck to my back or something?” he finally bursts out, startling Sanghyuk into dropping his water bottle.

“No?” Sanghyuk blinks, confused, and Jaehwan immediately regrets suddenly shouting.

“Then why are you staring?” he asks, and Sanghyuk shrugs.

“I wasn’t staring at your back,” he replies, calm. “I was looking lower.”

Jaehwan freezes. Oh.

“Why?” he asks, suspiciously, and Sanghyuk quirks an eyebrow at him. His expression reads _you know why, stop fishing for answers_.

“You have a nice ass,” he answers, quite blunt, and Jaehwan chokes on air.

“Don’t make me wash your mouth with soap, young man,” he scolds, waggling his finger. Sanghyuk looks up at him, and then sets the water bottle aside. He rises to his feet— too tall, too tall, Jaehwan’s brain tells him frantically— and steps forwards until he’s right in Jaehwan’s personal space.

“Could you actually, though?” Sanghyuk asks softly, and Jaehwan swallows. “All I have to do is grab onto you, and you’re not really going anywhere.”

Arms snake around his middle, tugging Jaehwan closer, and he gurgles incoherently.

“Brat,” Jaehwan huffs, and Sanghyuk cracks a grin. His hand moves down, grabs and handful of Jaehwan’s ass, and squeezes. Jaehwan groans and slaps a hand onto Sanghyuk’s chest, making the younger grunt at the impact.

“Ouch.”

“Quit teasing,” Jaehwan whispers. He surges up and loops his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck. “You’re not handsome when you’re trying to mess with me, Hyukkie.”

In truth, Sanghyuk honestly just looks hot when he’s staring at Jaehwan like he wants to eat him, but that’s not for anybody to know.

“Is that an okay from you, then?” Sanghyuk breathes. He flattens his palm against Jaehwan’s ass, hand warm even through the layer of sweatpants fabric. “If— if this is what you want, then you should know that I’ve been dying to see what kind of sounds you’ll make when I’m spanking you ‘till your ass is red.”

Jaehwan exhales shakily, threading his fingers through Sanghyuks hair. He nips at the younger’s neck, grinning when Sanghyuk twitches.

He asks, voice heavy with innuendo, “Why don’t you find out?”


	65. Ravi/Ken - Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ahh I'm so glad you're back!! Kenvi newlywed honeymoon au based on the VIXX TV 2 episode 17 where Ravi and Ken room together please! Bonus points for body worship because I died when Ravi bit Ken's arm
> 
> (/∇＼*)｡o○♡
> 
> 16/04/17

When Jaehwan walks out of the shower, hair puffy from blow-drying it and fluffy white bathrobe wrapped snugly around him, he sees his new husband sitting on his side of the hotel bed, fiddling with what he recognizes as one of the old camcorders they used to recored their vlogs. Wonshik looks up when he feels the edge of the bed dip under Jaehwan’s weight, and his expression brightens immediately.

“Look when I brought with us,” he says excitedly, showing Jaehwan the camcorder, and Jaehwan pretends to clutch his chest and gasp in scandalized shock.

“Wonshik, w-we’ve only been married for a few days and you already want to _film_  us together, on this bed? I don’t know if I’m ready…!”

“What? No, no, no, wait, I’d _never_ —” Wonshik splutters, cheeks going tomato-red as he backtracks in shock, and Jaehwan takes pity on his poor flustered partner. He breaks character and grins, wiggling over and tucking himself right into Wonshik’s arms.

“Kidding,” he teases, and practically feels Wonshik deflate in relief.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Wonshik whines, hugging Jaehwan close regardless, and Jaehwan snickers as he presses a smacking kiss to the underside of Wonshik’s jaw.

“There goes ninety percent of my plans for our married life,” Jaehwan jokes. “What’d you bring the camera for anyway?”

“I thought we could document our little trip together,” Wonshik replies, turning the camera on and flipping the little monitor so they could see themselves. “Something for us to look back to, in the future.”

“Aw, what a cute sap,” Jaehwan laughs, but he reaches out to start recording anyway. Wonshik adjusts the camera and pushes his bangs out of his face.

“Oh, we both look good,” he says, and Jaehwan beams.

“I’m _always_  stunning.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Wonshik says, and promptly goes red again. Jaehwan coos and preens exaggeratedly under the praise.

“My hot husband thinks I’m stunning,” he sings, seeing Wonshik covering his face with his palm in the monitor. “My hot husband with his hot, hot body. You didn’t marry me just for my looks, did you?”

“It certainly wasn’t for your cooking skills,” Wonshik replies in the voice of a man who’s suffered through more burnt rice cakes over the last five years. Jaehwan hisses and rolls over, elbow landing on Wonshik’s abdomen as he tries chopping at the other’s neck.

“Talk shit about my cooking one more time, I dare you!”

“I’m sorry,” Wonshik says, half-laughing and half-groaning as Jaehwan pushes him back on the bed, fists in the lapels of his bathrobe as he playfully shakes Wonshik. “To be fair, you nearly gave Hongbin food poisoning once.”

“Do you wanna be next?” Jaehwan asks sweetly, and Wonshik shakes his head.

“‘course not,” he hums. He reaches up to place his palm against Jaehwan’s cheek, warm and soft, and Jaehwan’s breath hitches unexpectedly. Wonshik looks good lying on the bed like that, tousled hair fanning out on the soft pillow, the front of his bathrobe hanging open because of Jaehwan’s pulling. He sees Wonshik close the camcorder and lower it carefully into his bag by the nightstand, feels the gentle tug guiding him forwards, and he goes without complaint, tilting his head as he leans down to kiss Wonshik. They go slowly, motions languid, and for a moment the hotel room is silent save for the quiet sounds of kissing and Jaehwan’s pleased, little sighs.

“I could do this forever,” Wonshik whispers when they part, face still close, and Jaehwan smiles.

“You’ll wear me out with all of your smooches.”

Hands grasp his shoulders, and a moment later Wonshik’s rolling them over, easing Jaehwan onto his back and carefully straddling his hips with the mile-long legs Jaehwan remembers shamelessly checking out back when they first met.

“Get comfortable then,” Wonshik says, his voice full of warmth as he gathers Jaehwan’s hands in his own and lifts them to his lips, giving little kisses and tiny nips to Jaehwan’s fingertips. “We might stay in bed for a while.”

“Now those are words I like to hear,” Jaehwan breathes, shivering when Wonshik kisses the wedding ring on Jaehwan’s left hand, the motion full of reverence and love. The matching gold band on his hand flashes in the light of the room as he moves to tilt the inside of Jaehwan’s wrist to his lips, kissing down his arm until the sleeve of the bathrobe gets in the way.

Jaehwan wastes no time pulling the top half of his robe off himself, grinning at the way Wonshik immediately moves to kiss at the spot over Jaehwan’s heart, hands stroking soothingly down Jaehwan’s sides. Wonshik can probably hear his pounding heart, because a moment later he’s placing their joined hands over Jaehwan’s chest as he moves in for a kiss again.

Jaehwan’s heart stutters happily at the gesture, and he squeezes Wonshik’s hand in reply.

“Love you,” he murmurs between kisses. “Forever.”


	66. Leo/Ken - So Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hiiii ^^ good luck with work! :DD here's a prompt: Keo / "He's just so beautiful. So beautiful, and I'm ashamed." / pet hybrid au
> 
> 16/04/17

“Are we absolutely sure Jaehwan isn’t some kind of hyper koala hybrid? Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody cling so hard onto another living being in my life,” Sanghyuk says, a contemplative fist tucked under his chin as he, Wonshik, and Hongbin all watch Taekwoon trudge past with a laboured grunt, heaving a cheerful Jaehwan, who’s latched himself onto Taekwoon’s side with a grip that could rival Hakyeon’s.

“Don’t you remember? It’s their anniversary today or something,” Hongbin says, fixing the knot at the back of his apron. “Jaehwan hasn’t stopped talking about it for the past week.”

“I’m sure they’ll be plenty busy tonight,” Wonshik comments, twitching his ears as Hakyeon walks around the corner with the day’s itinerary in hand.

“Quit the chit-chat and get on with your jobs,” he scolds without heat. “We have a pet shop to run and boss wants to see his cheerful, responsible workers out there interacting with all the customers.”

“Whose bright idea was it to trust a whole store specifically for fish to an employee roster full of cat hybrids anyway?” Sanghyuk asks aloud. Nobody has a good answer.

+

“I have a problem,” Jaehwan announces when he pops up at the cash register. Sanghyuk doesn’t look up from the form he’s filling out, but gestures for Jaehwan to continue anyway. Jaehwan sighs and flattens himself over the conveyer belt. “I don’t know what to get Taekwoon for our anniversary tonight.”

“Seriously?” Sanghyuk asks, looking up. “Haven’t you been preparing for a while now?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know what to get him back then either,” Jaehwan groans. “I thought if I left it to the last minute, the panic will inspire me and I’ll know what to buy.”

“Right,” Sanghyuk snorts, glancing over the top of his screen. The elder is busy re-stocking the cans of fish vitamins on the main display, cat ears twitching on his head as he hums to himself. “Good luck, man.”

“No, help meee,” Jaehwan whimpers, and Sanghyuk responds by starting the conveyer belt, sending a complaining Jaehwan sliding down to the end of the counter.

+

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Wonshik asks, watching Jaehwan crouch in front of the tropical fish tanks at the back of the store, eyes trailing after the fish’s movements.

“I’m trying to turn back to my primal instincts for gift ideas,” he replies, and Wonshik exchanges a look with Hakyeon, who’s busy bagging the underwater ferns.

“Please don’t try to leap into a tank and come up with a fish in your mouth for Taekwoon,” Hakyeon calls, and Jaehwan pouts.

“Taekwoonie doesn’t even like fish,” he whines. “What am I gonna do?”

“Go help Hongbin,” Hakyeon says, snagging a passing Hongbin, who immediately shakes his head as he attempts to wiggle out of Hakyeon’s grip, a large box in his hands. “Do it.”

“Argh,” Hongbin says, and lets Wonshik pull Jaehwan away from the tank and stick him to his side. “What are you moping around for anyway, just treat Taekwoon to a nice dinner and get it over with.”

“But I should do more for him; it’s our anniversary, it’s supposed to be romantic event where we celebrate what we love most about each other. And he’s just so beautiful,” Jaehwan whines, tugging at the hem of Hongbin’s sweater as the two of them shuffled down the aisle. “So beautiful, and I’m ashamed.”

“Of what?” Hongbin asks in confusion when he finally locates the shelf he wanted to find. He sets the box of fish pellets down and Jaehwan pouts, flicking his thin tail back and forth like crazy.

“Of how much I wanna tap that ass tonight—”

“I am so sorry I asked,” Hongbin interrupts, a mournful expression on his face as he turns back to the shelf. Jaehwan clutches at his stomach and laughs until Wonshik comes to tell him off for being loud again.

+

“Are you ready to go?” Taekwoon asks, staring down at the unmoving lump of Jaehwan on the bench in the break room, jacket tugged over his head and tail drooping over his leg.

“No,” Jaehwan whines. “I can’t go.”

“And why not?” Taekwoon asks, hauling Jaehwan up by the armpits. Jaehwan turns and pretends to sniffle, sneakily going in for a hug again.

“I didn’t have time to think of a gift for you,” he mumbles, and Taekwoon snorts.

“I know that.”

“What?” Jaehwan splutters, looking up. “Who told you?!”

“Nobody,” Taekwoon says, flicking him on the forehead. “You were shouting it all over the store today.”

“Oh,” Jaehwan says dumbly, blinking, and startles when Taekwoon laughs and pushes Jaehwan’s hands off his side. He tangles their fingers together instead, his grip comforting around Jaehwan’s hands, and tugs him towards the employee exit.

“Fortunately, I’m not as last minute as you are, so I’ve already rented a movie and brought dinner for us. How does that sound?”

“Better than my idea, to be honest,” Jaehwan grins, throwing his arms around Taekwoon’s neck as he drags him down for a kiss. Taekwoon must’ve been in a good mood too, because he doesn’t pinch Jaehwan’s side when tongue gets involved and actually curls his long fluffy cat tail around Jaehwan’s slightly shorter one. Jaehwan struggles not to squeal over how cute the action is.

“I heard,” Taekwoon says after one last peck, eyes glittering as he tugs at Jaehwan’s cat ears playfully. “And I guarantee my ass isn’t the one that’s getting tapped tonight.”

“Christ alive,” Jaehwan says faintly, and nearly trips over his own feet following Taekwoon out the door.


	67. N/Leo - I Think He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hey there~ hope work & school's treating you well ^^ newest bodyguard AU slayed me tbh! a-and could I please get a songfic about n and leo in Justin Timberlake's "Love Stoned" ? Leo plays hard to get at first :DD thank you! <3
> 
> 16/04/17

“So,” Hakyeon says, casually flopping onto the empty seat beside Taekwoon in the dance studio. “Are you busy after this?”

Taekwoon doesn’t immediately answer; he’s busy wiping sweat off his face and neck with his towel, and when he finally lowers it, he’s regarding Hakyeon with an amused look.

“Maybe,” he replies, like the two of them aren’t already aware that all Taekwoon does after dance practice is go home and loaf around on the couch, either gaming or catching up on whatever drama is airing at the time. “Why do you ask?”

“I was taking a shortcut through the park the other day,” Hakyeon says, leaning in a little closer. He flashes a bright smile. “The coffee shop that closed down a few months ago is a dumpling shop now; I heard their food is great.”

“Really?” Taekwoon says, actually intrigued, before he schools his face back into a mask of calm. Hakyeon’s grin widens. He knew bringing food up would catch Taekwoon’s attention.

“Really,” he repeats. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and I like good company with me when I eat.”

“I’m sure you’ll find somebody,” Taekwoon says, and Hakyeon quickly catches Taekwoon’s wrist, stopping him from getting out of his seat.

“I doubt I know anybody who’s better company than you,” he says, laying the flattery on thick, and deliberately ignores the snort that comes from the other side of the room.

Taekwoon’s cheeks redden slightly, but a second later he’s shaking Hakyeon’s hand off and rising gracefully to his feet, a small smirk on his lips.

“I’m busy today,” he says, and turns to walk across the room to where his duffle bag is.

“Seriously?” Hakyeon groans, and shrugs off the hand that tries to pat him on the shoulder when he feels it. Hongbin is standing by his side, struggling to hold his laughter in.

“That was so, so cheesy,” he teases, and yelps when Hakyeon jabs him in the side.

“Shut up, eavesdroppers,” he hisses to the others, who aren’t even bothering to hide the fact that they’ve been listening in. “C’mon team, let’s huddle up!” he shouts, trying to take their minds off what must’ve been his fiftieth rejection from Taekwoon by now. Luckily, they take the bait.

“Team _what_?” Sanghyuk and Jaehwan shouts in unison, and Hakyeon groans.

“Stop it,” he scowls. “We are not calling ourselves that.”

“We all voted,” Jaehwan grins. “It was a democracy.”

“Says who?” Hakyeon retorts, shoving him aside playfully. “This is a monarchy and I’m the king.”

“Just say it,” Sanghyuk says, bumping their shoulders together. Hakyeon makes a face as Taekwoon joins their circle, silently lamenting the fact that he’s squashed between Wonshik and their bratty youngest dancer instead of his crush.

“God, I hate you guys,” Hakyeon grunts as they all pile their hands in the middle. “Fine, for fuck’s sake— Team Stoned, on three! One, two—”

“Team Stoned!” the others shout, and even then it’s not enough to mask the high-pitched giggling coming from Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. Taekwoon catches Hakyeon’s eye on the way out, and Hakyeon hates how the simple goodbye wave he gets is enough to derail is irritation and replace it with yet another explosion of butterflies in his stomach.

+

They’ve been practicing for the dance showcase for nearly two months now— which resulted in two months of wholly unsuccessful flirtations on his part and a very familiar, amused smirk directed towards his antics that really shouldn’t be considered _hot_. But Hakyeon’s already resigned to the fact that he’ll find anything his crush does cute or attractive anyway. Besides, for all of Taekwoon’s quiet demeanour, Hakyeon swears the other knows how to mess with him.

He and Wonshik are the only ones who signed up for a solo routine at the exhibition, so the five members of his team have clustered into several empty seats beneath the stage by the time he walks on stage, a silky black blindfold in hand. He’d deliberately kept his performance a secret, so nobody knew what to expect.

The last thing he sees is Taekwoon’s curious expression before he ties the fabric over his eyes, and the music begins to play.

+

“So,” a voice says behind him, and Hakyeon whirls around, grinning when he spots Taekwoon standing by. Taekwoon reaches down and lifts the gold medal hanging from Hakyeon’s neck for inspection, a smile on his lips as he admires the award. “Good job. Your performance was great.”

“Just great?” Hakyeon teases, nudging Taekwoon with his elbow, and Taekwoon shakes his head.

“It was really great,” he reiterates, and snickers when Hakyeon pouts.

“I worked so hard,” he whines, punching Taekwoon in the shoulder. “The least you can do is buy me dinner to congratulate me for a job well done.”

It was only a joke, a reflexive request for companionship by now, so Hakyeon supposes he can’t be blamed for his shock when Taekwoon tilts his head and replies, “Sure. We can go get dinner.”

“S-seriously?” Hakyeon stammers, heart skipping a beat, and Taekwoon looks away, cheeks suspiciously red again.

“Yes,” he answers, fidgeting with his sleeve. “On one condition, though.”

“Yeah?” Hakyeon asks eagerly, stepping forwards. Taekwoon could ask him go fly up into the sky and bring him back a star, and he’d still say yes.

Pretty eyes flit up to meet his, and Taekwoon says, “This is gonna be our first date,” and Hakyeon nearly falls over with joy.

“Of course,” he says breathlessly, catching Taekwoon’s hands with his own. “Of course. Definitely.”

The real reward for this night is the feeling of Taekwoon’s hands squeezing his in return.


	68. OT3 (N/Leo/Hongbin) - Want You Here (With Us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can i ask for a fluffy or hot nbintaek ot3? maybe with neo already in a relationship and them falling for hongbin and convincing him to be part of their relationship?
> 
> 16/04/17

“I’m so sorry for springing this on you guys,” Hongbin says again, hovering awkwardly in the doorway of Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s apartment as Taekwoon lugs the last of Hongbin’s three bags inside. He makes to take the bag, but Taekwoon gently pushes him aside before strolling into the flat, depositing Hongbin’s things into the small pile that’s forming in the living room.

“If you say sorry one more time, I will sit you down at the dining table and make you try the new garlic chicken I’m trying out,” Hakyeon warns, and Hongbin blanches.

“Please don’t,” he says, horrified. “You know how much I hate the taste of garlic.”

Hakyeon beams at him and places a hand on the small of Hongbin’s back, ushering him inside before he could protest.

“We know a lot about you in general,” the eldest says cheekily, waving Hongbin over to the table while he retrieves three mugs from the cupboard. “You’re already a very significant part of our life.”

“Is that so,” Hongbin mumbles, looking down at the placemat on the glass table. There’s a clink as Hakyeon reappears with a hot cup of coffee for him, and Hongbin takes it gratefully. The pair always kept the best kinds of coffees, with Taekwoon being the coffee snob that he is. Hakyeon slides into the seat opposite him when Taekwoon walks into the kitchen as well, now free of his coat and argyle-patterned scarf.

“I’m glad you called us, you know,” Hakyeon says casually over the rim of his mug. “Not that I’m glad that the pipes in your flat exploded and drenched everything you own, but. I’m happy you decided to ask us.” He smiles, and Hongbin has to look away, flushing. He sees Taekwoon watching him as well, coffee still untouched, and he hastily takes a gulp to avoid answering immediately.

“I— I trust you guys,” he says, fidgeting.

“Wow,” Hakyeon chuckles, bumping his socked foot against Hongbin’s beneath the table teasingly. “That makes us really happy, you know.”

“Are you what people call ‘easily impressed’?” Hongbin muses aloud, and Taekwoon snorts softly, hiding his grin behind a gulp of coffee while Hakyeon glares at them both.

“No, just madly in love,” he retorts, and Hongbin can feel the heat rising from the base of his neck and up into the roots of his hair.

“No, not this again,” he says warningly, jabbing a finger at Hakyeon, who pouts at him. “You and Taekwoon— you guys don’t know—”

“Don’t know what?” Taekwoon interrupts. He lowers his cup onto a coaster and fixes Hongbin with an unwavering look. “That we want you to be with us as well? Because we’ve been very clear about that fact before.”

“Yes, but— but—” Hongbin groans and covers his face with both hands. “You don’t know if I’ll be a good addition to what— what you already have.”

Hakyeon makes an incredulous sort of noise, but Hongbin keeps his face resolutely hidden. He’d known from the moment he’d met his two older friends that what they had together, the sort of relationship they’d built for themselves, as perfect. And he’d awkwardly stumbled into the midst of it, somehow falling recklessly for the two, and got the shock of his life when both Hakyeon and Taekwoon had confessed their attraction towards him as well.

One of the chairs scrapes against the ground as it’s pushed away from the table, and a moment later Hongbin feels cool, slender fingers easing his hands away from his face. He keeps his eyes down, chewing anxiously on his lip, and stares at the bottom of Taekwoon’s jeans.

“Do you remember the last time you were here?” Taekwoon asks, leaning down so that he’s nearly eye-level with Hongbin. “When you shared a bed with us, and you left us tongue-tied over just how beautiful you are?”

“Don’t,” Hongbin whines, tucking his chin further down. “You can’t bring that night up again, you mean manipulator.”

“The space you left behind has been quite noticeable, you know,” Taekwoon continues. “And Hakyeon’s been terribly clingy as of late because of how much he’s missed you.”

“Hey,” Hakyeon protests, and Hongbin jumps. He hadn’t noticed when the other had moved to crouch beside him as well. He can’t win like this; he’s just going to fall for them harder if Taekwoon keeps on holding his hands and Hakyeon doesn’t stop massaging his thigh.

“How can you be sure,” he asks again, resolve crumbling, and Hakyeon laughs.

“How about this: we trust you. The both of us, we trust you with our hearts. And I believe you’ll take good care of us, right?”

Hongbin groans, slumping. His fingertips are tingling, and his heart is racing wildly. “You know I will,” he mumbles. He feels Taekwoon release his hands as Hakyeon moves up on his knees to kiss Hongbin, a simple press of lips together. And when Hakyeon pulls back, stars in his eyes, Taekwoon is the one tugging a jelly-kneed Hongbin to his feet, leading them out of the kitchen backwards, the warmth in his gaze never faltering.

“Welcome home,” he says fondly, and Hongbin’s heart practically leaps with affection.


	69. Hyuk/Ken - Help, I Need Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hyuken prompt: Hyuk is the newest fireman in the VIXX squad and his first assignment is to help get a kitten down from a tree. The only thing is that nobody told him the kitten's owner was stuck there too.
> 
> 16/04/17

“Alright kiddo, listen up,” Wonshik says with an expression oddly grim for a simple pet rescue mission. “When we get out there, prepare to brace yourself.”

“For what?” Sanghyuk asks in confusion. He’s not quite sure how wrong a pet rescue could possibly go, but then again, he is still a rookie. Hongbin and Wonshik have been working at the VIXX station for nearly three years now; he’s sure they have far more experience than he does.

“For the fans,” Hongbin replies, just as solemn, and Sanghyuk stares as the firetruck comes to a halt at the curb.

“What do you mean, _fans_ —” he begins, but Wonshik is already ushering him out of the truck and onto the sidewalk, and suddenly, everything makes sense.

There is a small crowd clustering on the grass and pavement outside, consisting (mostly) of middle aged ladies. Sanghyuk gawks at them, and Hongbin has to nudge him to get him moving.

“See what I mean,” Wonshik asks, and Sanghyuk shakes his head.

“They can’t all be here to just _look_ at you guys.”

“Believe me, they are,” Wonshik replies, and hands Sanghyuk the helmet. “Who do you think actually buys our station fundraising calendars?”

“I know someone who owns multiple copies of yours,” Hongbin says, elbowing Wonshik to get his attention. “And he’s headed our way right now.”

“Oh, no,” Wonshik says, and before Sanghyuk could ask, two young men step around the firetruck and come to a stop before them.

“I thought I saw a familiar firetruck in the distance,” one of the guys says, his expression bright, and Wonshik blushes intensely.

“Nothing escapes you, does it, Hakyeon?” he asks, and Hakyeon grins, unabashedly eyeing the way Wonshik’s biceps bulge in his short-sleeves.

“You know it,” he winks, and Sanghyuk looks helplessly over at Hongbin. But Hongbin isn’t looking at him; he’s exchanging looks with the other man, who’s standing by with a bicycle looking faintly embarrassed and shy.

“Hi, Taekwoon,” Hongbin says, and Taekwoon nods in reply. Sanghyuk has a feeling they’ve forged a strong connection through silent exasperation over their respective friends.

“And who’s this?” Hakyeon says, catching Sanghyuk’s attention. “Ooh, you’re new _and_ cute.”

“This is Sanghyuk,” Wonshik says. “He’s on his first assignment today, so please don’t bother him.”

“Oh!” Hakyeon says. “You’re the one who’s going to rescue Jaehwan and Kew-Kew then?”

“Who?” Sanghyuk blinks at the same time Wonshik and Hongbin say, “ _Jaehwan?_ ”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says, jerking his thumb up at the tree as the three firefighters rush around. Sure enough, there’s a young man tucked into the branches of the tall oak tree, a huge white cat in his arms. “He got himself stuck up their with his cat, the moron.”

“Are you kidding me,” Hongbin says. “Why would he— you know what, this is Jaehwan we’re talking about. I’m not even surprised.”

“Sanghyuk, I can take over if you want to,” Wonshik says, glancing over. “This wasn’t what we prepared for.”

“But I’m here anyway,” Sanghyuk points out. “And I’m supposed to be training. When has anything ever gone right in a rescue?”

“New, cute, and morally upright,” Hakyeon coos. “I like him already.”

“Hands off,” Wonshik warns, but it’s only an act. Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and pushes past his mentors to grab the safety harness from the truck.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he says, and buckles himself up.

This is how, ten minutes later, he’s hanging onto the edge of the rescue bucket as Hongbin carefully maneuvers him towards the tree. Jaehwan is sitting on the branch, back against the trunk, and he looks surprisingly at home for someone who’s stuck.

“Hiya,” he calls out with a grin. “Are you my saviour clad in the standard navy blue fireman’s uniform?”

“…yes?” Sanghyuk asks, and Jaehwan giggles.

“Nice,” he replies. “I’d like to tell you that I initially climbed into this tree because I wanted to sketch Kew-Kew playing with the blossoms, but I did not anticipate one of the branches breaking when I tried to get back down. So, I totally could’ve made my way back, but for now, I’m stuck.”

“Well, I guess I’m here to get you unstuck then,” Sanghyuk deadpans, and Jaehwan laughs.

They bring Kew-Kew down first, because the poor thing looks like it’s about to wet itself in fear, and Sanghyuk passes the pet down to Wonshik, who hefts the rather heavy cat out of Sanghyuk’s arms with a grunt. He spies Hakyeon swooning and shakes his head.

“Okay,” he tells Jaehwan as Hongbin moves the bucket back up again. “Give me your hand; I’m going to help you over to my side, alright?”

“For sure,” Jaehwan says, and his grip is strong as he grasps Sanghyuk’s fingers. He pushes off the branch and Sanghyuk immediately grabs him around the waist, pulling Jaehwan flush against his front as they both land in the bucket with at thud.

“Alright,” he breathes, suddenly very aware of how close Jaehwan’s face is to his, and gulps as he signals for Hongbin to bring them back down. Applause greets them as they’re lowered onto wonderful, solid ground again. When Sanghyuk helps Jaehwan out of the bucket, he’s surprised by the other man throwing his arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

“My hero,” Jaehwan says cheekily, patting Sanghyuk’s chest with a wink, and walks off to retrieve his cat from Wonshik. 

“You’re welcome,” he says, dazed and a little belatedly, and tries not to dwell too much on how Jaehwan’s minty cologne lingers in his mind.


	70. N/Leo - Oh Beautiful Soul of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hello, could i have a neo soulmateau pls thank u sm :^))
> 
> 16/04/17

Hakyeon is waiting for him by the river, like always.

“Hello,” he says, reaching out to Taekwoon with a wide smile, and Taekwoon doesn’t waste any time bundling Hakyeon up in his arms, squeezing a little too tightly perhaps, but he’s had a stressful day.

Hakyeon squeaks a little, but hugs back just as fiercely.

“Are you alright?” his husband asks, and Taekwoon opens his mouth, prepared to answer, but his words get stuck in his throat. The silence drags on for a moment, but before he could panic, Hakyeon shushes him and rubs the palm of his hand soothingly on Taekwoon’s back.

“Something bad?” he asks, even though he’s probably already felt it through their connection, and Taekwoon closes his mouth. He nods, and Hakyeon’s grip tightens.

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon whispers. “Did anything happen? To the crew? To the airship?”

“No, we’re fine,” Taekwoon reassures him. He draws back but keeps his arms around Hakyeon’s shoulders, feeling the warmth from the sun on the backs of his hands. “We received a distress call from a passenger airship bringing a group of civilians over the mountains, but by the time we got there…”

“No,” Hakyeon says, eyes wide, and Taekwoon shakes his head.

“We already lost them in the caverns below,” he mumbles. “We called for search and rescue, so it’s in their hands now.”

“What about the attackers? Were they air pirates?”

“We believe so,” Taekwoon sighs. “They were gone by the time we arrived.”

Hakyeon purses his lips, eyebrows furrowed. A light breeze tousles his bangs, and Taekwoon longs for the days back in their youth, when everything was a little brighter and a little kinder.

“We’re fighting a very difficult war here,” he says quietly. “There are all sorts of enemies you wouldn’t expect to have out there. We all have to approach cautiously. Everybody is suspicious of one another nowadays, though for a good reason.”

“Negotiations with the underwater civilizations aren’t going well then?” Taekwoon asks, sympathetic, and Hakyeon exhales heavily.

“Minhyuk says that there are small pockets of his people that are willing to help us in the war, but that’s only the groups that live in the shallower parts of the ocean and come into regular contact with humans. He says that the older colonies, the ones that live in the deep-sea, are less likely to be persuaded. They’re especially mistrustful of man-made technology like our submarines.”

A faint memory of a curious little underwater-dweller surfaces in Taekwoon’s mind, but he suspects that might be just Hakyeon’s memory sneaking into his own. He’s only been in a submarine once before, and that had been a journey done to avoid a windstorm. He likes the skies better than the sea, but Hakyeon was made to navigate the waters.

Sometimes, he wishes they didn’t have to be separated like that.

“We’ll find a way,” Taekwoon says. He leans forwards and rests his forehead against Hakyeon’s feeling the way their heartbeats have synced together, how their breathing has evened out, and how, even over miles and miles of air, earth and water separating them, he can still fell Hakyeon in his arms.

“Of course we will, love,” Hakyeon whispers before pressing their lips together, the kiss full of warmth and comfort. “I think I’m waking up now. It’s time to go.”

“I know,” Taekwoon answers. His heart aches, but he reaches out to brush his knuckles against Hakyeon’s cheek anyway. “Take care. I’ll talk to you later.”

Hakyeon leans into the touch, his smile as radiant as the sun’s, and Taekwoon clings onto that image before everything fades and he’s woken up by the clanking of metal around him and the whirring of the airship’s propellors outside.

He looks up at the steel, the grey, and the sullen walls around him before rolling over on his bunk, shaking off the fuzz in his mind. He can still feel the warmth of the sun and smell the freshness of the river breeze as he dresses quickly and marches down to the command centre.

Wonshik is already there, relieving the man on the night shift as Taekwoon walks in. “Captain,” he greets, and Taekwoon nods at him.

“How’s our course?” 

“On route and on schedule,” Wonshik says, flipping through the gages on the dashboard. He stifles a yawn and brings the airship out of their cloud cover and opening their solar panels for a recharge. Taekwoon squints, momentarily blinded by the rays of sun pouring in through the windshield, but Wonshik turns the dimmers on and the glass frosts up with a greyish hue. Below them, visible through little clusters of clouds, is an endless field of green and a beautiful river cutting through it. Taekwoon takes a moment to admire the view; it’s rare to feel so peaceful during a time where everything feels like it could crash and burn. 

He makes a mental note to show Hakyeon the view the next time he and his soulmate dream together.


	71. OT6 (Ken centric) - Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: OT6 GREEK GOD PROMPT BASED ON CONCEPTION TRAILER PLEASE. i'd absolutely love it if Jaehwan was Hades because he looked so amazing on that throne!!!! maybe something along the lines of a war against underworld vs olympus
> 
> 16/04/18

He hated Hakyeon for asking him to meet there, but not as much as he hated himself for going anyway and feeling the sticky remnants of nostalgia when he sees the old dead sakura tree again.

“You do love rubbing salt into an injury, don’t you?” he asks when he walks up to Hakyeon’s side. The god doesn’t reply; he’s staring moodily out at the empty park at the bottom of the hill. If anybody bothered too look, Hakyeon might’ve resembled a very disgruntled businessmen. His suit is grey as always, like the rolling storm clouds above them.

“I didn’t pick this place,” Hakyeon finally says, after a beat. He turns and looks over at Jaehwan, his gaze piercing. “Taekwoon chose it.”

Jaehwan hums, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He’s not surprised. Between the three of them, Taekwoon had always been surprisingly sentimental.

“He’s out of luck then,” Jaehwan comments. “I heart there’s going to be a thunder storm today; no child will come out to play in this weather.”

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon says. He looks tired and older, if that was possible for an immortal god.

“What,” he says, instinctively defensive after eons of arguing with his brothers. Hakyeon gives him a dull look at his tone.

“We don’t have to stand on different sides of the argument,” he says, and Jaehwan can’t help but scoff loudly.

“I’ve never been against you,” he retorts. “In fact, I’ve always helped you out when you asked. I just wish you and Taekwoon would stop treating me like I’m made of the gunk scraped off the bottom of the sea.”

“We have not—” Hakyeon starts, but he stops himself before he could continue, a palm pressed over his face. When he looks up, his gaze flickers over Jaehwan’s shoulder and corrects himself warily. “Can we figure out the small bits of our own problems after we solve this first?”

Jaehwan turns, and he’s greeted by the sight of Taekwoon climbing up the hill towards them. His expression is stern, like always, and the clothes he wears looks ten years out of date. Jaehwan almost laughs; Taekwoon always had a hard time fitting in with the trends. What a sight the three of them must make— a young man who dresses like a grandfather and another man who looks like he’s here on his lunch break from the business district, talking to a punk in a leather jacket and boots.

“You’re late,” Hakyeon says. Taekwoon ignores him and turns to Jaehwan.

“Join us,” he says, without preamble, and Jaehwan snorts.

“ _No_ ,” he replies. “If you think I’m going to give up all the assets I managed to forage for myself after you guys left the darkest pits of the earth to me, you are hugely mistaken.”

“You have a duty to Olympus as well,” Hakyeon says, just a little scathingly, and it grates at Jaehwan’s nerves. “You are one of us.”

“You two said nothing of the sort when we divvied up the realms,” he snarls. “How does it feel ruling from the skies, hm, Hakyeon? Must be nice looking down upon all your subjects. And you, Taekwoon, how’s the view in the ocean? For all of the temper tantrums you pull, it’s not so bad living with all the pretty fish in the water, right? Meanwhile, I can’t even open up a freaking book without needing to turn a lamp on because, oh, guess what, my place is _darkness_.”

“Yet you’re not exactly eager to relinquish all of the wealth and power you’ve dug up,” Hakyeon snaps, his temper flaring in a rather uncharacteristic fashion, and Jaehwan sees red. He lunges, a fist closing around the lapels of Hakyeon’s suit, but barely a second later there’s something sharp pricking the underside of his jaw when Taekwoon bolts in front of Hakyeon, a wild look in his eyes as he holds the silver trident between them and Jaehwan.

But just as quickly as the trident had materialized, Taekwoon was already tripping away from Jaehwan, empty-handed, expression a mixture of guilt and regret. Jaehwan stays very still, slowly releasing the front of Hakyeon’s jacket. He touched his neck and withdrew his hand; a droplet of red is smudged on his fingertips.

“Jaehwan,” Taekwoon begins, but Hakyeon suddenly holds his hand up, halting them both as he looks sharply over the hill.

“Why are you lot here?” he asks disapprovingly as Wonshik, Hongbin and Sanghyuk trek meekly up the mound.

“Wonshik had a vision,” Hongbin says. “About you guys arguing. We came to stop you.”

“There’s no need,” Hakyeon sighs, and Jaehwan snorts.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime somewhere, baby gods?” he teases his nephews, but the joke is flat. Wonshik looks down at his feet, probably torn between interfering and worry. Sanghyuk looks like he might speak— out of them all, he’s probably the fondest of his uncle because of the mischief Jaehwan used to lead him around in— but Hongbin grasps his younger brother by the wrist and stops him, ever the cautious one when it came to his arguing family members. He shakes his head and walks down the hill.

“Let’s talk again when we’re not going to rip each other’s head off,” he calls over his shoulder before the ground opens, unearthing a set of polished stone steps leading under the ground. He descends, and doesn’t look back.

+

The shadowy, hooded figures part as he strolls down the path up to his throne, their soft whispers trailing after him like dust and smoke. As he ascends, the leather jacket melts off him, paling into a sleek white suit, pure as freshly fallen snow. He pushes his bangs out of his face, and his hair darkens a smidgen as it moulds itself into its usual upright style.

The glass is cold against his thighs and beneath his palm as he settles himself into his throne. The figures murmur, faceless heads turned towards him, but when it’s evident Jaehwan isn’t going to say anything, they go back to their wandering and whispering.

_Lord Hades. Lord Hades_.

He fiddles with the ring on his finger, thinking. The lingering scent of sakura blossoms lingers at the back of his mind, along with faint memories of a happier time with his brothers and nephews, when Hakyeon and Taekwoon smiled more, and when he could dote on Wonshik and Hongbin and Sanghyuk.

He closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the darkness of his realm.


	72. Leo/Hyuk - Green Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: could I request a luck fic? preferably smut, preferably top Leo
> 
> 16/04/19
> 
> *nsfw

This party may have been the best bad idea Sanghyuk’s ever had.

At least, that’s what the last four shots he’s downed in an hour is singing to him, or maybe it was Wonshik yelling in his ear for the majority of the night. Also, do you know who else is really good at singing? Jung fucking Taekwoon, of course. The prettiest boy with the prettiest voice, crooning into the microphone on some of the most popular gatherings and shows on campus while Sanghyuk lurks in the audience, swallowing roughly every time he watches Taekwoon drag those long fingers down the length of the microphone stand, nearly caressing it. He felt a little creepy before when he went to events solely to see Taekwoon’s band, but when he started noticing the older student wandering through the crowd at the dance shows his team participates in or popping up at their flashmob performances, he’d felt a little more hopeful with his fantasies that Taekwoon had showed up to watch him.

That’s where this party became a great idea, because the Taekwoon pushing him backwards into one of the bedrooms upstairs, their mouths bumping together with a bruising kind of eagerness, is definitely a lot more solid than a mere fantasy.

He laughs breathlessly when they trip over somebody’s schoolbag, spilling their supplies onto the floor. Taekwoon grunts when his toe makes contact with a inch-thick book on third-year chartered accounting, and Sanghyuk ducks down, biting into the soft side of Taekwoon’s neck to distract him from the pain.

“Want me to kiss it better?” he asks, dizzy, and Taekwoon shakes his head. They tip onto the mattress, and Sanghyuk’s head spins happily at the floaty sensation.

“I’d rather you put that kiss elsewhere,” Taekwoon replies, normally soft voice surprisingly rough as he grasps Sanghyuk’s wrists, pinning them onto the mattress. He sucks in a breath at the innuendo, and for a moment he and Taekwoon just stare at each other. Sanghyuk’s tongue darts out and he licks his lips, heart leaping in his throat as Taekwoon lowers his hips and grinds against him, the motion making him ache and twitch with want.

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk gasps, tossing his head to the side as he spreads his legs. Taekwoon has quite the look on his face, with his mussed up hair, red lips and loose-fitted shirt, which billows downwards and tickles Sanghyuk’s bare stomach from where his own t-shirt has rucked up.

“D’you have anything we can use?” Taekwoon whispers, trailing a line of sloppy kisses down Sanghyuk’s neck. He shifts, opening his mouth, but Taekwoon nips right at his clavicle, and the bit of pain and want distracts him from his answer.

“God _damn_ ,” Sanghyuk chokes out. He tugs his wrists from Taekwoon’s grasp and tangle into the elder’s messy hair, pulling lightly when Taekwoon’s kisses go lower and lower, alternating between sucking hickeys onto his skin and adding more bites as he moves. “Please,” Sanghyuk groans, squirming. “Don’t wait— I just— get on with it, please.”

“Alright,” Taekwoon answers, a hint of smugness in his cheerful tone. He sits up and helps Sanghyuk yank his shirt off, carelessly tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. His beautiful voice rings in Sanghyuk’s ear as gentle hands brush his bangs back and Taekwoon whispers in a disastrously sensual voice: “Let’s see how many times I can make you come tonight.”


	73. Hyuk/Ken - A Little Bit Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: playing with fire! ken riling hyuk up because he loves the thrill - [gets turned on by danger]
> 
> 16/04/19

When he wakes in the morning, hair a disheveled mess on his head, the bed is empty and Sanghyuk is nowhere to be found. Jaehwan sits up and yawns, glancing blearily around the floor for something he could wear and preserve whatever shreds of his decency is left. Hongbin hadn’t been wrong when that fantastic fuck he and Sanghyuk had in the car was damaging to both their friends’ eyes and Jaehwan’s inept sense of shame. Sticking his leg out, Jaehwan kicks the discarded jeans and socks aside until his toe catches on something.

It’s Sanghyuk’s gigantic crewneck sweater, the one Jaehwan had delightedly ripped off his boyfriend’s broad shoulders at one in the morning yesterday night.

Jaehwan grins and climbs out of bed.

Sanghyuk is downstairs making breakfast when Jaehwan patters into the kitchen. His younger boyfriend doesn’t immediately look up from the egg he’s trying to flip, but Jaehwan sidles over and catches his attention with a peck to the cheek.

“Mornin’,” he says brightly, and takes great satisfaction in watching Sanghyuk look over, a greeting on the tip of his tongue before he sees Jaehwan wearing nothing but the sweater and the tightest pair of red boxer briefs he could unearth from his dresser. He’s practically swimming in the giant thing; the sleeves droop down to his knuckles, the hem barely grazes the tops of his thighs, and the collar hangs loosely around his neck.

“That’s mine,” Sanghyuk manages to say a second later, probably after he managed to retrieve the metaphorical jaw off the floor.

“It was the only clean thing I could find,” Jaehwan grins. “I’m sure you don’t mind,” he tosses his over his shoulder as he turns, bending over to open the bottom cabinet for the teapot and flexing his spine fluidly as he does.

He doesn’t need to look to know exactly where Sanghyuk is looking at.

+

It’s a summery Saturday afternoon, and after a lot of wheedling and dragging of Jaehwan’s feet, Sanghyuk finally led them through a brisk run through on the of park trails in the neighbourhood. He looks well-exercised and happily sweaty; meanwhile, Jaehwan is groaning and whining as he flops onto the bench outside the convenience store they stopped at.

“This is the end of me,” he moans. “Fuck. I think my brain is melting out of my ears.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Sanghyuk says, smacking him playfully on the butt. “I’m going inside to get a drink, you want anything?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan says. “I want death to embrace me into its welcoming arms.”

“I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?” Sanghyuk snorts, and before Jaehwan could reply he was already walking into the store. Groaning, Jaehwan dropped his arm over his eyes and tires not to roast in the sun.

He’s not sure how many minutes have passed, but the sound of Sanghyuk’s returning steps are followed, not by words, but by something ice cold pressing against his lips.

“Argh!” Jaehwan cries, leaping up, and Sanghyuk cackles.

“Want a lick?” he teases, waving Jaehwan’s favourite flavour of ice cream before him.

“Gimmie that,” Jaehwan says, making grabby hands, but Sanghyuk holds it back.

“Hey, we’re gonna share it,” he warns, and Jaehwan pouts.

“Get your own!”

“They haven’t restocked,” Sanghyuk replies, still waving the cone out of reach. “Besides, I’m the one who actually ran today— hey!”

He jerks when Jaehwan leaps up off the bench with a sudden burst of energy and latches onto his wrist. Sanghyuk grunts as Jaehwan tugs the cold treat up to his mouth, deliberately smearing the melting vanilla ice cream over his lips as he licks. He places his hands over Sanghyuk’s larger ones, stroking his fingers over both the waffle cone and the back of Sanghyuk’s hands.

He feels Sanghyuk shiver, the slightest of motions, and Jaehwan plays his trump card then and there. He leans in and licks a long, purposeful stripe up the side of the cone and settles back, sucking happily on his lower lip and darting his tongue out to catch the bit of ice cream at the corners of his mouth.

“Mmm,” Jaehwan moans, a wholly different sound from the annoyed grunting he’d been making earlier. “That tasted… great.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t say anything in reply; there’s an unreadable look on his face, but it’s not an unfriendly one. The expression morphs into a more contemplative one as he raises the cone to his own mouth and takes a tiny lick instead.

+

“Whew,” Jaehwan sighs the moment they step back into the pleasant air-conditioned house. “God, I am a disgusting sweaty mess.”

He grasps the hem of his shirt and strips it off in one go, chucking it onto the back of a chair as he walks, shaking off the hair sticking to his temples. The drawstrings on his shorts had become undone on the way home, but Jaehwan couldn’t be bothered to redo them at this point, even if his pants were now hanging way too low on his hips. He was going to shower either way; there was no point.

Except he isn’t headed for the bathroom anymore, because Sanghyuk’s hand is on his upper arm and he’s yanking Jaehwan backwards, spinning him around and kissing him fiercely before Jaehwan could protest. Not that he would, anyway, when Sanghyuk’s palms are now squeezing his waist, holding his close as he pushed his tongue into Jaehwan’s mouth.

“You— drive— me— _crazy_ — sometimes, you know?” Sanghyuk growls, pushing Jaehwan into the living room and onto the couch, straddling him quickly before Jaehwan could even sit up.

“Really? I had no idea,” Jaehwan smirks, digging his fingernails into Sanghyuk’s thighs as he helped his boyfriend adjust his position. “I think you’re gonna have to help me find out.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes are blazing with fire as he leans over, hovering oh so close.

“Believe me,” he murmurs, a smile on his lips. “ _I will_.”


	74. Ravi/Ken - Six Feet Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: after watching the trailer, i saw this on twitter..what if Ravi is not a villian but he turns bad bc of Ken... i hope you can write for kenvi based on this
> 
> 16/04/20

“Wait,” Wonshik pants, his footfalls heavy on the uneven ground as he runs after Jaehwan, who’s tugging him through the darkness with nothing but the light of a small white crystal leading the way. “Wait, Jaehwan— where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see,” Jaehwan answers, his voice a little mischievous and mysterious, and Wonshik wonders what on earth that could mean.

The floor slants upwards, almost without warning, and Wonshik stumbles on the incline. His hand jerks out of Jaehwan’s grip and he smacks his palms onto the ground, yelping as he catches his fall. Above him, Jaehwan tuts playfully and turns back around, hauling Wonshik up by his elbows with a surprising amount of strength.

“Are you okay?” Jaehwan asks, holding the light over his hands. Wonshik nods and brushes the dirt off. He’s grateful Jaehwan can’t see him blush in the dark.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t expect the hill.”

He can see Jaehwan grin in the light, delight evident on his face.

“Let’s go,” he says, and when he grabs Wonshik’s hand again, he laces their fingers together and squeezes Wonshik’s hand tightly, tugging him up the steep slope. If Wonshik hadn’t been blushing before, he most certainly is right now.

They arrive at a tiny fissure between the cavern walls, where Jaehwan immediately turns himself sideways and slots his body through the crack, drawing Wonshik along.

“Hang on,” he gasps, ducking his head and doing his best to follow; Jaehwan is slimmer than he is, so he slides through the gap effortlessly while Wonshik sucks in his tummy and tries his best to follow along. Jaehwan’s fingers slip from his grasp, and a moment later Wonshik’s hand is closing around on thin air. His heart rate quickens.

“Jaehwan?” he calls, hearing his voice echo against the walls. The slightly claustrophobic feeling of the tight gap makes his head spin as he sticks one leg out of the wall and pushes his chest through with slight difficulty.

“I’m over here,” Jaehwan’s voice calls, and just as Wonshik pulls himself through with a gasp, he sees the silhouette of Jaehwan raise the crystal to his lips and blow it out.

They plunge into pitch black darkness, the kind so suffocating that Wonshik couldn’t even see his own hands in front of his face. His heart drops to his stomach as he fumbles blindly into the dark, whispering desperately, “Jaehwan? _Jaehwan?_ ”

And then, the cave begins to glow.

It starts with a little blue dot somewhere in the distance, a little whiteish around the edges, and Wonshik pauses as he watches it brighten, fascinated in spite of his panic. The little dot is followed by another one, and another, and another— soon the cave is glowing with the blossoming blue lights, which fills the cavern and chases the darkness back into its corners. Wonshik’s mouth drops open slightly, awe rendering him speechless when he realizes the light is emitting from the stone itself.

Jaehwan is standing a little ways in front of him, next to an underground pool that’s glowing the brightest out of all the parts of the cave. He’s watching Wonshik, clutching the extinguished crystal with a little smile on his face. He holds out his hand, and Wonshik hurries forwards to take it.

“What is this?” he breathes, eyes roaming all over the walls and the rock formations.

“Stones that caught the light of falling stars,” Jaehwan explains, beaming up at Wonshik. “When the earth changed, it remained captured underground. It’s a shy kind of light that only shows itself in true darkness, which is why I had to take the light out of the crystal. I hope that didn’t startle you,” he adds sheepishly. Wonshik laughs.

“It’s fine,” he replies, looking down at the pool. The surface of the water is so still it resembles a polished mirror, reflecting his enchanted expression. He can see Jaehwan looking at him, expression fond, but then the smile drops, and a sad, contemplative look takes over the other man’s face. Wonshik turns, startled.

“What’s the matter?” he asks softly, gently tipping Jaehwan’s chin back up with his index finger. Jaehwan doesn’t look at him; he’s chewing his lip.

“Sometimes,” he says quietly, “I wonder if it was a good idea to let you follow me here.”

Wonshik startles. He hadn’t expected that. “W-what do you mean?” he asks, dropping his hand, and Jaehwan lets out a humourless little laugh.

“You’re not meant to live in the darkness like me,” he says. “You love the light, you thrive in it. My palace is underground; my kingdom are souls that live beneath the earth. And I can’t leave it.”

“Jaehwan,” Wonshik says, frowning. “I know you can’t leave. And I chose to stay with you here. Even if it’s different from living above ground, it’s not a bad place. I like it here with you.”

Jaehwan shakes his head, but his eyes are fond. “You’re a lovestruck idiot, is what you are.”

“Can’t deny that,” Wonshik shrugs. He steps forwards and places a light kiss on Jaehwan’s lips, smiling when he sees the other close his eyes immediately, pretty dark lashes fanning out on his face, illuminated by the beautiful starlight around them. “Besides, if you didn’t want me here, I doubt you would’ve bothered to show me this beautiful place.”

Jaehwan chuckles, eyes still closed. He reaches upwards and feels for Wonshik’s face; Wonshik catches his hands and presses Jaehwan’s palms against his cheeks. Jaehwan sighs.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he murmurs. “Everybody up there tells me how bad I am, how the darkness must consume me— but you chose to stay.”

“And I will,” Wonshik promises. “Forever here, with you.”

“Thank you,” Jaehwan breathes, eyes fluttering open every so slightly, and he tilts his face up for another kiss.


	75. OT6 (N centric) - Know You Too Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: prompt: hakyeon has learned how to perfectly seduce each of vixx
> 
> 16/04/21

If there’s one thing Hakyeon can say that he’s perfected over the last few years, it’s that he finally knows how to properly seduce each of the members.

And the best part is, none of them are aware of it.

It doesn’t usually take much to catch the others’ attention; they’re sweet on him, even if they like to pretend Hakyeon’s bright and expressive forms of affection are too much for them to handle. As if— his loves are made of tougher stuff than that.

Jaehwan is a tactile person, sort of like himself, except Jaehwan doesn’t put as much stock into paying attention to what kind of responses could be elicited from certain touches— something Hakyeon happened to notice. He smiles to himself as he sidles onto the couch next to their vocalist, who’s busy tapping away at a brightly-coloured game on his phone.

“What’s that?” Hakyeon asks, curious, and it takes Jaehwan a moment to answer.

“Some bubble popping game,” he mumbles, too focused. “Hyukkie showed it to me; it’s fun.”

“Hm,” Hakyeon hums, leaning over to watch. He presses the side of his thigh against Jaehwan’s and rests his chin on Jaehwan’s shoulder, face tilted ever so slightly towards his neck. He grins when Jaehwan’s tapping falters momentarily and he straightens instinctively. “Show me again?” he adds on, a moment later, and just as Jaehwan begins a next level Hakyeon moves his hand to rest on Jaehwan’s thigh, fingers curling gently towards the inseam. Jaehwan trips up and loses almost immediately.

“Um,” Jaehwan squeaks, clutching at his phone, and Hakyeon can’t help the fond chuckle that escapes him.

+

The only reason he agreed to go out for dinner with Sanghyuk is because the restaurant their youngest wanted to go to was one Hakyeon’s had his eye on for a while as well. Even though he’s definitely going to be the one paying, the tasty food and the pseudo-date will make up for it, especially if it’s Sanghyuk he’s with this time.

“Mmm,” Hakyeon moans around a mouthful of stew. “Ahh. Wow. Fantastic.”

Sanghyuk is staring at him, his sharp gaze alternating between sneaking glances at the doorway of the booth they’ve tucked themselves into and looking back at Hakyeon, who’s got his lips wrapped around the spoon now, eyes twinkling as he slides a socked foot up the back of Sanghyuk’s calf, inching steadily upwards.

“H-hey,” the younger mumbles, clutching at his chopsticks like it’s his lifeline. Hakyeon flashes him an innocent look and runs his tongue over his lips.

“What is it, Sanghyuk?” he asks, and watches as Sanghyuk opens his mouth before closing it with an audible click.

“Nothing,” he says, looking off to the side, and Hakyeon grins when he spots the pink on Sanghyuk’s cheeks.

+

The studio is disgustingly warm today, which would’ve been a vexing thing to deal with if it didn’t also provide an ideal situation for him to tease his precious Hongbin with.

While Hakyeon doesn’t have the same kind of rock-solid, well defined abs Hongbin and Wonshik both tote, years of dancing has honed his body into a lean figure with a nice, trim waist that Hakyeon has no problems showing off each time he lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his face.

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin says, voice only slightly strained. “Do you want me to get you a towel?”

“No, it’s alright,” Hakyeon replies, how pinching the hem of his shirt to fan himself with. “This shirt is dirty anyway. God, it’s so hot in here.”

“Yeah,” Hongbin says, looking away. “I wish they’d fix the AC soon.”

“Me too,” Hakyeon fakes a sigh. He lifts his arms above his head and stretches his back, arching so that his shirt rides up. Bare skin comes into view once more, and if Hakyeon overdoes it just to see Hongbin’s throat bob at the dry swallow he does, well. Nobody has to know, right?

+ 

“Whatcha workin’ on?” Hakyeon asks cheerfully, draping his arms over Wonshik’s shoulders has he plops his chin on Wonshik’s head. Wonshik whines at him, but Hakyeon timed this carefully; he knows Wonshik’s taking a breather right now. He wouldn’t have come in to bother him otherwise.

“Just a new song,” Wonshik says, eyes fixated on the program on the computer screen. He presses play, showing off a strong beat and some fragments of his rap. When it stops, Hakyeon _ooh_ s in appreciation.

“That’s amazing,” he says, squeezing Wonshik’s shoulders. “ _You’re_  amazing.”

“It’s just a sample,” Wonshik replies with a snort.

“So?” Hakyeon asks. “I think it sounds fantastic. What kind of god-given ability is this, Wonshik? Your music is so good, I swear it can bring out a whole other side of me when we dance. It’s so energetic.”

“N-not really,” Wonshik stammers, squirming under the unexpected praise and Hakyeon’s slow massaging motions on his shoulders. He leans in, speaking right next to Wonshik’s ear.

“I love it so much,” he murmurs lowly, delighting in the way Wonshik shivers. “I love how it makes me want to move… in _every_  way possible.”

He might’ve overdone it a little at this point, but Hakyeon doesn’t care. Wonshik is a wonderful blushing mess right now, and that’s all that matters.

+

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon calls, halting him as he’s about to head upstairs to buy a coffee from the café. He turns, inquisitive, and Taekwoon holds out a sheet of paper to him.

“Could you try out some of the lyrics I’ve rearranged?” he asks. “I want to see if it works out.”

Hakyeon nods and takes the sheet, gaze skimming over the words. He smiles to himself when he reads the words and comments: “Isn’t Wonshik the one who usually writes the more risqué stuff?”

“Please just sing it,” Taekwoon sighs, crossing his arms, and Hakyeon laughs.

“Okay, okay,” he replies, wetting his lips. He holds the paper out, takes a breath, and begins to sing. He knows his voice can’t go as low as Wonshik’s or Hongbin’s, but he knows how to control the velvety quality of his singing, to make his voice sound like rich wine drunk at a candlelit dinner. He looks up and catches Taekwoon’s eye, keeping his face straight as he maintains eye contact.

He watches Taekwoon twitch and look away for a brief moment, only to turn back and flush when he notices Hakyeon is still looking at him. Hakyeon blinks slowly, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth, and draws out the last note, letting it reverberate in the small space between them.

Taekwoon clears his throat as Hakyeon returns the paper, clutching it tightly. “Thanks,” he mumbles, rocking back on his heels. Hakyeon’s smile widens.

“You’re welcome,” he replies, voice still pitched deliberately low, and watches as Taekwoon’s blush grows darker before he practically bolts back into the studio.

Hakyeon can’t help himself; the soft giggle escapes him as he claps a hand ove his mouth.

Easy as pie.


	76. N/Hyuk - Candy Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nhyuk. kissing, sharing a candy.
> 
> 16/04/22

“Honestly speaking,” Hakyeon murmurs, voice soft in the silence of the empty dressing room. “This is probably one of the weirder positions I’ve ever been in.”

Behind him, Sanghyuk lets out a tired grunt in response, his hand coming up to hold the side of Hakyeon’s waist. “Do you want to move?”

“No, no,” Hakyeon chuckles, looking over his shoulder to where Sanghyuk is sitting slouched against the back of the couch, balancing Hakyeon on his lap as the other kicks his shoes off and turns to lift his feet onto the cushions. He reaches up to wrap an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulders to hold himself steady, fingers catching on the shiny, faux-satiny material of Sanghyuk’s bright pink and blue Candy Candy stage costume.

He fights back a giggle at the whole scenario: the two of them piled up onto the smallest sofa in the room, still dressed in their performance outfits but each of them wearing vastly different styles, and the fact that Sanghyuk honestly can’t be bothered to sit properly while wearing a skirt. He’s got one let propped up on the stool nearby and the other is just dangling off to the side. The bright orange wig is lost somewhere amongst the cluster of other clothes on the table, and Sanghyuk’s dark hair is curly and limp from sweat after wearing the wig for so long.

Sitting on the table next to them is the basket Sanghyuk and Hongbin bring on stage, full of real candies, and when the two of them sat down Sanghyuk had immediately chosen a pink lollipop to unwrap and suck on.

“Aw, is the poor baby tired?” Hakyeon grins, giving Sanghyuk a little shake. The younger shrugs, only half-heartedly trying to extract himself from Hakyeon’s arm. Hakyeon stops the shaking and carefully maneuvers himself, hands placed on Sanghyuk’s shoulders as he shifts until he’s facing his younger boyfriend.

“You really are exhausted,” he smiles, gently pressing his fingertips to Sanghyuk’s temple. He massages the spot firmly, making Sanghyuk wince a little at the sudden pressure, but a moment later he’s relaxing, pulling the candy out of his mouth with a _pop_  as his hand flops onto his stomach.

“God,” he sighs. “That feels so good.”

“I know it does,” Hakyeon says smugly, grinning when he sees Sanghyuk’s gaze grow softer under the soothing motions. He keeps up until his hands being to tire, and when he releases Sanghyuk the younger whines.

“Aw. Why’d you stop?”

“Do you want my hands to fall off?” Hakyeon snorts. “Be thankful I’m not asking for a massage in return.”

Sanghyuk looks up, then down, and then raises his lollipop up to Hakyeon’s lips.

“Here, you can have this as thanks.”

“Can’t you give me a new one, stingy?” Hakyone pretends to huff.

“Too much effort,” Sanghyuk replies, twirling the pink candy between his fingers.

“The basket is literally _right there_.”

“Too far,” Sanghyuk grins, and Hakyeon smacks him lightly on the chest.

“When did I get such a lazy bum for a boyfriend?” he complains. “And I’m not eating your lollipop; that’s gross.”

Sanghyuk lowers the candy and gives him a deadpan look. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but sharing a candy is no different than kissing. And we have been kissing a _lot_ , Hakyeon.”

“Still different,” Hakyeon replies nonchalantly, curling his fingers around Sanghyuk’s extended wrist. He brings the lollipop closer to his mouth and gives it an experimental lick, tasting the over-saturated, sugary sweetness. It’s watermelon, but it’s nothing like the delicious summer fruit they eagerly munch on during the hot, lazy days at the dorm. Everything about the taste of the candy is an exaggeration, much like the popping colours on Sanghyuk’s shirt and dress.

Sanghyuk’s watching him with bright eyes, and when Hakyeon goes in for another lick Sanghyuk surges upwards, kissing Hakyeon at the same time his lips touch the lollipop, trapping the candy between their mouths. Hakyeon groans and grabs a fistful of the fabric bunched up at Sanghyuk’s shoulder. In turn, Sanghyuk’s hands leave Hakyeon’s waist as his large palms press against the side of his neck, thumbs tracing the sharp line of Hakyeon’s jaw as they kiss.

When they part, Hakyeon can taste the sugary watermelon everywhere, and he cannot tear his gaze away from Sanghyuk’s beautiful, shiny, kiss-swollen lips.

“Well?” Sanghyuk asks, tilting his head with a smile. “Still too gross for you?”

“No,” Hakyeon replies, pushing the lollipop aside as he goes for a proper kiss. And another. And another. “Just way too sweet.”

Sanghyuk’s answering grin is a mischievous little smirk and he takes one last lick at the lollipop (which has decreased substantially in size after all that making out). “We’ll see about that,” he whispers, tossing the treat into the wastebasket before pressing their lips together again. 


	77. Ravi/Ken - Upscale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: raken au where ravi needs a date for a snooty business affair and his friends refer him to an escort service. his request gets mixed up and instead of getting someone elegant and refined (like taekwoon or hakyeon) he gets jaehwan instead
> 
> 16/04/22

When the elderly gentleman in the dark suit bade him a polite goodbye and wandered back off into the crowd, Wonshik didn’t even have a chance to catch his breath because the moment he turned around, Jaehwan was back, a plate of food in hand and a contemplative expression on his face as he munched on a lobster kabob.

“God!” Wonshiks gasps, clutching his chest as he leapt away from the other. “Don’t just sneak up on me like that! How long have you been standing there?”

“Not too long,” Jaehwan replies, dropping the empty skewer back onto his plate. He wipes his mouth on the back on his hand, pauses, and then wipes the back of his hand onto his pants. Wonshik watches the motions in abject horror, and then glances quickly around to see if anybody had noticed.

“Was it just me,” Jaehwan continues on, like his atrocious party manners wouldn’t have caused at least a few upscale older ladies to practically faint in shock. “Or does the old guy that was just here talks like he’s got a dick in his mouth?”

Wonshik garbles and slaps his palms over Jaehwan’s mouth, nearly knocking the plate out of the other’s hand. A few people turn in their direction at the sounds, and Wonshik snaps his hands down to the lapels of Jaehwan’s suit, smoothing the front out unnecessarily.

“You can’t just _say_ stuff like that here,” Wonshik hisses. Jaehwan pouts.

“First I can’t stand near you, and now I can’t even talk?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Wonshik groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jaehwan sniffs and helps himself to an avocado and brie cheese topped cracker.

“When you told me to show up in a suit, I thought that was just some kink of yours,” he comments, but his voice is lowered, so nobody around them hears. Unfortunately, Wonshik still can, and he can’t quite stop the heat from gushing up onto his cheeks. “I didn’t seriously think you wanted me to, you know, accompany you to this snob hub.”

“No— I— that’s not—” he splutters, and Jaehwan laughs, showing off perfect teeth.

“Kidding,” he smirks, punching Wonshik playfully in the arm. “My god, lighten up a little. I thought fresh company noobs were only kiss asses, not the ones with sticks up their rears.”

“You are obscene,” Wonshik groans, covering his face with both hands. This was the last time he’s ever taking Sanghyuk’s advice ever again; he’ll go dateless or not at all.

“Oh honey,” Jaehwan clucks sympathetically, patting him on the head without brushing the crumbs off his fingers first. “You haven’t seen the worst or best of it.”

+

The night drags on, but even though Jaehwan lets loose a few errant and inappropriate comments from time to time, Wonshik has to admit he feels a little better about the two of them, fellow plebeians amongst the snooty upperclass, mingling together. This was supposed to be a networking opportunity, but he’s already spent the majority of the night either standing in the corner before they went to sit at a table.

Presently, Jaehwan is happily working his way through a gigantic crepe stuffed with fresh fruits, expensive chocolates and all kinds of sweet drizzles. Wonshik watches him eat with fascination.

“Where the hell do you put all that away?” he asks, staring down at Jaehwan’s skinny torso. The other man laughs.

“These old pants do me no justice,” he grins, and Wonshik turns red once again. “I know you said you only wanted me to accompany you to this party, but may I interest you in a few more hours together afterwards?”

“No,” Wonshik says, and still manages to trip over a one syllable word. “It’s alright.”

Jaehwan tuts and spears a cubed cantaloupe onto his fork. “Pity,” he replies, giving Wonshik a suggestive grin. “For all of its amazing food this party is a total flop. I wouldn’t have minded having a nice, two-person get-together with you after this; you’re one hell of a looker.”

“I am not paying you for flattering comments,” Wonshik chokes. He struggles to loosen his tie with shaking fingers.

Jaehwan cackles. “Listen man, your pants are much more fitted than mine, and after what I’ve seen I don’t mind giving you these lovely compliments pro bono.”

“Oh my god,” Wonshik moans. “Please. We only have to hang around for another hour or so. If you keep on saying stuff like that I’m gonna explode.”

“And I thought Taekwoon was shy with compliments,” Jaehwan mutters, shoving a forkful of crepe into his mouth. Wonshik grimaces.

“You’ve got a bit of whipped cream on your lip,” he sighs, gesturing to the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth. The man blinks, grins, and starts to say, “Hey, you know what kind of other cream—”

“Just eat your fucking crepe,” Wonshik interrupts, and Jaehwan laughs so hard he has to duck under the table to avoid the stares.

+

True to his word, Wonshik retrieves their coats and leads Jaehwan out of the banquet hall in exactly an hour. The cold night air feels like a breath of life when it washes over him, and Wonshik doesn’t even care how chilly it is outside.

“Well, I guess it’s goodbye,” Jaehwan says. “It’s been fun, Wonshikkie.”

“Right,” Wonshik snorts, thinking back. “Real fun.”

Jaehwan’s eyes twinkle mischievously as he fixes the scarf around his neck. “I’m gonna catch the subway,” he announces, to Wonshik’s suprise. “Don’t worry, since you’re didn’t want to take me home with you, I’ve decided to crash at a friend’s place nearby.”

“Are you sure?” Wonshik asks. “I’ll drop you off, I don’t mind.”

“Nah,” Jaehwan chuckles. “I think I’ve teased you enough for one night. It really was fun, by the way, even if the only thing aristocrats know how to do is sip wine and talk about money.”

“Alright,” Wonshik nods. “Get home safely then.”

Jaehwan turns to him, and for a moment, there’s another contemplative look on his face. Then he smiles, a real smile, and he leans in, kissing Wonshik lightly on the cheek.

“You too, Wonshikkie,” Jaehwan says brightly. “You have my number.” He twirls around before Wonshik could respond, giving one last wave before heading down the street, humming a little tune.

Wonshik stands by on the sidewalk, staring at Jaehwan’s retreating back with a strangely floaty feeling in his chest. He reaches up, touches his cheeks, and blushes again.


	78. OT6 (N/Hyuk centric) - Heart's Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hello! love your writing so much ^_^ congrats on finishing finals!!! prompt: ot6 but hakyeon is feeling apprehensive of his feelings for hyuk because of age
> 
> 16/04/23

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Hongbin says, arching an eyebrow as he sets his glass down. There’s a bit of foam on the corner of his lips, and Hakyeon instinctively reaches over to wipe it off. Hongbin bats him away playfully. “Sanghyuk wants you just as much as you want him; as much as we all want each other. Besides, if this is the age thing again, I just want to point out that Hyukkie is with us here tonight too. At the bar. Because he’s more than old enough.”

“That’s—” Hakyeon opens his mouth, and then closes it, frowning deeply. “That’s besides the point,” he grumbles. “We’re still five years apart.”

Hongbin lifts his other eyebrow and does a very exaggerated swivel in his chair towards the dance floor, looking pointedly at where Taekwoon and Wonshik were dancing with Sanghyuk, barely visible through the crowd of happy drunk club-goers mingling with off-duty galactic spacejet pilots. From what Hakyeon could see, Sanghyuk’s got his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, kissing him soundly as Wonshik runs his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, bracketing Sanghyuk between the two of them. Hakyeon swallows, and looks back at the bar.

“Bartender!” he calls over the din, and Hongbin turns back around, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Maybe you should ask Taekwoon for some advice,” he says. “Since he’s clearly come into terms with something you haven’t.”

Hakyeon scowls, and Hongbin shrugs, completely unaffected. The bartender arrives and Hakyeon orders another drink— a stronger one this time.

“Well, Taekwoon’s nearly half a year younger than I am,” Hakyeon mumbles. “And he isn’t our squadron captain.”

“Oh my god,” Hongbin groans, throwing his hands up. “Are you serious. We have been through this. A billion. Times. We even had an intervention for you. And _Sanghyuk_ led it!”

“I resent you all for that,” Hakyeon hisses. “I have never felt humiliation so horrible. I faced less disrespect during my cadet days than with you lot sometimes.”

“We tied you to a chair for forty-five minutes, Hakyeon,” Hongbin snorts. “It’s hardly humiliating.”

“What is?” a new voice asks, and Jaehwan finally appears over Hakyeon’s shoulder, posture tired but expression bright, like he’s ready to party. He slips out of his uniform’s jacket before bending over to kiss Hakyeon hello.

“Hakyeon is having his old man doubts again,” Hongbin announces at large, and Hakyeon makes an annoyed noise, breaking out of the kiss. To his chagrin, Jaehwan laughs and gives Hakyeon’s shoulder a squeeze.

“What? Again? Didn’t we already stage an intervention for this?”

“Stop bringing that up,” Hakyeon complains, shoving Jaehwan, who simply twirls over and plants a smacking kiss on Hongbin’s lips instead. “Heathens,” he adds, when he sees tongue.

“You could get getting some action too,” Jaehwan tells him as he pulls back with an audible _pop_. “I know someone who’s being neglected by our oh-so-perfect captain.”

“Keep this attitude up and you’re getting toilet duty next week,” Hakyeon warns. Jaehwan sticks his tongue out, but he’s already turning around to order a drink, leaving Hakyeon to pout by himself. Hongbin’s snickering, but as he opens his mouth to speak, Wonshik suddenly wobbles over into their little cluster by the bar, sweaty and grinning and a hickey blooming on his neck.

“Whoa,” Hongbin says. “Taekwoon really doesn’t hold back.”

“When has he ever?” Wonshik snorts, slumping over into Hongbin’s arms. To Hakyeon, he says: “By the way, the other two want you over on the dance floor. Something about you looking like a party pooper drinking over here.”

“He’s even drinking old man mead,” Jaehwan jokes, passing Wonshik one of the bright purples shots he’d ordered earlier. “Get him back to civilization before he grows another grey hair!”

“You guys are the _worst_ ,” Hakyeon groans, and makes the mistake of glancing over at the dance floor again. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon are watching him, clearly waiting, and when they notice him staring Sanghyuk deliberately beckons him over, always cocky and youthful. Taekwoon is a little more reserved, but his gaze is no less intense.

_Get your ass over now, Cha Hakyeon_ , his oldest friend is practically projecting, and Hakyeon sighs.

“The worst,” he tells them once more, and tries not to jump when Wonshik slaps his ass as he goes.

“Don’t think too much!” Hongbin shouts after him, but he doesn’t offer any more advice after that, what with Wonshik and Jaehwan trying to ply him with more shots now that they’ve sent Hakyeon off to his demise, or whatever.

He forces his way through a whole mob of frantically dancing clubbers before slipping easily over to his two boyfriends, who welcome him easily into their little pocket of space. It also helps that they’re both taller and broader.

“About time,” Sanghyuk shouts at him over the music, winding his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. Hakyeon snorts, patting the younger on the cheek, and feels Taekwoon place his hands on his shoulders. But to Hakyeon’s surprise, all he gets is a swift kiss to his temple and a “ _Don’t mess this up, Hakyeon_ ,” before Taekwoon is gone, sliding easily through the crowd towards the bar. Hakyeon gapes after him, turning instinctively in the same direction, but Sanghyuk’s arms suddenly tighten around him and pull him flush against Sanghyuk’s front.

“Stop avoiding me,” Sanghyuk says, eyes locking with Hakyeon’s. In their close proximity, Hakyeon can see the flush on Sanghyuk’s cheeks and the intensity in Sanghyuk’s gaze. He swallows and places his lifts his arms, locking his fingers behind the back of Sanghyuk’s neck.

“I’m not,” he replies, suddenly nervous. “I’m just— thinking—”

“Then stop thinking,” Sanghyuk interrupts, cutting Hakyeon off with a kiss. “Please,” he adds, kissing Hakyeon again. His lips are soft and hot, and Sanghyuk doesn’t stop pressing kiss after kiss to Hakyeon’s mouth. “Just dance with me.” _Kiss_. “Trust me.” _Kiss_. “Show me you love me too.”

“Fuck,” Hakyeon groans, seizing the hair at the back of Sanghyuk’s head. He grinds his hips upwards, and Sanghyuk chokes on his next breath. His hands are squeezing the life out of Hakyeon, possessive, and Hakyeon secretly relishes in the feeling. “No more thinking,” he whispers, kissing Sanghyuk soundly.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all night,” Sanghyuk replies, grinning, and grabs a handful of Hakyeon’s ass before leading them deeper into the crowd.


	79. OT3 (Ken/Ravi/Hyuk) - I've Forgotten You Without Even Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hyukenvi ot3 where wonshik is a memory hunter, jaehwan wants to forget, and sanghyuk has amnesia. bonus points if sci-fi-ish. i hope you have a good day~
> 
> 16/04/23

10:06 AM - FRIDAY DECEMBER 16 2047 - K.WS. LOG ON.

_Sanghyuk said he remembered something again today. It was something about that vacation we took a couple years back, in Japan. By the way he described it, it might’ve been the hot springs we went to up in the mountains. I don’t think he could remember which one exactly, but that’s good enough._

_Jaehwan cried when he told us._

_This is something big. It’s a natural memory surfacing. The chances of that happening are what, only about 29%? But those are only from recorded medical documents, the official ones. And those numbers usually can’t be trusted._

_It’s good that he’s recovering well though. Because at the rate memories are being snatched all over the city, Hyukkie’s probably better off trying to regain his memories himself than relying on the search and recover program to bring him back his mind._

10:15 AM - FRIDAY DECEMBER 16 2047 - K.WS. LOG OFF.

+

3:21 PM - TUESDAY DECEMBER 19 2047 - H.SH. LOG ON.

_I think I’m doing a little better. It’s been about three days since I recalled the trip Jaehwan and Wonshik and I took way back when I was in college, possibly. It was weird remembering it, like I was in a dream. I almost didn’t believe it happened, except I know it did. Because of that, it triggered a few more bits, and I can remember where we stayed, some of the things we did together before we went on the trip, and I remembered meeting Jaehwan._

_I can’t believe it’s been five years since we all met. Sometimes I wonder what we would’ve been if I hadn’t crashed into him on the campus pub on Wings Night. Would I have met Wonshik too? Would I have found somebody else?_

_It feels good catching up with everything. I feel like I’m Sanghyuk again._

3:33 PM - TUESDAY DECEMBER 19 2047 - H.SH. LOG OFF.

_+_

2:27 AM - WEDNESDAY DECEMBER 20 2047 - L.JH. LOG ON.

MOBILE DATA TRANSFER 09082057- SENSITIVE STORAGE UNIT.

MEMORY TYPE/UPLOAD/FILE NAME: **2042/FEBRUARY_15/WONSHIK BDAY**

FILE TYPE: SAFE FOR TRANSFER, UNLOCKED

2:35 AM

_I need to find a more efficient way of uploading memories; mobile transfer is taking too long, even with all the extractors I’m using. Hakyeon says it’s not good to keep on copying the memories out of my brain, that it alters what I can remember after because small changes are always made. That’s good. Maybe I don’t want my memories._

_I feel like punching myself every time I think that. Here I am, whole and complete, and I have to gall to complain about what I remember when Hyukkie can’t even recall the name of the school he went to. It’s not fair. He doesn’t deserve it. Wonshik and I have been copying out the small things he remembers too, but it’s not enough. It’s just a puzzle without all of its pieces, and Hyukkie still doesn’t know who he is._

_It hurts him so much._

2:56 AM - WEDNESDAY DECEMBER 20 2047 - L.JH. LOG OFF.

+

3:42 AM - THURSDAY DECEMBER 21 2047 - L.JH. LOG ON.

MOBILE DATA TRANSFER 09088573- SENSITIVE STORAGE UNIT.

MEMORY TYPE/UPLOAD/FILE NAME: **2042/JULY_05/HYUKKIE BDAY**

FILE TYPE: SAFE FOR TRANSFER, UNLOCKED

3:45 AM - THURSDAY DECEMBER 21 2047 - L.JH. LOG OFF.

+

5:01 AM - SUNDAY DECEMBER 24 2047 - L.JH. LOG ON.

MOBILE DATA TRANSFER 09087643- SENSITIVE STORAGE UNIT.

MEMORY TYPE/UPLOAD/FILE NAME: **2042/PERSONAL COMPOSITIONS_REASONS WHY I LOVE YOU TWO**

FILE TYPE: SAFE FOR TRANSFER, UNLOCKED

5:10 AM - SUNDAY DECEMBER 24 2047 - L.JH. LOG OFF.

+

8:00 AM - MONDAY DECEMBER 25 2047 - L.JH. LOG ON.

MOBILE DATA TRANSFER 09087655- SENSITIVE STORAGE UNIT.

MEMORY TYPE/UPLOAD/FILE NAME: **error**

FILE TYPE: RESTRICTED FOR TRANSFER, LOCKED, NO ACCESS

8:35 AM - MONDAY DECEMBER 25 2047 - L.JH. LOG OFF.

+

6:33 PM - TUESDAY DECEMBER 26 2047 - K.WS. LOG ON.

_I’m an idiot. I’m such an idiot. I didn’t realize_

_I didn’t know_

_Fuck_

_Jaehwan has been transferring his memories. Why? I have no idea. I asked him a hundred times. He wouldn’t tell me. I wouldn’t have known this if Taekwoon hadn’t happened to hack into government file systems looking for lost memory files and saw a file; Jaehwan’s being tracked, and he doesn’t even know it._

_We’ve cleared the place out. Packed up and snuck out in the middle of the night. We’re moving to the next city to meet Hakyeon and Hongbin. Sanghyuk is so confused. We have eyes on us now, and I don’t know how to get rid of them. Bad enough I’m tangled up with hunting lost memories; if we’re found sneaking files out of the archives, I’ll probably get killed. As if the government isn’t secretly stealing people’s memories the same way we are._

_Hypocrites._

_In any case it doesn’t matter. I need to keep Jaehwan and Sanghyuk safe. Otherwise, all this would have been for nothing._

6:50 PM - TUESDAY DECEMBER 26 2047 - K.WS. LOG OFF.

+

7:59 PM - THURSDAY DECEMBER 28 2047 - H.SH. LOG ON.

_Jaehwan knows how I lost my memories._

_I’m not certain, but I know he does. And I know he won’t tell me, which is why I really need to know. How terrible must it have been, to watch your loved one forget everything he knows about his life and you, because somebody corrupt has grabby hands and wants to pry memories out of real, living peoples’ heads?_

_I wonder what Jaehwan saw. I wonder what he knows about the extraction process._

_I know Wonshik is hacking people to find my memories. He told me Jaehwan’s been messing around with his; what is he doing? Why is he backing up so much of his mind? We’re all in trouble like this._

_I don’t want them to get hurt. I’d rather forget everything if it means they won’t have to hide like this._

_Why can’t they just let us live?_

8:14 PM - THURSDAY DECEMBER 28 2047 - H.SH. LOG OFF.

+

11:30 AM - SUNDAY DECEMBER 31 2047 - L.JH. LOG ON.

_They found us. Oh my god, they’ve found us._

_Less than three quarters of my memories have been properly processed, but there’s really no time for this. They won’t get a large chunk of my memories, but it’s okay— I’ve prioritized some of the most important ones, like personal information, significant life events, things I’ve wanted to say to them but never could. I kinda wish I said it out loud. I shouldn’t have waited until we got caught._

_I’m taking the bad things with me. I don’t want them to know. Yes it’s selfish, yes I’m hiding, but I just want them to be happy. I don’t want them to suffer._

_I don’t know if this is going to work, but if my calculations are right and the transfer succeeds, Wonshik and Sanghyuk will gain my memories alongside theirs. I’ll be there for them, kind of, even when I can’t stay anymore._

_I guess this is goodbye? For now? Hopefully not forever. I do want to see them again._

_Wonshikkie, Hyukkie; if you ever read this, I’m so sorry. I have to go. If there’s a god out there, I’ll pray with all my heart that you’ll reach Hakyeon and Hongbin in time._

_I love you two._

11:46 AM

MOBILE DATA TRANSFER TO EXTERNAL SOURCE

FILES: **2047/FEBRUARY_15/WONSHIK BDAY… 2047/JULY_05/HYUKKIE BDAY… 2047/PERSONAL COMPOSITIONS_REASONS WHY I LOVE YOU TWO… and 287 more selected**

RECIPIENTS: K.WS., H.SH. [PERMENANT TRANSFER- SUCCESS]

11:59 AM

MOBILE DATA TERMINATION

FILES: **error… and 13 more selected**

RECIPIENTS: none selected [warning: memory file termination process cannot be reversed. proceed at own risk- SUCCESS]

12:00 PM - SUNDAY DECEMBER 31 2047 - L.JH. LOG OFF, PERMENANT SHUTDOWN.

+

_January 1st, 2048_

“So how are they?” Taekwoon asks. He’s got his hands wrapped around a chipped mug, watching Hakyeon pace around the tiny kitchen anxiously. Hongbing leans against the counter, listening as well.

“They’re fine,” Hakyeon replies. “Dazed, but they’re okay. They’re trying to sort out their memories together.”

“Unsurprising,” Hongbin quips with a shake of his head. “Both of them suddenly gained an entire person’s thoughts and feelings alongside of their own. Even if it was just a five year excerpt, that’s still a lot.”

“It’s probably even more confusing for Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon says. “He can barely remember who he is, and now he’s got a part of Jaehwan’s identity as well.”

Hakyeon pauses by the window, hands clenched by his sides. He can see Wonshik and Sanghyuk curled up around each other in the spare room, talking quietly, their hands clasped together. They look so small and vulnerable, and it hurts him to see it.

“Jaehwan covered his tracks well,” Hongbin says after a moment. “I couldn’t chase much of it, but he’s left a cookie crumb trail for the government to follow. That’s keeping us safe for now. I also traced a mass file termination on his account before he shut it down for good.”

“ _What_?” Hakyeon asks, shocked. Taekwoon stares, horrified.

“Why?” he demands. “You can’t just— _delete_  memories. You’ll affect the ones you have in your mind. Everything is connected.”

“I know,” Hongbin says, tired. “But I think he did that on purpose. I think Jaehwan wanted to forget.”

“What, though?” Hakyeon whispers, expression wretched. “What could be bad enough for him to destroy forever, and leave his lovers behind?”

“Who knows?” Hongbin murmurs, looking away. In the bedroom, Sanghyuk has moved onto Wonshik’s lap, hugging the older man tightly as he cries into Wonshik’s shoulder. “I’m almost scared to find out.”

Hakyeon and Taekwoon glance at one another, silent.

They don’t say a word.


	80. Ravi/Leo - The Sea Has Taken My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: taekwoon helps selkie!wonshik find his pelt - but not before falling in love with him
> 
> 16/04/26

The deep snores of the sleeping, drunken fishermen reminds Taekwoon too much of the bears he sometimes sees lumbering through the forests, hulking and deadly. And even though he knows the sleeping potion he slipped into the fishermen’s dinner drinks will be potent enough to keep them under long after dawn rises, he still feels the cold sweat beading along his temple as he sneaks upstairs into the attic.

The room he slips into is gloomy and dark; only the moonlight streaming in through the circular window casts a cold, silvery glow into the dusty attic. Taekwoon shivers, tugging his threadbare coat tighter around him. From the multitude of pockets stitched on the inside, he withdraws a rusted set of keys on a large hoop. Taekwoon’s fingers tremble as he selects the smallest of the bunch, a rather old and ornate-looking one, and glances around the room.

Wonshik had told him it was a small, black chest with an eagle engraved on the lock. Inside of it, locked away from the world and prying hands, would be his pelt.

“Please,” Wonshik had begged, clutching Taekwoon’s wrists when he’d told him the story. “Please, help me find my pelt; I need it, I can’t stay here.”

Taekwoon had balked initially, weakly trying to dislodge Wonshik’s hands from him, but the selkie only pressed closer, desperate and far too sad.

“I just want to go _home_ ,” Wonshik sobbed, tears spilling out of his beautiful black eyes, and Taekwoon’s heart had cracked into two. And even though he worked for those fishermen, lived his life as their lackey and gopher on their boats in exchange for a roof over his head and scraps of food, he understood the same longing of going home that Wonshik had more than anything else.

“Alright,” he’d breathed, carefully extracting his hands from Wonshik’s grasp. He’d awkwardly folded a stunned Wonshik into a hug, patting him on the head. “I’ll help you get your pelt back.”

It was Wonshik who’d thrown his arms tighter around Taekwoon then, squeezing the breath out of him, a litany of _thank you_ ’s tumbling over themselves as he cried even harder into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. Perhaps that was when his sad bleeding heart had started beating just a little faster for Wonshik, reminding him of all the times he’d seen the selkie puttering about in the fishermen’s boss’ home, quiet and unobtrusive but beautiful, and how wrong it’d felt to just sit there and listen to the other men make lewd comments about him and say nothing. Hatred at the detestable fishermen burned hard alongside the sadness, but a portion of it was directed towards himself for not standing up for Wonshik earlier.

You have to do right by him now, the little voice in the back of his head whispers to him as he combs through the miscellaneous junk cluttered around the attic.

I know that, Taekwoon thinks crossly, hefting aside an extremely dusty set of curtains as he squeezes into the mess. His toe stubs against something blocky, causing a loud _bang_ , and Taekwoon’s heart stutters to a panicked halt in his chest. For a moment he stood, clutching his foot and listening for any indication that he’d been heard. Then someone from downstairs snorted so loudly Taekwoon could hear it, two stories up, and he sighs in relief. Bending down, he carefully picks up the box, intent on moving it aside, until he sees the lock.

The engraved eagle.

Excitement flares in his stomach as Taekwoon hurriedly climbs back out of the mess. He set the chest onto the ground and fumbles for the keys, jamming the ornate one into the lock. He turns, and the chest clicks before the lid pops open, falling back to reveal its hidden contents.

It appeared empty at first, but a moment later Taekwoon sees the shimmer of something smooth, and he carefully gathers a silky bundle into his arms. Wonshik’s pelt is surprisingly heavy. It slips and slides from his arms as Taekwoon struggles to hold onto it. It’s beautiful, inky black in colour, just like Wonshik’s eyes.

There’s no time to waste. Taekwoon tightens his grasp around the pelt and hurries out of the attic, down the flight of rickety stairs, and sneaks out of the backdoor of the house, avoiding the kitchen of snoring fishermen. The salty night air rushes to meet him as he sprints down to the beachside, kicking up sand a pebbles as he runs. Wonshik is sitting by the rocks when he arrives, a lonely figure that perks up when he spots Taekwoon running his way.

“Oh my god,” Wonshik chokes out when Taekwoon skids to a halt before him, pelt in hand. He reaches out, then falters, fingers trembling, and it isn’t until Taekwoon shifts the weight of the pelt onto one arm and catches Wonshik’s hand in a gentle hold that the selkie’s tremors fade away.

“I got it,” Taekwoon says, smiling softly, and he carefully passes the pelt over to Wonshik. He’s crying again, tears nearly silver in the moonlight as he hugs his pelt tight to his chest.

“Thank you,” Wonshik gasps, fingers combing through the pelt, arms stretching through it in some kind of strange way Taekwoon can’t comprehend. He’d noticed the pelt wasn’t shaped like an article of clothing, but Wonshik was still wearing it nonetheless. He was bundled up in black, with only his face peeking cutely out from the furs. He smiles happily at Taekwoon when he rushes forwards, hugging him tight.

“I owe you my life,” he whispers, face pressed against Taekwoon’s front, and he splutters, going red.

“I just want you to be happy,” he mumbles, and then, before he could stop himself, blurts out, “Will I ever see you again?”

Wonshik pauses. “I hope so,” he says. “But… I hope you’ll understand why I don’t want to come back to these shores…”

“I get it,” Taekwoon says quickly, even as the pangs of disappointment resonate within his heart. Don’t be selfish, he scolds himself. “You should go,” he whispers, daring to place his palm against Wonshik’s cold cheek. “Return home and live happily from now on.”

Wonshik nods, smiling through his tears as he steps away. His feet disappear into the icy waters, and the hem of the pelt begins to melt away into the bits of white foam.

“I will,” the selkie replies, and Taekwoon hopes he’ll never forget Wonshik’s voice. “I hope the same for you, Taekwoon.”

He dissolves into the sea before Taekwoon could lift his hand up for one last wave, and he tries to curb the horrible feeling of loneliness wrapping around his heart. This is why we don’t fall in love so easily, the voice in his head whispers again, and Taekwoon scoffs.

“You idiot,” he mutters to himself, rubbing his frozen hands together.

“Sounds about right,” a nasty voice hisses into his ear, and before he could jump, before he could even scream, an arm hooks around his neck and tosses him down onto the sand before latching onto the back of his jacket. Taekwoon chokes and struggles wildly, fear rampaging through his whole body when he looks up to see one of the fishermen standing above him.

“Imagine what boss is going to say when he realizes the gopher drugged his whole crew and set his prized pet loose,” the fishermen sneers, dragging him back towards the house. “Well, luckily _I_  was out in town and came back early tonight, hm?”

Taekwoon’s voice catches in his throat in sheer terror, heels digging uselessly into the sand as he struggles to free himself in vain.

No, he thinks, or maybe he’s panting that out loud. “No, no no— _please—_ ”

But the only response he gets is the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, devoid of life and anybody that could possibly come save him now.


End file.
